Worlds Apart
by surnaturelle
Summary: After a car accident, Darren and Blaine swap bodies. Will they be able to go back ? How will Kurt and Chris react ?  Set before Funeral/during the shooting of Funeral, based on speculations at the time.   Established Klaine, CrissColfer to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while now, after watching Supernatural's The French Mistake - what would happen if you swapped Blaine and Darren ?**

**At first I had planned on swapping Chris and Kurt too, but this is much more fun.**

**Okay, so basically it's a little unsettling, but it's totally going somewhere. If I keep writing it, there won't be more than 5 or 7 chapters.**

**So, it's set around Funeral, so it's right after the prom. Basically, it's all speculations, purely.**

**I own nothing. Glee belongs to FOX and RIB, Darren and Chris' names and story belong to them.**

* * *

><p>Darren often woke up too late on Monday mornings. This one was no exception.<p>

The problem was that he was expected on set at 8 am, which meant that he only had twenty-five minutes to take a shower, grab a coffee... and do the thirty minutes drive to the Paramount Studio.

"Challenge accepted."

Six minutes later he was closing his car's door, coffee in his hand, hair still wet. _Must be some kind of record._

He tried to remember all the shortcuts his co-stars had told him about on his first days, not daring too much in fear of getting lost.

He went through the script in his head, remembering his lines. Not that he had that many – they were shooting the Funeral episode, which, he was certain, would not disappoint the fans.

The first scene would show some members of New Directions – Rachel, Finn and Brittany – arriving at a cemetery. They would join Will Schuester in front of a coffin-sized hole.

The rest of the episode consisted of flashbacks from the previous day, showing various characters in death-threatening situations, as the ones who cared about them arrived at the burial, thus keeping the identity of the deceased person secret for the biggest part of the episode.

Blaine would get into a car accident on his way to McKinley, and we see him taken to the hospital... and then cut to Kurt arriving at the cemetery with Mercedes, crying profusely and visibly shaken.

Of course Blaine didn't die – he got away with a broken wrist and a few stitches on his temple, but you only knew that in the end, when he joined Kurt at the funeral.

Darren had tried not to read the script completely – he liked to watch the episodes afterwards, since most of Blaine and Kurt's storyline was independent from the rest – but he couldn't stand the suspense.

Becky and Terri were also in one of the cars that crashed.  
>Figgins' kitchen sort of... exploded.<br>Emma was trying to get rid of her OCD by walking in the forest near a river, and she fell in the water.  
>Santana came out to her parents, and when her whole neighborhood heard about it, and some guys confronted her... with baseball bats. Luckily she ran away in time – again, we only know that in the end.<p>

Actually, the death was half expected. It was Sam's mother.

Expected, because they had just stated in Rumours that her being sick was the reason for Kurt and Quinn's newfound closeness to Sam. Which explained Kurt being so upset at the burial. It reminded him of his mum's funeral. _And this time at least Blaine doesn't put his foot in his mouth and make a remark about it_

Darren was just about to turn left one last time – it was 7.57, he was quite proud of himself – when he heard the unmistakable sound of cars stopping abruptly, then shattered metal and glass... he barely had the time to hit the brakes and turn his head before the truck hit the right side of his car, sending him directly into the door, his head hitting the window...

_I... it was a... secondhand accident... Why do I feel so weird ? It didn't hit me that fast... the truck hit the other car and then me... it couldn't have been going that fast..._

He tried to open his eyes but his whole body was sinking into the ground, heavier than lead, the noises barely reaching his ears anymore. Screams. He could still hear some screaming. And an ambulance. He felt a wave of relief and then... he was completely gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm positive he will wake up soon. He doesn't have that many injuries."<p>

"How long was he out ?"

"He woke up when we took him out of the ambulance, but we had to sedate him."

Blaine didn't recognize the voices. He didn't remember waking up between the crash and now. Last thing he knew, he was driving to McKinley in the pouring rain, to see Kurt, because New Directions was leaving in four days to go to New York and he wouldn't see him for a week. Then he heard cars crashing and... he woke up here.

"Anything else than his broken wrist, Doc ?"

_Kurt ? Kurt's here ? _Something was off though. It was Kurt's voice all right... but not his tone.

"He might have a concussion, I will make more tests once he wakes up. Three stitches on his fronthead. Some bruises too, but he'll be okay. He might even be able to leave the hospital in the afternoon. If he wakes up soon enough, that is."

"Thank you."

He heard someone walking out and closing the door.

"Darren ?"

_Who's Darren ? Why's Kurt calling him ?_ A warm hand touched his right forearm. It felt nice.

"Darren, can you hear me ?"

"Chris, don't worry, the doc said -"

"I heard him."

_Chris ? Did he just call him Chris ? What the hell ?_ Blaine managed to move his fingers very slowly. He slightly opened his mouth.

"Kurt..."

The hand had left his arm and was now on his shoulder. He opened his eyes as slowly as he could, blinking in the vivid white light.

"Brad, go get a nurse !"

His sight was still a little blurry but he still saw a form leaving his room.

"Darren ? Do you hear me ?"

"Kurt ? Wha – why did you call me ... Darren ?"

Blaine's eyes finally focused on the man by his bed. He was wearing a superman t-shirt and worn-off jeans. His hair was a little messy. _Not Kurt-ish at all._

"What happened ?"

"Y-you had an accident it – truck driver, drunk, drove into three cars. Including yours. You must've hit your head pretty badly if you think you... I mean..."

Blaine raised his hand to touch the side of his head, which was starting to tingle a little. The nurse arrived at that moment.

"How are you feeling Mr Criss ?"

Blaine turned to... Kurt (_?_) Who the older man had called Chris earlier, believing it was him the nurse was addressing.

"Hello ?"

"Uh ?", Blaine gave the nurse a confused glance

"I'm talking to you", she smiled, "how are you feeling ?"

"I'm... okay I guess, a little sleepy... my head hurts..."

"And your wrist ?"

He tried to move his left hand's fingers, wincing.

"All right..."

He raised his head to look at... well... Kurt... maybe... and took the hand that was still resting on his shoulder, squeezing it. The older man – Brad ? - shot him a quizzical look. Blaine did his best to repress a death glare as he mistook the surprise in the man's eyes for disgust.

"Excuse me, nurse, is it... is it possible to have...", he hesitated, then mouthed, "personality troubles after... an accident like that ?"

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"I don't have personality troubles..."

"Ehm..."

Kurt -if he was Kurt... but it was weird - approached the nurse.

"He called me Kurt", he whispered, but loud enough for Blaine to hear, "and he asked why I called him Darren... I think he believes he's Blaine..."

Blaine frowned. _What does he mean, believe ? Is this a joke ? _He started to panic and looked outside. Blue sky and bright sun. Also skyscrapers.

"What the..."

He got up from his bed and ran to the window, his heartbeat accelerating. The nurse and "Kurt" moved closer to him.

"Darren ?"

"Don't – don't call me that – Kurt what, what's wrong, where are we ?"

"We're in Los Angeles..."

"No ! No, it's impossible, I was in Lima !"

"Darren, listen to me. You are not Blaine -"

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't... talk to him like that, if he believes he is his character..."

"My character ? What do you mean my character ?"

He was shaking. "Kurt" took his hand and led him to the bed, making him sit back.

"Try to make him remember by telling him about himself, I will go get a doctor."

Blaine's eyes widen.

"What's the last thing you remember ?"

* * *

><p>Darren opened his eyes and blinked at the too bright hospital light. The rain was falling hard against the windows and he could here the wind blowing in the half-closed blinders.<p>

_What the hell ? It was sunny when I..._

"Blaine ? Mercedes, call the nurse, he's awake !"

Darren frowned. Why was Chris repeating his lines in such a situation ? He saw Amber exiting the room in her Mercedes clothes - which was very unusual since she usually tried to wear them the least she could - as Chris moved closer and sat next to him on the bed. He caressed his cheek and kissed his temple softly.

"... Chris, what the hell ?"

"... what did you just call me ?"

Chris gave him a very Kurt-ish surprised look. Darren started to panic and looked around him. The room was the exact replica of the one they had on set – except there was no camera, a real roof, and it seemed to be attached to... a real hospital.

"What the Hell, what's happening, why -"

"Blaine, calm down, you just... you just had an accident."

_I know that._

"The doctor called me with your cellphone, I was in rehearsal, he said I was your emergency number and..."

Tears rolled down his porcelain cheeks and Darren feared he understood. Those were Chris' lines all right... but the man next to him was not Chris. As unbelievable as it seemed... it was Kurt.

_I'm either dreaming... or sci-fi just got real._

"Oh my God I was so scared..."

Darren sat up so as to have his back completely against the headboard and he wrapped one arm around... _Kurt_'s shoulder.

That's when he noticed that there was no scar on the back of the boys neck. So it was definitely not_ Chris_ doing a sick joke. His heart started to beat faster. _I must be dreaming, it's the only solution._

He turned is head to look at the clock... which was working perfectly, though it was indicating 4 pm... Darren shivered.

The rain was falling in the right way. Falling from the sky. He pinched himself... which hurt. _Dammit._

Those were the only old tricks he knew to make sure he was not dreaming. His heart started to beat faster.

"Kurt ?"

"Mmh-mh ? Oh, sorry, did I hurt your wrist ?"

The younger boy moved off of him quickly, Darren immediately missing the warmth - _it's just my body reacting, it's just my **body**_.

"No, no, you didn't... I have to tell you something, I think -"

"Good to see you awake, Mr Anderson !"

Darren almost rolled his eyes as the man entered his room, looking exactly like the extra playing the doctor in the episode, followed by... well, since Chris was not Chris, he figured Amber was not Amber either, but Mercedes. The doctor approached him and Darren looked down on himself as the older man probed his arm.

Darren noticed that his hands were a lot softer than normal, his fingers not calloused – Blaine obviously did not play the guitar.

_What the Hell happened ? When did I jump in an episode of Supernatural ?_

"Your wrist is broken, as you might've felt it. Could've been worst, though. The cast will be taken off in two weeks."

_Here he goes with the same lines again. If Amb-**Mercedes** asks if she can sign it..._

"Could I sign it ? And decorate it ?"

Darren played along and smiled, taking Kurt's hand.

"I believe Kurt has dibs on that...", he said, surprised to sound rather convincing

The doctor noted a few things on his pad.

"No need for you to stay here tonight, I believe your parents can come and pick you up ?"

He was about to give a positive response when he remembered something.

"No, my parents are in New York, but I could take a cab -"

"It's fine, you can come to my place, Blaine. It's what was planned, remember ?"

Darren blushed. _Do I... tell him ?_

"Oh, right, sure..."

"Okay then, I'll be back with the papers and the recommendations !"

The doctor smiled and left.

"Guys, I'm gonna go tell the others that Blaine is fine !"

Both boys nodded. Darren turned to Kurt, who moved a little closer... and his heart skipped a beat when he remembered what was supposed to happen next. Luckily, Kurt froze and frowned.

"What were you going to say before the doctor arrived ?"

"Uh ?"

"You said you had to tell me something."

"Oh... you're... probably not gonna believe me... but, well", he bit his lips, "Here's the thing : I'm... Kurt, I'm not Blaine."

Kurt chuckled and caressed Darren's hair.

"You did hit your head pretty badly, you know..."

"No, Kurt, I'm serious, I... I was in Los Angeles when my car crashed. It was eight in the morning and the sun was shining brightly."

"Blaine, it's not funny anymore."

"Seriously, Kurt, you have to believe me. My name is Darren Criss, I'm an actor in a TV Show named Glee, I... I play Blaine in that TV Show. I don't know what happened precisely, but when I had that car accident... I took Blaine's place. I'm still not sure whether I'm dreaming or not, but it doesn't seem like it."

Kurt gave him one of his most fabulous bitch-faces, to which Darren chuckled, remembering the numerous times he'd asked Chris to show him how to bitch-face like a pro.

"You don't believe me..."

"No, I don't, Blaine, how would I ? It's ridiculous."

"Look, I don't know... wait, no, I perfectly know. I just... if I tell you something about you that Blaine doesn't know, will you believe me ?"

"Someone else could've told you."

"If it's... something that only you know ?"

"You read my diary."

"You don't have a diary."

"Okay... Go on."

Kurt sighed, visibly not amused. Darren tried to think as fast as he could about a scene that showed Kurt, and only Kurt.

"Right before Blaine came to pick you up and go to Prom, you were crying in your room. You were... looking at a picture of your mother and saying... '_I wish you could've been here mum. I wish you could've met Blaine and driven us crazy by taking million of photos_'."

Kurt shivered. _Okay, Darren, nice move. Blaine got into you, really, very tactful, talking about his mum._

"It's impossible. You can't know that. You..."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt moved away from Darren, slightly.

"How ?"

"I don't know. But... Blaine had a car accident, and so did I. I'm... I'm afraid Blaine... took my place..."

"Oh God, but he's... he's gonna freak out and -"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll now what to do..."

Tears were rolling down Kurt's face and Darren couldn't help but feel guilty. Both men remained silent for a long minute.

"So... do you know what happens now ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Was it in... 'the script' or something ?"

"Me coming here ? No, it wasn't... the accident was, and then there's – oh God. I..."

"What is it ?"

"I can't... tell you what's going to happen, what if I interfere with the future and, and something breaks and I can't come home ?"

"... you're not making any sense, you've already interfered..."

"I know, but... it's not _that _important."

"_Excuse me_ ? My boyfriend had a fricking _car accident _and when he woke up, he was not himself anymore, _WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED FOR IT TO BECOME IMPORTANT ?_"

Darren jumped a little.

"Wow, scary Kurt. You look like Chris when he hasn't had his Diet Coke..."

"... like _Chris_ ? Who's Chris ?"

"You. I mean, no, not you, the actor who plays you."

"Oh...", Kurt bit his lip, thoughtful, "...what is he like ? Are we... very different ?"

Darren smiled.

"A lot. And yet... not that much. I mean, he's a lot less... flamboyant than you, but he's gay too. He's not_ that _interested in fashion... don't look surprised ! He's very funny and witty and... he's adorable. Really, I'm glad I got to work with him."

"Are you two... together ?"

"Chris and I ?", he chuckled, "Oh, no, no, I'm not... I'm straight."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"But... you play _Blaine_..."

"Yes. I... I grew up in San Fransisco..."

Kurt tilted his head as if to say "Oh, right, I get it" and nodded. _Everytime..._ Darren chuckled as he thought the countless interviews where he actually had to 'come out' as straight.

"It's very brave of you to do that. Don't people, like... hate on the TV Show ? Or just on you and... Chris ?"

"No, no, not at all ! Actually, if you wanna know, Glee is very popular. Chris, he's... he won a Golden Globe for your part. He made the top 10 in the list of Time's 100 most inspirational people... Watching him... I mean, you, on TV helped a lot of gay teens and... What's wrong ?"

Kurt was crying again.

"It's... it's so stupid... I'm... I've helped people ?"

"Yes, you have. It's really amazing, when Chris goes somewhere and everyone's like, super shy around him and everyone wants to hug him because he's wonderful, and, and he'd deserve every single award on the planet !"

Darren never really considered himself a fanboy – but right now he was almost hysterical.

"We're not going to tell anyone."

Darren looked up, confused.

"About me, you mean ? Why not ?"

"Like you said, it could... interfere. People are going to want to know what happens next. Do you know ?"

"Yes. Some of it."

"Do you... know if Blaine and I are... staying together for long ?"

Darren chuckled. It was like doing an interview – you want to give the fans hope, but not to spoil too much.

"Lots of people consider you as endgame", he said, smiling, "and to be honest, you're like, the most stable couple on Glee thus far, neither of you's cheating on the other..."

Kurt laughed. Darren noticed this laughed was very, very similar to Chris' _honest_ one. The man is a super good actor, so of course, when he laughs or smiles, it's not always completely honest. But when you start to know him better, you can figure it out. Kurt was absolutely _adorable_ right now.

"What about... what about Finn and Rachel ? Do you know anything ?"

"Can't tell."

"And... you know, Santana and Brit ?"

"Can't tell either, I'm sorry."

"This is so unfair, Blaine will get to know everything and I don't..."

Darren smiled. And then found himself a little worried. But he could count on Chris - and the others - to deal with the situation.

"Hey Kurt, can you help me up ? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure..."

Darren managed to move off the bed without hurting himself too much – his chest was bruised – and he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The younger man let his hand low on Darren's hip, before moving it up quickly, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I forgot and -"

"Hey, calm down, it's okay..."

They exchanged a sad smile.

When Darren exited the bathroom after a short minute, Kurt jolted up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, rushing to his side.

"You're taking this whole situation pretty well, Kurt."

"So are you."

"Oh, believe me, I'm freaking out... but I guess I'm still in the 'I-get-to-meet-the-real-characters-it's-totally-awesome' stage. I'll start to panic tonight."

"Oh God, tonight – my dad, he's going to know something's off... He's going notice you're not... you..."

"Hey, being Blaine is sort of my job, may I remind you."

"I know, but... we're going to have to act all couple-y or he's gonna think something's off... that we fought or something..."

"On the other hand, I was just in a car accident. Maybe he'll let me, like, go to sleep straight away and... wait, do I – I mean, Blaine... is he... am I... oh shit, where do I sleep ?"

"In my bed, why do you ask ?"

"But... wait, in Blame It On The Alcohol, Burt lectured you about being inappropriate -"

"In_ what _?"

"Oh, right, sorry, that's... the name of the episode..."

"Oh. Episodes. Of course. But, wait, this... TV Show, it's... about me ?"

"No, no, it's... the whole Glee Club."

Kurt bit his lip and looked a little unsure. Darren smiled.

"Go ahead, ask me tons of questions if you want – I just won't give you details about stuff that could hurt you or... you know, the future."

He patted a spot next to him on the bed and Kurt sat down, looking a little happier than a few minutes before.

* * *

><p>Blaine was alone in his hospital room. Chris had left to go get a Diet Coke – it was so weird, Kurt never, <em>ever <em>drank that kind of thing – and Brad had said something about going back to the set and "scheduling the shooting of scenes that don't include you two".

_This is just a nightmare. This is just a nightmare._

Blaine could _feel_ that Chris knew something was off. And that it wasn't just because his mind had snapped and he thought he was his character.

Oh yeah, that part was tricky too. Chris had told Blaine all about "Glee". It sounded true. His 'life' sounded true.

He had known it was definitely not Kurt playing a sick joke on him, when he'd talked about Blaine going to Burt, telling him to give The Talk to his son, all that with a lot more ease than the real Kurt would've dared to have.

"Hey, are you feeling better ?"

"Ehm, yes, a little."

Chris smiled and sat down, handing Blaine a cup of coffee.

"Medium drip. I figured..."

Blaine smiled.

"The doctor says if your... memory doesn't come back, you'll have to stay here tonight."

Blaine just looked at him. _How can I show him I'm not this Darren guy ?_

"Chris... I don't know how to prove it to you, I'm not... I can't explain it, but I _know _I'm not Darren."

"Y-you don't... feel like him to me either... the doctor says it's just because you're so well in character... but I don't know, the fact that you've accepted that I'm not Kurt..."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"How is it possible ? Is there, like, several dimensions or something ? There's your reality, and then... every TV Show has its own ?"

"Maybe... wait ! I know. Ehm... haven't you ever heard of... me ? No, wait. Without Glee, I'm not famous at all..."

"... is 'Glee' really _that_ popular ?"

"It is ! It's absolutely amazing, I never thought we'd get_ that _far ! Seriously, all the way to Europe !"

Blaine chuckled at Chris' enthusiasm, so similar to the reaction Kurt would have describing Marc Jacobs' new collection. His eyes changed color, from the deep gray they had been a minute ago to the bright blue they harbored now.

"...do I have something on my face ?"

"...what ? Oh, no, no, I'm sorry it's... your eyes..."

Blaine blushed, embarrassed.

"I always joke with Kurt that, at some point, it'll be like a kaleidoscope if they keep changing color so fast."

He smiled, suddenly very sad.

"What if... what if Darren is in my place now ?"

"Could be..."

"Oh God, and, my poor Kurt, he must be completely freaked out, and... Darren's probably gonna think he's dreaming so he's not gonna care and -"

"Darren _always_ cares. But he must be freaked out too... or rather, knowing him, he's gonna think it's great, and then when he'll wake up tomorrow he'll do everything he can to come back..."

Chris shook his head, biting his lips.

"...are you two... together ?"

"What ? No, we're not, Darren... he's straight."

"...and yet he plays a gay teenager ? That's..."

"Unusual ? Yes. But it's happening more and more these days."

"But... do you guys show... you know, when Kurt... I mean, you... well, the kisses ?"

"No heavy make out session... yet... but ehm, yes, some kisses. Like, the first one, and..."

"You mean the first one**_s_** ?"

"Well, the one right after the 'you move me' speech, and then the one after I –I mean, Kurt– replies that he thought we –I mean, you– were practicing already."

"... so you only showed two kisses at that moment ? Because, well... there were more..."

"I _knew_ it ! By the way... what happened exactly ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, in the show, we went directly from that, to Regionals, and then Pavarotti's funeral and _bam _Night Of Neglect."

Blaine frowned.

"Wait – so Kurt's not the main character ?"

"Oh no, no... actually he wasn't that big of a character in the beginning – the first episodes of season 1, I barely said anything – it's more focused on Rachel and Finn and Quinn, etc..."

Blaine snorted.

"Tsss... well, what do you want to know ?"

"How did...Finn react to the news ? You and Kurt being an item ?"

"Finn ? Oh, he... high fived Kurt. And then he grabbed me by the collar of my Dalton blazer and said that if I ever hurt Kurt, or made him cry "not in the good way", I wouldn't ever be able to sing again."

Chris laughed.

"Oh God, Cory would've _loved _to shoot that scene !"

"...Cory ?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot... Cory's the guy who plays Finn."

"R-right...", he trailed off

Blaine half-panicked for a moment, his breathing quickening.

"Blaine ?"

Chris got up from his chair and approached the trembling boy, wrapping an arm around him.

"Hey, hey, shhhh, it's all right... we're gonna figure it out, don't worry. We're gonna figure it out..."

"We... we can't tell anyone. They're gonna try to do experiments on me or something... I'm... I'm gonna pretend to be Darren."

Blaine looked up to Chris, who seemed extremely puzzled.

"You're right. But there's a big, big problem. You're... for Darren to pass as you, it's easy, he... he _made_ you, but... the other way around is gonna be much more difficult... you guys are so different..."

Blaine sighed, wishing he could just be back home, cuddling with Kurt in front of whatever musical or Disney movie they'd have picked, instead of here, in this complete mess...

"Then you're gonna have to teach me how to be Darren Criss."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, well it was fun to write. Hopefully more will come. Only if you want to.<strong>

**Blaine is a good actor, turns out. And Darren finds Kurt more and more... adorable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry it took me so long to write ! Thank you all for reading, and reviewing so super nicely !**

**Here it goes. :)**

**It becomes interesting next chapter, actually. But, you know, I need to set up the stuff.**

* * *

><p>"He wrote songs for a <em>Harry Potter <em>Musical ? You can't be serious !"

Blaine was reading Darren's Wikipedia page on Chris' iPad, more and more impressed with every line.

"Wait –_ I _have a Wikipedia page ?"

Chris chuckled.

"Of course, why wouldn't you ?"

"This is actually almost embarrassing... I mean, I feel like I'm... exposed or something... Like the Truman Show ! Wait – this movie exists here too, right ?"

"Yes, it does. It's great, by the way."

Blaine smiled at Chris, still not completely used yet not to think of him as Kurt. Because, if you don't look at the clothes or the hair – although now that Chris had ran his hand through it a few times, it looked a lot more Kurt-ish – he had the same smile, the same laugh...

It was the eyes that were most disturbing though. He could see the affection there, but not that little spark Kurt always had when he looked at him... There was something, though. Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"And don't worry, it's not as if Glee showed _that_ much of _your _life. Like I said, it focuses on some particular moments. And Blaine... I mean _you_, you're still a secondary character."

"I thought you said Kurt was one of the main characters... now, at least... and, I mean, I'm his boyfriend."

Blaine realized he might've said it a little too 'gangsta' as Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Darren is still counted as a guest star. But so are Harry and Chord – they play Mike and Sam."

"What ? _Really_ ? Hasn't Mike been in the Glee club since like... forever ?"

"Pretty much. I'm pretty confident all three of you... I mean, of _them _might become regulars next season."

"Wait... so that means, me and Kurt..."

He smiled, hopeful. Chris giggled.

"Oh, well, I guess the writers would have to face thousands of angry fangirls if Klaine breaks up for good..."

"...Klaine ?"

"That's the ship name."

"...ship ? As in, fandom couple association, _ship_ ?"

"Yep."

"Sounds weird. I mean, there's just, like, K for Kurt and the rest is all me."

"Ha ! I knew it", he jumped, "I always said Blurt was waaay better ! Too bad I can't exactly tell anyone that _Blaine himself_ approves of me..."

"... it sounds worse, actually ..."

Chris pouted, looking like Kurt that day Blaine had told him there was just _no way _they were going to watch Moulin Rouge for the fifth time in two days.

"Well, there's still Kurt CoBlaine."

Blaine looked up from the iPad, his face illuminated.

"That's TOTALLY AWESOME !"

Chris froze for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"_This_ is amazing..."

"... did I say something wrong ?", Blaine inquired, confused

"No, no you didn't, actually, ehm... well, 'Totally Awesome' is often repeated in A Very Potter Musical."

"Do you think I could... can I like, watch it ? You have a DVD or something ?"

"Yeah, I think I have it saved on that somewhere..."

"...do you like it ?"

"I _love_ it ! And even before I knew Darren was gonna be my boyfriend – I mean, on screen", he blushed, "He actually didn't believe me when we first met and I said I was a fan..."

Chris took his iPad back from Blaine's hands.

"Actually, I'm gonna go find it on youtube, 'cause I just have the songs... Here. It's just the beginning."

Blaine pressed play, and the unmistakable Harry Potter theme was heard, but played by a simple guitar. It sounded kinda good. Chris was looking at him, biting his lips, as if not sure of what reaction to expect.

"Oh my God – this is... my hair... I mean..."

He paused the video before Darren/Harry had had the chance to start singing.

"Yes, Blaine. That's what it would look like."

"I already spend so much time taming my curls every morning, imagine if it was longer !"

"Actually I like it better when it's ungelled..."

Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, Kurt says the same thing... he says he likes to run his fingers in my hair."

Blaine smiled sadly and Chris took his hand.

"You'll go back to him. Don't worry."

"I hope so... It's just so disturbing because you – you're here and I can't... Anyways... Do you think they're... gonna be alright ?"

"I trust Darren. Like I said, he's probably super excited right now."

"Yeah, and Kurt must be asking him tons of questions..."

Chris smiled and nodded.

"Hey, what's that ? Is it... is it the _actual_ Teenage Dream performance ?"

The suggestions on the side of the AVPM video showed mostly other scenes from the musical but also Teenage Dream and Somewhere Only We Know, much to Blaine's surprise.

"I believe it is..."

Blaine frowned.

"Hey, would you mind ehm... Do you think I could... like, watch an episode of Glee ?"

Chris bit his lip, unsure.

"I'm not... convinced it would be a good idea..."

"Please... Like an old one... If Kurt's cheating on me, don't show me that episode, but... I'd really, really love to watch it."

Chris shook his head, rolling his eyes in a very Kurt-ish movement.

"I guess... Never Been Kissed would do you no harm."

"... what happens ?"

Chris smiled and got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

"The first time Kurt went to Dalton. I'm sure you'd love to see that again. I'm not a hundred percent sure of what the other scenes are, we shoot episodes after episodes... But yeah, definitely the staircase scene and the slow-mo hallway."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Wicked..."

Chris just giggled and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going ?"

"To request the episode – they have a rental thing downstairs. I'll be back before you know it !"

"Oh... okay."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down on the iPad still resting on his knees. He clicked the Youtube search bar and wrote "Kurt Blaine Glee". Scrolling down, he resisted the urge to watch one of the many videos that apparently showed their first kiss. He smiled at Chris' big smile on an interview concerning 'the future of Klaine'.

Now he had to make a choice between Candles and Baby It's Cold Outside.

Settling on the latter, he smiled as the camera focused on Kurt writing something as himself was putting the Warblers' boombox down.

"_Hey !"_

"_You scared me..."_

Blaine inexplicably started crying. _How was I so blind ? The way he looks at me... he's so beautiful..._

"_Good because, I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so more..."_

Blaine felt really, really awkward watching himself... and noticing that in fact, Kurt was right. He was flirting with like crazy without having even noticed he was doing so.

"_Too bad they'd never let us sing it together..."_

Blaine felt the weird urge to jump into the screen and hug Kurt, telling him that just a few months later they would be singing a duet for _Regionals _together and that everything was going to be okay.

And damn, Kurt looked so, so cute. His shy little smile as he looked at Blaine, the way his eyes followed him after he'd got up to start the music...

They started singing, and Blaine was sure his heart had stopped. Sure, at the moment, he had enjoyed it very much. More than he would have if he'd sung with any other Warbler, to be completely honest. But now he could really see how amazing their voices sounded together.

He laughed when Kurt walked backwards.

"_Maybe just half a drink more..."_

"_...put some records on while I pour..."_

And now he understood what Kurt meant by '_you were a tease_'.

"Watching Baby It's Cold Outside ?"

Blaine briefly looked up to Chris, who was holding a DVD box labelled "Glee Season 2 – episodes 5-10".

"I... I didn't... Gosh, I was so flirty without even meaning to !"

Chris chuckled and just sat back, smiling.

"This is positively the gayest thing I had ever done on TV. And that's saying something, because season 1!Kurt is... flamboyant."

Blaine laughed.

"Still is."

"A lot less, believe me. Or, at least, differently so."

Blaine paused the video.

"How did people... react ?"

"Mostly hysterical screaming."

"What ?"

"Kidding. I mean, no, the internet went completely crazy, but otherwise... pretty much positive. People still liked you at that time."

"... what do you mean ? People don't like me now ?"

"No, no, of course they do ! Original Songs – the Regionals episode – and Born This Way and then Prom Queen, everyone loves you again now !"

"... you said 'again'..."

Chris bit his lip.

"I'm not sure I should tell you..."

"... it's when I kissed Rachel, wasn't it ?"

"...yes... And the Jeremiah thing too..."

"What ? Why ?"

"Well... Most people wanted you and Kurt together on Valentine's Day. Even before."

"I was very confused, okay ! I... looking back on it now, I guess it's what I should've done."

"You didn't have feelings for Kurt..."

"Not... precisely defined ones... I guess... You know, when he sang Blackbird, and before that, when he told me I had too many solos – and he was absolutely right – I think it's when he was really showing himself. He didn't need me to be his mentor anymore, and I... had stopped considering him... 'off limits'..."

"What do you mean ?"

"After everything he'd been through with Karofsky, he needed a friend, not a boyfriend."

Chris smiled.

"But you... you felt something for him already... before Blackbird ?"

"I guess... it was just, ehm... waiting for this moment to arise."

"Darren said that, too. That you had been wanting to kiss Kurt for a very long time."

Blaine shrugged, not confirming nor denying. Truth was, he didn't really know himself. He pressed for the video to resume playing, and watched in awe as they chased each other around the room. Finally they sat down and he snorted as he saw himself telling Kurt that he was much better than the girl was going to be.

"I should've kissed him... or something..."

"Maybe... the writers could've put some mistletoe in there."

"For the record, the girl really couldn't sing. Well, of course, compared to Kurt, _no one can sing_."

Chris blushed.

"Oh, right ! I'm so stupid...", Blaine shook his head, "well, I guess... works for you, too... you have a beautiful voice."

They exchanged a smile and looked back to the screen, where Kurt was biting his lips, a longing look in his eyes as he watched Blaine leave the room, and Mr Schuester coming in.

"_Someone special ?"_

"_Just a friend... but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay... I call that progress !"_

And with that the video ended, Blaine's jaw dropping, his eyes wide.

"He... he...", he blushed, "what does he... wait, progress what ?"

"Kurt always fell for straight guys before you. That's what he means by progress."

Chris smiled and took a sip from his Diet Coke can.

"So... are you sure you want to watch it ? 'cause it might be... weird. But you know, I'm willing to do everything I can to help you... blend in."

"Thanks."

Blaine sighed and handed the iPad back to Chris. _Why the Hell did it have to happen to me ?_

* * *

><p>Darren really, <em>really<em> regretted not reading the full scripts for some of the previous episodes, but for his defense, he hadn't stopped running from interviews, to the set, to photo-shoots, and with the Starship promotion and everything, he was extremely busy.

On the other hand, hearing the stories told by Kurt was way more interesting – all he had to do was imagine the way his co-stars would do this or that, laughing at Kurt's comments. It was also weird because he often found himself forgetting that it was not Chris in front of him, which explained the numerous "she was wearing an atrocious green jacket"s and "the outfit just did _not _match"s instead of the usual science-fictions parallels Chris managed to establish.

"Wait – I thought... I know Finn and Quinn just broke up, I know Jesse went to prom with Rachel, we've shot those scenes but... Why did Rachel blow Finn off ?"

Truth be told, he really had some trouble following the Finchel/Fuinn/St. Berry/Quam stuff, mostly because... well, sometimes the reactions were a little out of character, or just unexplainable, like Finn being mad at Rachel for kissing Puck... or something... and then going back with Quinn, kissing her when she was still with Sam... not to mention the whole Prom drama, so he sometimes just chose to ignore it, because Blaine didn't have to care anyways.

"Didn't you... film those scenes ? Or at least like, read the script or something ?"

Kurt's tone was a wee bit accusing, but Darren could see a smile forming on his lips.

"I... I didn't really read all of the scripts... I know, I should've, but I'm not exactly used to have the Kurt and Blaine storyline intertwined with the other character's, except for, you know, Rachel's party, and a coffee at the Lima Bean here and there."

Kurt bit his lip, thoughtful.

"... how did the... fans... respond to that ? You know, Blaine kissing Rachel and stuff..."

"Not very well... At first, I mean. Most people said that Blaine questioning his sexuality made no sense at all since he was supposed to be your mentor, confident about who he was and everything, but I suspect it's more... Rachel's reaction that had people be mad, she's supposed to be your friend and you've been in love with Blaine for, like, half of the season, you couldn't get him... and bam, she does, and she says no one cares about you..."

"That's how Rachel is, you can't blame her... And I ended up with Blaine after all, so it's fine."

Darren frowned. He did not expect such a reaction from Kurt. But what he was saying sounded... hollow.

"... are you sure ?"

"I'm not going to be mad at her forever. Or at Blaine, for that matters, because he... apologized. So did I. I shouldn't have reacted so angrily."

"How did you guys make up, by the way ? Because it was, like, at the end of the party episode, the last thing we see is me... I mean, Blaine, telling Rachel he's 100-percent gay, then Rachel kisses Kurt's cheek... I mean, yours... anyways, and she leaves. Then next episode, you and Blaine are at the Lima Bean together as if nothing had happened."

"Well, I... I took Rachel's place in the line, and... Blaine didn't show up quickly enough, so I ordered for him. He arrived at the same time his coffee did. He was a little surprised to see me there, he said 'Wow, you're fast - I just sent you a text to ask if we could meet up here', and then we talked things out. I said I was sorry, he apologized for comparing me to Karofsky, and then took me to the cinema. Holding my hand", he blushed, "in a very platonic way, though. But, wait - I thought you said they showed the important scenes ?"

"Yes, they do... and Chris and I discussed the thing, we made hypothesizes and bets and all..."

"... bets ?"

"They're quite common on set... We pretty much bet for... anything, really. I always lose. Anyways, when we got the script for the next episode, I went to Chris' trailer so that we could read it together – and not only did we find out that Animal was far from what everyone expected it to be, but that the make up scene wasn't even there..."

Kurt blushed.

"... what do you mean ? About Animal ?"

"When we heard we were going to duet on Animal, Chris and I had to check the paper at least three times. There's a huge gap from Baby It's Cold Outside to _this _and we were expecting something super sexy, and like, Blaine realizing he's attracted to Kurt... dammit, I'm never gonna get used to it, attracted to _**you**_, or something. The response to your 'sexy faces' and the baby dolphin -"

"-penguin-"

"Sorry, _penguin _comment, as well as Blaine saying something about gas pains... I thought I was gonna cry. Chris found it funny for some reason. People argued that you looked really sexy in_ 4 Minutes_."

Kurt blushed.

"... people find me sexy ?"

"Born This Way literally caused a Sex Riot on the internet."

Darren laughed when Kurt hid his face in his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed ! It's true..."

"I've never heard anyone - other than Blaine, you know, at Prom - telling me I was sexy before... I mean, Brittany has. But it's Brittany. She liked 'My Headband'."

"Yeah, I get what you... wait, you weren't even there, how do you know the song ?"

"Rachel's myspace page."

Both boys exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter.

"... I take it you're feeling better, Blaine !"

Finn was standing in the doorway, schoolbag still hanging from his shoulder.

"Hey Co..._Finn _! Yeah, much better actually ! "

Darren found it extremely easy to fall into character. It was like having to improvise a scene, but only because he was the only one who hadn't read the script.

"Cool. Ehm, Burt was wondering, if you were still coming to our place tonight."

Darren looked at Kurt, who just nodded quickly.

"Sure, yeah, if that's not a problem."

"He said I should beg if you said no."

Finn gave him a lopsided smile and walked in, sitting on one of the chairs.

"So... what about your car, dude ?"

_Crap._

"I... I didn't ask... the truck hit me on the right side, I know the windows are completely shattered... But it was completely the guys' fault, so I guess the insurance will work."

Finn nodded and grabbed the bag of M&M's on the bedside table.

"So, what do you have exactly ?"

"Broken wrist, stitches", he pointed at his temple, "and otherwise just bruises... I was lucky."

"Cool. Could I write stuff on you cast ?"

Darren smiled, nodding. In the script, Blaine was only seen waking up at the hospital, then cut, and we immediately saw him arriving at Sam's mother's funeral and walking through the cemetery to join Kurt and take his hand.

So the events of the night to come were a complete mystery to Darren.

"Any news about Sam's mum, Finn ?", Kurt inquired

"Not that I know off, but she was still pretty stable an hour ago."

Darren had no idea if he was supposed to know about Sam's mother being sick, but he decided not to say anything – Finn could just assume that Kurt had told him, it was less suspicious than asking about it if he already knew.

"... did you two have a fight ?"

"What ?"

"Well you're usually all lovey-dovey and stuff and... you're sitting more than a foot away from each other..."

Kurt and Darren looked at each other and the younger boy moved to sit on the bed, as Darren held out his hand.

"Yeah, now it just looks as if you did it just because I said so."

"... do you want us to make out ?", Darren asked, sarcastic

_Uh, yeah, were did that come from, Blaine wouldn't say that. _He mentally smacked himself. Kurt gave him a quizzical look.

"Ehm, no, it's fine, I've seen you do it enough. In the living-room. On the couch. On which I sit to watch the games."

Kurt chuckled and squeezed Darren's hand, probably out of habit.

"Because you think I wasn't scarred for life that time I walked in on you and -"

"_Kurt_."

Darren smiled. It was so unusual to witness a scene between those two done 'in one take', because Chris and Cory always cracked at some point and either started saying stuff that were not on the script or just burst out laughing.

They heard footsteps in the corridor and a nurse and the doctor walked in. The nurse was holding a box labelled "B. Anderson, personal belongings", which she let down on the table. The doctor approached him and examined his temple.

"Still feeling good, Mr Anderson ?"

"Absolutely. My wrist stopped hurting me, the stitches barely tingle anymore."

"Great", he smiled, "So here are the recommendation as well as the list of the medications you will need", he handed him two pieces of paper

"Thanks !"

Kurt read the recommandations over Darren's shoulder and pointed at '_no hip hop dancing_' and '_no laughing too hard_', which effectively made them chuckle. Finn eyed them suspiciously.

The doctor said that he had to come back to the hospital as fast as possible if his sight got weird or if his head hurt too badly; and with that he left. The nurse opened the box with his -well, Blaine's- belongings.

"We were able to save your schoolbag and this duffle bag... I'm afraid the clothes you were wearing are good to throw away... Oh, and here's your cellphone and wallet."

She handed him a few papers to sign, and luckily he stopped himself before doing _his _signature and just quickly wrote "Anderson" and a B over it.

"Have a good evening Mr Anderson, and be careful."

* * *

><p>Blaine was smiling as he watched Kurt reading his 'Courage' text, and almost jumped off the bed when he saw Karofsky hit the phone and push Kurt against the lockers.<p>

"Ehm, you, probably don't need to see the next scene -"

Blaine was trembling with rage when Chris stopped the episode right after Karofsky's '_girl's locker room's next door_' comment.

"You... I mean, you should probably close your eyes while I... fast forward... I'm so sorry I didn't... think..."

"It's fine, just... The look in Kurt's eyes when he told me was enough of a trauma... No need to add the actual image..."

"Yeah, I understand...", he trailed off, "Okay, you're good to watch. Unless, you know, you'd rather skip to a... happier episode ?"

"No, go ahead. I've... missed a lot. And I only know the story from the background, so..."

Chris hit play and the familiar ringing sound was heard. There was some talking about Coach Beiste quitting the football team, and Blaine found himself looking for Kurt every time the scene showed everyone. He smiled at the little '_whaaaat ?_' look exchanged with Mercedes and laughed when Mike said that Tina had also been thinking about Beiste when making out.

"Wait – Rachel and Finn were still together at that point ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"I thought they'd broken up before that... Well, Kurt and I didn't exactly talk about Finn's love problems when we hung out, so I only had small pieces of the story..."

"Well, time to catch up !"

Blaine tilted his head when he saw Puck in Figgins' office, yelling that no one cared about him.

"Puck's cool. I never expected him to come to me and be like '_you hurt Kurt, I'mma beat the crap outta you, ya hear me_'... Oh, here I come !"

Chris smiled.

"_Just let me do the talking."_

"_There he is..."_

"_I got your back... Excuse me !"_

"_Hey lady boys... This your boyfriend, Kurt ?"_

Blaine smiled. _Yes, I am. _Chris chuckled.

"Notice that none deny the boyfriend thing..."

"Hey, I was confronting a jock -three times my size, may I add - about his sexuality, go ahead and tell me you would've taken the time to deny a relationship with a very attra... - with someone."

"Yeah, sure... well it _did_ drive the fangirls crazy."

Blaine rolles his eyes.

"_I gotta go to class..."_

"_Kurt told me what you did to him."_

"_Oh yeah ? And what's that ?"_

"_You kissed me."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_It seems like you might be a little confused... And it's totally normal, this a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone."_

Chris smiled.

"Darren killed the scene. I loved shooting that, seriously, I mean, I had been waiting for someone to stand up and help Kurt forever... I know the glee club guys beat the crap out of Karofsky already, but it's not the same."

Blaine felt the need to take Chris' hand. For some reason, there was a soft sadness in his voice. _I wonder if he went through the same thing Kurt and I did... I wonder if anyone came to help him..._

"_You have to stop this !"_

Blaine smiled. Kurt just looked so confident at that moment it was hard to believe he had just pushed away his _bully_, but then it was gone and the fear was back in his eyes.

"_Well he's not coming out any time soon... What's going on ? Why are you so upset ?"_

"_Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed. At least, not one that counted..."_

Blaine noticed that Chris was frowning, biting his fingers almost nervously.

"_Come on, I'll buy you lunch."_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, wait – what am I supposed to do, now ?"<p>

"I... honestly, I don't know."

"Finn already noticed something's wrong, and I mean... it's _Finn_."

Kurt chuckled. They were walking down the corridor to the main entrance of the hospital, heading outside, where they could already see Finn, leaning against a pillar, talking to Sam.

"Do you have your cellphone ?"

"...yes ?"

"Try to work from what you already know, if there's an information that's too important, I'll text it to you."

Darren nodded, taking the phone from the bag Kurt was holding. He turned it on, checking if Wes had answered his last text, before pocketing it. He shot a quick glance at Kurt, who had the exact same expression Chris bore when something was bothering him but he did not want to talk about it. So Darren did what he usually did in that case – he didn't say anything, but took the taller boy's hand. Kurt seemed surprised but let Darren's finger wrap themselves around his.

"Took you long enough ! _I_ don't need 20 minutes to get dressed."

"He has a _cast_, Finn."

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling ?"

"... like I just got hit by a truck."

Darren smiled and held out his casted hand without thinking, mostly because he didn't want to let go of Kurt's hand. Chor-_SAM_ smiled in return and bumped fists with him. He looked sad, and extremely tired.

"So, how's your mum ?"

Darren felt grateful that Kurt had asked – because it would've been probably inappropriate for him to do so. _Yeah, well, Blaine never knows when he's supposed to say something, r keep his mouth shut..._

"Better, I guess. She managed to eat something. But her heart just... it... it keeps accelerating for no reason, and then going way too slowly... The doctors are still trying to figure out what's causing it."

Bites the inside of his cheek. _A very weird case of kidney failure._ But he can't say. He can't do anything. Who knows what will happen if they do something different from what's happening on the show ? Kurt squeezes his hand.

"Blaine ? Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, just... tired, I guess."

"We should get going. Sam, will you be alright ? Is someone staying with you ?"

"Ehm... Quinn offered to stop by...", he gave an apologetic look to Finn, "Puck, probably. But then tonight I'll have to go keep an eye on my little siblings... I'll see you tomorrow at school..."

He looked completely lost, shoulders slumping as he entered the gigantic building. Finn frowned in concern before taking his keys out of his pocket and walking towards his car, jumping in the front seat as Kurt put the bag in the trunk and helped Darren climb on the backseat, sitting next to him.

"Mind if we stop to grab a burger ? I'm fricking starving..."

"Finn, we're having diner in two hours, can't you wait ?"

Darren laughed. It was like he was back on set, when they still had a few scenes to shoot and Cory was super hungry, but Chris was reprimanding him, saying that he was tall enough already. Darren liked those times – before Original Songs, most of Kurt's scenes were sad ones, and he remembered, on his third day of work, hearing Chris' laugh for the first time, and wondering why the world couldn't get to hear such a beautiful thing a little more often. Because Chris was a very, very funny guy, the first one – apart from his fellow Starkids – to get his Harry Potter jokes every time, sometimes even saying them before him. He smiled at the memory of that one time Dianna had dared them to watch every movie at one time, only allowed to move to go to the bathroom or stop a fire. They had looked at each other and grinned evilly.

They had stood through all the movies without being bored at all, both crying and laughing and reenacting the scenes from the couch where they were entangled. And if Darren found himself a little too comfortable with Chris curled up against him, he'd let the thought go away and had wrapped his arms a little tighter around the giggling man. _It's character bleed. Just character bleed._

"...and then, yeah, she said it was a mistake to go back together in the first place, so, I don't know, she, like, was super pissed at me, you know Quinn – but what was Rachel thinking, showing up with _Jesse_ ?"

"Seriously, Finn, can't you make your mind one good time for all ? You've been in love with Rachel from the moment you laid eyes on her."

"Nah, Kurt, that love at first sight stuff, it's bullshit."

Kurt looked at Darren.

"Worked for me."

"Yeah, well, you... I don't know, you got lucky, or something."

Darren chuckled.

"More like I'm the lucky one – out of all the passing students, he asked _me_."

"Yeah, yeah...", Finn giggled

Kurt blushed and gave Darren an awkward look, half-adoring, half-shocked. Finn didn't notice anything as he parked the car in the Hummel-Hudson driveway and turned off the ignition, quickly exiting the car.

"Darren, you don't have to -"

"It has to seem true, right ?"

"Yes, sure but... where did you pick that line from, anyways ?"

"... a fanfiction ..."

"... there are fanfictions about Glee ?"

"Yeah, of course. Tons of fanfictions about you and Blaine."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, unsure.

"Are they any good ? Because I remember reading some Grey's Anatomy fanfictions once, and they sucked terribly."

"I haven't read that many, you know, not like I have the time to be on the internet... But mostly, they're like, super cute stories, that the writers imagine happening during the time we don't see you two. Or, you know, like, when they didn't like something in an episode, they rewrite it. There's this super popular one, super great, it's called Dalton, and basically -"

"Guys, don't do anything dirty on the backseat of my car and... yeah, just _get out_."

"You'll tell me later."

"Yeah..."

They sighed and exited the car. Darren felt his stomach flip at the sight of Burt Hummel – probably some physical reaction Blaine's body was so used to he didn't even need to be himself to feel it. He unconsciously moved closer to Kurt, taking his hand.

"He's not gonna, like, be mad at me or something ?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Well that was extremely Blaine-ish of you..."

* * *

><p>Blaine had fallen asleep a short time after the end of the episode, his head hurting him, not from the accident but because of the situation. He woke up again as the doctor shook him gently. Chris was leaning against the wall, talking to... <em>Karofsky<em>..? Blaine took a minute to realize he had nothing to fear, that it was just an _actor, _but he had sat up a little too abruptly_._

"Do you feel... better ?", the doctor asked

"Yes, actually, my head stopped hurting."

"Do you remember anything ?"

Blaine took a deep breath, blinking.

"I remember... driving to the set... then the crash... waking up here, but it's blurry... and confusing..."

"I'm going to check your memory. Just, the usual. What's your name ?"

"Darren. Darren Criss."

"When is you birthday ?"

"February 5th, 198...7"

"What's your middle name ?"

"Everett."

"Where were you born ?"

"I-in San Fransisco."

"What year is this ?"

"2011."

Blaine tried his best not to panic. Those were the usual questions, so off course he's learned the answers by heart, but what if he asked something tricky ?

"Name four people from you Starkid company ?"

_Holy shit. Concentrate, you've seen them written._

"Joey Richter, L-Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden... Joe W-Walker..."

"Mmmh-mmh. Well... looks like you got your memory back. Surprisingly fast. I guess the sleep helped..."

Blaine looked up to Chris, who smiled, looking positively relieved. The doctor, frowning, wrote a few things down on his notepad. Karofsky-guy smiled to him and moved closer.

"Max arrived ten minute ago. You know. To say hi."

"...hi Max !"

He thanked Chris mentally for thinking about mentioning the man's name and winced as he approached and patted his shoulder softly. He smiled, jaw clenched. _Nah, I'm not getting used to this one. _Luckily, Chris seemed to understand what was happening in Blaine's head once again and he stepped in front of... Max... putting his hand on Blaine's fronthead.

"The fever's gone too."

The doctor looked up and smiled.

"Judging from the look you're giving me, you wanna go home, right ?"

_Home ? Yes, I wanna go home, but you most certainly can't take me there..._

"Yes, that would be awesome."

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot better, son, but I'm not sure you could stay by yourself -"

"I'll play the nurse !", Chris interjected, "I don't have any scene without him left to shoot, so I'm useless until he can come back."

"That won't be until at least two days, you know. Are you sure you can take care of him ?"

"Yes, I'm... I'm used to taking care of... people."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Another unexplainable pain-filled look could be seen on Chris' face, but as soon as Blaine noticed it, it was gone.

"You're gonna drown him under bowls of soup and tons of comforter..."

"Max, don't be an jerk. I'm sure I can keep him alive."

"Wanna bet ?"

They exchanged a look and smiled. Max walked to the other side of the bed and held out his fist.

"Guess I'll talk to you later, then. Get better dude, you can't kick my ass lookin' like that."

Blaine smiled awkwardly, pretending to understand the joke, and bumped his good fist against Max's. Chris laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, caressing it softly. Blaine was scared. Really scared. He felt a wave of relief when Chris sat right beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Blaine leaned against him and let his head fall on the taller man's chest. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend it was Kurt. His hands were just as soft, he smelled exactly the same vanilla-honey-sweet perfume. It took all of his mental control not to move just slightly and reach Chris' lips. _It wouldn't actually be cheating... Right ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, aren't they all in trouble.<strong>

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to publish a new chapter until Wednesday - if I survive the prom episode - because I have my Latin exams on Tuesday and Wednesday morning, so yeah, 14 texts to learn and all...**

**Hope you liked this chapter ! :)**

**(and for the record, the pairings are Kurt/Blaine and Chris/Darren, but I wouldn't be surprised to see some soft Kurt/Darren soon...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry it took me so long. Okay, first I wanted to thank you all for your extremely kind reviews, they make me smile so wide my face will break soon. **

**So, it gets a little Klainelier and a lot more CrissColfer-ish.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Darren was sitting on the Hummel-Hudson's couch, next to Finn, watching the game. The problem was that he had lost all interest in football a while ago, only watching every now and then, and he hadn't exactly kept up with all of the results. Finn was holding a glass of milk and Darren was reminded of the scene they had shot for the Prom episode. He had loved this scene, it had had such a big meaning, having Blaine sitting there with Kurt's <em>father<em> and _step-brother_ as if it was the most casual thing ever.

He had had a discussion with Chris the morning before filming, trying to decipher whether or not Blaine actually _liked_ the kilt. At that point, Darren still hadn't seen Chris in his costume so he couldn't exactly tell if _he _liked it, but the idea was absolutely awesome. At first he had sort of wanted to keep it a surprise until they actually shot the scene – but then he realized that they would do several takes anyways, so why bother ? He had told Chris to tell him when he was going to put the kilt on. He was certainly not prepared to see Chris in everything but the kilt, which meant he was only wearing black leggings that fit him super well and...

"Nooo ! I can't believe he missed it ! He totally missed it !"

Finn was frantically pointing at the TV while jumping on his seat, which made Darren laugh. He shook his head and went back to his previous thoughts. Well, in their general direction, because he was sure Kurt would question him for having a boner while watching a _football game_ with _Finn_.

Darren loved spending time with the cast of Glee. They were all wonderful people, like a huge family of goofballs. Although ultimately it was Chris' company he enjoyed the most. There were a lot of reasons to that, mostly their shared interests and all, but also something Darren didn't quite understand. Or pretended not to. Maybe it was in the way his heart raced every time their eyes locked, or the warmth that spread through his body every time their shoulders bumped. Maybe it was all just character bleed.

Kurt entered the living room with a glass of freshly made orange juice.

"Guys, Carole says diner'll be ready in twenty minutes."

He looked around the room hesitantly, obviously unsure of where to sit. Darren smiled and patted his thighs.

Kurt gave Finn a wary look at moved closer.

"Are you sure ?", he whispered

"Yeah, of course ! Act normal and all..."

Kurt left the glass on the coffee table and sat next to Darren, throwing his legs over his. He stood very still for a moment before scooting closer as Darren wrapped his valid arm around his waist, resting his cast on the younger boy's knees.

"Are you okay ?", Kurt asked

"I guess so... are you ?"

"Why wouldn't I be ?"

"Well, there's someone else in your boyfriend's body..."

"...you make it sound vaguely dirty."

They looked at each other and burst out in a hysterical fit of laughter, which earned them an incredulous glance from Finn.

"Guys, you know I hate it when you do that. It always feels like you're laughing at me."

Kurt turned to Finn and smiled.

"You wouldn't understand, bro."

Finn frowned and turned back to the game, shaking his head.

Darren had stopped chuckling and was now studying Kurt's expression discretely as the younger boy took a sip of his juice. He was a lot harder to read than Chris, and it was something to say because the man had a killer poker face when he wanted to.

Kurt always had this mask on whenever he was talking to someone that was neither Burt nor Blaine, but it was getting thinner and thinner as the countertenor seemed to gain trust in Darren.

"Diner's ready !", Carole called

Finn all but leaped from the couch to the kitchen in one long stride. Darren removed his arms from Kurt to allow him to leave but found him staring at him instead, some unexplainable pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kurt ?"

He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I really wanna kiss you right now, but I feel like it would be cheating because you just _look_ like Blaine and it... confuses me."

Darren felt himself blush. To be honest, he wouldn't mind letting Kurt kiss him... but, to be _completely _honest, he found himself a little less attracted to Kurt than he was to Chris. Which was odd.

Not that he was _that_ attracted to Chris or anything.

Or, you know, yes, in a very _straigh_t way. Like, he_ knows_ Chris looks good. Extremely good.

And it also means that he totally doesn't think about how good Chris looks at any inappropriate moments.

No. No way.

"It's normal to be confused..."

"You don't seem to be."

"Oh believe me, I am. But you are _Kurt_, in your _own body_. With _your_ expressions and all. The ones I only see on Chris when we're filming. So I can tell the difference. It's a little more difficult for you..."

Kurt hid his face in his hands, sighing.

"I'm starting to freak out a little."

"Yeah, so am I... but don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to get everyone back where they belong... and you'll be with Blaine in no time !"

"... I hope you're right..."

And with that he got up and offered Darren his hand, leading him to the kitchen. _Okay, this is when I get the chance to know if I'm a good actor or not._

He sat down between Kurt and Carole, breathing deeply.

* * *

><p>When Blaine exited the bathroom, the sky was already getting a little darker. Chris was almost done packing all of Blaine's – well, Darren's – personal belongings. He looked up to him and chuckled.<p>

"I'm sorry Blaine but – you have to let your hair free. Darren never uses gel if he can avoid it..."

Blaine frowned.

Well actually it _did_ make sense, judging from he heard/read about him, Darren didn't seem like the type of guy to wear his hair like Blaine did.

"Come on, I'll help you take it off."

Chris closed the backpack and pushed Blaine back inside the bathroom.

"Thank you for helping me, by the way."

"Don't thank me for that, it's completely normal !"

Blaine smiled.

"Okay, just... put your head in the sink... like, yeah, literally -"

"... can't we use the shower ?"

"The shower head is stuck to the wall, come on..."

Blaine sighed and bent carefully as Chris turned the tap on.

"Is there some shampoo anywhere ?"

"In the shower."

Blaine heard Chris move away from him, so he slowly started to pass the fingers from his non-casted hand through his hair.

"Hey, no touching -"

Chris batted his hand away, replacing it with his own.

"Dammit, did you put the whole bottle in there ?"

Blaine felt himself blush. _Yeah, well, what did you expect ? My curls can't be tamed !_ He shivered as Chris applied the cold liquid on his hair, but quickly relaxed as the taller man started to move his fingers extremely gently. It was almost like a massage, the same way Kurt did it when they spent the night together, just before falling asleep, in that glorious moment when they're so completely lost in each other a plane could crash outside they wouldn't notice.

"_Kurt..._", he whispers, softly enough that Chris probably doesn't hear

He kept his eyes closed the whole time, not just to avoid getting water in them, but also because he was afraid Chris would see the pain in there if he took a close enough look.

Chris turned the water off and handed Blaine a small towel.

"There... ehm, do you... need me to do it for you, or..."

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll just... dry it enough so that it doesn't... soak my clothes..."

Chris smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you in the room."

"'kay."

Chris was not even through the door that the tears were falling down Blaine's cheeks. He sobbed quietly and took a deep breath, pressing his face into the soft towel before trying to dry his hair.

It took him a few minutes to calm down before he could join Chris, who was sitting on the bed, playing Angry Birds.

"Are you all right ? Your eyes look a little... oh, damn, did I get some shampoo in your eyes ?"

"What ? No, no, I'm... I'm fine."

"Oh... okay then...", he said on a knowing tone, "I guess we're good to go."

Chris took the two bags and got up, leaving the room, Blaine following close behind, heart racing. He hadn't left the room since he'd woken up. He hadn't seen the world outside except for what the window showed.

"Chris... how am I going to go back ?"

The taller man turned his head. He looked worried, too, even if he didn't let it show.

"I honestly don't know. But we'll figure it out. We could even call the doctor if we need to."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion... before everything clicked back to place in his mind.

"Aaaah, the Doctor, okay, I thought you meant... a human doctor... It feels so_ weird_ to have you use sci-fi stuff as references instead of Broadway musicals..."

Chris laughed.

"It surprises a lot of people. I'm a total nerd, deal with it... Oh God, I completely forgot !"

He smacked himself on the head.

"... about what ?", Blaine worried

"Darren's girlfriend !"

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine, what are you going to do while New Direction's in New York ?"<p>

"... wait patiently for Kurt to call me ? No, not really, I mean, yes, I'll do that, but ehm, I guess I will... mostly study for my finals. And we have some... nursing home shows coming up..."

"Are you sure there was no way to get you to come with us ?", Finn asked

"... guys, leave him be, enough with the questions..."

Darren shot Kurt a thankful glance as the countertenor took his hand, squeezing it. Burt and Carole had been nearly harassing him for the last ten minutes. Darren had tried not to make up too many stuff that would turn out to be completely untrue – but when he thought about it, all of those things would never be showed on screen anyways so it didn't really matter. He'll just leave a note to Blaine... somewhere...

Once everyone was done eating their chicken wings and peas, Carole got up to clear most of the plates, Darren standing up straight away – only to be hushed back into his seat. After a few seconds passed, Kurt leaned close to Darren and whispered "_that over-politeness was very Blaine-ish of you_", which made the curly-haired man chuckle.

Carole open the fridge and took out a little cake and a bowl of custard, which she put on the table.

"Enjoy !"

Finn happily dug in the cake, covering his slice with a generous amount of custard. Darren smiled and almost managed to reach the knife but Kurt batted his hand away and took it instead, cutting two slices and serving them.

"You're the guest, you don't get to do anything. Also, you should get served _first_", he gave Finn a pointed look, "and have the bigger parts."

Darren smiled when Finn rolled his eyes. They finished eating in relative silence, which all three boys broke once they were done eating to ask if they could have another slice. It was absolutely delicious. Darren tried to figure out a way to eat that was different from his usual I-don't-care-who's-watching-I'm-hungry-and-it's-good and a little more dapper, but ended up with some chocolate on the corner of his lips. Kurt smiled and moved his hand.

"You've got some chocolate...", he cleaned it off with a brush of his thumb, "...there."

He then seemed to realize what he had just done, blushing a deep crimson as Darren turned a similar shade of red. Neither Burt nor Carole noticed, too taken in their conversation, but Finn was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Sorry", Kurt whispered, "force of the habit, I didn't mean to -"

"Kurt, don't apologize, you just acted normally, that's what we're supposed to do..."

"Yeah... Hey, if you're done eating... let's go upstairs."

They got up and cleared their plates before heading to Kurt's room.

"It's actually a lot nicer without all of the cameras."

Kurt smiled and sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess... I like it here. But I liked my basement room better. It was more... independent. Now I can't listen to Lady Gaga too loudly or Finn fights back with Bon Jovi."

"Where's your parents room ?"

"Downstairs – that's the upside. I can sneak out of the house without them hearing me."

He grinned.

"Have you ever done that ?"

"Ehm...", he blushed, "...yes, a few times... Three, actually."

Judging from the color on his cheeks, Darren guessed it was to meet up with Blaine.

"Tell me about it !"

He sat down next to him, his back against the headboard, excited. He definitely had to remember all the little stories and then tell them to Chris.

"Well, the first time... it was... somewhere between the moment we did Misery and... Pav's death", he looked at Darren as if to make sure he knew about both events,"Blaine and I had been texting each other from the minute I left Dalton, and we were talking about freshly released movies, and I mentioned _Beastly _and said that I'd really, really want to see it. He took a longer time to answer me, but it was already 10pm so I thought that maybe he'd fallen asleep. But no, he asked me if I wanted to go to the 11pm screening in Lima and said that he was just ten minutes away from my house anyways, so even if I didn't wanna go, we could still just hang out."

Darren was smiling widely.

In his opinion, Blaine had had feelings for Kurt right from the beginning, but had to repress them and just be the mentor, not seeing any possibility of a relationship in the future.

However, in Original Songs, first when Kurt gave him the "Blaine and the pips" line, and then when he sang Blackbird, Kurt was being himself completely, not trying to impress him or anything, and Blaine finally saw what he subconsciously knew was there all along and had been waiting for. So he had dropped his convictions and made a run for it.

"...unfortunately they were sold out, so instead of just going to another cinema, we went to the park. We sang and laughed and talked, and everything was so, so perfect. No one could see us, or try to hurt us or anything. It was a little over 1am when Blaine dropped me back at my place. He _hugged_ me. He'd never done that before. I went to bed with his perfume still all over me..."

It took Darren a minute to realize that Kurt was crying, his shoulders trembling softly. He scooted closer and wrapped both of his arms carefully around his waist. Kurt leaned back against him and closed his eyes.

"It's just so... hard... because you're there... but you're not him and... he's not there..."

Darren bit his lip. Yes, he was extremely worried. No, the situation obviously did not pain him as much as it pained Kurt. Yes, he wished he was back home. Yes, he wanted to be with Chris right now, more than anything.

"It'll all get better, don't worry, I promise... let's just... sleep over it and we'll figure it all out tomorrow. Maybe by then Chris and Blaine will have thought of something. Maybe when we wake up I'll be back in L.A. and you'll be with Blaine."

Kurt sobbed and grabbed a tissue from the bedstand, drying his cheeks.

"This is absurd. I should be the one comforting you."

Darren smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm not freaking out as much as you are, so I get the privilege to do that. Come on, let's get ready for bed and then you can tell me the two other stories !"

Kurt's lips twitched lightly.

"Okay... but wait, don't you mind sharing a bed ?"

"Oh no, it's fine, Chris and I sleep together all the time !"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"- no, _no,_ in the same bed, we sleep in the same bed", he blushed, "not... you know... When we have a late night at either of our places and we're too tired to take a cab back home, we share a bed."

_And I cherish those moments because I get to see him sleep and he looks like an angel even more than usual. No, I'm not turning into Edward Cullen. And I do it in a totally not creepy and absolutely not in love way. I just admire the beauty the Earth creates sometimes._

Kurt just nodded and got up slowly, telling Darren that he could use the bathroom that was next to Finn's room, and he would use his. When Darren came back to the bedroom, Kurt was still putting some cream on his face. He slid under the covers and hummed Disney songs to himself.

"You _would_ be a Disney fan..."

Darren turned his head and nearly choked on air – Kurt was wearing some too big sweatpants and a worn-out Dalton athletics t-shirt, his hair now unstructured, a small smile playing on his face.

"... something wrong ?"

"I'm s-sorry, for a second I thought...", he shook his head, heart racing, "I thought you were Chris, it's... I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>"... girlfriend ?"<p>

"Y-yes... sorry, I forgot to... mention it before."

Blaine paled.

"Oh no, no, _no..._ we have to tell her about me. What am I gonna do ? I can't pretend to be with a girl ! We have to tell her or she'll know something is wrong. Right ?"

"I don't think she's in L.A. right now... she has a show in Atlanta or something..."

Blaine noticed the slightly bitter tone Chris used when he had talked about her. _Do I detect a little jealousy ?_

"A show ?"

"Yes, she's... the singer... and bassist, I think, of a band called Shoot The Freak. Her name's Mia."

_Yep, definitely some bitterness._

"Oh, okay... Is she... nice ?"

_Pushing, pushing, pushing !_

"I guess, why else would you... I mean, _Darren_ be with her ? I've only met her, like, three times though. During one of which she was completely drunk and kept telling me that Darren was a good kisser and that she wished he'd give her kisses like Blaine kissed Kurt, and that I was lucky I could've had that. Another one I only like, walked into her at one of Darren's concerts, she was leaving because she had a show too so we simply said hi and then parted."

Blaine started to see little explosions in Chris' eyes, the type that take place there when you're talking about something you dislike but can't show it. It had been briefly replaced by some sort of pride though, when he mentioned the "like Blaine kissed Kurt" thing.

Which was weird because if he'd understood correctly, to this date, they had only showed _one _kiss. The first one. They'd shared more heated and passionate ones since. So if Darren didn't even kiss his girlfriend like _that..._

"What about the third time ?"

"She, ehm... stopped by Darren's apartment to surprise him, because she'd come back one day early from New York. It was our Italian diner night so Darren was preparing spaghettis, and I was preparing the sauce and I... I didn't want to, you know, be a pain and stay too long, when they had just reunited, so we shared a glass of wine and did small talk while Darren was finishing the meal, and then I left them. Darren insisted I stayed and watch Lady And The Tramp, like we'd planned to... but I just left them together and I hung out with some of the Warblers guys who were in town instead. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled weakly. They had reached Chris' car, and both got inside.

"I was half-hoping you'd have a driver..."

"Didn't want to attract attention on us. People start to recognize the Glee cars and they, like, hunt us..."

They stayed silent for most of the drive, Blaine taking in the oddity that was the city of Los Angeles at 6pm, when people are done working but it's still too early to start the night. Chris gave him some informations on the stuff they saw as they drove by, such as what movie scene had been shot there or who could be seen in this bar, and so on.

"You know, since we have the day off tomorrow, I could take you to visit the city !"

Blaine's eyes lit up.

"Really ? You'd do that ? Oh God, I'd love to ! I'd love to see Hollywood Boulevard ! And Santa Monica, and Beverly Hills... Oh, Kurt would've loved to see all of that... Also Rodeo Drive !"

"Okay, okay, we might need two days then... we could stop on set too, if you want to see what it's like."

"Sure ! But... we still need to try and send me back..."

They both nodded gravely. Chris parked in front of a gigantic black and white building in a deserted street. They exited the car and Chris took Darren's keys from his bag, opening the front door and leading them inside. Once they'd reached the apartment, Chris unlocked the door but stood still.

"Okay, so, I suppose it's gonna be a little messy... don't freak out. It's a... clean kind of mess."

Blaine frowned and walked in. That's when he understood what Chris had meant. At the end of the small corridor was a quite imposing room that was visibly used as living room, dining room and studio, judging form the various instruments, and sheet music scattered all around the floor, as well as the cosy couches and the flatscreen on the wall, next to which were several shelves full of DVDs. There was a table big enough for six people to eat without bumping their elbows together, accompanied by mismatched chairs. A lot of chairs. On the beige walls were lots of posters from movies and musicals and concerts, as well as pictures of Darren with various people – whom Blaine mostly recognized as the people from Starkid – and one with Chris, on which they were both dressed in their Dalton uniform, jacket off, tie loose, laughing and smiling at each other.

"It's a great picture", Blaine whispered, moving closer, "I have one very similar in my room..."

Chris approached and touched the frame.

"It was the first day I had shot a scene in the uniform. Darren said it looked good on me but that the fangirls would probably miss my skin-tight jeans... all I know is that I certainly didn't !", he joked

Blaine blushed.

"Yeah, well, I like the skin-tight jeans better...", he muttered

A soft buzz was heard and Chris automatically patted his pocket, only to notice it was not his phone and jump to the bag to take Darren's cellphone out.

"Message ! From... your mom."

He smiled and handed Blaine the device.

"What do I do ? Read it ? It must be personal !"

"Yeah, well if you don't read and answer it she might get worried. And since you're at it, you can send Mia a text too. I bet she'd be pretty mad if she hears you were in an accident from the internet before you get the chance to tell her. I'll take the bags to the bedroom."

"Wait ! You're staying here tonight, right ? You're not leaving me alone ?"

"Of course, silly. Don't worry, I'm staying."

He smiled and walked away. Blaine unlocked the iPhone and read Darren's mother's text – a reply to the one Chris had sent her before. She was asking him if he was out of the hospital and really completely okay. Blaine wrote a quick answer and pressed the "send" button before figuring out what to tell Mia. _"I just had an accident but I'm fine, don't come over." _No. Way.

He went back to the message page and found a thread of texts that had Mia's name. He clicked and went back earlier, to know what they'd been talking about. The thread stopped around ten texts before the last one, which was weird – _he_ kept most of Kurt's texts for at least a month before deleting the insignificant ones (and there were very few) and he knew most of people liked to re-read the lovey-dovey messages their girlfriend/boyfriend sent them. He started reading, intrigued.

-Darren, we need to talk, can I call you ?

-I'm getting make-up on, what is it ?

-It's quite urgent, can't you take a break ?

-I'm shooting a scene in half an hour and my hair doesn't comply, just write it.

-… okay, so, I wish I could be telling you this face to face or at least on a phone call... Darren, I can't keep going like this. I can't keep pretending I don't see the way you look at him. I can't keep pretending you don't look happy when me being here means you're spending less time with him. I can't keep pretending that when you were freaking out the other day it was for a complete other reason than the rumor about him having a boyfriend.

-Mia, what are you talking about ?

-I'm talking about Chris. You think I don't see it ?

-Are you drunk, again ? There's nothing between us !

-I know, because you're too much of a gentleman to cheat on me with him. At least in reality. I heard you the other night.

-Whaaaaaat ? Seriously, Mia, drop it. It's a big misunderstanding, I'll call you in two hours and we can talk about it.

-Darren, you were having a wet dream about him. That night when I came back and he was there, you said you were too tired to do anything, and then later I woke up when I heard you moan. Only it was not MY name, it was HIS. And don't tell me it was a one-time thing, it's happened more and more frequently. At first I thought it was funny but then I understood what it was really about, because your dreams weren't always involving the two of you without clothing. I heard you. You're in love with him, Darren.

-...I'm STRAIGHT, Mia.

-Please. Don't try to deny it. I know you're attracted to him, at least, but you two share too many things for you not to have any feelings. You look at him the way you used to look at me. Or even more intently. As if you'd never seen anything so beautiful in your entire life.

-Mia, you're not making any sense, I'm begging you, stop this, I'll call you when I'm done filming and we can sort your little jealousy issue !

-No, Darren, it's over. I mean, you wear his t-shirts at night. You have all of the songs he's done on Glee on your iPod. Even the Mellencamp song. I don't want to live in a lie anymore.

There was a twenty minutes gap before Darren's answer.

-I'm sorry, Mia. I'm really sorry.

-I know you are.

-I shouldn't have done this to you. Please, don't tell him... or anyone. I'm still trying to understand...

-I won't, don't worry. Good bye, Darren. I sincerely hope things will work out between the two of you. It was nice knowing you.

Darren hadn't answered the last text. They had been sent and received three days ago. Blaine resisted the urge to throw a punch in the air. He couldn't tell Chris, though. He had to make him see the signs and point him to the right direction so that when he went back to where he belonged, those two would finally open their eyes and see what's right in front of them.

"Everything's set. What did Darren's mom say ?"

"She asked if I was okay, so I reassured her."

"... did you text Mia ?"

_Yeah, well, Anderson... that's when it gets tricky._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Blainey-boy playing match-maker !<strong>

**Ow, poor Kurt. :(**

**More on Chris next chapter, don't you worry. This means more on this boyfriend rumor, and where it came from and all.**

**Hope you liked the chapter ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo sorry it took me so long !**

**I'm doing tons of stuff at the same time and I end up doing _nothing_. **

**But anyways, here it is. Be warned, it goes from fluffy to angsty in less than a line.**

**Also yeah - every time there's a cut we switch universes/dimension. And their thoughts are _written like this._**

**AND I LOVE SUPERNATURAL, FYI.**

**Lame chapter is lame.**

* * *

><p>"... did you text Mia ?"<p>

Blaine took a deep breath and considered his options. A), tell Chris he had sent her a message and lie about her answer. _No, can't do that, he'd still think of Darren as 'taken'. _B), tell him he doesn't want to send her a message because it freaks him out. _Ehm... lacking logic, much ?_ C), give a half-truth – that judging from the texts, they had broken up, but not tell why. Which meant he had to make up a reason. And delete the texts later, pretending not to have done it intentionally. _Go with this one._

This train of thought had only lasted 15 seconds but Chris was already raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Well, did you ..?"

"No, they... they broke up. I think."

Blaine was extremely impressed by Chris' poker face. Or maybe it was really not affecting him. _Nah, can't believe it._

"... why would you think that ?"

"The text messages... she says she'll come by to pick up her stuff; he says he's sorry. Then she says she understands and that it 'was nice knowing him'... So yeah, I guess Darren ended it", Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Or, more likely, that he did something that made her end it, _but_ it wasn't that important, since she forgives him. But important enough to break up..."

"... ehm, okay, did you really get all of that from a bunch of texts that could mean just about anything ?"

Blaine realized he might've overdone the analyzing. Just a little.

"Yeah, well, you know, Kurt forces me to watch those romantic comedies when it's his turn to pick on movie night... not that I complain, because they make him all clingy, and so we always end up...", he trailed off, blushing, as Chris gave him a knowing smirk, "Anyways ! That's how I know. I mean, that's what I suppose. Or maybe, you know, it's something else entirely. So, yeah, that's why I didn't text Mia. See, no one and nothing to worry about."

"... nothing except the fact that you're stuck in a world were you don't belong, and that there's a chance Darren took your place."

"... what do you mean 'a chance' ? Aren't you completely sure ?"

"We don't know how it works. We don't exactly know what happened, maybe you did not swap bodies, maybe he just vanished somewhere and you're...", Chris' eyes widened, "...okay, no, not happening, too scary."

He waved his hand as if to chase away the unsettling thoughts. None spoke for a minute, both contemplating the situation.

"Hey, are you like... hungry or something ? It must be about 7 pm and... well I guess... you know, Darren eats all the time, and since the body controls these stuff..."

Blaine's stomach rumbled, as if answering Chris' questions, which made both boys laugh.

"Okay let's get something to eat..."

Chris picked up a bunch of flyers from the coffee table - ads for chinese restaurants, pizzerias, and mexican places - reading the different menus attentively. Blaine tilted his head.

"Kurt disapproves of this kind of food."

Chris chuckled.

"Well, I'm not allowed too much of these sweet little things, but I can't say no to some tacos or burgers here and there... As long as I still fit in those tight jeans..."

Blaine smiled.

"Well, I guess I haven't had a cheeseburger in a while..."

He smiled a crooked smile, salivating just from the thought, biting his lip.

"... that bad, uh ?"

"Yeah... oh God, the things I'd do for Kurt..."

He shook his head and giggled as he reminded himself of all the crazy stuff he'd done for his boyfriend. Like that one time he had stayed up all night in front of a store so that they'd be first in line for the new summer collections of various designers. Well, to be frank, sharing a sleeping bag with Kurt had definitely _not _been a bad thing, considering it was a rather chilly night and they had had no choice but to be completely pressed against each other to share body heat. And a few kisses. Which were, he had to admit it, quite heated too.

"You're doing it again, Blaine."

"... uh, what ?"

"Unfocused eyes, dreamy expression, smiling as if you were high..."

"I was just... thinking about Kurt."

"I figured."

Chris winked and picked the menu for a dinner named "Sloppy Joe's", which was about the worst pun on words Blaine had ever heard, especially considering the drawing of two hamburgers... kissing, with _a lot _of tongue, at the bottom of the flyer. Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"I'm so not eating anything that comes from this place."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm s-sorry, for a second I thought...", he shook his head, heart racing, "I thought you were Chris, it's... I'm sorry..."<em>

Darren blinked a few times and looked away, trying to hide the blush that had crept up his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I thought... no need to wear designer pajamas since I don't have to impress Blaine or anything, and to be honest they're sexy as Hell but not super comfortable and ... are you blushing ?"

"NO. I'm not."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and slid under the covers after turning on the bedstand lamp so that he could switch off the other lights.

"I can still change clothes, you know, if it confuses you too much..."

"What ? Oh no, no it's fine, don't worry..."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Kurt smiled and settled his head on the pillow so that he was looking directly at Darren but didn't have hair in his face.

"So... do you have, like, a girlfriend ?"

Darren felt his heart clench. He already knew that Kurt was as observant as Chris - if not more. And if he was as good as Chris in guessing what was going on in people's mind, then he was completely screwed.

"I did... until a few days ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...", Kurt gave him an undefinable smile, "...may I ask what happened ? Or, you know, if you don't wanna talk about it..."

"No, no it's fine, it's... she broke up with me because she realized I... I have feelings for someone else. Feelings I couldn't – can't – really wrap my head around."

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. Darren knew that if Kurt had understood who 'someone else' was, then he must be wondering why he'd said he was straight.

Well, he had mostly because it was the absolute truth. He was _straight_, he'd never had any feelings or really strong attraction for a guy before meeting Chris Colfer and his stupid blue/green/grey eyes, and his stupid voice, and stupid hair, and stupid body, and stupid soft hands, and stupid laugh... You know, in a language where 'stupid' is a synonym for 'absolutely perfect'.

It wasn't due to a lack of experimenting, because he'd made out with boys in college without feeling anything. And some of these boys were all kinds of sexy. But visibly not as sexy as Chris Colfer.

Darren had watched Glee a few times before auditioning for Blaine – so that he could see what he had lost when the producers hadn't cast him as Finn - and he had to admit that Kurt had always been his favorite character, by far. He'd seen most of the first season and some scenes from the second season's pilot before auditioning for the part of Blaine.

When he first went to the set of Dalton to meet his fellow Warblers, as well as Ryan and Brad, he had no idea Chris would be there too. He had been taken aback when he'd heard Chris tell Ryan Murphy how he'd made the right choice because "You just have no idea how freaking talented this guy is ! I can't believe you've never heard of a Starkid, really, you just _need _to watch A Very Potter Musical !", and there was the mutual fanboying when they'd shaken each other's hand and Chris had smiled and Darren had lost the ability to _think _for a minute.

At first he thought it was because he was meeting one of his favorite actors, and it was also a little like meeting Kurt Hummel – except the man he had had in front of him was very different from his character and just as equally awesome, if not more. And then Darren started to realize that whenever Chris was in a room, it was like some magnetic force was pulling him towards the younger man and he just _had _to act like an idiot to try to make him laugh. The wonderful thing was that Chris always laughed along and just _understood_ him. And so the hero-crush had grown into something Darren was not completely prepared to deal with. No one had seemed to notice the change – the way his arm lingered a little longer around Chris' shoulder or waist when they walked together. The way he sometimes looked at him when he knew Chris couldn't see. And the repeated movie nights they spent curled up around the other, which were a torture to Darren, mostly because he did not want to act on his feelings without understanding them, and also because he just couldn't cheat on Mia.

She'd been nice to him. Sometimes she _was _annoying, especially when she interrupted him in the middle of a promising evening with Chris, which led him to flirt with other guys – but he couldn't blame her. Because he'd been kind of a jerk. They'd only had sex three times since he'd realized he was sort of maybe attracted - or more - to Chris, because he was afraid he'd whisper the wrong name, whisper it the way he only allowed himself to in the dead of night, when it was just him and his right hand; or in his dreams, where Chris joined him more often than not.

Thing was, he still found himself looking at girls sometimes. And he tried to look at other men. Oddly, girls became less and less interesting and other men just... weren't Chris.

So, Darren had come to the conclusion that he was colfersexual (he had seen the name somewhere on the internet and kinda liked it). Or something. Or maybe he'd always been bisexual but had never met the right man before.

He didn't really care about labels as much as the media did, so as far as the journalists were concerned, he was straight. No one needed to know that he was actually questioning his sexuality because of his co-star.

"... does this 'someone else' share your feelings ?", Kurt asked, pulling Darren away from his thoughts

"I don't... I don't know. I don't think so."

"Are they taken ?"

_Oh, Kurt Hummel. You** know**. I told you I was straight and yet you talk about this someone as if it could be either a boy or a girl. You know exactly who I'm talking about._

"I can't be sure, but I'd say... they're not. I would know."

Kurt nodded, thoughtful. Darren took a deep breath and tried to change the subject.

"So, you promised to tell me about the other two times you sneaked out of your bedroom ?"

* * *

><p>"Oh God, this is the best cheeseburger <em>EVER<em> !"

Blaine and Chris were sitting on the couch, eating the various burgers and salads they had ordered – after Chris managed to convinced the curly-haired boy that even if they had a bad name, the food was absolutely delicious – and Blaine was certain his stomach was having an orgasm.

"Told you !"

They were watching "_The Rocky Horror Glee Show_", which Blaine had begged to see when Chris had been humming Time Warp on their way to the drive thru. It had reminded Blaine that Kurt had told him about doing the show, and how Mr Schue had wanted him to be Frank'n'Furter, but he'd say no and had been Riff Raff instead. He'd shown him the only existing picture of him in his costume.

Blaine was laughing so hard he had spilled some of his soda on the already stained carpet.

"Oh God, seriously, this is _hilarious_ !"

They had reached the part were Mr Schue decides he will take the part of Rocky, instead of Sam.

"I kinda complained at this point – I wanted to see more of Chord's abs...", Chris joked

Blaine immediately stared at him in disbelief.

"What ? He does have a great body."

"Yeah, whatever."

Not that Blaine was feeling self-conscious or anything but ehm, yeah, he had just seen Sam – well, Chord – shirtless; and he'd accidentally seen Finn exiting the bathroom in only a towel before, and well, Kurt had had a crush on them before, so...

"If it makes you feel any better, I've seen Darren shirtless – you've got nothing to envy. Should be the other way around."

Blaine smiled, blushing.

"Not sure I can agree with you on that... I mean, have you seen Sam ? Or, Chord, whatever..."

"Yes, I have, Blaine. Believe me...", he hesitated, "Darren'swayhotterthanChord'lleverbe."

It was Chris' turn to blush, and Blaine smiled, satisfied. He focused his attention back to the show, giggling as, predictably, Schue and Emma – well, Matt and... something like... Jenna perhaps ? – started doing _Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch-me. _

He was still wondering how he could bring Chris to tell him whether he liked Darren_ that_ way or not. Then he remembered Mia's text.

"Hey, so, Chris, I was thinking – don't you have a boyfriend ? Because, I mean, you're staying here tonight and all, I hope it doesn't bother him..."

"I-I don't have a boyfriend", he muttered, sounding clearly embarrassed

"... you can't be serious..."

"Well, I am, I don't really have time to date anyone and, and... I wouldn't want to have someone who just wants to be with me because I'm famous or something. I'll just wait until things get a little less... crazy."

"Doesn't the rest of the cast have boyfriends and girlfriends ?"

"Most of 'em do, yeah, but it's... it's different. They're older than me. I mean I've never really... ever been with anyone... seriously. I mean, you know..."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. _Okay, so that's a new one... What are all the men on this planet waiting for ?_

"I'm sorry I just thought... more like, _assumed_ you'd be with someone. Hasn't anyone caught your attention ?"

Blaine knew he was pushing a little – but why wouldn't Chris tell him the truth ? It's not like Darren would know. And even if he did, well that would just help things out a little.

"Ehm, no, not really...", he looked down, cheeks still red, "And, you know, I don't think... like, I know fans would go completely crazy, like on tumblr and everything, and I'm not sure everyone's ready to be under the spotlight and have shitloads of fans harassing them... I mean, we could still hide but... what's the point, right ?"

Blaine looked back at the screen just in time to catch Kurt's _"creature of the night..." _and smirked, because, really, could he get any more adorable ?

"Are you sure people would get _so_ obsessed ?"

"Yeah, I'm absolutely certain. A few weeks ago, I was... hanging out at a bar with the other Warblers – you know, after Mia came over and I left – and Riker and Curt – Jeff and Nick – were buying me drinks and there was this super cute guy, who, or so they said, had been looking at me for a while. At some point Luke, Aaron and I started dancing a little and when we went back to the table, the waiter came with a mojito and said the cute guy had ordered it for me. So the guys were like 'come on, go talk to him !' and all, and well... I went, we chatted for a while and he was really really cute. He knew he'd seen my face somewhere, but he didn't watch Glee so, yeah, not doing it for my fame."

He stopped talking and stared blankly at the TV, where Figgins was asking Schue about his true motivations for doing Rocky Horror. After a few seconds he took a deep breath, and turned back to Blaine, who had been waiting patiently for the rest of the story.

"He liked music and many, many TV Shows, so we kinda talked about that all night. He didn't try to, like, put the moves on me or anything, but I could tell he was definitely checking me out. Riker kept sending me motivational texts and then said not to do anything he wouldn't do, and at some point they were all gone so, I decided to call it a night and take a cab back home. The guy – his name was Andrew – offered to share a cab, and I thought it didn't have to lead to anything, so... we did. Little did I know – a paparazzi who was just walking by to go stalk Selena Gomez in another bar – when I tell you I've got bad luck – took a picture of me and Andrew entering the cab, and him holding the door for me, and me smiling at him and all... Thing is, nothing happened between us – once we reached my place I told him that... that he was super nice but that I was not looking for anything just now, and he... well, he said it didn't need to be anything steady or even more than one night...", he trailed off, hesitating, "and... I just said that I had someone else on my mind. He took my hand and kissed my palm, saying he hoped to see me again."

He blushed and Blaine felt a weird surge of jealousy - like he wanted to strangle the guy or something. The strange thing was that the feeling did not come from his brain, or heart... it was more like his _body_'s will. Well, Darren's body's will, actually.

_This swap-curse doesn't even make sense anymore..._

On the upside, Chris had said that he'd had "someone else" on his mind. Blaine saved that up to ask him later.

"And... what about the paparazzi ?"

"The next morning I received texts from Amber and Ashley; and Lea was knocking on my door before I'd had the time to finish my coffee. I told them nothing had happened and, well, at first they didn't believe me but... yeah, it kind of hurt me, I don't know, I mean I can't see myself having one night stands _intentionally_, you know, without thinking there could be more. And... well, I told them...", he risked a glance at Blaine, "I said I kinda... liked someone else. Shut them up effectively. They didn't try to know who I was talking about", he blushed a little, "The others on set teased me a little but knew nothing had happened with Andrew so, yeah, they got tired of it after a day or two."

Blaine nodded but remained silent. They kept on watching whatever nonsense Sue Sylvester was telling Schue, Blaine not really paying attention – mostly because Kurt wasn't on the screen.

"Darren's reaction was the one that shocked me the most, though. He was always so cheerful and all, and we'd reached a point when he nearly lived in my trailer. But after the incident he just... ignored me. Or when he didn't have a choice but to be near me, he acted extremely weirdly, like every time we touched, he jolted off and said he was sorry. And then I... I confronted him about it. He said... he said he wouldn't want to make my boyfriend jealous, that it must already be hard enough for him to watch us kiss and all on TV."

Blaine smiled. Typical reaction. He actually would've done the same.

"When I told him that I did not have a boyfriend and that this guy did not spend the night at my place, I don't know, it was as if I'd told him people were holding a Star Wars convention and we'd had VIP invites or something, he was smiling like crazy and was this close to jumping on the furniture – you two share that habit. It was sort of confusing... then it was awkward for a bit and we just... went back to the way it was before eventually."

Chris shrugged, biting his cheeks, either to keep himself from saying more or from smiling, Blaine couldn't tell.

And with that Blaine was almost completely certain Chris returned Darren's feelings. Sort of. Well, at least he hoped he did. Now he knew he couldn't put his foot in his mouth the way he usually did and ask Chris like that, out of the blue – though maybe it would... _Oh._

Blaine's jaw fell. Time Warp had just started... and Kurt was doing this very deep sexy voice. He smiled at the wonderfulness of the scene – Quinn and Kurt were just perfect as Magenta and Riff-Raff, as well as the rest of the New Direction in their alter-egos' roles. Finn especially was plain hilarious.

"This – this is _fricking awesome_."

Chris gave him a lopsided smile and got up to clear the plates, returning a few minutes later with a big bowl of ice-cream and two spoons. He sat beside Blaine on the couch and aimed the remote at the TV, turning the DVD player off.

"So, what do you wanna do now ?", Chris asked, handing Blaine one of the spoons, "I think we ought to try and do some research on your case."

"I agree", Blaine nodded, carefully lifting a spoonful of sugary delight to his mouth, "But where do we start ?"

Chris frowned.

"Have you ever heard of stories like these ? Stuff that could help ? I don't really remember anything about actors changing worlds and becoming their characters... well other than _The Purple Rose Of Cairo_ where the characters just leave the screen and come to the real world but it's not the same."

Blaine narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then nearly knocked off the bowl as he raised his arm.

"Maybe not in that way... not from actor to character... but in _my way_ ! Characters becoming the actors who play them ! Don't you watch Supernatural ? One of my friends at Dalton is _obsessed_ with it, every Monday morning he gives us a recap of the previous Friday's episode. I've watched most of it, it's actually pretty good."

"... is it any reliable ? Because I've seen the three first seasons when I was sick last summer, and well... it's mostly based on mythology and urban legends."

"Not more than the three first seasons ?", Blaine asked, shocked that you could resist the need to watch more

"I didn't really have time to..."

"You mean you still don't know if Dean gets out of Hell ?"

"I know he does, not how or why. And shhhh, don't tell me anything, I've managed to ignore spoilers so far. So, go ahead, what do you mean ?"

"... well, I believe they_ could_ be reliable, you know how the Winchesters always like, read everything they can on the subject ? Do some researches in local librairies or on the internet ? Well, sometimes it's just urban legends, and it has happened that the whole "_how-to-kill-the-monster_" part is false, but most of the time it's working. And, well, there was this episode – my friend had been talking about it ever since they had announced it – a _meta_ episode. Like, Sam and Dean switched places with Jared and Jensen - and seriously, I peed myself watching it because it was just hilarious."

"How did it happen ?"

"That's when it gets tricky. Some angel – Balthazar, he's like super awesome – was the one to like, draw a sigil on a window with blood and bones and stuff, and send them to the other world."

Chris sighed.

"Okay, that should be easy, just let me call one of my angel friends !"

"... the even worse news is, they didn't exactly come back by themselves."

"Let me guess, a unicorn falls from the sky and with the help of a wood nymph they bring them out of TV-Land."

Blaine frowned.

"No, that's not... unicorns don't exist in Supernatural... I mean, Sam seems to believe they do, and the homoerotic subtext could make you believe than it's some unicorns who run the show, or that Castiel actually is one of them, but no."

"... you're aware I was joking, right ?"

"...yes..."

Chris smirked and shook his head.

"So, go ahead, tell me..."

"Raphael, the archangel."

"I thought you said _Balthazar_ had -"

"Yes, but... wait, I can't spoil you, just go with it, okay ?"

"Okay, okay... do you think writers and producers do some research on the monsters before doing an episode ?"

"I believe so... I've read some of the interviews, they seem to know a lot about all this... obscure mythology."

"Okay. So... we need to contact them."

"... how ?"

"Well... I'm an actor in a TV Show... Which means I can get in touch with...", he trailed off as he seemed to realize something, "Wait ! Cory had a small part in the first season !"

Chris jumped from the couch to reach his iPad, excited.

"...Cory was in Supernatural ? What episode ? I would've noticed a Finn lookalike..."

"I'm not even sure he said more than two words... There, he was in "_Wendigo"_. The guy who plays on his gameboy and stays inside the tent, then the wendigo gets him."

"Wait – it's one of my favorite episodes. I watched it with Kurt not so long ago because it's a little scary and I needed an excuse to get him to be all cuddle-y. Anyways, if I recall correctly, that guy was black."

"What ? Are you sure ?"

"Yes, absolutely..."

"But this means... Maybe Cory doesn't exist in your world... so everything he's done... doesn't exist. Wait, I'll just check his filmography, maybe you've seen him in something else...", he scrolled down the page, "There, did you watch Kyle XY ?"

"Some episodes... who did he play ? Kyle ? Because in my world it's a guy named Matt Dallas -"

"In this world too... no, Cory played... Amanda's first boyfriend."

Blaine frowned again.

"Nope, not in my world. This guy was super cute, he looked a lot like... well, like Sam or Jeff. Bleached blond hair and all. And he wasn't tall."

Chris nodded gravely.

"This means shitloads of things don't exist in your world... Wait – is there a TV Show named How I Met Your Mother ?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, pausing to think before answering.

"I know the name but I think... there were just like, two seasons and then it was cancelled. Why ?"

"There's an actor named Neil Patrick Harris, who has a big part in the show in this world... he was in Glee, last season. I guess this also means you've never heard of Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth, have you ?"

"... nope, actually... who are they ?"

"Elphaba and Glinda in the original Wicked cast. Idina played Rachel's mom in Glee, and Kristin was April Rhodes, an old friend of -"

"- Will Schuester ! Yes, Kurt's told be about her...", he narrowed his eyes, "She's the one who got him his first drink, right ?"

"Yes, that's her", Chris chuckled

Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

_Everything _was different here. Not just his life – well, Darren's – but everyone else's. Every single Glee actor's previous actions did not exist in his world, so many movies, so many TV Shows were changed just because of it. Made you put things in perspective.

"Are you okay, Blaine ? You look a little... pale."

"I'm... globally fine. It's just... it's a lot to take in..."

Chris went back to the couch and took Blaine's hand. The curly-haired boy looked up, smiling sadly.

"Does this mean we have to tell Cory about me ?"

"I guess. What other excuse could we give to justify our need to contact the Supernatural crew ?"

"... we'd love to guest star on it ?"

Chris giggled.

"Yeah... or, you know, there could be a ghost in McKinley ! The ghost of an old Glee club member... That could be a great crossover idea..."

Chris stared at the carpet for a long minute, half-smiling, and Blaine recognized the face Kurt had when he was planning fabulous outfits... or evil things.

* * *

><p>It was past 11pm and Kurt was only <em>almost<em> done telling Darren the story of the second sneak-out, which had occurred the week-end after Blaine and him had kissed for the first time.

"... and it was absolutely great – I mean, none of us have had boyfriends before... so we basically did things the way they do in the movies."

"There was the whole throwing pebbles at your window... but he did not bring his guitar to serenade you from the garden...", Darren joked

He smiled at the thought of his own experience on the matter. _Damn, that hug..._

"Are you crazy ? It would've awakened my father !", Kurt looked shocked, "So, anyways – after the impromptu midnight picnic, he asked me where I wanted to go, and I just took him to the old bridge not far from here. I have no idea how long we stayed there, sitting on the cold stone, looking at the stars' reflexion in the river... it was fabulous. And I took his hand, _because I could_, and then he had his arm wrapped around me, and then we were just curled up around each other and it was so, so perfect. It was everything I needed. It was as if... as if we were just made for each other. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. At some point I think Blaine and I were falling asleep on each other... so we decided to go back to my place. Once we'd reached my door, I told him I'd love for him to stay over. I said... I said I could hide him in the morning", he blushed, "That we'd find a way. Blaine was more reasonable... He said that he'd just love to be able to share my bed for the night...", Kurt looked away, "but that he couldn't do it 'physically', so instead he took off his sweater and gave it to me. I gave him my shirt", Kurt smiled, "and I kissed him, and he kissed me back, and it was... so wonderful."

Darren felt like crying at the cuteness. Well, also because... he'd always wanted to have this kind of relationship, so genuine and casual, and at the same time, every little touch had a much more profound meaning. He could tell Kurt was still amazed that this had happened to him, he saw it in his eyes. There were the same little lights he spotted in Chris' eyes every time something new and unbelievable happened. Like when he'd been named one of Time's 100 most influential people, or when he'd won his Golden Globe.

Or more regurlarly, when he took the time to look back on everything that had happened to him, and how much his life had changed in two years, not really wrapping his mind around it. Darren loved sharing those little moments with him.

Chris always said that he'd been extremely lucky... but really, it was the world that was lucky to have him.

"... Darren ?"

"Mmh-mh ?"

"Why are you smiling like this ?"

"What ?", he shook his head, "Oh, nothing it's... I was... nah, it's nothing, I was just thinking about..."

Darren bit his lip. He couldn't. He couldn't say_ his_ name out loud. It would only make it so much more real. It would only remind him that he was stuck in another world, so fucking far away from him, not really knowing if he'd ever come back home... and that even if he wasn't a gazillion realities away, there was just no way Chris Colfer would ever be his.

No way.

Mostly because he wouldn't be brave enough to articulate his feelings for him. Well, at least not yet. Feelings Chris most certainly did not return. _We're just friends._

Also because by the time Darren would've figured it all out... then there would probably be someone else for Chris. Someone better. Some guy who'd know who he is and wouldn't be afraid to show it. Some guy who could be the Blaine to his Kurt, only, in real life. Some guy who'd get to wake up next to him every morning. Some guy who'd get to tell him every day how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. And Chris would say the same things in return.

And Darren would really, really like to be that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know. It makes me sad too. Might get worse. <strong>

**Love the mythology stuff. x)**

**(Who else loved 'New York' ? It made me wanna go back to that beautiful city ! Unfortunately, plane tickets from France aren't exactly the most affordable ones...**

**Anyways - my favorite part was, predictably, the Klaine scene. Can they get any cuter ?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update - I've got my finals and everything. I'll try to publish the next chapter next weekend, but I can't promise anything !**

**Thank you so, so much for the reviews !**

**Also this chapter is a little special, and it might hurt your head a little.**

**Every break means a change of... well. Mind. Point of view. Whichever suits you. :)**

* * *

><p>Darren stared intently at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he was dreaming, no way the sky was <em>that<em> shade of purple anywhere – or if it was, then he just _had_ to find where and go live there for the rest of his life.

He looked tired. Chris always said that it was unfair because dark circles under his eyes actually made him look good.

Each time Chris had made that remark, Darren wanted to say that Chris looked good too when he was tired. Adorable, rather. You just wanted to wrap your arms around him and never let go. Because as strong as Chris Colfer was, the lack of sleep turned him into a giant teddy bear.

Darren blinked a few times. He was one to believe that dreams had a meaning. He just couldn't find what the signification of this one was. He tilted his head to the side and his reflection did the same, a millisecond later.

And that's when he noticed. His reflection looked younger.

Which meant that he was in Blaine's body, even in the dream.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

* * *

><p>Blaine never remembered his dreams when he woke up in the morning. Except for the extremely vivid ones, but then he usually believed they had actually <em>happened<em>, like, for real – which often led to big, big misunderstandings. And amused Kurt greatly, for some obscure reason.

This dream was one of the vivid kind. But not realistic. Just... curiously vivid.

Usually, when you stare at a mirror in a dream, it either becomes a window, or you see everything but yourself.

This time, it was the exact contrary. He could only see himself.

He looked different, though.

Older.

Well, actually he looked exactly... like Darren.

_Even in a dream I can't have my own body._..

He sighed, and froze immediately.

* * *

><p>Darren's eyes widened in shock. <em>Did my reflection just sigh ?<em>

* * *

><p>"Wow", Blaine let out<p>

Yes, well. It _was_ a dream after all. So maybe it was some creepy, Bloody Mary thing...

He shouldn't have talked about Supernatural with Chris before going to bed. Because now he was probably having a nightmare...

"Hello ?"

Blaine tilted his head in confusion. His reflection had just addressed him.

"Okay, so obviously..."

"... this is not a mirror."

"Shit, I hate those weird dreams."

"Yeah, tell me about it..."

Then they locked eyes again and their jaws fell simultaneously as something clicked in their minds.

"Blaine ?", Darren asked, just as the other boy whispered "Darren ?"

Blaine blinked a few times.

"Okay. So this is definitely unexpected."

* * *

><p>Darren raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Unexpected doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. Seriously, this curse... first I swap bodies with my character, now I'm having the weirdest dreams ever ! Dude, it's like... really, whoever created this thing – they SUCK."

"Wait – are we... are we actually communicating, or am I dreaming about you ?"

"... you mean am _I _dreaming about you ?"

The boys sighed at the same time.

"This is way too confusing."

"Yeah..."

"I know, why don't we just... like... okay, tell me something I don't know, that I will be able to check once I wake up, and I'll do the same. That way, we don't take the risk of all this being a masquerade when we thought it was really happening."

Darren giggled at Blaine's choice of word. _Who says masquerade ? Besides prep school students ?_

"For example – in my schoolbag, there's a signed copy of _The Prisoner Of Azkaban_. If you look on page 394, you will find the drawing of a werewolf that Kurt did a while ago. It's missing a paw."

Darren raised an eyebrow, impressed, wondering if Blaine knew about _A Very Potter Musical_.

"All right, I'll look for it in the morning. Ehm... are you staying in my apartment ?"

"Yes."

"Good – in my room, there is a huge desk. If you check _under_ it, on the left, there is a tiny drawer. In this drawer, there're several old tapes – my brother and I singing Disney songs, we recorded them when we were kids. You can find them and listen to them if you want. Although please – don't let Chris anywhere near it."

Blaine smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love to hear it. One more reason for him to fanboy over you."

"... what do you mean ?"

"He's like, your number one fan... We... well... at the hospital, we decided -"

"... Chris came to see me ? I mean, technically, you, but, you know, me ?"

"He stayed the whole time, I think he was even there _before_ I woke up. Good thing he loves sci-fi, I don't think he would've believed me otherwise. Well, at first the doctors thought I was... I mean, they thought _you _had hit your head too hard and were having some sort of psychological trouble that made you think you were me. When in fact, I was me. Well, more like, _you _weren't you."

Darren's mind had focused on "_he stayed the whole time_", and he smiled despite himself.

"Yeah, well Kurt believed it surprisingly fast too. He said he knew something was off."

"How's he doing ? Is everything okay ? Chris told me what's going to happen... wait, is it – when are you right now ?"

"It's the night just after the accident. And Kurt is okay. He... he misses you a lot and I have the feeling this whole thing is freaking him out more than he lets me see."

Blaine looked down, pained. Darren felt the odd need to hug him... or something... which was extremely weird because he would be... comforting... himself... sort off. So he just settled for a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"... is Chris okay too ? How did my parents react ?"

"Chris is fine, he's got it all under control. I don't know how he does it – he remains calm when everything is just... chaos."

"Yeah, it's surprising, what with the humongous quantity of caffein that runs in his veins – but he always keeps calm."

Blaine smiled.

"Your parents are okay – they don't know you're me though, we're pretending everything is normal. And I've got good news. Chris and I spent the evening doing some investigation -"

"Did you guys shoot the scenes or what ?"

"Nah, they're waiting for m- I mean, for _you_ to get better. They're doing every scene they don't need you for. Chris has done all of his already so he's staying at your place with me, you know, until everything goes back to normal."

Darren felt a weird surge of jealousy. Chris was spending some time in his apartment... and he wasn't even there.

Chris was going to shower in his bathroom.

Chris was going to sleep in his bed more than once in a row. _Maybe when I'll come back the pillow will have the same awesome smell his shampoo has..._

"Darren ? Hello ? You're... dreamdaydreaming..."

"S-sorry, I was just, it's, ehm... what did you and Chris find out ?"

"Do you watch Supernatural ?"

"... I've seen the first seasons, then I got busy and all..."

Darren laughed as Blaine rolled his eyes in a very Kurt-ish way, before starting to explain the synopsis of 'The French Mistake'. Darren almost got lost at some point because Blaine got over-excited about some actor name Misha Collins and was bouncing up and down.

"... so, then Chris suggested we call Cory -"

"You told Cory ?"

"No, no, wait -"

"Because if you tell Cory... you basically tell everyone. The guy just _can't_ keep a secret..."

"Yes, that's also what Chris said."

At that point, the sky was almost pink and the ground was slowly turning from simple grass to rainbow colored flowers. Darren sat down. The problem with dreams that aren't dreams (or something equally disturbing) was that you still felt your body's needs as if they were real, and he was pretty sure they had spent about an hour just staring at each other before reacting and Darren's legs were as sore as if he'd just run for miles in a row. Blaine sat down beside him, though Darren noticed he did it a lot more gracefully, checking if the grass wasn't wet and everything.

_Continuously dapper, aren't you Blainey-boy ? Even in a dream..._

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Darren he knew about the way he felt for Chris. Because it was most certainly going to be awkward if he did, judging from his extremely tactful ways of putting things. But right now there were more important things to discuss, such as what Chris and him had figured out (mostly by themselves, which he was quite proud of).<p>

"Do you think we can make anything appear in there ?", Darren inquired

"What do you mean ?"

"Inception style. Like, a swimming pool, or a Quidditch stadium. We're in the middle of an infinite rainbow colored field, and the sky is pink. I'm wearing my favorite t-shirt, the one my mother threw away – it was before I'd moved out- because she said I was too old to like the Power Rangers."

"And I'm wearing a McKinley Sports Team t-shirt... it doesn't make sense."

"... maybe it's your deepest desire ?"

Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about... you want to be in your boyfriend -"

_WHAT ?_

"- 's school, it's perfectly normal !"

* * *

><p>Darren had noticed Blaine's face going even redder when he'd say "boyfriend" and then back to normal after he'd said "school".<p>

_Why did he – oh. Oh. Oh, Blaine, you hormone driven teenage boy you !_

"... I take it you did not mean the school... right ?"

"This is Kurt's t-shirt. And those are his jeans too."

"You're literally in Kurt's pants", Darren chuckled

Blaine bit his lip and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh come on, don't be so shy, it's just me you know !"

Blaine looked up, and then smiled when he recognized the pattern on the trousers Darren was wearing.

"Well, looks like you're in the same situation. You're in Chris' pants."

Darren looked down on himself.

"Holy – how do they even fit ?"

"Yeah, same question here."

They exchanged a confused look.

"Well, it _is _a dream after all."

"True. So, wait – does that mean you and Kurt didn't get any action after the prom ?"

Blaine's face turned red again.

"Not... exactly..."

"... come on, tell me !"

"Why do you need to know ?"

"Because I made you, Blaine. And I could convince the writers to make you do horrible things if you don't tell me. Also because... well, Chris said that, considering the emotional state you guys were in, you wouldn't do anything more than kiss and that you probably didn't even spend the night together. And I said that, well, the emotional state was the best argument proving that you guys... reached another base. So we sort of placed bets on it."

Blaine chuckled.

"I did spend the night at Kurt's. With Burt's authorization, considering the night's events. I won't give you any detail – but you win the bet. Well, you half-do."

_Half ?_ He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean ?"

"Strictly speaking, Kurt and I are still virgins. But, well, we were teenage boyfriends sharing a bed after the prom. So, you know."

Darren grinned. _Handjobs and dry-humping mean I win !_

He quickly tried to chase the thought away because for some obscure reason, when he pictured Kurt and Blaine together... well, it was always Chris and him. And it did things to his body.

"So, tell me – how do we get back to where we belong ?"

"Okay, so first of all – this dream is a new information. Have you slept today, during the day ?"

"Yes, I must've fallen asleep a few times at the hospital... wait, why didn't we connect then ?"

"I supposed we weren't asleep at the same time. This is good. It means we were right – stuff happens when we do the same thing simultaneously. Okay, the time of the car crash suggests a delay of exactly 8 hours. It happened at 8 am for you, when it was 4 pm for me."

Darren nodded.

"But... if we switch every time we do something at the same time – doesn't this mean that tomorrow morning, we'll wake up in our own bodies ?"

"Chris said that we most certainly must have done stuff simultaneously before – like drink coffee or whatever – but never switched places. I suppose it only works with big uncommon stuff. Or probably life threatening situations. Like a car crash... or bungee jumping."

"So basically... we have to get into a car crash again ?"

"... sort of, yes. But Chris says it's way too dangerous and doesn't want to take too much risks. Because... well, what if one of us dies... does the other just... stay in the wrong world forever ?"

Darren looked down, but didn't answer. They were, in fact, in a dangerous position.

"We've got to choose something quickly. I'm going to wake up soon if there's an 8 hour delay between you and me", Darren pointed

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes as Darren started picking flowers, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Blaine was not a fan of extreme sports. They terrified him.<p>

"Jumping from a bridge, into the water ?", Darren suggested

"Too dangerous."

"It wouldn't kill us !"

"Pretty sure it would."

"Then... jump from a plane ? With some parachutes, of course."

"Naaah, I'm not doing that !"

"Do you want to go back to Kurt or what ?"

And that did the trick. _Of course. _Blaine would lay down in front of a train for Kurt, he'd do all the things Bruno Mars pretended he'd do, and more.

"Yes, I do."

"Then we should -"

"Darren ? Blaine ?"

The two boys turned abruptly as they heard the voice they both cherished. Kurt was walking towards them. Or was it Chris ?

No way to tell. Whoever it was had messy hair – but in a structured way –, was wearing skinny jeans and... well. An old shirt, buttons open, that revealed a white, almost transparent undershirt.

"Is something wrong ?"

Kurt – or Chris – had paused a few feet from them, one hand on his hips, the other passing through his hair.

"Kurt ?", Blaine asked, just as Darren said, "Chris, is that you ?"

The boy just smiled and nodded. There was absolutely no way to know which he was. Blaine and Darren got up, approaching him.

"Who's... who's dreaming about you ?", Darren inquired

"You both are", he answered

"But... who are you ?"

"I'm Kurt. And I'm Chris."

Blaine shot Darren a worried glance.

"That's... that's not possible !"

"This is a dream, Blaine, anything's possible", Kurt-and-Chris said, caressing Blaine's cheek, "I belong to both of your subconscients. You're sharing a dream, and you're in each other's world. Your perception of me is a mix of both fantasies."

Blaine frowned, reaching up to catch Kurt/Chris' hand but the other boy was already moving towards Darren.

"Do you remember this shirt, Darren ?"

"It's... it's mine..."

"That's right. I borrowed it from you after the water-pistol war on set. I didn't give it back to you."

Blaine looked closer.

"I own the same shirt !"

Darren looked at him, then back to Chris-Kurt.

"Are you... wearing things that both Chris and Kurt can have ?"

"Mmmh-mmh. Also clothes that you and Blaine appreciate particularly. I've been created by your minds... which means I know what's in there."

Kurt/Chris took Darren's hand and placed it on his waist, Blaine almost protesting, before he realized – to Darren, this boy was Chris, not Kurt.

"It's okay", Chris-Kurt whispered when Darren tried to pull away, "It's just a dream, Darren. You've done this before..."

Blaine bit back a gasp when Kurt – no, this was _Chris _right now – leaned closer to Darren, gently letting his lips on the other boy's. At first Darren stood still, but quickly enough he was responding to the kiss, letting out a soft, desperate moan before stepping back.

"Oops. Looks like you're waking up, Darren. Be careful though – the boy in your bed does not belong to you."

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw that Darren's body was turning translucide. Which meant he only had a few seconds left.

"Darren ! Listen, tomorrow, after the funeral, check in Kurt's copy of "Romeo and Juliette" !"

"What ? Why ?"

"You'll understand !"

And with that Darren was gone. Kurt/Chris turned to him and walked closer, his body changing to let completely go of the Chris side. He looked a lot younger, his skin even paler. He was glowing.

"I miss you, Blaine."

Kurt took the last step and brought their lips together but before Blaine had the chance to feel them, an invisible force pulled him backwards.

"_Blaine ! Blaine, wake up, it's all right ! It's just a dream !"_

Everything was dark around him, but he could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Jeez, Blaine, you scared the Hell out of me -"

"Kurt ?"

The other boy sighed, smiling sadly.

"No... I'm still Chris..."

Blaine looked around him. It was still dark outside. He sat up and turned to look at the bedside table. It was almost 1:30.

"Blaine, what was... what was your nightmare about ? You kept whispering nonsense and you were squirming and..."

"I talked to Darren."

"You mean you had a dream about him ?"

"No, no, I... I really talked to him."

"Are... are you sure ?"

"Yes, I – wait, there's only one way to know."

Blaine got out of the bed and walked to the desk, kneeling on the floor.

"Bingo !"

He reached under it and opened the tiny drawer, moving his hands just in time to catch the three tapes before they could fall on the ground.

"... what are those ?"

"The proof it was really Darren !"

He went back to the bed and sat on the edge, Chris joining him.

"_Chuck and Darren – Colors Of The Wind/Pocahontas_"

Blaine smiled. This meant there was hope for him to come back to Kurt. And maybe soon.

"How did you know it was there ?"

"Darren told me. And I told him something only I could know. So that we could check once we woke up."

"Great idea !"

Chris took the tape from Blaine's hand and rolled on the bed, stretching out his arm to reach for the tiny boombox on the floor. Blaine was fast enough to grab the other man's ankle and pull him back, reaching for the tape.

"Hey, no, Darren didn't want you to listen to it !"

"Well he's not here to stop me."

"No, but I am !"

Blaine grinned and leaped on Chris, almost managing to catch the tape – but Chris was fast and he was already back next to the headboard when Blaine fell down – disgracefully – on the mattress.

"Wow. That was super-effective, Anderson."

"I was in a car accident, my reflexes aren't exactly what they usually are."

"Oh, please."

Chris smirked and made himself comfortable on the pillows, waiting for Blaine to make the next move.

"You're going to regret it, you know."

"I don't think so. You're weak."

Blaine crawled up the bed and sat next to Chris.

"I'm not weak. I may lack some strength but I'm super-clever."

"You're aware that all I have to do is raise my hand, right ? You're too small to reach it."

Blaine frowned. That was low.

"Okay, that's it. I was gonna play nice, but you're in for a bumpy ride, Colfer."

He smiled wickedly, enjoying the hesitation in Chris' eyes. He stood still for a long second before jumping on Chris, tickling him.

"Aaaah ! No, no, haha, stop it ! Blaine – ha..."

Chris dropped the tape, freeing his hands in an attempt to push Blaine away - but changed his strategy and decided to tickle him instead.

At some point the tickle-fight evolved into a mega-pillow-tickle-fight.

Blaine manage to pin Chris under him after ten good minutes, and they were both panting heavily.

"Gotcha !"

"All right. You win. I'll just have to give Darren the puppy eyes once he comes back."

Blaine smiled... before he realized how awkward the situation was getting because _hello, we're in our underwear _and also _this might not be my boyfriend but it's still his body and well, my boyfriend's incredibly HOT._

"Ehm...", Blaine said, rolling over, "... right. So. Coffee ?"

"Sure", Chris whispered, face flushed, quickly getting up and putting his pants on, "I'll go make some, Darren's coffee maker is... complicated unless you're used to it."

* * *

><p>"Darren ? Darren, are you awake ?"<p>

Kurt's voice reached Darren's ears through his dreamy haze. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to close them back.

"Come on, sleepyhead, it's almost 10 !"

"Too much light...", he mumbled, throwing his arm across his face, "...it's not ever supposed to be sunny in Ohio..."

Kurt chuckled.

"Well breakfast is ready, if you care to join us..."

"Us ?"

"Finn and I. Carole and my dad are at work."

"... no school today ?"

"It's Saturday, Darren."

"... right."

"Oh my God, you're worse than Blaine ! Come on, get up !"

Darren moved his arm and looked around him. Kurt had changed out of his pajamas and was now wearing black jeans and a simple grey shirt. He visibly hadn't done his hair yet, so it was still a little wet from the shower and the not-completely-awake look on his eyes reminded Darren of Chris' face when he arrived on set in the morning. He smiled and got up.

"You might want to put some pants on."

Darren looked down on himself, afraid that his body's reaction to the last image of his dream was showing. Fortunately, it wasn't, and Darren sighed in relief.

"No need to !"

"You're not going downstairs in your underwear. It's _Finn_. No need to give him a heart attack."

"Why, do you think he'll make assumptions or something ?"

"Oh, he will. And judging from the way you were moaning in your sleep, he might as well have heard and ask us -"

"Guys ! Guys, oh my God...", Finn ran into the bedroom, eyes wide, a horrified expression plastered on his face, "it's... it's Sam's mother... she... she's dead..."

"Oh my God !"

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth before squeezing his eyes shut. Darren moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, kissing his temple softly.

"It's... Mercedes called, she... she said she died in her sleep..."

Kurt turned and buried his head in Darren's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I – I'm gonna go to the hospital. To see Sam, maybe he needs someone to keep an eye on his siblings while he and his father... take care of everything..."

Darren looked up.

"We'll join you later."

Finn nodded and turned around, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He stopped on the doorstep.

"Blaine ?"

Darren took a second to react.

"Yes ?"

"Take care of Kurt."

"Of course."

And then he left, and they were all alone, the only sounds heard being Finn's footsteps as he walked down the stairs, and Kurt's muffled sobs. Darren caressed his hair slowly.

"You knew it was going to happen."

It wasn't a question. Darren swallowed uncomfortably.

"Y-yes."

Kurt stepped back from him, eyes red. He nodded and looked away.

"Kurt, I couldn't – I couldn't say anything, it would've been way too dangerous, I couldn't risk breaking the -"

"Who cares ? You could've saved her !"

"No, no, it wouldn't have changed that – you can't prevent that kind of thing from happening !"

Kurt shook his head in disapproval and sat on his bed.

"Get out."

"Kurt -"

"_Get out !_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, what did I get myself into ?<strong>

**Let's sum it up : almost a threesome; Blaine finds Chris attractive because he finds Kurt attractive; and Kurt is angry.**

**Damn. Hope you liked it !**

**Reviews are always appreciated, please, tell me what you thought !**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, I'm so sorry for the wait ! Baccalauréat + parties once the baccalauréat was over = I'm sleepwalking.**

**This chapter made me cry.**

**Also Blaine is a naughty boy.**

* * *

><p>Darren walked out of Kurt's room, jumping when the countertenor slamed the door violently behind him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.<p>

"Dammit", he cursed under his breath, approaching the door, "Kurt ?", he knocked once, softly, "Kurt, please, hear me out..."

He bit his lips.

"Please, Kurt, you have to understand -"

"_Understand ?_", Kurt's voice came from the other side of the door, "Losing a parent is one of the worse things anyone could experience, and you want me to _understand_ why you didn't prevent this from happening to Sam ?"

Darren squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, no, not _understand_... but it... it wouldn't have changed anything, Kurt, there was nothing the doctors could do, and at least Sam got to spend his last moments with her completely normally, happily even -"

"He didn't get to say goodbye. Just like _I_ didn't get to say goodbye to my mother. I wish... I wish someone had told me when it would happen, so I could at least have that."

Darren repressed a sob, wanting nothing more than to go inside the room and comfort Kurt.

"Just, please, go away... no need to act like a couple when there's no one around. We'll leave in an hour. Be ready or I won't wait for you."

Darren nodded before remembering that Kurt couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am."

Kurt didn't answer. The only sounds coming from the room where muffled sobs. Darren took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee.

He hadn't wished to be back in his body that bad since the moment he realized what had happened after the accident. Actually, just a minute with Chris would've sufficed – for the present situation, that is, because seriously, all the time in the world would _not_ be enough to learn everything there is to learn from Chris – since he knew Kurt by heart and would've been able to tell exactly what Darren had to do. Maybe if he fell asleep...

_Dammit, the dream !_

Darren almost knocked down a chair on his hurry to go back to Kurt's room. He paused once he had reached the door, rapping his fingers against the wood hesitantly.

"Kurt ?"

Darren moved closer, but didn't hear any noise inside.

"There's something I need to tell you... I, ehm... I had a dream, and it... wasn't a dream, actually...", he paused, "I talked to Blaine..."

The moment he said Blaine's name, he heard quick footsteps and the door opened, revealing a red-eyed Kurt, his expression blank. He looked positively terrifying... and also hot, but_ no_, _no I did not just think that_.

"What ? And you just... forgot to mention it ?"

"I'm sorry... I only forgot because of all that's been going on -"

"Less apologizing, more explaining. What do you mean you talked to Blaine ?"

Darren was relieved to see Kurt looked at him with a little less anger than before. Well... maybe ?

"... right, I need to check something first."

He walked towards 'his' side of the bed, grabbing Blaine's backpack, taking out the copy of Harry Potter.

"Hey, careful with that, Blaine loves this book more than anything -"

"- I know, it's signed. He told me."

Darren turned the pages straight to the 394th. There, in the corner, was the drawing of a werewolf.

"Why are you laughing ?", Kurt asked, moving closer

"It's nervous. It was really him. Oh my God, this is wonderful. It was really Blaine, I didn't _dream_ about him... look, he told me to check on this exact page, because you had drawn a werewolf on it !"

Kurt looked at the page and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I remember that... how can you be sure that it's not Blaine's... I don't know, something in his body, a part of his mind that's still there, that tricked you ?"

"I can't, but I sure hope not... he told me something else though, and by tomorrow we'll be completely sure."

Kurt sat down on his bed.

"Is he okay ?"

"He seemed all right. He misses you."

Kurt smiled to himself.

"So how do I get him back ?", he asked

"It's a little complicated – but basically, we have to do something that threatens our lives simultaneously. Like jumping off a cliff or..."

"Or another car accident. But that would be too dangerous ! Imagine if one of you dies, what happens ? Does one of you get stuck in the wrong world... forever ?"

"I guess so..."

Kurt shivered at the thought and Darren sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder – but the younger boy pulled away immediately.

"Don't. I'm only talking to you right now because I want Blaine back."

Darren bit his lip.

"You should go take a shower, we'll be leaving once you're ready."

Kurt's voice was cold and made Darren wish he could turn into a mouse and hide in a hole.

* * *

><p>"So I told Darren we'd figured a way to switch back. And he... he had a lot of rather dangerous ideas."<p>

"He always does...", Chris said fondly, "I can't count how many bruises I've had because of one of his crazy plans."

Chris smiled, repressing a yawn, which made Blaine realize that it was still the middle of the night, and that even the black coffee wasn't enough to keep them fully awake through the whole day.

"We should probably go back to sleep... we have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow. I mean, later today."

Chris chuckled.

"What ?", Blaine asked, confused

"Darren does that too. Thinking of a day as the 24 hours that pass between two midnights."

Blaine frowned.

"Isn't it how you count days ?"

"For me a day is... the time in-between sleeping periods. Whether it's from noon to four in the morning, or... you know, more decent times."

"So, in that logic... what is right now ?"

"... intermission ?"

Blaine giggled and got up, putting their two mugs in the dishwasher.

"Okay, if you say so... but anyways, it's time to go back to bed !"

Chris nodded and followed Blaine back to the bedroom, quickly taking off his pants before laying down on the bed.

"I should come crash here more often, seriously, Darren's mattress is a hundred times more comfortable than mine."

Blaine smirked, his back to Chris. _It's so ON ! Oh God, I wish I could stay just to see them happen..._

"You never go watch movies at your place ?"

"Sometimes... but I don't know, Darren's got more DVDs than I do. And a bigger fridge. But... I'm a better cook. So, yeah, it depends."

Blaine smiled and sat down on the bed.

"We always hang out at Kurt's place. Except when we know for sure my folks won't be there."

Chris sat up against the headboard.

"You mean they're not very... accepting ?"

"My mum doesn't care. It's not as if she was... okay with it or anything, she just... doesn't care. When I told my parents about me and Kurt, my dad almost choked on his food, but didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. And my mother... she asked me to hand her the salt."

Thinking back on it, it could've been much, much worse. He'd never had a boyfriend before, and it wasn't as if he had talked about his former crushes to his parents, since anything even remotely related to his sexuality was never brought up at home. Which meant he had had absolutely no idea of what there reactions would be.

"Oh", Chris said, before patting the empty space beside him in a silent invitation, "And how do they... act around Kurt ?"

Blaine moved to sit against the headboard, bringing his knees close to him, repressing a snort.

"Oddly enough, as much as we try to avoid contact, my mother is very nice to him whenever they run into each other by accident. She likes him a lot. She's an interior designer, and they once spent an hour discussing the pros and cons of the different shades of grey. She just never makes a mention of us being together. But she's not denying it either. My dad, on the other hand, refers to him as 'your friend'. You should've seen his face when he came back home once and Kurt was fixing something on my car... it was priceless. At first he thought it was some kind of joke, so he tried to test him and asked very specific questions about the engine. Kurt was... he was truly wonderful. He answered each and every one of them with a big bright smile on his face."

Chris smiled.

"Yeah, I can see him do just that. Oh, and that makes me think – how did Burt react ? Threatened you with his shotgun ?"

It was Blaine's turn to smile.

"No, he didn't. Finn did, but Burt was a lot nicer. Actually, the announce was... unplanned."

His smile grew wider at the memory.

"Come on, tell me !", Chris said, excited as 'usual' to find out more about Kurt's life, "We didn't get to see it on screen !"

"We were... in Kurt's bedroom, with Finn and Puck. At that point of the conversation, we had started talking about sports, and at first Kurt tried to keep up, but since he fell asleep after the two first minutes of most of the games this season, he just curled up on my side, all cuddly and all. We were so caught up in the conversation that we didn't even hear Burt and Carole coming back home. And of course, Carole opened the door, to ask if Puck and I were staying for diner, at the exact same moment Kurt had chosen to kiss me... oh my God, I thought I was going to die. We blushed so hard, and Puck and Finn were laughing like idiots. Carole asked if she could talk to us in private so we left the room, and she... she hugged us, she was so happy I thought she was going to cry. She said it was about time, and when we told her it had been a month already she reprimanded Kurt for not telling her sooner."

Chris was smiling brightly, eyes shining.

"Then we... well, we were in the corridor outside of Kurt's room, you know... and Burt came upstairs, and when he saw the three of us talking together and Carole almost crying, he asked what was happening. I hadn't been _that_ stressed since my audition for the Warblers."

His eyes widened at the memory.

"Kurt took my hand, and it took all I had to stay there, smiling and dapper and all and not to run away with him. He said 'Dad, I have something to tell you. Blaine and I, we're together.' and it made me feel so proud, it felt just... I don't know, it felt just right. The smile on my face wasn't fake anymore. Burt simply sighed, he gave us the usual 'Be careful' speech, told us to respect each other and... be prepared for the crap we might get everyday. He also shook my hand, and... well, I thought he was going to try and crush my bones or something, but he didn't, it was just a normal handshake, and he was smiling at me. Kurt was shocked, he told me he was expecting some anger or something. Burt said that it was not exactly a surprise, and that, like Carole, he wished we hadn't waited so long to tell them."

He took a deep breath as Chris wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I wish... I wish my parent were like that. I thought, maybe, in a perfect world... they'd be happy for me... or the complete opposite, that they would, like, forbid me to see him... but no, nothing."

Chris sighed. Blaine turned his head and looked at him.

"Is... how did _your _parents react to your coming-out ?"

"They're very accepting and very supportive of me. They said they suspected it. And yeah, it doesn't make a difference to them whether I prefer to be with boys or with girls, they just want me to be happy with whomever I wanna be."

Then it hit Blaine.

"So... where are you from exactly ? Wait – how old are you ? Did you go to college ? Do you have like, brothers and sisters ? Do you go back home often ?"

Blaine couldn't stop the flow of questions that escaped his lips once he realized he knew _nothing_ about Chris' personal life. The actor smiled and Blaine hoped that he would not give him just the 'interview answers'.

"I come from Clovis, in Cali. Not a very big city, but it's... a nice looking place. The inhabitants weren't exactly nice to me. At all. That was before I became a star, that is", he snorted, then shook his head, "Oh, and I'm turning 21 next May."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I'm... surprised, Darren's 24, Cory's 29, the others look so much older than their... characters... in my world... Wait, doesn't that make you, like, the youngest ?"

"... it does. The worst part being that I still can't drink alcohol. So when everyone hangs out, in a club or a bar, I'm often rejected. Or I sit alone with my Diet Coke. I love my Diet Coke."

Blaine smiled sympathetically. It was hard to believe that Chris was _that_ young. He seemed much more down to earth than any other twenty-year-olds Blaine knew – and his cousin was majoring in biology in Harvard, total buzzkill – much more mature too. Actually, if it wasn't for his physical appearance or his taste for awesome sci-fi t-shirts, he would've sworn Chris was older than Darren.

"Must be weird for you then... I mean you thought you were done with high school, and just when it's over... bam, three more years."

"Yeah, well... in some ways Kurt has it better than I did. Though in others... it's much, much worse."

Blaine looked back to Chris, whose eyes remained glued to his hands. _So... his portrayal of a bullied Kurt was not completely improvised, then. And the look on his face when we watched that Whatever Kissed - no ? - episode... I was right._

"I've received so many fanmails telling me that I was helping them go through their own bullying, some even stood up to their bullies... I don't mind sharing my story with those people. What I truly hate is when the journalists try to turn me into that helpless victim – yes, high school was Hell for me, more than it is for most people. _No_, I didn't cut myself or tried to commit suicide. _Yes_, I have found myself crying alone in my room, but never for more than a minute."

"... what do you mean ?"

"Whenever I felt like crying because of what the others did to me, when it was just not bearable anymore... I only allowed myself to cry for one single minute. High school is just a small part of your life. You get through, then it's over, and you can chose to never think about it again. It's not some permanent illness. I'm not a fool, I knew I'll find myself confronted to other bullies later in life, but never something as bad as high school. Some people are faced with much harder fates. Put things into perspective, and you'll always find yourself in a better situation, believe me."

Blaine realized he was crying when the tears fell down from his cheeks to his knees, the wet sensation tickling him. Chris was _so_ strong.

How he wished he could've done the same thing...

How he wished he was as strong as Kurt, going back to where he'd been persecuted.

Walking the corridors like a damn prince.

_"They can't touch us, or what we have", _had Kurt said. It was true.

"When I said Kurt has it better than I did – I mean by that... he's not alone. He's got so many people he can rely on. In high school, I barely had any friends."

Blaine snorted. He knew the situation.

"At some point, in the last month before I left for Dalton, no one dared talking to me in public. No one but those who were already part of the outcast. Goths, especially. I still have those Evanescence CDs somewhere."

Chris giggled.

"In the prom episode, we saw you... telling Kurt about the... the Sadie Hawkins dance... that friend you went to the dance with, what happened to him ?"

"His parents moved out of town shortly after that. His father was a college teacher, he got a job in San Francisco."

Both boys smiled. They knew very well what that meant for him.

"We lost touch, though. It's a shame, he was nice."

Chris shrugged.

"Maybe you'll find each other again some day."

"I hope so, I'm sure he'd get along with Kurt super well !"

Chris smiled widely, and Blaine noticed the dimple forming on his left cheek. He also noticed the way his eyes shone a breathtaking shade of blue. He quickly turned around to turn off the light, hoping Chris hadn't seen his expression.

It _was _a bad idea. Blaine was tired, both physically and now emotionally, and the dark didn't allow him to notice how slightly older than Kurt Chris looked. Right now he just looked... beautiful.

Chris was about to move and lay down but Blaine had reached out to cup his face, the tip of his fingers caressing his hairline.

"... B-Blaine, what are you..."

Chris was frozen to the spot.

"Blaine ?"

Chris grabbed the other boy's wrist softly.

"...Blaine, I'm not Kurt."

Blaine snapped out of his reverie.

"I-I know. It's just... we're in the dark and... you're beautiful. Truly beautiful."

Chris gently moved Blaine's hand away from his flushed face – his skin was so pale that even in the dark Blaine had noticed he was blushing – and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Blaine. You're gonna go back, don't worry."

Blaine bit his lower lip to try and keep himself from crying but when Chris wrapped his arms around him and just let himself go, too tired to fight his emotions. Chris laid them both down, with Blaine's head on his chest, caressing his hair gently as he hummed wordless songs, and they fell asleep that way.

* * *

><p>Darren almost felt like doing a happy dance when he exited Kurt's car in front of the hospital. The ride had been the most awful twenty minutes of his life. Kurt was ignoring him wonderfully, sending angry glances in his way every now and then.<p>

Darren had given up trying to talk to him after Kurt had turned on the radio, volume to the maximum.

"Okay, so try and... be Blaine. Just, please, don't talk if you don't need to."

Darren nodded, showing he had understood and he held out his good hand for Kurt to take. The younger boy seemed to hesitate for a short moment but he took it anyway, rolling his eyes.

"I thought we said we were supposed to look credible..."

"And I thought I told you to only speak when it's necessary ?"

Darren shivered because of the strong feeling of déjà vu. When Chris was mad at someone – which didn't happen often – he used the exact same tone, the one that held the meaning of _"Are you seriously talking to me ? Bitch, get the hell out !"_ or something equally snappy. Chris had never addressed Darren that way, fortunately for him.

They reached the main desk and asked where the Evans family was staying. The secretary gave them the instructions to reach the waiting room and Darren wasn't even done saying "thank you" that Kurt was already pulling him along forcefully.

"Hurry up !"

Darren repressed his need to sigh and just followed the countertenor to a spacious room with an enormous window. The room was filled with sofas and armchairs of all sizes. Most of New Directions was already there, Sam crying silently on Mercedes' shoulder, who had both of her arms wrapped around him. Finn was visibly explaining the situation to a weeping Brittany, who was nodding frenetically. Puck was sitting on Sam's other side and was caressing his back slowly, whispering in his ear. Mike and Tina were sitting on the floor, arms intertwined.

Kurt squeezed Darren's hand strongly. It was call for help, not another attempt at hurting him. Darren looked at Kurt, whose eyes were closed tightly, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, having whispered a soft "can I ?", to which the younger boy had just nodded.

Sam looked up when he heard them arrive and got on his feet.

"I'm very sorry for your loss", Darren managed to get out,

Sam just nodded and whispered a faint "thank you, Blaine", holding on Darren's hand for a long moment. Kurt finally opened his eyes again, letting a few tears fall free, and literally threw his arms around Sam's neck, the slightly taller boy hugging him back just as tightly.

"It's gonna be okay", Kurt whispered, his voice broken, "I promise you it's gonna be okay."

Sam pulled back and nodded.

"Thank you..."

Kurt blinked once in a silent response. Santana and Quinn joined the group at that very moment and Kurt moved out of the way so they could come closer and hug Sam. Darren reached in his back pocket and handed Kurt a tissue, who looked at him as if he was some kind of magician.

This allowed Darren to lead Kurt to the sofa on which Finn was sitting – now alone, since Brittany had got up to join Santana. He sat down first, leaving enough room between himself and Finn for Kurt. The countertenor hesitated before mouthing "screw that" and sitting on Darren's lap, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. Darren loosely wrapped his arms around Kurt, resisting the urge to kiss his temple.

Finally Artie and Lauren joined the group within the following minutes. A nurse brought Sam's little sister and little brother, who went straight to Kurt, both kissing his cheek once before running towards Quinn, hugging her.

The two teenagers had been the firsts to know about Sam's mother's condition, and therefore had spent a lot of time at Sam's house, either babysitting, helping him cleaning the place, or cooking, while his dad was at the hospital.

They all remained silent for long minutes, long enough for Sam's siblings to fall asleep on Quinn. The blonde girl carried them both to a sofa so that they could lay more comfortably. Artie asked Sam what the doctor had said, before saying that it was surprising they hadn't spotted the symptoms -Darren only heard "arrhythmia" and "loss of color from her face" before he stopped listening – and then Sam took a deep breath and told them about the events of the previous night.

He told them how his mum had sort of felt her end was near and had wanted to see her children again, but didn't want them to know she would be gone by the next morning. The doctors had discussed it with Sam's father, who had agreed.

"I guess it was better that way", Sam said, his voice rough, "She managed to have it be a proper goodbye without us understanding. And... at least my last memory of her is a h-happy one..."

He smiled sadly before burying his face in Mercedes' shoulder again, sobbing. Kurt tightened his grip on Darren's shirt. And the older boy realized what Sam's words meant for Kurt and him.

"I'm sorry", the countertenor whispered, "God, Darren I'm so, so sorry, I should've trusted -"

Darren hushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, Kurt, please, there's nothing to apologize for. I couldn't have known, you couldn't have known. Neither of us was wrong, nor right."

"But I-I yelled at you and..."

"Tttt ! Kurt, forget about it okay ? It's over now. I'm not mad at you, I promise. Now is not the day to worry about such... futilities."

Kurt nodded and kissed Darren's cheek, which made him blush. Kurt moved so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kurt."

Darren froze when – probably out of habit – the countertenor let his lips on his in an extremely chaste way. They both started to deepen the kiss before parting abruptly. Luckily no one noticed.

They whispered "sorry" at the same time for what felt like the millionth time that day. Darren bit his lips in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to an empty bed and the smell of coffee in the air. He started to move his legs but froze mid-movement. <em>Oh, crap. <em>Apparently the effects of his rather... erotic dream were showing on his body. His cursed under his breath once more and tried to think of all the things he found unattractive, but his brain was not helping and the image of Kurt, naked, spread out on his bed was printed on his retina.

If Chris was in the living-room, then Blaine could run to the bathroom and take care of his problem safely. If Chris was in the kitchen, he had to do it right there, and this was a lot more risqué, also considering he'd be coming in his underwear, which was one of the things he hated the most.

He got up and reached the door. He refrained a scream of victory when he looked through the keyhole and saw Chris far away, sitting on the sofa, writing something on his iPad. He ninja-opened the bedroom's door and hurried to the bathroom, quickly locking himself in. He took a second to breathe before pulling his boxers down and starting to jerk himself off.

"Blaine ? Are you awake ?"

_Crap. Concentrate, come on._

"I'm in the bathroom !", he managed,

"Okay... coffee's ready by the way, and I brought some stuff from the bakery on the street, mmh-mmmh, my God, those croissants taste soooo good !"

Without knowing it, Chris had just helped Blaine take care of himself a little faster, thanks to that absolutely _obscene_ moan – which would sound normal to anyone not sporting a hard-on that was reacting to _that_ particular voice... Blaine had to bite his lips to remain silent once he reached climax.

He was out of the room a few seconds later, hands clean and his boxers back on. He went back to the room to grab some jeans – because he didn't know what Chris was wearing – and sighed in relief once he sat down on the sofa, picking a fresh mug of coffee and a croissant from the coffee table.

Judging from the not-naughty look Chris gave him, he probably hadn't move or spoken in a suggestive way during the night.

"We're going to go to the set today, to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

"I'm still not sure about the plan, Chirs... what if it doesn't work ?"

"It will work – how else do you think Kurt could've ended up with a pair of Star Wars socks under his bed, uh ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoever has already figured out what their plan is wins... my eternal respect and a long-distance kiss. :)<strong>

_**Next chapter : Blaine trying to act as Darren acting as Blaine, (need some tylenol ?) and Darren trying to resist the tightness of Kurt's jeans. Meanwhile, Chris is extremely confused, and Kurt wants to fly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. I'm super sorry, I'm on holidays, which means I have even less free time than I did when I had school.**

**Thank you so, so much for all the kind reviews ! Hope this one doesn't disappoint !**

* * *

><p>"Okay, one last time"<p>

Chris gave Blaine an encouraging smile as he drove into the Paramount Lot.

"Puck is... Mark ? Sam is Chord, Finn is Cory, Artie's Kevin... Mike is... ehm..."

Chris passed his finger on his fronthead in zig-zags, and Blaine chuckled when he understood.

"... Harry, and Mr Shue is Matthew. And for the girls, Mercedes is Amber, Santana is Naya, Brittany is Heather, Lauren is Ashley, Rachel is Lea, Quinn is... Dianna, Tina is Jenna... and Sue is... Jane ?"

"Righty-o !"

Chris smiled as he parked his car next to a big black SUV. Blaine started nervously chewing on his nails.

"I don't want to do this. Chris, can we just pretend I'm super sick and you do it alone ?"

Chris chuckled and exited the car.

"Chris !", Blaine gasped, opening the passenger door, "I'm serious !"

"_Courage_, Blaine."

The black haired boy stopped dead in track and narrowed his eyes.

"I bet you're very proud of yourself for that one, Colfer."

"Indeed !"

Chris laughed as he walked to Blaine's side.

"Come on, it's gonna be okay. Just say you're tired, or something. They'll probably just assume you're high."

"High ? Does Darren do drugs ?", Blaine asked, half impressed, half horrified

"I don't think so... I mean he did go to college, so maybe some joints here and there but I doubt it's some sort of habit. Chillax, Blaine, no one will notice, I promise. Nothing coming from Darren ever surprises anyone around here anymore. It's fine."

Blaine nodded frenetically.

"Can we just go grab a coffee first or -"

"Darren ! Oh my God, it's true, you're alive !"

Blaine turned just in time to get an armful of Lea Michele. _This is not Rachel,_ he reminded himself, _this is not Rachel, no need to flinch._

Blaine's relationship with Rachel had been reduced to simple politeness after their "date", and they were both extremely awkward around each other. But Chris had informed him that Darren and Lea were actually very close and had told him not to worry, even though there's a lot of her in Rachel, Lea's a great, extremely lovable person.

Blaine patted her back with his good hand, trying his best to stay _out_ of character.

"Hey Lea... Actually my ribs are bruised so if you could just -"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry !"

She let go of him as quickly as she'd jumped on him and smiled, turning to Chris.

"It's super nice of you to have gone all the way to his apartment to get him Chris !"

"He didn't, he's staying with me !", Blaine said

Chris hid his face in his hand and didn't see the wink Lea gave Blaine.

"Oh cool then. It's not a reason to not try and get some sleep though... I know you two, you're capable of staying up all night... talking."

"Actually we went to bed rather early yesterday... ouch, Chris, why did you stomp on my foot ?"

Lea burst out laughing and was about to say something when some guy called her for her make up test.

"See ya around boys ! Be safe..."

She walked away humming a song that sounded an awful lot like _"I just had sex"_, which puzzled Blaine.

"What just happened ?", he asked, confused

"You cannot be _that_ clueless... well actually, you did miss out on Kurt being all doe-eyes on you, so I guess that might be possible."

"... what is ?"

"Lea... she kinda... she's absolutely certain that Darren and I are in a secret relationship."

He blushed and Blaine had to use a whole lot of mental strength not to ask something along the lines of _"aren't you ?"_ or _"wouldn't you like to ?"._

"Why would she say that ?", he finally wondered

"I... don't know. She's not the only one thinking that though. There are some fanfictions about that all over the internet."

Blaine could tell Chris was doing his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible, and was doing so remarkably.

Blaine made a mental note to check those fanfictions later.

"Anyways, that's not why we're here, let's go see the others !"

Blaine nodded and just followed Chris to an enormous building.

"What's that ?"

"McKinley."

"But... it... what ?"

"I know, it might be a little confusing... the outside is shot somewhere else. Anyways – you'll see."

Chris opened a door and Blaine walked in, only to stop abruptly.

"Wow..."

Those were most definitely the corridors of McKinley High. Blaine walked forward, careful not to step on the cables on the ground.

"This, this... oh my God, it's... I can't believe it..."

"Must feel weird..."

Blaine could only nod. He kept walking towards where they could hear some voices, noticing he was actually following the path that led to the choir room.

Chris chuckled as they walked in front of a row of lockers.

"What is it ?", Blaine asked

"I think I have shot most of my scenes here... this is my... well, no, actually, this is _Kurt_'s locker."

He unlocked the door and opened it, smiling at something on the inside. Blaine walked forward and smiled.

"I can't believe he still has that picture..."

"A lot of people were expecting him to put your prom picture in there."

"... that's a good idea, actually."

Blaine looked down, thoughtful.

"You know...", he started

"No, Blaine we are _not_ doing that."

"Please, it's not that big of a deal !"

"No we can't, if we change too many things -"

"Seriously, what influence would it have, hu ?"

"I don't know, but it could be something bad ! Some butterfly effect thing !"

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on... I'm sure we could convince the producers to let us do that. Do you have a say in Kurt's life, at all ?"

"... sometimes. Actually, in the prom episode, you were supposed to be the one to convince Kurt to go get coronated – we talked about it with Darren and agreed that it should be Kurt's choice. It wasn't logical, why would you nearly back out when seeing the kilt then tell him to be all courageous ? The writers heard me and changed the scenario."

"Oh... I never would've forced Kurt into doing anything. I wanted it to be his choice, and I would've been by his side whatever he wanted, even if it was to run away together. It would've been romantic, actually..."

Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, and it would've made Kurt a coward."

"... thank you ...", Blaine said, hurt

"No, no, I didn't mean_ you_ were a coward, and... and it would've been a rational reaction, to run away together. In a fuck 'em all attitude thing. But to some people, it would be considered cowardice. And... some fans are saying that you changed Kurt. That he's different, that Dalton softened him."

Blaine was shocked. Sure, Kurt had been far from his old fabulous self for a very long time after his transfer, probably because he was trying to blend in.

Because Blaine had told him to. _Crap. So I guess people just hate me._

But then Kurt at Dalton was not the same as the Kurt he had had the chance to see during the week-ends, even before they were together.

Blaine had realized long ago that forcing Kurt into a uniform was like holding a fairy in a cage – its light goes off. It's nearly sacrilegious. And now that he was back in McKinley, things were almost back to normal. Kurt was a lot more like the way he used to be on their 'non-dates' after they first met, all fabulous and all.

Sometimes Blaine wanted nothing more than to be there with him. To be able to see him all day. But then he remembered the look on everyone's faces when Principal Figgins had announced Kurt was Prom Queen, and he just wished he could take Kurt with him far away from all the hatred.

"I'm just going to do a little something that won't be noticed on screen."

He took one of Kurt's notebooks that were left in the locker, turning the pages until he reached the most recent lesson. He smiled at Kurt's nice handwriting and picked a pen from the little box in a corner. He bit his tongue and wrote "Je t'aime" as neatly as possible, before drawing a little heart.

"I'm impressed at how meticulous they get with the props... or maybe it's just another double dimension thing. Oh, and that sure ain't cheesy, Blaine."

"Not cheesy, romantic !"

"It's saturday, Blaine. He probably won't see it before you go back there."

"I thought we were switching back on Monday evening ?"

"He doesn't have french on Mondays."

"I know that, but he still takes that textbook all the time. He writes poems in french some times, just so I can't read them."

"You don't speak french ?"

"Oh I took french at my old school, but then at Dalton it was at a too high level for me. Kurt did great there though. Aced everything, that fluent bastard."

Chris chuckled.

"Okay, so we should probably go to the set of Kurt's room, to check now if -"

"So Lea wasn't lying !"

Chris and Blaine turned around at the same time and saw Dianna, Naya and Jenna walking towards them, followed closely by Kevin and Heather.

Blaine hurriedly closed the locker.

"Hey guys !"

"I told you he was all right", Heather said, "You know Darren, they have great make-up artists in here, no need to put yourself in an actual car crash."

Naya and Chris chuckled as Dianna exploded in laughter. Blaine was confused for a minute but then he understood and smiled.

"Haha, very funny."

"Hey dude, good to see you up !", Kevin said as he approached, high five-ing him, "Will you be alright to shoot scenes tomorrow ?"

"I-I hope so..."

"Careful, Bradley might ask you to come do your scenes right now...", Dianna said

Blaine turned to Chris, taken aback because he hadn't heard anything about a Bradley... _Holy shit, I didn't learn the names of the crew !_

Chris blinked rapidly.

"Oh come on, he's the coolest director we've ever had, he's not gonna be all stressed out because we have to be a day or two behind..."

Blaine felt like hugging Chris for understanding so quickly. He simply nodded at what he'd just said, not really knowing what he was supposed to think.

"You guys wanna come grab something to eat with us ?"

"Absolutely", Blaine said, "I'm sort of starving."

"You're always starving Darren... remember at the party the other night, it was like 2am and you dragged our asses to the nearest Taco Bell..."

Blaine grinned awkwardly, faking a chuckle.

"Well, what can I say, there's the same amount of time between diner and two in the morning that there is between lunch and diner."

Chris smiled and shook his head.

"That's not a reason, you don't wake up at night to eat, do you ?", Naya asked

"Oh yes he does, usually around 4."

Everyone turned to Chris, eyes wide.

"... how would you know ?", Dianna smiled

"Yes, Colfer, do I need to warn Julian ?"

Chris shook his head.

"We've had lots of movie nights, I wasn't going to drive all the way back to my apartment in the middle of the night, I just crashed on the couch."

His cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked down.

_Does everyone wants us together or what ? I mean, wants THEM. Darn. Wait – who's Julian ?_

They started to walk away, probably to the cafeteria, Blaine assumed, and he grabbed Chris' arm.

"Who's Julian ?", he asked

Heather had heard and leaned closer.

"He didn't tell you ? Remember the waiter that he thought was super hot, two days ago at the restaurant ?"

Blaine had no choice but to nod. _The hell ?_

"Well, Chris, Amber and I stayed after you guys, and the waiter gave him his phone number. They have a date tonight."

Blaine turned to Chris, shocked. _And you just forgot to mention it ? But you're so obviously into Darren !_

"Oh really ?", he said, bitter, "Is that so ? Well I'm super happy for you, you could've told me."

Chris frowned at Blaine's sudden coldness, mouthing _"what ?" _in incomprehension. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Darren, don't be jealous, I'm sure he'll still have some time to have nerd-offs with you."

He forced a weak laugh out of his mouth.

_Chris is going to date someone._

* * *

><p>Darren flinched when Mr Shue's cellphone rang, breaking the silence of the crowded waiting room.<p>

"Hello ? … Yes, that's me… What, when ?", his voice was an octave higher than usual, which made everyone look up, "Yes, of course... no, I'm already at the hospital... Sure, I'll be right there."

He stood up, hands shaking.

"What is it Mr Shue ?", Puck asked softly

"It's... Emma... she... she fell in a river and... I'm not sure how... she's not waking up..."

Quinn got up and placed her hand on Shuester's shoulder.

"I'll come with you", she said, "It's gonna be alright. I'm sure she'll be too afraid of all the germs on her hospital gown to stay in a coma."

Shuester smiled weakly and started to walk away, followed closely by the fair haired girl.

"Is this Unlucky Week or something ?", Finn asked, "What's wrong with the world, why does shit just keep happening in this town ?"

Kurt looked up to Darren from where his head was resting on his chest.

"Wanna go out for a walk ?", he whispered

Kurt nodded and got up, holding out his hand, which Darren took.

"Where are you going ?", Finn asked

"Just... out there. Stretch our legs, I'm tired of sitting down."

Darren looked around to notice most of the teenagers were asleep, except for Mercedes, Puck, and Finn.

Sam had left with his siblings half an hour before, to "sort a few things out", and now they were all just waiting for him to come back.

"Could you bring me back a coffee ? Please ?", Finn asked

"Sure", Kurt said, "Anyone else wants something ?"

"Anything with chocolate", Mercedes said, "and a coffee too."

"Make that a third coffee", Puck said

Kurt nodded and they exited the room. The countertenor led them to a balcony where they sat on a small bench.

"So ? Anything else ?"

Darren looked down.

"I think they just put everyone in danger for the purpose of the episode. But, Sam's mother is the only one who dies. The others just...come very close to death."

Kurt nodded.

"Does anything else happen to a member of New Directions ?"

Darren shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"I won't tell, just want to know."

"When I tell you, you'll want to tell, Kurt. I know I would..."

"Is it Finn ?", he asked, panicking

"No, no... it's... Santana..."

"What ? What happens to her ?"

"She... she's going to come out -"

"She already has. Two days ago. She came to me first to talk about it. Her parents were very understanding..."

Darren nodded.

"Yes, that I know. Her male neighbors won't be."

"What do you mean ? Is she going to be... _raped _?"

Kurt was horrified. Darren half wanted to say _"no, not raped, come on, it's Glee"_, but then he remembered it wouldn't make any sense to Kurt.

"No, they're going to... to beat her up. Severely."

He looked down.

"Do... do you think we... do you think we could...", Kurt trailed off

"I'm not sure whether they've shot the scene yet or not. If they have, there's nothing we can do."

Kurt nodded, a lone tear falling down his cheek. Darren cupped the countertenor's face and wiped the tear away with a brush of his thumb.

"She's strong, Kurt. I don't know how to say it any other way, I'm sorry, but she's one of the strongest characters on this show. She's been an inspiration to a lot of people, much like you are. She's going to get through this because she has her family and her friends. She's got Brittany. She's got you. And I'm sure she's got Blaine too."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Why is it like that ? Why can't we just be allowed to love whoever we want to without having people hate on us ? Seriously, what difference does it make to them ?"

Darren felt his heart clench. Chris had asked him the same thing two months ago, when he'd showed up at his apartment in the middle of a stormy night, soaking wet, a bruise starting to form on his forearm.

It had taken a lot of talking to calm Chris down, and then a lot of convincing to stop Darren from calling their friends to go beat those bastards up.

No one knew. Only Darren. Ever since, Chris never walked the streets alone at night.

"I don't know", Darren said, just like he'd answered Chris, "I wish I could give you an answer, but there's just no rational one. It's just... it's just fucking unfair."

"Is... is there something wrong with us ?"

"There's nothing wrong with you", Darren quoted, "there's a lot wrong with the world you live in."

Saying Chris' words gave him chills. Kurt looked at him, head tilted to the side.

"You say that like those are someone else's words..."

"Chris... Chris said that."

Kurt smiled widely.

"I'd... I'd really like to meet him."

"You'd love him, so much. He's the most wonderful guy on the planet, I swear."

"You seem to like him a lot, too", Kurt said

Darren looked up at the grey sky.

"That, I do."

They remained silent for a minute, before remembering they had some coffee to get.

When they came back to the room, everyone was awake. It didn't take Darren long to notice it was because Sam had joined them. He handed Finn and Puck their coffee as Kurt gave Mercedes her chocolate bar and her coffee before sitting on one of the empty armchairs, curled up around each other.

Darren was surprised at how natural it felt to do it. Probably because he was back in the Blaine mood.

"She wanted her ashes to be spread in the Mississippi river. I'll be leaving with my dad and sister and brother tomorrow after the c-cremation, to go to Davenport. We'll be back in time to go to New York. My dad... he said that... he said that's what she would've wanted."

Kurt held tightly on Darren's hand, as everyone looked down.

"I... I'm gonna go back to my dad now... I'll see... I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all got up and hugged Sam once before leaving the room, Kurt, Mercedes and Darren being the last ones to leave. It felt weird to Darren to have Sam be so distant, because Chord was one of his best friends and his mind was screaming for him to hug him tighter, even if every cell in his body told him that more than three seconds was going to feel awkward. Kurt, in the other hand, took his time, whispering things Darren couldn't hear.

_If they had shot that scene, the Kum shippers would've gone insane,_ Darren thought.

Once Kurt walked back to him, he took his hand and kissed his temple softly, the younger boy leaning into the touch.

_There you go, Klainers. Now we're even._

Ever since his first few visits online, when he understood the extant to which the fandom could go, he and Chord always laughed at the fights over everyone's favorite couples.

The everlasting Klaine vs. Kum fights, which had gotten worse once Kurt and Blaine officially became a couple, resulted in the two of them reading the script together and trying to find at which moment they could give the fans something to swoon over.

Then the script for "Rumours" was released, and Chord had nearly jumped on him. _"You're screwed, man, you're so screwed !"_. They had then proceeded to read the full scenario and had spent an entire afternoon trying to figure out how long it would take for the websites to crash after the trailer would be released.

Chris was not amused by this. He always said that _"Kurt's not a whore ! Why does everyone want him with all of the boys on this show ?". _Though he sometimes joined Chord and Darren in their ship-off - preferring Klaine, much to Darren's delight, whereas Chord was actually begging the writers to let Sam and Quinn go back together - he usually just memorized his part, rolling his eyes at them.

Darren was taken away from his thoughts when he noticed they had reached the front of the hospital. _When did we get there ? Damn, I really have to stop daydreaming._

"Hey, everyone's meeting at McKinley in the afternoon, to prepare a song for the funeral tomorrow...", Kurt said, reading a text, "We should go."

"S-sure, yeah."

They silently walked to the parking lot to meet up with Finn, who was looking at Rachel, who was talking animately on the phone.

"You should go talk to her, Finn", Darren suggested

"No. I can't. She's on the phone with Jesse."

"I didn't mean right now – but soon."

Kurt frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I guess... But she... I mean she seems really into him and he just keeps on... being mean to me."

He pouted and Darren saw Kurt repress a chuckle, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

* * *

><p>"You're seriously going to leave me alone tonight ?"<p>

"Not the whole night, I'll come back after my date."

"Well I rest my case, you could've told me."

"To be honest, I sort of had other things to think about !"

"Then why are you going ?"

"Because this guy seemed nice !"

"... and still you're planning on coming back after the date to share another man's bed. Totally logical."

Chris rolled his eyes as he walked in the building hiding, among others, the set for the Lima Bean and the Hummel-Hudson house.

"It's not like that, Blaine. Plus, it's just the first date."

"Chris, come on... you can't go out with that guy !"

"You don't even know him !"

"Well he's just a waiter at some restaurant -"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean ?", Chris snapped

"Y-you could have... higher standards...", Blaine trailed off, turning red

"I'm _not_ having this conversation."

"Are you even sure he's really into you ? As in, the real you, not the fact that you're super famous ?"

"He started hitting on me before I properly introduced myself, we had a nice chat and when I told him I was on Glee he said he knew he'd seen my face somewhere before."

"That's what they all say !"

"How would you know ?"

Blaine didn't find any answer so he simply shook his head and followed Chris to the set of Kurt's room. He felt his heartbeat accelerate as he walked in, instinctively going to the bed. He caressed the red comforter and sat down, looking around him before letting out a gasp.

There was no roof. Just cables. The wall on the left side of the bed was covered in various railings.

"But, but... how..."

He felt the corner of his eyes starting to prickle. Even though he knew his world was real somewhere, it still felt as if his whole life had been a lie, happening on a gigantic stage, with him being the only non-actor. _This is my Truman Show..._

He bit his lip and laid down, surprised to notice the pillow didn't smell like Kurt's did. It was even more unsettling than the lack of roof.

Chris was looking through the books on the shelves.

"Aren't those props ?", Blaine asked, confused

"No. Most of the things on set are the real deal. Some stuff appear and disappear in this room. At first I just thought it was the director's idea to have it look like some time passed, but now I guess... maybe your world has an influence on this one too."

"So you mean...Okay, let's get things straight. For them to get something we've sent, it has to be seen on camera, right ? Does this mean Kurt won't get my message ?"

"Oh... well, I guess. Unless I pick it up intentionally..."

Blaine sighed, disappointed.

"But for us to get something from them... must be the other way around. Something where we don't see..."

"Wait, how did the socks get to him then ?"

"Some angle showed them ? I don't know..."

Chris passed him hand on his face before moving to sit next to Blaine. The look of complete distress on his face must've been noticed by Chris, because he took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He kept on staring intently at the floor, lost in his memories. He jumped suddenly.

"Wait ! I know – there was a deleted scene, where Finn was looking through my clothes and he threw a jacket on the floor and I kneeled down to pick it up so that must -"

"Chris ? Darren ? Oh good, you're here."

"Hey James, is everything alright ?", Chris asked

"Ehm... Bradley would like to... shoot the arrival at the cemetery... If that's okay by you Darren ! Of course if it's going to hurt you too much or anything..."

Blaine shot Chris a panicked glance.

"Sure, we'll be right down", the other man answered

Blaine wanted to scream something along the lines off "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?" but decided against it considering the guy – James, Chris had called him – was still there, staring at their linked hands.

They got up and followed James to the parking lot, where he indicated them a car next to which Naya was waiting, a lit cigarette in her hand.

"Once you'll be done with make-up, you'll go in this one."

He then left the two alone and Blaine could finally freak out properly.

"Chris ? You can't be serious ? _Are you being serious_ ? Because I can't act !"

"All you have to do is get out of a car, walk up to me, take my hand and say 'hey'. That's your only line. The rest is simple indications. Do whatever you would normally do, it'll be alright. I promise."

"But I can't !"

"Blaine, I'm serious -"

"Chris, Darren, hurry up ! We don't exactly have all day !"

Blaine followed Chris to the make-up trailer, trying to act as casually as possible. Luckily enough, the girls were not feeling chatty and did their job quickly. James walked in holding two sets of costume.

He showed the different possibilities to Chris, then to Blaine once the girl was done with his hair – impressively fast, since she only needed 10 minutes when Blaine usually took half an hour – and he settled for a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweater with a grey shirt. He changed quickly once his face had been taken care of and waited for Chris outside.

His jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw him. He was wearing extremely tight black pants with a light grey fitted shirt and a dark grey vest. His hair was pushed back the way Kurt did it when he was upset – the way Kurt's hair looked was the best way to tell his mood – and somehow his features were softened. He looked younger.

_He also looks extremely sexy..._

"Enjoying the view, aren't we ?"

Blaine blushed. _Oh, yes, right, maybe I **was** staring at his ass..._

* * *

><p>"Sam says his mother's favorite movie was <em>Willy Wonka and the Chocolat Factory<em>."

Darren nodded at Finn's words.

"It's a wonderful movie", he said, "but maybe the songs are a little too... happy for a Funeral."

"Our goal is not to make people sadder, D-Blaine", Kurt said, having just entered the room

Darren shivered at the sight of the countertenor. He had changed into the tight pants Darren remembered from Blame In On The Alcohol, only this time, he was also wearing a fitted gray sweater that left as little place to the imagination as the pants did.

"I-I know... that it's just... I..."

Finn chuckled.

"You look like Artie that day Brittany wore a mini-skirt to rehearsal !"

Kurt turned around and, spotting the blush on Darren's cheek, raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go, guys, the others are probably already waiting", he said, visibly pleased with himself

"True...", Finn started

Kurt picked his school bag, which was filled with sheet music, and walked to the front door.

"... and they wouldn't be waiting if you didn't take an hour to chose your clothes."

"I heard that, Hudson."

Darren smiled and walked faster to reach Kurt, who gave him a pointed look.

"You do realize I'm technically 7 years younger than you, right ?"

"What ?", he asked, taken aback

"I mean I'm not _Chris_. And also you might not be Blaine but you're still in his body and when you look at me like that – not the brightest idea of all. Especially since those jeans are, you might've noticed, _super tight_."

"Oh yes, I've noticed."

Darren's cheeks were still hot when he sat down on the passenger seat. _It's not creepy, right ? Chris could easily pass for seventeen, so it doesn't make me a pervert... Does it ?_

He was still pondering on the question when Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket. Darren gave Kurt a worried look, but the countertenor simply nodded discretely.

"Mum", it said.

_Oh shit._

"Hello ?"

"_Hey sweetie ! I just received your text message ! Are you all right ?"_

"Yes, I'm fine, my wrist stopped hurting and -"

"_Oh good, your father and I were afraid we would have to come back from New York. It's okay then."_

"Ehm sure don't... worry I'm just -"

"_I'll hand the phone to your father now, I have to go get ourselves a few margaritas."_

Darren's eyes widened. _What the hell is wrong with this woman ?_

"_Hello Blaine, are you okay ?"_

"Yes, fath-_dad._ Just a broken wrist and my ribs hurt a little and I have a few stitches on my-"

"_Is it going to leave scars ?"_

"On my arms, maybe, I don't know, why do -"

"_I remember this one time when you were a kid and jumped from a tree on purpose, so you would have scars and would impress the girls."_

"I believe it was to impress my_ friends_", Darren improvised, getting more pissed by the second, "I'm going to hang up now, I've got something to do with my _boyfriend_."

"_Where are you staying ? At our house ?",_ Mr Anderson asked, ignoring Darren

"No, at Kurt's."

"_Oh good, that way your **friend'**s parents can look out for you if anything goes wrong. Bye, Blaine."_

The line went silent and Darren's hand held so tight on the cellphone his knuckles were white.

"Blaine ? Are you okay dude ?", Finn asked

"My parents", Darren just said, "it was my parents on the phone."

Finn smiled sympathetically and patted Darren's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"I'm sure Burt and my mum would be okay if you wanted to move in with us permanently, you know. Of course you'd have to sleep in the guest room but you can pretend to sleepwalk and get in Kurt's bed during the night, you know, so that you can -"

"WE GET IT, FINN", Kurt said, blushing.

Darren smiled sadly. If Blaine couldn't count on his parents, at least he still had Kurt, and his family here to help him. A tear rolled its way down his cheek. Kurt noticed and reached up to wipe it away with the tip of his index, making them both blush.

_ I need to convince the writers to do something..._

The rest of the ride to McKinley was done in silence. Kurt's hand had found its way to Darren's, only leaving it to change gear.

* * *

><p>"No, no Chris I swear I can't do it, just... tell them I -"<p>

"Blaine, we've been through this – Darren would try to do the scene even if they'd cut one of his _feet,_ so please, I'm begging you, do as best as you can, _please_..."

Blaine nodded reluctantly, sighing. He started to follow Mike O'Malley – he was trying hard to act casually, as if he was with one of his friends and not his _boyfriend's father_ - to the old truck waiting for them just outside the park... when the director called them all again.

"Okay, okay – so apparently the writers changed their minds... again. Sam's mother is going to be cremated and her ashes will be spread... in the Mississippi river."

A chorus of_ "What ?"_ erupted from the gathered actors, particularly Chord.

"It doesn't make any sense, how are we going to -"

"The set of the church we used in Grilled Cheesus is available, apparently – I can't believe it, it's the fifth time this season they change the script in the last minute !"

Blaine didn't really understand all the things that happened in the following minutes. They were all given the few new pages, where luckily he didn't have more lines. Only a few sentences as well as directions had been modified so as to work with the new location of the scene. This time he just walked in the church and went to sit in the back row but, when Kurt turns around to look at him, he decides to join him in the front.

He waited patiently for over two hours outside the church, talking with Naya and Chord about music. He found it difficult to keep up, but thankfully Chris had suggested he went through Darren's iPod so he could actually participate.

"We should have our brothers meet each other sometimes Dare, Nash found my Freelance Whales CD and he said he loved it !"

Blaine smiled.

"'course he loved it, it's freaking awesome !"

"Your brother's kinda hot you know", Naya said, "Seems like good looks runs in the family..."

Blaine giggled, used to having _Santana_ flirt with anything that had two legs.

"You should see my cousin, he's probably the best looking among my whole family. I brought him with me to a Warblers party once, you should've seen the look on Chris' face when we entered the room. Priceless."

Naya and Chord exchanged a look. Blaine was too busy being proud of his imagination, making up stories out of nowhere – well, not exactly, he'd looked at the family photos and it was true, Everett Criss was _super hot - _to notice Naya mouthing _"Do we tell him it was for his own sweet ass ?"._

"Does this man have a phone number ? Facebook, twitter, anything ?", she asked

"I'll give 'em to you, don't worry."

"So, by the way, how're things with Mia ? We aven't seen her around in a while..", Chord asked

Blaine's throat was suddenly very dry. He hadn't talked with Chris about what he was supposed to tell people. He tried his best to react the way he figured Darren would.

"Ehm, it's been... sort of complicated. We had a fight, and... well she broke up with me, so... yeah."

"I'm... sorry to hear that."

"It was only a matter of time, really", he said, unsure

Naya nodded.

"Yeah, you said it before, you were more like super good friends... with benefits."

Chord elbowed Naya.

"Ouch – what ?"

"Tactful much ?"

"No – no it's fine really, like I said, it was only a matter of time, didn't exactly come as a surprise."

"So... you planning on seeing someone else ?"

Chord facepalmed.

"Seriously ? Sometimes I wonder if you're not Finn's long lost sister. Don't you have any notion of what's appropriate to say and what's not ?"

Naya just shrugged.

"I don't really. But it doesn't matter, I mean Darren doesn't exactly seem to be mourning over this relationship – right ?"

Blaine nodded in approval.

"It's not a reason !", Chord said, "Come on, you asked Kevin if he was over Jenna yet, just the day after the breakup !"

"Well he wasn't, I just wanted to know, so I could see if he needed to be comforted or not."

Blaine was concentrating, eager to learn a little more about the rest of the cast. He was supposed to be very close to them, and Chris wasn't with them all the time, so he hadn't been able to tell him everything.

Naya was starting to ramble about how no one reacts the same after a breakup when some guy from the crew called them inside.

After a few instructions, Blaine was standing behing the wooden door, his heart racing.

_Oh God, this is fourth grade all over again._

In fourth grade Blaine had the part of the Apple in the school's play. All he had to do was come on stage and say "_I'm an aaaaaapple !_" but he was so scared he couldn't eat for a few days before the actual show.

Singing made him a lot less nervous. It gave him wings, even.

Acting ? That was a whole other thing.

"Aaaaaand... ACTION !"

Blaine waited for his cue – the sound of a piano – to open the door and start to walk down the aisle.

That's when the most peculiar thing happened. He did not see the cameras. He knew they were there, but it didn't matter. He looked around and recognized faces from a few of the football players he'd met once or twice at the Hummel-Hudson's house. And of course on the front row was whole of New Directions. He made it to down in the back before Kurt – _no, no this... this is Chris being Kurt, not Kurt_ – turned around, eyes red.

Blaine stood up again and joined him quickly, taking his hand.

"Hey...", he said

Kurt – _no, CHRIS, dammit_, - smiled sadly, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Aaaaand CUT ! Perfect, guys ! If the lights are all right we'll keep this one ! Very nice, Darren !"

Chris sat up.

"You're a liar, Blaine. You were great", he whispered directly in his ear, making his blush

"I just... I don't know, it was as if_ this_ was really happening..."

Chris smiled and Blaine had to resist the urge to just lean down and kiss him.

Luckily enough, the director interrupted them by saying the scene was good, and Blaine sighed in relief.

Now all he had to do was sit there until the scenes were all shot.

Unfortunately Naya walked on her dress, falling on a giant flower vase, spreading water everywhere. More difficulties were faced during the day and it was almost six when they were released for good.

Blaine collapsed on the passenger seat of Chris' car after spending half an hour in the make-up trailer to have the gel taken off of his hair, and his scalp hurt so bad he was half-sure he was bleeding.

"I'm going to sleep right away."

"No, you're not. We still have to figure out what were doing, and at what time."

"Not my fault you have a date at eight. And I thought we'd settled on jumping from a bridge into the water ?"

"Are you sure ?"

"No, but I don't wanna be stuck in here forever – therefore I will do it."

"Good. I'll be there with you, don't worry. I've done it a hundred times, at least. It's actually real fun... oh, _crap_."

"What is it ?"

They had reached Darren's street and Blaine didn't see anything unusual.

"... this car belongs to Joe Walker. And this one is Brian Holden's."

Blaine looked more attentively and noticed the "University Of Michigan" stickers on both of the old cars parked in front of the building.

Chris stopped his car and looked at Blaine, biting his lips.

"They're going to know something's off. They're Darren's closest friend. Just – act all goofy. Basically, just be a puppy. The happiest puppy on earth."

And with that Chris got out of the car, the StarKids, who had been waiting under the porch, coming to meet him. Blaine's jaw fell when he noticed that there were 7 of them, including two whose names he had forgotten.

He got out of the car and put on the pink sunglasses Chris had given him earlier, hoping they'll help him keep the "Darren mask" on.

He took a deep breath and forced a big bright smile on his face as he received an armful of Joey Richter.

"Dude ! What the Hell ! You didn't even call us ! At least your boy Chris here was nice enough to send us text messages to tell us everything was okay !"

Blaine hugged the taller men back tightly, although he was careful to spare his ribs.

"I'm sooo sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind..."

"Yeah, right", Joey answered, smiling as he let go of him

Chris was shaking some light brown haired girl's hand, smiling awkwardly, when his phone bipped.

"Oh, it's... Julian, I... he wants us to meet a little earlier than planned. I'll just cancel, since you guys are here -"

"You have a date, Chris ?", the other girl, who Blaine recognized as Lauren Lopez, asked

"... yes ?"

The StarKids exchanged surprised looks.

"What, I'm not allowed to go on dates ?"

Lauren gave Blaine a questioning look, but the black haired boy just smiled, shrugging.

_So I take it absolutely EVERYONE wants Darren and Chris to be together, is that it ?_

"Hey, you know what Chris", Joe said, "we'll be here tomorrow too, we've got a few things to do here in L.A., just go to your date, we'll hang out tomorrow night, okay ?"

"No, it's fine really -"

"Come on Colfer, if that dude's hot, go for it !"

Chris nodded and walked back to his car, holding out the keys of Darren's apartment, throwing them to Blaine - who somehow managed to catch them.

"Will you be all right, B-Darren ?", Chris asked, frowning

_All right ? You mean, without you, pretending to be someone completely different from me, and with that person's best friends ? Sure, Chris, I'll be GREAT. No, I'm not freaking out. Not. At. All._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it ! The "brown haired StarKid girl" is Julia Albain. <strong>

**If you know why I need her in the plot, KUDOS TO YOU. :D**

**Also I'm extremely sorry guys, but I'm leaving for Berlin tomorrow, then Paris and finally London, so I'll be gone for four weeks where all I'll have is my notebook... yes, I am leaving my computer. But I'll have the internet on my phone.**

**If you have any questions about the plot/characters, leave a review (or go to my tumblr, I'm padalecriss) ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys ! First I want to thank you all for taking the time to leave all those extraordinarily kind reviews, I love you all so much ! And then, thank you for putting up with the wait !**

**Hope you enjoy !**

**I am not fully satisfied with this chapter, but ehm... yeah, tell me about it. :D**

* * *

><p>Darren walked slowly around McKinley, making sure every single detail was imprinted in his mind. There were lots of places and classrooms that were never showed on the screen, or at least not fully. He had just found a wonderful study room on the last floor when his phone – well, Blaine's – buzzed.<p>

Darren smiled when he saw the text was from Wes. Unconsciously, he really, _really _wanted to meet the Warblers. He wanted to know what they were like outside of the Warblers' Hall, what stuff they discussed, if there was any drama, if Jeff and Nick were together or what – Riker and Curt seemed to believe so, as they liked to call themselves "the longest running couple in the Warblers' history".

There was no way it was true. And Kurt and Blaine were much more adorable anyways. _I'm such a fanboy..._

"_Hey, are you coming back to Dalton on Monday ? Because we need to rehearse for Thad's birthday party. -W"_

_Well, shit._ Darren rubbed his eyes with his free hand and tried to think as fast as he could. He knew Chris and Blaine had figured something out. And the doctor had given him a letter excusing him until Wednesday, in case he didn't feel better.

But... he couldn't stay at Kurt's eternally... right ? Blaine and Chris had probably planned the Death Threatening Thing to happen soon, like on Monday or Tuesday, since New Direction was leaving on Wednesday evening... but then, what if something went wrong when switching back ? He shivered and sat down at the closest desk. He looked back at his phone and decided the best course of action was texting Kurt.

"_Hey – sorry to disturb the rehearsal – Wes is asking if I'm going back to Dalton on Monday, because there's a rehearsal for Thad's birthday party, do you know anything about it ? What do I do ? -D"_

He pressed the "send" button and stared at the device for a long minute before realizing what the wallpaper was actually showing. The picture was a little blurry, but you could see two hands – one long, with thin fingers, the other smaller but larger – placed to form a heart, some sign you normally do by yourself during a concert or something. Only these were Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"Awwww, my God, they're absolutely adorable...", he sighed, "And now I'm talking to myself. Out loud. Ah. Ah. Echo ? Eeeeechoooo ?"

He drummed his fingers on the table, opening the phone's photo gallery. There was a folder named "Kurt :D" - he chuckled at the cheesiness - one named "Warblers" and the other "Random". Deciding to leave the best part for the end, he checked the Warblers' pictures. They had obviously been taken during various rehearsals or parties and featured some of the boys out of uniform. Darren laughed at how different from their alter-ego they actually were. Jeff, for example, seemed to be extremely shy, and only wore dark clothes. One picture titled "blackmail" was one of him and Nick sleeping on each other on a couch.

Darren cursed under his breath when he realized he had no way of keeping that picture or sending it to the other world without surely causing some sort of weird paradox or something.

He ran through the whole folder before going to back to what interested him most. He looked at the first of the 362 pictures of Kurt, taken apparently unbeknownst to him. He was in his Dalton uniform, laughing, eyes shut tight and nose crinkled. He looked a lot like Chris those times he finally let go and cracked up. Darren smiled and clicked the "next" button. There came a series of photos of the two of them making faces at the camera. Judging from the background, they were at a cinema, probably killing time before the movie started. The last picture made Darren "awww" in a high pitched voice. Kurt was kissing Blaine's cheek, having visibly turned his head at the last minute, and the black-haired teen bore a surprised expression.

The phone buzzed before he had the chance to see the next one – which is just bad luck, really.

"_You are supposed to sing lead, the song is So What... But the party is in two weeks, you'll have plenty of time to rehearse later. -K"_

"_I mean, Blaine will. After you switch back. Tell Wes you're staying at my place because you still need to be taken care of. -K"_

"_Ok, thank you. Are you sure your father won't mind ? -D"_

"_No, don't worry. He despises Blaine's parents so much already I'm sure all I'll have to say is that you'd be alone at your place and he'd beg you to stay. -K"_

"_That bad, uh ? -D"_

"_You have no idea. Where are you by the way ? -K"_

"_Study room, third floor. Everything alright ? -D"_

"_If you could come back, it would be nice. -K"_

Darren frowned, typing _"on my way"_ quickly before running to the nearest stairs.

He slowed his pace once he approached the choir room though. He only heard quiet voices and soft music, but no singing. He walked in, immediately spotting Kurt sitting at the piano. He sat down next to him and wrapped his good arm around his waist protectively. Kurt looked up with tear-filled eyes and buried his face in Darren shirt, who caressed his hair soothingly.

"Blaine ?"

Darren looked up at Mercedes, who looked just as drained as her best friend.

"Can you take him back home ? He knows the song by heart already..."

Darren nodded gravely before looking around. All of New Direction – except for Sam, of course – were gathered in small groups, hugging each other. None seemed as shaken as Kurt, though.

"Kurt ?", Darren asked

The younger boy looked up and gave him a simple nod.

"You'll be okay driving, man ?", Finn asked

"Don't worry, I've driven in a worse shape than this."

He mentally slapped himself. _Sure, __**I **__have. Blaine hasn't._ He simply shook his head at Finn's questioning look and got up, taking Kurt's hand in his and leading him out.

"N-no, Darren, the parking lot is that way...", Kurt said in a broken voice

Darren looked at him, surprised.

"B-but... wait, how... uh ?"

Sense of direction ? Nope, Darren had never heard of it. Kurt chuckled at the older man's confused expression, which actually reassured him. _If he can still laugh, there's a way to make it better..._

"I was sure we'd arrived from that side... I mean, everyone always leaves the choir room that way !"

"When we go to class, yes. Not when we go back to our cars."

Darren let out a long "aaah" in understanding.

"Hey, Darren ?"

"Yes ?"

"Can we... not go home ?"

"Where do you want to go ?"

Kurt looked down, biting his lower lip.

"I wanna go see my mum."

* * *

><p>Blaine hurried up the stairs as fast as his bruised body allowed him to, listening to the others chatting cheerfully. He passed his hand through his hair, ruffling it, trying to look like the pictures of Darren he'd seen on the walls. Good thing he'd agreed to have the gel taken out of his hair after shooting the scenes.<p>

Blaine opened the door to his apartment quickly and walked in, the others following him. He threw his jacket in the general direction of the sofa, wincing as he imagined the look Kurt would give him.

He walked to the kitchen, forcing a big bright smile on his face.

"Beer for everyone ?"

A chorus of "yes" came from the living room. He had just opened the fridge when he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Joey and Lauren. At least he knew their names and a little about them. The look they were giving him was a little frightening, though.

"What ?", he asked, anxious

"Darren Criss, you are an idiot", Lauren said, sitting down

"A complete moron, even", Joey added

Blaine repressed another sigh. _So it's not because I'm me. Or, not me. Well, not __**him**__._

"That's extremely nice of you to say, guys."

He took out several beer bottles, handing them to Joey. Not easy to carry so many with a casted wrist.

"Mia told us", Joey said, his voice softening

Blaine looked up in alarm. _Told what ? About Chris ? Or just the breakup ?_

"Look, guys, it's -"

"No, Darren, we _know_, okay ? Joey told me about your freak out after the boyfriend incident."

Blaine glared at the other boy in disbelief – he was quite proud of his acting skills for that one.

"Sorry man, but I wasn't going to keep it to myself."

"Who else knows ?"

"Apart from me and that waiter you scared the hell out of ? Just Lauren. Well, and Mia."

"You mean you told her -"

"No. I did not tell her that you called me because you were drunk out of your mind and unable to find your way back to your apartment, who do you take me for ? But you freaked out to her too."

Blaine frowned. _Whaaat ? _Lauren shook her head.

"She said you were on the edge for two days until the rumors were officially denied."

"I was just mad at Chris for not telling me -"

"Oh come on. You could sell that to the others, but it's _us_, Darren."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do I do ?", he asked

Joey and Lauren exchanged an exasperated glance.

"Well first of all don't let him go on _dates _with any hot dudes..."

"He just told me today !"

"What ?"

"I didn't know until this morning..."

It was the absolute truth, after all. Lauren frowned.

"Is he coming back here, after ? I mean, to sleep ?"

"He said he would, but maybe -"

His phone went off, Single Ladies filling the room. Blaine blushed as Joey and Lauren laughed.

"Speak of the devil - hello ?"

"_Hey, I just arrived at the bar... everything okay by you ?"_

"Yes, yes everything is fine."

"_Are you sure ? I can still cancel you know..."_

"Nah man, I swear, don't worry, it's okay."

"_So... you're not mad at me ?"_

Blaine chuckled.

"No, I'm not. Well, just a little. But it'll get better."

"_Just text me if you have any questions, okay ? Or, like, look it up on the internet..."_

"Sure, I'll do that. Have a good time, Chris, don't worry about me."

Lauren got up and started dancing around, Joey looking at her. Blaine hung up just when Joe Walker entered the room.

"You promised us some beer, Hobbit. Oh, you guys are here too... were you discussing the giant pink elephant in the room or ?"

"Obviously, yes !", Lauren answered, smiling

Blaine blushed, and looked at Joey.

"Dude. Not cool."

The other man just shrugged as Joe walked closer to Blaine, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Man. I need to teach ya' a thing or two."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"First of all – talking to your _friends_ about things is usually nice. Especially since we know you so well and you were so obvious."

Lauren and Joey nodded vigorously in the background. Blaine clenched his jaw.

"Look, guys... Can we not talk about this now ?"

The three Starkids' smiles fell down at the seriousness in Blaine's tone.

"Sure...", Lauren said hesitantly, "Is everything all right ?"

Blaine smiled weakly.

"Yes, yes everything's fine, I just need some time to figure this whole thing out. I mean, you probably knew before I did, and it's... yeah, I just need some time."

The words were escaping his mouth without his brain even registering. It was like he couldn't control it.

Joey patted him on the back.

"Don't worry man, we're here for you okay ?"

"Yeah, we'll always be there, whatever happens."

The two taller men grabbed the beers and exited the room, leaving Blaine alone with Lauren.

"There is something else going on that you're not telling us", she said

Blaine swallowed with some difficulty.

"What do you mean ?"

"You seem to be... _afraid_ of something. I know you, Darren, and you may keep your poker face on but I know there's something. And I know Joey's felt it too. You... is it because of the accident ?"

"The acc- oh ! N-no, I'm just... being a little more careful with everything, you know. With all the stuff that's going on I can't allow myself to get into more trouble."

He smiled, trying his best to make it look real. Thinking about happy memories seemed to be the solution, and Kurt's face filled his mind.

Lauren seemed to believe him, as she smiled to him in return.

"Come on, let's go back to the others."

Blaine nodded and went back to the living-room. He sat down on the couch next to Joey. Looking around, he tried to remember everyone's name.

Sitting on the floor, both laughing loudly, were Brian Holden and Joe Moses. Those two, he knew. Same for Joey, Joe Walker and Lauren. But on the other couch sat two people whose name Blaine was sure he'd never tried to remember. He wasn't even sure he'd seen the girl's face. The other man was... Dumbledore ? Yeah, looked like it. Damn, his first name was something like... Derek ?

He took out his phone and sent a text message to Chris, asking him the name of the guy as well as the one of _"the girl who isn't Lauren"_. The answer came in quickly.

"_Dylan Saunders, and the girl is Julia Albain. She's your ex, by the way. Everything still all right ? -C"_

"_Thanks ! Yes, all is fine. How about you ? Having fun ? -B"_

"_Little boring, but it might get better. Snuck to the toilet to text you. They have some nice tapestry here ! -C"_

"_You can't be serious. Go back, you idiot. -B"_

"_Oh, and... shall I tell Joey and Lauren about... our little problem ? -B"_

"_Ehm... I think it might be wise, but, yeah, I don't know, Darren would probably tell them. Yeah, if you feel the need to, you probably should. It might be easier. -C"_

"_Copy that. Now go back. -B"_

"_Yes, mum. -C"_

Blaine chuckled.

"Texting Chris ?", Joey asked, eyebrow cocked

"Yes ?", Blaine answered

Joey rolled his eyes.

"You should -"

"Tttt ! I said we're not talking about it !"

"But I-"

"No !"

"Seriously you-"

"Joey. Shut. It."

The taller man shook his head and took a sip of his beer. Blaine figured he should probably open a bottle too so as not to look too suspicious. He winced, remembering how the last Warblers' party ended... with him drunk dialing Kurt at two in the morning and talking about how pretty his eyes were for about an hour before the countertenor gave up and came to pick him up. He had fallen asleep in the car, and then Kurt had had to call Finn to help him carry the sleeping man to his bedroom.

The hangover hadn't been that bad, since it had involved cuddling with Kurt all day. But still.

"So, Dare, how did they manage to hide your cast for the scenes ?", Brian asked

"They didn't hide it. Ehm, Blaine got into a car crash too. I mean, not because I did, it was planned long ago. But yeah. Pretty cool script."

"Does this mean you get to play the doctor with Chris ?"

Blaine blushed.

"N-no, one of the character's mother's dead, no time for that."

"... oh my God, is it Carole ? No no no don't tell me... but it is Carole right ?"

Blaine gave Julia a surprised look. _A fan ?_

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know I'm hooked !"

"Y-yeah, I just didn't expect your fanatism to be... that strong."

"Well if we talked more maybe you'd know."

The other Starkids who weren't listening to the conversation and talking to one another fell silent. Blaine frowned.

"Julia, we -"

"Oh, so we're on full-name basis now, _Darren_ ?"

Blaine's mouth fell open. _Oh my God, seriously. Girls. Really._

"Jules, live him alone", Lauren interjected, "You'll discuss this later. If you're going to make a mess of things, just leave right now. We didn't come here for that."

Blaine looked at her, thankful for her intervention. The room was awkwardly silent for a moment until Blaine's eyes fell on the paper on the coffee table.

"So... does anyone want some pizza ?"

* * *

><p>Darren parked the car next to gate of the cemetery.<p>

"Do you... come here often ?"

"Not... not that much. I don't... I don't always feel the need to be _here_ to be close to her."

Darren nodded and got out of the car, quickly walking around it to open Kurt's door for him. The younger boy stood still for a long minute before walking towards the entrance. Darren stayed next to the car, not really knowing if he ought to follow Kurt or not.

"Darren ?", Kurt asked gently, "What are you waiting for ?"

"I... I didn't know if you wanted me to come."

"Of course I do."

Darren took the hand Kurt was offering him and followed the taller boy down the alley.

"My father comes here more often than I do. Each of their anniversary. Her birthday. Christmas. And on the 21st of June. My mum loved the summer. She said it was the only time you could really see the world's colors. I... I brought Blaine here a week ago. He... he said he wanted to meet her."

They stopped walking once they had reached the biggest tree and turned to the left. Kurt didn't say anything until they reached a white marble tombstone reading "Elizabeth J. Hummel", her dates of birth and death, and just under it, _"__Someone to love, somebody new. Someone to love, someone like you."_

"The Beatles were her favorite band", Kurt whispered, a sad smile spreading on his face, "And I... basically learned how to sing with their songs."

"Is... is this why you only sing them on sad occasions ?"

Kurt looked up.

"Probably. I don't know", he mumbled, "Love Me Do was what she sang to me as a lullaby. She sang Hey Jude whenever I was upset. She really had a beautiful voice."

Darren blinked at the sky to refrain the tears. He then just noticed that Kurt had stopped crying the moment they had entered the cemetery. The countertenor was smiling.

"It's so strange. When I'm away from here, I have to smell her old belongings to know her perfume, because I can't remember it correctly. But when I'm here, it's always as if it was blowing in the wind. It's... it's stupid."

Neither said a sing for a long minute.

"It's not."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"It's not stupid, Kurt. My... my cousin Joanne died when I was a little kid. She was very sick, had always been, but I didn't know it. I was too young to understand. To me she was just the beautiful girl who always wore brightly colored clothes and danced like a goddess. She baked extraordinary cakes too. Chocolate and vanilla, and more chocolate. My uncle and her lived by the sea. To this day, whenever I go to the beach, I can taste the cake in my mouth. But if there's no sea in sight, I'd have to actually eat a slice of it to know its taste."

Darren did not stop a lone tear from rolling down his cheek. Kurt saw it, and brushed it away with his fingertips. The older man smiled and looked down, only now noticing the beautiful bunch of flowers at the foot of the gravestone.

"It's Blaine's", Kurt explained, "He said... he said that he knew people usually brought lilies or roses, but that judging from what I had told him about my mother, she deserved to get something more colorful."

Darren nodded. He had always thought that this kind of habit, just like wearing black clothes at a burial or at a wake made the whole thing more depressing. Sure, those were supposed to show you're mourning. But really, do the dead ones want everyone to be that sad ? Shouldn't people express their love for the one they've lost, instead of sadness ?

"It's beautiful", Darren said

"Blaine always knows what to do. Well, most of the time. It's... when I need him the most, he knows exactly what to do. Oh God, what if... what if you guys can't switch back ? What if something goes wrong ? What am I gonna do without him ?"

Darren's eyes widened as a wave of panic threatened to spread through his body. He managed to keep some composure, however, and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll know what Chris and Blaine figured out, and we'll be ready. Maybe by this time tomorrow, you'll be back to Blaine."

Kurt bit his lower lip and nodded gravely. Silence fell, and Darren didn't dare breaking it. They stood there for a long time, until Kurt whispered _"Let's go back home."_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, look – ehm, coming in a bar, there's a skeleton and aaaa... what was it again ?"<p>

A chorus of "booo" echoed from all over the living room as Joe Moses, who had just finished his third glass of... whatever they were drinking (Blaine didn't want to know), failed to tell a joke for the forth time in a row.

It was past eleven and Blaine was worried. Chris had said he'd be back way before midnight. He had sent a text around ten thirty saying he was leaving the restaurant.

A million possibilities had ran through Blaine's head – a recurring one being _"He went with Julian to his apartment and he won't be back tonight at all..."_. But it seemed unlikely so.

"Hey, Darren, let's... let's sing something !"

Blaine looked up at a very tipsy Joe Walker, who had been explaining to Brian – who was sober, designated driver – how they should totally do a musical about Star Wars because he would be a totally awesome Darth Vador.

"What do you want to sing ?", Blaine inquired

"Aaaaaanything. Hey, how about some Disney whatever ?"

Joey cheered next to Blaine.

"Oh yes, I love it when we jam to Disney !"

Blaine watched in panic as Joey and Joe argued for approximately ten long minutes, trying to find what song to sing, until Dylan interjected, saying that it should be some low song because the girls were asleep and they shouldn't wake them up. Joe (Moses) nodded frenetically, adding that Lauren was always pissed when she was awakened by loud noises.

Joey made some propositions, from Lady and the Tramp to The Lion King.

"Tsss, you have no taste, Joey ! Darren, help me out here, what do you think ? Pick up your guitar come ooon !"

"Yes, pick your guitar !"

Blaine's eyes widened. _Guitar ? But I don't know how to play the guitar ! _He instinctively brought his hand up to his mouth to bite on his fingers... when he realized something.

"Guys, I can't... I can't play the guitar with a casted wrist !"

Joey and Joe's mouths hung open for a second before they both 'ooooh'ed in disappointment.

The two men had started arguing again when they heard the front door open and close. Blaine had to resist the urge to tackle Chris in a bear-hug when he saw him arrive.

"Hey everyone !"

"Hey Chris !", Joey said, smiling widely

"Want something to drink ?", Dylan inquired

"No thanks, I've had enough wine at the restaurant."

"So, how was it ? How come you're back so early ?"

"It was... nice. But not great, just... yeah, nice. I was sort of bored. Guess picking guys who have interests so different from mine just to make sure they don't know who I am and aren't hanging out 'cause I'm famous isn't the best solution. We talked about the weather for half an hour. The _weather_. He could've asked me about Obama or Lady Gaga, but no. He found cumulus clouds more interesting apparently."

Everyone laughed, and Blaine felt some of the tension leave his body. He noticed Chris was carrying a small suitcase, which he led to Darren's bedroom before coming back to the living-room and sitting on the arm of the couch next to Blaine.

"What's in the suitcase ?"

"Clothes. I was out and Da-your stuff don't exactly fit me."

Blaine smirked.

"I got a text from Bradley, we're expected on set at 8 tomorrow morning. To shoot the accident. And I have a scene in my room with Cory. Oh, and they added a scene with us all leaving for Nationals, and you come to say goodbye. That's what we'll do in the morning. Short thing though, don't worry, a peck on the lips and a few hushed words because Burt Hummel is keeping an eye on us nearby."

Both chuckled.

"At 8 ?", Joey asked, "You guys have to be on set so early ? Why ?"

"We're still not done recording Pure Imagination, and there're lots of other things to do. Also ND takes an early flight, so if we want to get the lightning right, it has to be shot in the morning."

Joey nodded and then got up.

"We're gonna leave you guys alone then. You need some rest, Dare."

The other Starkids nodded their agreements and got up as well. Dylan bent down to pick Julia up as Joe did the same with Lauren. Blaine led the way out, opening the door for them.

"We'll try to hang out tomorrow night, okay ?", Brian asked, "Maybe meet at the Lonelies' Benches ?"

Blaine turned to Chris for help, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Absolutely... if our schedule allows us to", the actor said, "It's been a while since I last went to the karaoke."

Blaine repressed a chuckle and smiled widely at Brian.

"See you then, Holden."

"Bye guys !"

Chris closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes I wish I was capable of doing one-night-stands with attractive guys I have no interest in. Other than their abs, I mean."

Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He made it clear he wanted in my pants. Unfortunately for him, my pants did not want him."

Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe next time ?"

"There won't be a next time for this guy. I don't think there'll be a time for anyone soon", he sighed, "See ? Being famous – not all good stuff."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then."

"That you are. And your boyfriend is super good looking."

"Totally...", Blaine said, a dreamy expression on his face, "I hope he finally decided to buy those red jeans we saw at the mall the other day. I swear they were so tight I'm not sure one of my _arms_ could fit in there."

Chris glared at him.

"Hey, I'm the one who has to put up with Kurt's wardrobe, and I would like it a lot better if he wore normally fitted trousers sometimes !"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad... is it ?"

"Well for _you_ it sure ain't !"

Blaine blushed and walked back to the couch, sitting down.

"Shit, I gotta clean this up..."

"Let me help you. I'll tell you about the bridges I've found nearby. We could go back to the one Mark, Chord, Darren and I went last time. Lots of people jump from here, it's... well, it's dangerous enough to work against the 'spell', I think, but safe enough that you barely risk anything. Also we've got to figure out what you're going to wear to make sure you don't hurt your wrist even more."

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Hudson house was empty when Kurt and Darren arrived. Burt had left a message saying they were eating at some friends' house. Also saying that if they needed anything, they'd be back immediately.<p>

"Why isn't Finn back already ?"

"He's probably at Quinn's."

"Quinn's mother lets them ?"

"Yup. She thinks a pregnancy was enough for them not to screw up again."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Darren smiled.

"Hey, you can cook great stuff, right ?"

Kurt nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can you please, _please_ bake me something ? Cookies or cupcakes or a cherry-pie – anything. Please, I haven't had the chance to eat anything homemade in a veeeery long time."

Kurt seemed to contemplate the idea for a minute before smiling.

"Yeah, that's... that's a good idea."

Fifteen minutes later, Darren, wearing an apron, was dancing to whatever song was on the radio – it sounded like a mix of Ke$ha and Panic! At The Disco, which was extremely disturbing.

"Darren, careful, you're spreading flour everywhere !"

"Oops, sorry."

Darren chuckled and went back to his job, still shaking his hips.

"Soooo, what cupcake colors can we dooo ?"

"Whatever you want, I have tons of them."

"Really ? Like, can I have... a pink and golden one ?"

"... yeah, I guess."

"Wicked !"

"This is so funny, you're like Blaine that time the waitress brought him a double expresso by mistake. He was overexcited all day !"

"I must've fallen in a giant cup of coffee when I was a baby ! Now I can't keep myself down !"

Kurt laughed, making Darren smile. He hadn't seen any hint of sadness in the boy's eyes ever since he mentioned cooking.

They finished preparing in silence, Darren starting to clean up the kitchen while Kurt was pouring the dough in the small tins.

"Here, it's all set up. It'll be ready in twenty minutes."

Kurt helped Darren put the last few dishes and utensils in the dishwasher. He had just pushed the 'start' button when the older man grabbed his hand and pulled him against him.

"Wha-what are you doing ?"

"Come on, dance with me !"

"...on _You Never Can Tell_ ? Really ? I'm sorry but you're gonna need to make me sniff cocaine before I -"

Ignoring his protests, Darren made Kurt twirl before placing one hand on his hips, smiling widely.

"C'm'on !"

Kurt sighed heavily before vaguely swaying his hips. Not more than ten seconds later, the corner of his lips threatened to reach his ears. They let go of each other to reenact Vincent Vega and Mia Wallace's dance, giggling all the while.

"Wow, Darren, you're a regular John Travolta..."

"Haha, very funny. I'm better than you at this."

"You've seen Pulp Fiction more than I have, I'm sure."

"Around thirty times."

"I've only seen it once. But I do believe I have more swag than Uma Thurman ever did."

"I wouldn't bet on it..."

The song came to an end, followed shortly by _Dancing Queen._ Darren was about to question the karma on that one, but then he realized he was in the world of a teen TV Show. Of course there were coincidences and "oh my, it's our song" and "oh look, sad moment and it's raining", _all the time._

"Oooh ! Now that's just unfair !"

Darren placed one hand behind his back and bent down, offering the other to Kurt.

"If I may..."

Kurt smiled, cheeks flushed.

"... not sure if Blaine would be okay with this... it's our song, you know. Sort of. So..."

"What about Teenage Dream ?"

"It's... our other song", Kurt chuckled

"Come on, please, Chris always lets me dance with him whenever we hear this song !"

Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it can't do any harm, really..."

Darren grinned happily, placing his hand higher on Kurt's waist than he did on Chris'. They moved along to the music, and much like at the Prom, ended up just dancing around each other, grinning, resuming the slow dancing for every chorus.

"What are you doing ?"

Both boys turned at the sound of Finn's voice, startled. Kurt's eyes widened and he lowered the volume of the radio.

"Are those cupcakes ?"

"Yes."

"You always feel better when you cook", he stated

"That's true."

Darren studied Finn's expression. He didn't look angry at their behavior. Surprised, yes. But if anything, he was relieved. And thankful. All because Kurt was smiling.

"Mercedes went back to the hospital. After the ceremony at the church, tomorrow, Sam's mother will be cremated and then the Evans will leave. I think... I think Mercedes is going with them too."

Kurt and Darren nodded.

"I think... maybe on Monday, at the school assembly, we should sing something for her."

The two boys looked at each other. _What if we're switching in the morning ?_

Kurt shook his head briefly.

"Yes, that's a good idea. What do you want to sing ?"

"I don't know, Rachel said you'd know what to do."

Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Can you please go get my iPod ? It's on my bedside table, maybe we'll get some ideas from there."

"Sure."

Finn hurried up the stairs.

"What are we going to do ?", Kurt whispered

"I don't know..."

"What if the guys planned to switch in the morning ?", he asked, panicking a little

"Well we'll see tomorrow, whatever's in _Romeo and Juliet_, and... oh, wait !", Darren stopped, hopeful, "It's like, eight hours earlier for them... Which means... it can't be in the morning for us. And I mean, they're not stupid, they'll know it must happen as... discretely as possible. And they're not jumping in the middle of the night."

Kurt nodded.

"What time did Blaine say we could look tomorrow ?"

"After the funeral. I don't know what they're -"

"Here, I brought your iPod station too."

"Thank you, Finn !"

* * *

><p>"If we jump at 9am, it'll be 5pm for them. It leaves enough time for Darren to pick Kurt up at school and then... yes, that bridge, near Kenton is only 15 miles away from Lima."<p>

Chris was looking around Kurt's house on Google Earth.

"This one's perfect. Just perfect."

"Write the coordinates down."

Blaine had been carefully writing the letter to Kurt and Darren while Chris was doing all the research, and was fighting with himself not to be too cheesy. But, well, it might be his last message to Kurt, after all.

He handed Chris the paper.

"Want to say anything to Darren ?"

"I'll see him on Monday, what's the use ?"

Blaine blinked, putting the message and pen down, before literally jumping on Chris, throwing his arms around him.

"... Blaine ? Are you okay ?"

"Thank you."

"For what ?"

"Being optimistic."

"Realistic. Not the same."

* * *

><p>Kurt exited the bathroom after a shower just as Darren opened <em>Romeo and Juliet<em> for maybe the hundredth times since they came back from the funeral.

"Darren, look, maybe they didn't manage to do it, we don't know how it works -"

"We don't, but they do !"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he rummaged through his closet, finally settling on a simple grey shirt.

"Aaaargh, this is so frustrating !", Darren muttered

"Look, maybe you need to put it back on the shelf and then take it back every time, not just open it !"

"It doesn't sound logical at all !"

Kurt glared at him with his bitchiest face on.

"Oh right, because switching places with the character you play on a TV Show is logical ? Having my _boyfriend_'s spirit or soul or whatever swapped with someone else's is _logical_ ? When has this ever made sense, Darren, uh ? If you can figure out any of this _shit_, seriously, TELL ME."

"You think I don't suffer from this as much as _you _do ? I AM IN ANOTHER DIMENSION, Kurt ! Dammit, I'm talking to A CHARACTER right now, you're not supposed to exist !"

Darren threw the old book on the floor and turned around, walking towards the door.

"D-Darren ! Look !"

Darren spun on his heels so fast he almost fell down. Right there, stuck between the cover and the first page, was a piece of paper. Both men kneeled down at the same time, Kurt picking it up first. He slowly unfolded it.

"Oh my God ! It... it worked !", Kurt shrieked

Darren's heart threatened to flee his ribcage as he leaned over Kurt's shoulder to read the neatly formed words.

_To Kurt and Darren,_

_If you ever get this, which I hope, you are standing in Kurt's room, after the funeral, on Sunday afternoon. Chris and I, as I said to Darren when we met in the dream, figured we need to place ourselves in a death threatening situation at the exact same time to reverse the spell._

_Now, we have an eight hour gap between our locations. We will jump at 9am on Monday, which makes it at 5pm for you. Kurt, I'm sorry but you will have to miss your rerun of American Idol. Although I do believe it is worth it._

_Chris has told me Darren knows what supplies you will need for this, and I do believe you could find most of them at my house. There is a spare key under the green flowerpot in the backyard if you have lost mine._

_I miss you so, so much.  
><em>_I hope everything is mostly okay, given the situation(s).  
><em>Hope to hold you soon...<em> _

_xoxo  
><em>_Your Blaine_

_PS : Chris found a bridge that's perfect for you, coordinates 40.650299,-83.646641. It's near Kenton, the one just up north from Co Rd 130._

Scribbled at the bottom of the page, with another pen, and in another handwriting, one that Darren would recognize anywhere, was a shorter message.

_We said death threatening, Darren, but _don't_ overdo it. Please, come back in one piece.  
>You know wood nymphs can't fix everything.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand that's a wrap. There was more of this originally but I decided to cut the chapter there and not make you wait another day. Because it's like 2am here.<strong>

**My trip was supermegafoxyawesome (and hot), and I want to see London again, soon ! I got to speak english ! And hear people who have a british accent ! I thought I was in Harry Potter. *_***

**Coming next : Bridges are high, water is cold, they might need a TARDIS after all.**

****It will be coming soon, it might blow your mind, and it will be shorter because CLIFFHANGER. Yes, I am eviiiil. :D****


	9. Chapter 9

**There. Thanks again for all you reviews + story alerts + favorite stories and all, it really touches me !**

**Ehm. Beware.**

**Also I've never jumped from a bridge, so... yeah.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to worry.<p>

He was shooting the scene of the accident, and was doing pretty well, considering to situation. He was comfortable enough in his goofy puppy mask to manage to keep it on, and no one had made a remark about him acting differently.

It _was_ a little traumatizing to have to relive this dreadful moment, but since he wasn't really being crushed by a trunk this time, it was much easier.

So, yes, shooting the scene was the least of his worries.

The problem was that he still hadn't heard from Chris.

If the actor didn't manage to put the letter in the book in the next two hours, Kurt and Darren were probably not going to get it. It was nearly 10am. Which meant 6pm for them.

Chris had a scene with Cory – Kurt telling Finn what to pack and giving him some advice about Rachel – in which he had to subtly pick _Romeo and Juliet_ from the shelf, open it, and then put it back on.

"_Don't worry", had he said, "we're pretty much free to do anything with the props, as long as it's not something completely crazy. And that it fits in the scene."_

"_How does it fit ?", had Blaine asked_

"_Kurt's packing. He's figuring out what book to bring."_

"_Are you sure he'll get the message today and not... during the moment you're shooting ?"_

"_From what you've told me, I'm pretty sure Kurt found the Star Wars socks waaaay before the actual scene when I lost them was supposed to happen in your world."_

All in all, he was pretty nervous, and literally ran to the other side of the Paramount lot when the crew told him the scene was done and all the blood and makeup was cleaned.

He had just reached Chris' trailer when he received a text. From Joey.

"_So, how did the rest of the night go ? ;) -J"_

"_Nothing happened, we talked about today's scenes and went to bed. -D"_

"_Together ? -J"_

"_Yes. And I repeat, nothing happened. -D"_

Well, it wasn't the exact truth. They had cuddled the entire night, because Blaine was feeling a little down after writing the message to Kurt, and, well... he could tell Chris wasn't as completely reassured as he pretended to be.

"_Man, he's going to New York soon. You know what that means. -J"_

"_Hey, all in good time. I don't want to rush things, especially when I'm still not a hundred percent sure about my feelings. -D"_

"_Yeah, right. Still ok for tonight ? -J"_

"_Totally, we'll come after filming's done. -D"_

"_Okay, I'll see you there then. -J"_

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and reached for the door of Chris' trailer.

"Darren ?"

He turned around, almost falling down. He hadn't heard Ashley approaching.

"Oh hey, L-Ashley."

"Dude, are you okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... a little tired you know."

"Weren't you shooting the accident ?"

"I was, I just came here to... get all this gel out of my hair, I uh – I thought I could stand it but ehm... yeah, too much. Don't know how Blaine manages."

"Oh, ok. Hoping to get a peak at Colfer exiting his shower ?", she winked

Blaine blushed. _Shit. Shit shit shit._

"Haha, very funny", he rolled his eyes,"You seem to be confusing me and my character, just like everybody else... What is it with you all these days ?"

"Dude, you're in denial. Just be aware there's an ongoing bet. The faster you guys get together, the more Mark and I win. Just don't wait until Glee Live otherwise Cory and Heather get the whole thing. Bye, Darren !"

She waved and walked away. Blaine stood still, mouth agape. Yup, he was definitely going to leave Darren a long, detailed message. He entered the trailer and sat down on the small couch. New Direction's departure was being shot in a small airport just a few miles away from the set, and Blaine was supposed to be at the main entrance with the others in half an hour, clothes changed, hair re-done. He barely had the time to take a shower, but he could do it. No way he was shooting a scene after having sweat so much. _So gross._

He stripped off of his discarded clothes – which were almost really his, this time, and not Darren's – folding them neatly, out of habit, before taking a plastic bag and securely taping it around his cast before entering the shower.

He successfully managed to take all the gel out of his hair and wash all the fake blood and sweat from his body. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and pulled the shower-curtain across the rod at the same time the bathroom's door was opened, revealing Chris in nothing but his boxers.

The two boys stared at each other for a long second, none speaking.

"Hi", Chris finally said

"Hi", Blaine answered, breathless

"Ehm, I'm just gonna... take a quick shower, you know, b-before we...go. To the airport."

Blaine could only nod and walked out, jumping slightly when the door was closed behind him. _Great. Now I could totally use a cold shower._

* * *

><p>"No, Darren, we decided it like that, I'm jumping too !"<p>

"It's too dangerous !"

"Chris is jumping !"

"Yeah, well he's done it before !"

"I don't care, I'm jumping with you ! What if you pass out or something, Blaine'll need someone to drag him out of the water !"

"Are you that good at swimming ?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"I swim faster than Finn. And I can hold my breath under water longer than him too."

Darren whistled, impressed.

"Okay, fine. But you'll jump _after_ me."

"Deal."

Kurt smiled.

"I'm gonna change into something a little more... colorful", Darren said, "then we can go to my house."

"To _Blaine_'s house."

"I know, but he must have like a kick-ass mansion or something, let me dream for a minute."

He picked a few clothes from Blaine's bag and went to the small bathroom.

"Oh, like you don't have enough money to buy a big house in L.A !", Kurt called after him

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't. I live in a crappy apartment, it's always super messy except for when Chris throws a tantrum and decides to clean it all before our movie nights and... yeah, it sucks, but I love it."

He heard Kurt chuckle from the other side of the door. Mentioning Chris had made his heart beat incredibly faster. If it all went well, he was going to see him in one day. Well, twenty-three hours and sixteen minutes. He smiled and finished buttoning his shirt. When he got out of the bathroom, Kurt was wearing a different outfit from the one he'd just seen him in.

"... Kurt ? Did you just change you clothes ?"

"Yes, why ? I just remembered I had already worn that t-shirt in front of Blaine's housemaid two weeks ago. That's not acceptable."

Darren bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at Kurt's wonderful bitchface.

"Yeah, okay. So – what are we gonna tell your dad ?"

"That you need a few more clothes... and that someone from Dalton left you some homework, I don't know. And also pretend that you can't drive my car by yourself."

Darren nodded. The sadness in Kurt's eye was starting to fade, little by little. Now he looked more worried, but excited at the same time.

Darren gathered all the clothes he'd used in the last three days – _jeez, already three days ? _- and put them in the bag while Kurt went downstairs to talk to Burt. Once he was done, he picked the letter from where Kurt had left it on his bed, re-reading the last part for the hundredth time.

It was... it was so _Chris_. And yet a little more 'emotional' than what he was used to. He caressed the last words with his fingertips.

"Wood nymph...", he whispered, "You're a majestic wood nymph and I'm just a damn hobbit."

"Darren ?"

Kurt was leaning against the doorframe. Darren sighed before looking up.

"Hm ?"

"You really love him, don't you ?"

Darren smiled sadly.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Darren, look..."

The tears threatened to break free so he got up abruptly, picking his bag from the floor.

"Let's go."

"Darren -"

"Kurt, please, can we just go ? Thanks."

He started to walk away only to be stopped by Kurt's surprisingly strong grip on his arm.

"Darren, you listen to me right now. When you get back to your... reality, you have to promise me to do something about those feelings."

"Kurt, I'm almost certain Chris doesn't even feel that way -"

"Are you nuts ? Don't you get it ? The world I live in is built by _your_ world. Why do you think all the Glee Clubbers are getting together in so many possible ways ? Because their feelings are not a hundred percent _real_. The fact that the guy playing Jesse and the girl who plays Rachel are best friends explains _why _they got together again when she clearly was in love with Finn ! I get it now, why I made it all up in my head about Blaine being interested in me. Maybe... maybe it wasn't what he felt for me that I saw, but what you feel for Chris ! And Darren, I know I have a history of falling quickly and falling _hard _but with Blaine, it was different. Like... I don't know, like we were meant to be. Actually, my feelings for Finn, now that I think about it, were... extremely brotherly-like all the while, compared to what I feel for Blaine. I wanted to be with Finn so that he could protect me. And some part of me wanted to be with him because he's the star quarterback... and I'm not proud of it !"

Darren blinked. It actually made sense. Sort of.

"And I'm guessing the girl who plays Lauren and the guy who plays Puck are actually really close, am I right ?"

"Yes... yes you are."

"Those weird feelings, being close to someone that you should hate, I know I'm not the only one who's felt it. Just like in a movie, the better an actor you are, the more believable the story is, but still. When you tell someone that you love him, when you're in character, there is always one little thing that's unreal. Something you never get to see unless you are a character yourself ! I hadn't noticed before you... before you and Blaine swapped bodies but now it completely makes sense !"

"Kurt – are you telling me that... that you feel like your whole world is a lie ?"

"No – far from it ! It only is from _your_ point of view. I just... we've established that my world has an effect on yours too, right ? So it's not a lie. And we notice it here when the writers make a mistake and someone acts 'out of character'. When I say 'we' I mean... only... for those of us who really care about the others enough to follow their life stories. It also might certainly be because the cast is made of such talented actors anyways."

Kurt smiled as Darren nodded vigorously.

"And I've been so, so lonely, sometimes I notice the little things. A smile that had nothing to do there. A glass that was filled, and emptied itself out of nowhere. I used to think I was going crazy, but I'm not. It's your world's fault actually !"

Darren pinched the bridge if his nose.

"I don't know if that's because I've read and watched way too much sci-fi, but... yes, it does make sense. The problem is that Chris is a wonderful actor. And as for Blaine eye-fucking you -"

"Hey !"

"Sorry, I meant... for the way Blaine was looking at you, it was... only half because of my feelings. And I was just... strongly attracted to him _physically_ at first."

"Let me guess... Until _Baby It's Cold Outside_ ?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Ha ! Knew it. And what, didn't you get the right directions on set not to look at me that way until I sang Blackbird ?"

"Actually no, the writers and directors didn't know what they were going to do with me just yet, so I just assumed Blaine was attracted to you. I mean", he snorted, "who wouldn't be..."

Kurt blushed.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Darren. And Chris might be a good actor, but I'm telling you, what I feel for Blaine... it's more than anything I've ever felt before. Now yes, it might be because it's been written that way, but _please_. Don't miss out on that opportunity."

"He's never shown any signs of affection towards me. Well, more than in a friendly way."

"Are you sure ?"

"Well, we... always cuddle when we watch movies together... or share a bed but that's -"

"Is he like that with everyone ?"

"... nope. He's only that touchy with the girls, but I think it might be because he's afraid to make the other boys uncomfortable."

"But yet with you, no problem."

"That's because I'm... Chris always says I'm a puppy. I'm touchy with everyone."

"So I take it you cuddle with all your guy friends ?"

Darren rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't _cuddle_ with them but... but Chris just, he's so good at cuddling and he gives some mean hugs and I don't know, when I fall asleep with my head on his chest, it's like his heartbeat is... I don't know how to explain it – like when there's a clock ticking, I can't sleep. When there's some music in the nearby apartments and the low sounds just... reverberate on the walls, it bothers me. But Chris' heartbeats lull me to sleep."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Okay, sorry to bring this to you, but you're... totally smitten."

"Yeah... I know... That's kind of the main problem here."

"Darren, why would it be a problem ? Actually, it's kind of ironic. I'm gay, and I've had crushes on straight men. Yet you're straight, and you're crushing on a gay man. Only your situation is much easier because you're both looking for the same thing."

"I think me being in love with Chris doesn't exactly make me straight."

"Well then... are you gay ?"

"... no, I... I've been... well, I've found some men attractive before, but there was no feeling. And well, obviously, I can... enjoy girls too. And not just physically. Well, a lot less since I've met Chris, but... I know you don't believe this is possible, but I might be bisexual, if you want to put a label on it. Or maybe it's just Chris. I don't know. Why put labels on after all, I mean you love a _person_, not a gender. That's how I feel, that's how I've been raised. There's no difference, it's... it's just love. "

"It's not that I don't _believe _in bisexuality, I... I find it disturbing."

"But you said, when Blaine thought he -"

"He wasn't right then, was he ?", Kurt spat

Darren raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Wow, Kurt, calm down..."

"I'm calm, it's just... this whole thing – still a sore spot."

"I thought you said you were over it ?"

"Well, I'm not. How do you expect me to, uh ? If – imagine if Blaine was bi ? It would change absolutely everything. Well no – it would change some things. I already feel self-conscious when we walk across super handsome guys, I wouldn't want to have to worry about girls too, because then it's worse. Boys – I can compete. Girls ? Contrary to what many people would say, they have a lot of things that I don't. And... yes, it might be because it was Rachel, again. With Finn, it was different, I could tell she was strongly in love with him, you know. But... for Blaine, she said it herself, it was just to have a boyfriend. And... it really hurt me when she said no one cared about me."

Darren wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Blaine, he... he said he cared about me. And to hear Rachel say such things... I mean I know we've been rivals on so many levels, and I try to be strong about it but sometimes it's just too much to take."

"Kurt – don't worry. It's... you know how Rachel is, right ? She acts and says things before thinking of the consequences. She... she lives in her own show. She might be a little inconsiderate sometimes but you know that she loves you a lot. And I know you like her to."

"I do. I really do. She understands me better than a lot of people, but sometimes I wish... I wish she wasn't trying so hard, you know ?"

"Kurt -"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm doing exactly the same things."

"That's not true, Kurt. I don't think Rachel would ever blow a note to spare someone she loves the way you did for your dad."

"She passed on a solo opportunity to let Mercedes sing last."

"Well, you're right. She's grown in the 'second half of the season'. A lot. I'm pretty certain things with Blaine would happen differently now. A little."

Kurt nodded.

"We should get going."

"Very true."

* * *

><p>"You could've told me !"<p>

"I thought you'd read the script pages I gave you !"

"No ! Not... fully, you... you just highlighted my lines, not what I have to do !"

"Oh come on, Blaine, please. It's just a small kiss."

"No, Chris, it's a big deal ! We're in a public place ! Kurt and I would never kiss in a _public place_."

"Blaine – be realistic. When you switch back to your world tomorrow, what's the first thing you're gonna do when you see Kurt, even if there are people all around you ?"

"... touché."

Chris snickered and walked into the makeup trailer, leaving Blaine alone.

"Damn you, Colfer."

He shook his head.

"I heard that !"

Blaine chuckled and walked inside, greeting the crew as he sat down on his 'usual' armchair.

"The good thing is that we don't actually have to make you a fake cast", one the girls said, "That would've been a pain to put on and take off every day."

Blaine smiled.

"See ? I'm so accommodating. I should get an award for that. I got into a car crash for you guys."

Everyone laughed, except for Chris, who just vaguely smirked. Blaine shrugged it off and let the new hairdresser do his hair.

It took him a while to notice the guy seemed a little nervous.

"Is something wrong, man ?"

"Uh ?", he blushed, "No, n-not at all it's just, uh... I'm n-new and I didn't know I'd... be doing _your_ hair."

"... not comfortable with that much hair gel ? Hey, I can do it myself if you want to, I've gotten used to it. After all these months."

"Ha, ha, no a-actually it's... it's not about the hair gel it's ehm, because... Oh my God this is so embarrassing..."

The man bit his lip, all the while still smiling widely.

"I'm a big fan of you", he said, breathless, "You've... kinda changed my life."

Blaine's jaw fell.

"Wow, man, I... I kinda don't know what to say, ehm... thanks, I guess ?"

"No, really, thank you, you made me understand that it's... it's okay to be who I am. I'm... yeah, just. And I met my fiancée thanks to Starkid. So, thank you."

Blaine couldn't help the blush that creeped up his face. _Seriously ? That guy is so much of a fan that he has trouble breathing in my -well Darren's- presence ?_

"Well then... you're welcome. But ehm, really, I didn't do anything man."

"That's where you're wrong."

"I'm just a... a weird dude with a guitar, and too much inspiration..."

"Ha. You meant a _supermegafoxyawesomehot_ dude."

Chris chuckled next to him.

"I second that thought."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit – this is Blaine's HOUSE ? It's not a house. It's a damn castle, man !"<p>

Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too the first time Blaine brought me here."

The countertenor reached into his pocket, taking out a key and unlocking the door with experimented hands.

"You seem to know your way in here..."

"It's close to Dalton, and his folks are never around. I used to come and do my homework here while waiting for Blaine to finish his fencing practice when I attended Dalton Academy."

"... fencing ? Really ?"

"Well, it _is _a private school. I think Dalton won the National competition once in the 1980s or something."

"Impressive."

"It's not funny. Blaine's rather good at it."

"Yeah, I bet..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked through the hall, that was about the size of a small church, to reach the stairs. Darren followed him, gaping at the paintings on the wall.

The first floor corridor was as big as his apartment, with four imposing wooden doors on each sides. At the end of the corridor was a glass-door that opened to an enormous balcony, on which Darren could see a table and some chairs. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and you could see downhill, through the trees, all the way to the lake. Darren followed Kurt to last room on the right. He paused for a minute, realizing they had never shown Blaine's room in the show. His heart started to beat faster with anticipation and he almost stumbled on his feet on his way in.

The first thing he thought when he entered the room was that he could never, ever live there.

"I know what you're thinking, Darren, but remember, Blaine isn't here most of the time. He's got a dorm at Dalton and barely ever comes here on the weekends."

"But I thought you said you came here to work ?"

"Yes, in the library or in the music room. I do believe this room must look better during the summer holidays."

Darren looked around. The walls were painted in a soft beige, with some movie or band posters here and there. He smiled when he saw Blaine _did_ own a Katy Perry poster and hoped Chris would believe him. One of the walls was literally made of glass, with the same view you had from the balcony. The desk was covered by books, probably those who didn't fit in the gigantic shelf that covered the opposite wall. There were two other doors, one that led to the bathroom, the other leading to Blaine's wardrobe.

Kurt opened the latter.

"It's quite funny. He's got all these clothes he doesn't want to throw away and I'm just _dying _to take him shopping for a complete makeover but he won't let me."

Kurt pouted, which Darren found just adorable.

"You look like a ten-year-old who's just been told to go to bed when the _Rugrats _are still on."

"Shut up."

They exchanged a smile.

"You know what the worst part of this whole thing is ?", Darren asked

"Mmh ?"

"I think I'm going to miss you."

Kurt blinked, visibly surprised.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too. I wish there was... like, another reality where we could meet, like all four of us."

"That would be great. Chris would really love to meet you. It'd be like, a schizophrenic meeting one of his numerous personalities."

Kurt laughed and closed the door.

"Oh, and you're gonna love this."

Darren turned to where Kurt was pointing. A big wooden cupboard that was about twice his size. Kurt opened the doors to reveal a flatscreen, as well as rows and rows of DVDs and...

"OH MY GOD, SO MANY VIDEOGAMES !"

"Yep. One of the advantages of having a father trying to make you straight – he bought him every game and console ever made."

"Is that... oh my GOD, it's like the very first Nintendo ! Kurt, can I -"

"No, Darren, we don't exactly have time for you to play_ Legend Of Zelda_ right now..."

"But _please_, it's my only chance to ever try it !"

"You're unbelievable. You have thirty minutes, I'll grab you some clothes in the meantime."

"Thank you, thank you !"

Darren was jumping up and down, staring at the antique gamepad Kurt handed him.

"And you said _I_ looked like a ten-year-old."

"I look younger."

"True."

* * *

><p>"Aaaand, action !"<p>

Blaine had to shake his head a few times to actually see the cameras and act, not like that weird sequence at the church the previous day. He waited for Mike and Chris to deliver their lines before walking closer.

"Blaine !", Ku-_Chris _said, "You made it !"

"Had to take a cab", he said, as Chris took his hand

"Wasn't your father supposed to drive you ?", Mike asked

"He was. He thought I was here to say goodbye to friends from Dalton, he hadn't understood it was Kurt."

"I'll give you a lift back", Mike said, shaking his head in anger, before glancing at Chris, "Maybe you want to come have diner at home ? Carole is leaving with the kids, so I'm all alone, and the Buckeyes are playing tonight !"

Blaine looked at Chris, who smiled.

"Yes, I'd love that."

"Nice. We could order some -"

"Dad", Chris interjected, "just because me or Carole aren't here, doesn't mean you get to eat whatever you want. Blaine, I'm counting on you. No junk food."

"Sure, don't worry."

When Chris looked down to check on his suitcase one more time, Blaine winked at Mike, who smiled in return.

"Okay, we're good to go !", Mr Sh-_Matt _called

Every New Directions kid got a hold of their luggage and turned to their parents.

"Cut ! Okay one more time, with the other camera angles."

Chris smiled at Blaine as he walked back away from the cameras. They re-shot the scene a couple of times, having once had to start over because Chris' bitchface was just too much to take for both Blaine and Mike.

"Okay, everyone in position for the goodbyes ! Starting with – Brittany, then Artie, then Mercedes, then... yeah, we'll see. Places !"

Heather smiled at her fake parents.

"Are you sure you've got everything, sweetie ?"

"Yes mum, even the small bag of sunflower seed to give to the plane on the way in case it gets hungry. I'm still hoping we'll see the people from Lost when we fly over the ocean."

Blaine bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh.

"How can she remain serious ?", he asked Chris

"I honestly don't know", the actor answered, "hey, are you ehm... sure you're okay with the kiss ?"

"Absolutely."

"Because if it makes you feel uncomfortable -"

"No, Chris, it's fine."

Mike, Cory and Romy approached, taking their places (they were close to where Artie and his parents were supposed to be, and thus were in the shot). Chris took Blaine's hand, who smiled at him.

Each of the goodbyes were quite short, so it only took about two hours before The Kiss (it had caps in Blaine's head) was to be shot.

He was completely okay with kissing Chris. Actually, he had managed to convince himself that it was not cheating and that he was going to tell Kurt as soon as he was back where he belonged.

And then reenact it two days later for the actual departure.

"Aaand, action !"

"Take care of yourself, honey", Romy whispered to Mike

"And you, take care of our kids."

"I will."

Cory, Chris and Blaine smiled at them. Chris let go of Blaine's hand to hug his fath- no, to hug _Mike_, as Cory did the same with Blaine – quite awkwardly. It was then Romy's turn to give him a hug, a lot more warmly than her son – _dammit, than CORY_ – had done before.

Blaine saw Cory let go of his on-screen stepfather and then walk away to join Mark in the line, as Romy kissed Mike. Chris moved closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. The camera was focused on them.

"Enjoy yourself Kurt..."

"I'm gonna miss you... be careful okay ?"

"Don't worry about me... I'm going to miss you too."

They hugged more tightly for a few more seconds before letting go. Chris walked backwards, only holding his hand. He almost completely let go of him before Blaine pulled him back and kissed him softly.

That's when Blaine's heart lost it. Oh God, had he missed those lips. He didn't even try to convince himself he was kissing Chris and not Kurt. He raised his hand to cup his face but too soon the other boy pulled away. Blaine opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden light. Chris stood still in front of him, eyebrow raised, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Darren, a little less passionate and a little more... chaste, if you don't mind...", the director said, "You're in the middle of an airport."

"I-I know, s-sorry", he stuttered

He looked around at his "co-stars", who all seemed very amused by the situation. He looked back to Chris and mouthed "sorry".

"It's fine", the actor whispered, "just focus on the scene and not on what you're doing... well, if that makes any sense. Just make sure you know it's _me_."

Blaine nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, the beginning of the scene was perfect, so – we'll take it back from the moment Kurt walks away."

Chris took Blaine's hand and looked down to find the little red cross that marked his place.

"Aaand... action !"

_Focus, focus, focus !_

He pulled _Chris_ back and met him half-way. The moment his lips reached Chris', he inhaled deeply and almost began to move his mouth against the actor's when the director yelled "Cut !".

"Darren -"

"Yes, yes, I know, sorry, it's just... I don't know, they're not gonna see each other for a _five days_, I'm not sure a simple peck will do..."

"Yeah, I sort of agree with him", Chris said

After all, Blaine was in the best position to know what would do. He knew how far he could go in this situation.

"Darren, Kurt and Blaine aren't exactly big on the whole PDA thing, now I know that would please the fans very much, but stay in character."

Blaine saw Chris bite in lips to refrain a chuckle, and rolled his eyes. _How ironical._

"Excuse me, but after what they've been through... I mean, I almost _died_."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Chris squeezed his hand, smiling. Blaine looked at him, blushing a little.

"Okay, so I guess... just try to do it like... yeah, be a little more... desperate, then..?"

Blaine nodded. He knew exactly what he would do. Actually, the best course of action was to forget the cameras again, and picture himself in _his_ reality. He could almost hear the sounds of planes taking off, passengers being called at their gates, even though there were none.

He was at Dayton's international airport, saying goodbye to his boyfriend, who was going to New York for the first time in his life, but hopefully not the last. He was going to see places he had only_ talked_ about before. And he was going there for Nationals.

Blaine was not going to see him for five long days, just after being in a car crash and switching places to find himself in another world where his life was a TV Show.

_Yes. I know exactly what I'd do._

They went back to their places and he looked at Chris briefly, only not thinking of him as Kurt for a short second. The look in the actor eyes was one of complete trust. Blaine could also feel the anticipation and excitement, as well as some anxiety, that all belonged to Kurt.

He barely heard the director calling "Action !" before pulling _Kurt_ towards him, cupping his cheek before kissing him gently. His lips moved against _his boyfriend's _for a few seconds before he pulled back. They were both breathless.

"Be careful", they whispered at the same time

_Kurt_ smiled and walked away, the camera following him as he gave his passport and walked through the door.

"Cut !"

Blaine blinked, and it was like waking up from a dream. He shook his head and looked around to see the smiles on the others' faces. Chris walked back in, his expression unreadable. He looked sad, but maybe he was still a little in character. Blaine frowned but thought it better to let go.

Santana's goodbye was the last to come. Her cheek was still a little purple from the aggression. Blaine put himself back in his world again. They shot the first part of the scene a couple of times before resetting the other cameras.

_Santana_ waved her parents goodbye and walked to the door. She stopped in front of Blaine, who smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Be careful, Santana. And keep an eye on Kurt."

"Wouldn't want him to hook up with one of those cute New-Yorkers now, would you..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and let go of her.

"Go win this thing."

"We will."

They exchanged one last smile and _Santana_ handed her passport, mimicking _Kurt_'s gesture, before walking through the door.

"Cut ! Great one, guys ! And Naya, add just a little more pride when you say 'we will', okay ?"

Naya nodded. They had to do the scene again to catch it from two other angles.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's not a basement. That's a bunker."<p>

Kurt chuckled.

"I think the sports stuff are that way."

He walked on his left to a neatly arranged area where two canoes were put. Darren walked closer and started looking around for anything that could help them survive.

"We need... actually, if you could find the 'camping' area, ehm... need... for my cast... find..."

He was mumbling almost unintelligibly, rummaging through the piles of... well, just about _anything_ water-related humans had ever made.

"Darren ?"

"Mmh ?"

"Could you please be speak english ?"

"What ?"

"... I understood 'camping' and 'for my cast', now I'm not sure a tent would protect you in any way..."

Darren chuckled.

"Yeah, I meant one of those... mattresses, you know, like made of rubber or something ? Like I could wrap it around my arm, and – ha ! Gotcha !"

"Oh my God, is that color even _allowed _?", Kurt shrieked, disgusted

"It's a life-jacket, Kurt, it should be seen from afar."

"Not a reason to have it be so... ugly."

"It saves people's life. I'd rather be alive wearing something in a flashy purplish orange, than dead at the bottom of the river."

"... I guess you have a point. Take that one then. I'll have the yellow one."

"Deal."

"I'll go find the mattresses."

Darren kept looking and managed to find two surf-suits, one that probably belonged to Blaine, and the other that seemed about Kurt's size, as well as two face masks.

"Will this do ?", Kurt asked

Darren looked up and smiled.

"Perfect ! Leave it here. Now we need... some super strong tap and something waterproof."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What do you usually wear when you jump from a bridge ?"

"Just my swimsuit. But we don't jump from such high places, normally."

"What ? You mean you've never -"

"As high as what we're going to do ? Once. Nearly died."

"But Darren, I thought you said it was safe !"

"It is !"

"But if you -"

"Hey, that's what we need, right ? To almost die ?"

"NO ! Darren, you've done it before but Blaine hasn't ! And, and he hates extreme sports – dammit, he can't go on a roller-coaster ! If he's scared, he's going to panic and then -"

"Kurt ! Calm down, it's safe. I have life-jackets just like these ones at home, all you need to do is pull here", he demonstrated, "and it fills itself and you're back on the surface. Chris know how to use them. I can promise you that Blaine is safe, okay, just like we are. I nearly died because I did not have that. Only my brother's old surf-suit, and not even swimming goggles."

Kurt nodded, still not reassured.

"I think there's a bunch of old raincoats over there. I'll go see if I can find one of Blaine's old ones that we could cut or something."

"Okay good, I'll go put that in the car."

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Lauren, we're not gonna make it, we might still be here for a while. And ehm, I have this... thing at the hospital in the morning, so I can't go to bed too late... I promise I'll come to Chicago soon okay ? When the others are in New York ?"<p>

"_What do you mean you 'promise' ? Darren, you have a show there next week, remember ?"_

Blaine frowned.

"I know, what I meant was that I'll... come see you guys."

"_Yeah, okay... Good luck with Chris !"_

Blaine blushed and turned to make sure the actor hadn't heard (which was sort of a stupid gesture because he was speaking over the phone a few feet from him).

"Very funny. Have a great night anyways, okay ? Drink responsively and all that."

"_Yes dad !"_

And with that she hung up.

"It's all sorted out", he informed Chris

"Good."

"I guess I'll just... take a cab, or something, to my place, and wait for you to be done re-recording _The Song That Must Not Be Named_"

"Blaine, come on, I _can't_ tell you. For the exact same reason I only gave you the first few pages of the script !"

"Please tell me Kurt doesn't meet someone and -"

"Are you kidding me ?"

"... yes ?"

"Don't worry", Chris said, "It's because something great happens and I don't want to spoil it for you. Oh, by the way, you can go on Darren's computer if you want to surf the internet and stuff, or, you know, watch more Glee..."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his bag, kissing Chris' cheek on his way out of the trailer, without really thinking. He cursed under his breath once he was out in the lot.

His face was still flushed when opened the door to the apartment and sunk down on the couch.

He had barely closed his eyes that he'd fallen asleep faster than ever before... only to be awakened a little over an hour later by Beyoncé's voice.

"'lo ?"

_"Hey, I'll be here in an hour okay ? Need to grab a few things at my place, you know, for the jump. And we're almost done with the song."_

"'kay..."

_"Were you sleeping ?"_

"No ! Yes."

He heard Chris laughing quietly.

_"Okay, I'll let you go back to your nap then. See you soon !"_

"Bye !"

Blaine hung up and let the phone on the coffee table. He got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a beer.

_It's legal and my body can handle it, why shouldn't I ?_

He passed in front of Darren's laptop on his way back to the couch, and picked it up. Luckily, it was only on 'sleep' mode and did not require a password. Blaine chuckled at his alter-ego's wallpaper. It was a picture of Mark, Cory, Darren, Lea, Chris and a much younger girl that looked a lot like Chris – _his sister ? _- as well as Lauren, Joey and Joe at Disneyland.

The girl was wearing a 'Birthday Girl !' badge and was clutching Chris' hand while laughing with Mark. She was extremely cute, but looked tired. Almost... sick ?

_Oh. That's what he meant by "I'm used to taking care of people" ?_

Blaine hesitated for a second before launching the internet browser and looking for Chris' wikipedia page. He knew it was going to feel weird reading about Chris' life, like an intrusion or something, so he decided he was just going to search for "sister" and -

"Damn, Kurt's got a wikipedia page too !"

He smiled and clicked the link. He looked at Kurt's "infortmations".

"Oooh, 'Significant Other – Blaine Anderson' ! That's so awesome !"

He clapped his hands in excitement and started reading Kurt's page.

"Oh my God ! 'One of the most beloved TV-couple of the millenium' ? Really ?"

He typed "klaine" on the Google search bar and clicked the second link.

* * *

><p>"You're late for diner, boys", Carole said as they walked in, "there's some chicken left on the kitchen table."<p>

Darren nearly ran to follow the delicious smell, before remembering that Blaine, unlike him, had some manners, and so took of his jacket and apologized to Carole for being late, before walking calmly to -

"Oh my God ! There's some apple juice too ! That's totally awesome !"

Finn and Burt looked up from where they were sitting on the couch in the next room, looking extremely surprised.

Kurt walked up behind Darren, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I hate to tell you this", he whispered in his ear, "but Blaine does not feel the need to shout every time he finds something particularly appealing. Just so you know."

"Even when he sees you in those skin-tight jeans ?"

Kurt pulled away from him, rolling his eyes, cheeks red.

"He wouldn't say that either."

Darren shrugged and grabbed the bottle of apple juice, pouring himself a glass, rather generously.

"Want some ?"

"No thanks, I don't like it that much."

"_What ?"_

"I prefer orange juice."

"But, but Kurt – how can you think such a thing ? It's – it's... apple juice is so fucking delicious !"

"Blaine doesn't swear."

"Oh, I bet he does."

"Only when he's extremely pissed."

They sat down and helped themselves to the chicken and potatoes.

"I'm sure you find it hot."

"Excuse me ?"

"When he swears."

"... w-why would you say that ?"

"I don't know, in the few fanfictions I've read, you always found it particularly arousing when he swore. And also you have a dirty mouth."

"Now you're just being inappropriate. And please don't talk about stories regarding my sex life that are read by hundreds of people, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Hundreds ? Try thousands..."

"Oh, my God. Can we stop talking about this ?"

"Sure thing."

They ate silently for a few minutes before Kurt looked up again.

"Are there fanfictions about you and Chris ?"

"What ?"

"Well, I know there're some people who write about the actors and... why are you blushing ? Oh, my God. Darren. That's almost disgusting."

"Hey, simple curiosity !"

"As if !"

"Seriously ! It... it wasn't even about sex, it... well, some of it, yes but... it had a good portrayal of our friendship actually, and I thought it was well-written, so I kept reading, and then Chris and I got drunk at some party and I took him home and then yes, we had sex -

"- you're still talking about the fanfiction, right ?-"

"Of course ! Let me finish – then in the morning, well, Chris goes all like 'I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have, blabla' and says he's in love with me ! So I was like 'This is going to end so cutely' but _IT DIDN'T_. Because for some reason the author decided I didn't love him back and that I was just desperate the previous day, so I tell him that and then I _leave_. I leave him like that."

Kurt smirked.

"It's not funny !"

"The story isn't – but you are. It's like you're going to cry."

"I did cry ! It was awful ! I felt so bad ! Then I checked the warnings and saw that the author had actually said it did not end well. Then I read another one, about our wedding. This one was all sugar. I loved it."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. They finished eating, clearing their plates before heading to Kurt's room.

"Boys !", Burt called after them, "It's already nine, I want you to be asleep in an hour."

"Dad -"

"No, Kurt, you have class tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to complain, I just wanted to ask you if... Blaine could sleep in my bed ?"

Darren tried to look as innocent as possible – they had shared a bed the two previous nights, but Burt had no idea. If anyone asked – he was on the couch.

"Ain't that what you've been doing since he's here ?"

"I-I beg your pardon ?"

"You've shared that bed the last two nights, right ?"

"Ehm... yes ?"

"Well then why do you ask ?"

"Because you said to -"

"Kurt, Blaine's been in an accident. Even if he wanted to try anything – he couldn't physically stand stand it."

Darren frowned, but kept his composure. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Mr Hummel."

"G'night boys. And Blaine ?"

"Yes ?"

"I told you to call me Burt."

"Yes, Mr Hummel."

Burt shook his head, smiling, and turned back to the screen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, I've brought us some – OH MY GOD, NO, BLAINE QUIT THAT PAGE RIGHT NOW !"<p>

Blaine looked up at Chris, eyes wide, looking visibly shaken.

"C-Chris ? _Who are those people ?_"

"Blaine, give me the computer – I should've warned you. Whatever you do – do _not_ go on tumblr. _Ever._"

"W-What's wrong with my eyebrows ? Chris ? Are they really so triangular ?"

"Blaine, you have to forget everything you've just read, okay ?"

"I don't – I don't eat people ! And I don't have a twin, and, and neither does Kurt. And even if we did, I don't know if I'd be okay to have sex with all of them."

"Listen, ehm... apparently, when waiting for the a new episode to come, when there's a longer pause than usual, the people on tumblr kind of... lose it. Well, they can be nice people, if you... know where to look. But sometimes, it's – _are you crying_ ?"

"Why does everyone hate meeeeeee ?"

Chris took the computer away from Blaine's hands and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. How did you end up on tumblr anyways ?"

"I-I searched 'klaine' and it led me there and, and I saw pretty images and nice drawings, so I kept scrolling down and then out of nowhere everything was... was so unsettling."

Chris ruffled Blaine's hair.

"Just... forget about it, okay ?"

"I've... I've read a fanfiction. People write about Kurt and me... having sex. With extremely graphic details. I wanted to stop reading but it was so engrossing. Then I found this one where Kurt breaks up with me at the end of senior year to go to college and, and it was so sad and it was so well-written that I, I..."

"Blaine, come on. It's not real, okay ?"

"I know ! But, what if the writers stumble upon one of them and decide to have Kurt breaking up with me ?"

"It's not going to happen. Blaine, if you've been on tumblr, you've seen how strongly people feel about you two right ?"

"Yes, but sometimes they, like, insult me."

"What do you mean ?"

"Some girl said that Kurt would be better with Sam. He's not even gay !"

"Oh. You've witnessed a ship war ! They happen quite often, I've heard. That's the funny thing about the Glee fandom. See, if two people belong to two different ships involving the same character – for example, those who want Kurt with you and those who want Kurt with Sam – they're going to tear each other apart. But if you put those same two people in front of someone who says that Glee sucks – they will unite and kick that person's ass if it's the last thing they do."

Blaine frowned.

"But Sam's not gay."

"And ? People write fanfictions about Rachel and Quinn together."

"Ha, that's not just fiction."

"... what ?"

"Don't you know ? Once Puck decided to re-do those space cupcakes for a party, only this time he used the full recipe, and they were like, high, and at some point they started to fight and then they made out for ten minutes before Santana told them to stop. She said she was way too turned on, and that Finn was going to have a nosebleed."

Chris chuckled.

"Yeah okay, but anyways – the fans like to ship people together regardless of their sexual orientation. That's the beauty of the thing. According to the fans, every character in Glee is gay."

"Oh, that's what they mean by '_Everything is gay and nothing hurts_' ?"

"Yes. Something like that."

Blaine bit his lip, thoughtful.

"Also there was the video of the kiss – oh and get this, they call it the _Kliss_, like klaine kiss, it's awesome – and well, it had almost a hundred thousand notes !"

"Oh yes, I've heard some fans talk about that the other day !"

"And there are lots of people who use a screencap from it as their icon. Or do pretty arrangements on it with like photoshop or something. I wish I could print them all out and like put them all over my room. And all the drawings too ! Except those where we're naked because it's a little unsettling."

Chris smiled.

"Yeah well. I wish you hadn't seen it though. And don't worry, I don't think you and Kurt will ever break up... permanently."

"... what's that supposed to mean ?"

"Every relationship has got flaws. If you two didn't ever fight, it wouldn't be believable, don't you think ?"

"We don't fight !"

"Not yet ! Darren says you're in the honeymoon phase."

"That's true."

"Well maybe at some point you will fight for some stupid reason, and take like a break or something, but get back together soon after."

"Yeah... I know people say you never stay with your high school sweetheart but when I look at the other couples, they don't... they don't seem as strong as Kurt and I, you know ?"

"It's been said."

Blaine smiled.

"Anyways, is that chinese food ?"

* * *

><p>Darren was pacing the floor of Kurt's room, wondering what he was going to do with himself while waiting for the jump. He should probably look at Kurt's stuff and then tell Chris all about it. Or go back to Blaine's place and spy on his computer or something... on second thought, his computer was probably at Dalton. Where he couldn't go.<p>

"Dammit..."

He walked out of Kurt's room and headed towards the kitchen, only to find himself face to face with Finn.

"Oh, good, you're awake !", the taller teen said

"... it's almost eleven, Finn, shouldn't you be at school ?"

"I wasn't feeling good, so I came back here."

"Oh, do you... want to talk about it ? Is it about Sam ?"

"... yes, and... with everything that's been going on, I... I have some trouble sleeping."

"What do you mean 'everything' ?"

"I broke up with Quinn yesterday. I'm... I'm in love with Rachel, and going back together with Quinn, just because I like her very much, and she's super pretty... it was a bad idea."

"That's an understatement. Sorry, keep going."

Blaine sat down and poured himself a glass of milk.

"I'm pretty sure Rachel is with Jesse. Well I don't know. I don't like him. And he's been a douche to Kurt so that's two reasons to hate him."

"... what about Kurt ?"

"He didn't tell you ? Jesse said that Kurt shouldn't exclusively sing girl-songs, and Kurt was super pissed off. I'm surprised he didn't call you."

_Oh. Well he certainly called Blaine, but I wasn't there._

"Yes, I'm surprised too. I don't get it – Rachel wants to be with you right ?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you ask her out ?"

"What if she says no ?"

"If you don't try you'll never know."

"Look, maybe... maybe when we're in New York, I'll talk to her."

"Yeah, or write her a song or something. Serenade her, it always works."

"It works on Kurt, maybe, but I'm not sure Rachel -"

"Oh please, Finn. Don't tell you haven't noticed how similar they are. Rachel would love it if you sang for her. You should ask Kurt about the song selection though."

"Yeah, that's... that's what I'm gonna do. I think", he paused, "Hey, wanna play Guitar Hero ?"

Darren blinked, startled.

"Sure !"

"I'm totally gonna beat your ass."

"Bring it !"

And so Darren spent the whole afternoon playing videogames with Finn, eating chips and pizza. They switched from Guitar Hero to Call Of Duty once Darren had won for the ninth time in a row and Finn almost broke down crying.

Time flew so fast they both looked up in surprise when Kurt walked in.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing here so early ?"

"... it's 3:30, guys."

"Already ?", Darren asked, anxious all of a sudden

Kurt nodded gravely.

"Blaine, I think we should get going."

"Yes, I agree."

Finn turned the X-Box off as Darren got up.

"Where are you guys going ?"

"Ehm... for a walk. You know. Forrest. Fresh air, all that stuff."

"Oh ! Can I come with you ?"

Darren looked at Kurt, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry Finn, but ehm... it was sort of like a... date ?"

"Oh... yeah, I get it. I'll just... stay here..."

Darren nodded and put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"All right then", he said, voice rough, "Take care, Finn, okay ?"

Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong ? You'll be gone for like three hours, not like I'm about to do anything dangerous. You're scaring me."

Darren forced a smile.

"Nah, what ? I was just being nice ! Ha !"

He turned around and walked away, sensing the awkwardness of the situation increasing by the second. He grabbed his bag and went out to check that Kurt's car was packed with everything they needed.

Kurt joined him outside a few minutes later and they hopped in the front seat. They didn't talk at all during the drive, both silently listening to the Wicked soundtrack album Kurt had chosen.

The road that led to the bridge was deserted. Kurt parked his car on one end.

They put their surf-suits on without piping a word, Kurt helping Darren wrap the piece of mattress around his arm, then tapped the square of cloth they had cut out of the raincoat.

Kurt locked the car, checking twice, before joining Darren.

They walked half-way across the bridge.

Darren leaned against the railing, looking down at the fast passing water.

"Are you still sure you want to jump, Kurt ? You don't have to do it."

"It's, it's... it's high. But I-I wanna do it, okay ?"

"Yes, okay, I understand. What time is it ?"

"4:45..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sleepyhead !"<p>

Blaine had straddled Chris on the bed and was tickling him.

"Come on ! Chris ! It's 7 already !"

"Mmsleeppancakes"

"... what ?"

"Wantpancakes...Stoptickle !"

"If I make you some pancakes, will you get up ?"

"Yesandcoffee."

Blaine chuckled and walked out of the bedroom, coming back twenty minutes later carrying a tray filled with Chris' requests.

"There. Happy ?"

"Much."

They exchanged a smile and Blaine got back up from the bed, looking through the desk.

"Whatcha' looking for ?"

"Paper and a pen, I'm leaving a note for Darren."

"Note 'bout what ?"

"Haha !"

"What could it possibly be that I don't already know ?"

"A lot, actually. But don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

Blaine sat down and chewed on the end of the pen, searching for some inspiration. Looking back at Chris, the words seemed to crowd up his mind, and ten minutes later, he was done. He folded the letter and went back to the living room, managing to hide it in Darren's guitar case before Chris joined him.

"Damn. You're fast."

"I know. Sucks for you, Chris. Now you'll have to wait until later today. Or tonight. Maybe tomorrow, even."

Chris narrowed his eyes and put his plate and mug in the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna go take a shower", Blaine said

"What for ? We're taking a bath in... an hour and a half."

"Not funny."

"Oh come on, it was a little funny."

"Not really."

"Tsss, buzz-kill."

"It's been said."

He winked and grabbed the first clothes he found in Darren's wardrobe and headed to the bathroom for the fastest shower he's ever taken.

Blaine's heartbeat had been accelerating regularly ever since he'd woken up, and by the time he was packing the lifejackets and the bubble-wrap in Chris' car, his hands were trembling. They barely spoke on the way to the bridge, Chris probably sensing Blaine's anxiety.

They changed clothes as silently as their alter-egos, Blaine fighting with the bubble-wrap for five long minutes until he finally accepted Chris' help.

"Are you sure it'll do ?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And this will keep the water out."

Chris wrapped the piece of tent canvas they had cut out around the bubble-wrap and tapped it securely.

"MacGiver would be proud", Blaine joked

"I wonder what Kurt and Darren used."

"I'm sure they didn't find anything _that_ awesome."

"Don't underestimate Darren. He might've used like, stuff from an old diving suit and... I don't know, mashed potatoes to lessen the shock."

Blaine chuckled.

"He must find me boring", he suddenly said

"What ?"

"To play, I mean. I'm not as... crazily awesome as he is."

"Oh, Blaine, come on. You're all kinds of awesome. You're just different. He loves you, I promise."

Blaine blushed, smiling.

"I'm seriously going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Blaine."

"Yeah, but you'll get a chance to see me again."

"What do you mean ?"

"When you're acting, I know that technically it's not me, but still. I won't ever see you again."

"Hey, never say never, maybe I'll get into a, a plane crash at the same time Kurt does and I'll find myself in your world."

"Yeah, who knows. But seriously I hope it doesn't happen, the chances of surviving a plane crash are really low."

"I know. I was joking, Blaine."

"I... I know that, it's just... yeah, sorry."

"It's fine... okay, let's do this. What time is it ?"

"... 8:45."

"Let's go."

They walked across the bridge slowly, none daring to look down just yet. They reached the middle and approached the sidewall. Blaine gripped the railing.

"Chris, I'm scared. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Sure you can. Don't... don't think about what you're about to do, just... think that you're gonna see Kurt soon, okay ? And be back to your world ?"

"Yes, yes, okay."

Chris took his hand.

"What do you say we jump together ?"

"At-at the same time ? You're sure ?"

"Absolutely. The first time I jumped from a bridge Darren held my hand because I was frightened."

Blaine nodded, swallowing with some difficulty.

"What time is it now?"

"8:54."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay. Ehm, by the way thank you – for everything."

"You're welcome."

Blaine nodded nervously again, before turning to Chris, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face in his shoulder. Chris choked at the sudden movement before hugging him back.

"It's okay, Blaine, it's okay."

* * *

><p>"What time is it ?"<p>

"4:55."

Darren nodded as Kurt took a deep breath.

"Tell me everything's okay. I'm starting to flip out."

"Everything's okay."

"Now I feel like you only said it because I asked you to."

"It's not true. I promise you it's all good."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"8:58."<p>

They threw their legs on the other side of the railing to sit on it, feet hanging above the water.

"It's... it's super high."

"I know. It's fine, Blaine."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it _is._"

Chris squeezed the other boy's hand and looked at his small plastic watch.

"8:59, it's time."

Blaine tightened his grip on Chris' hand as he put his facemask on.

"3...2...1... go !"

Blaine let go of the railing with a deafening scream.

* * *

><p>"4:58."<p>

"Okay, listen Kurt, you gotta try to enter the water feet first. That way it's easier to keep your balance. If Blaine is unconscious when he emerges, and he has swallowed water or something, you have to -"

"I know what to do, a lifeguard came to teach us about it at school."

"Good", Darren nodded, "I was gonna say 'see you on the other side' but that's totally inappropriate. Take care, Kurt. And don't forget, it gets better."

He put on his goggles and gave him a peck on the cheek before jumping, the adrenaline pumping through his veins faster than the speed at which he was falling. The water was getting closer and closer and he let out a loud "Geronimooooo !" just as the time seemed to stop. It was like everything was suddenly in slow motion.

His feet hit the water with a loud splash and all the air was kicked out of his lungs.

Suddenly everything was black. He understood what JK Rowling had meant when describing the feeling of tightness caused by an apparition.

He noticed after a short time that the darkness was due to his closed eyes and opened them, noticing how deep under he actually was. He pulled at the little rope on his lifejacket and moved his arms and legs, trying to swim to the surface. Letting in a lungful of air, he looked around him in the water, looking for Kur-no, for _Chris._ He smiled.

The other boy emerged from the water around two seconds after him.

"Kurt ?", Darren asked, not daring to hope too highly

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Chris one last time before the water engulfed him completely, kicking the air out of him. He barely had the time to wonder how deep the river was when his head started to hurt him and everything went black.<p>

He felt two strong arms drag him to the surface and opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sun.

"Chris ?", he asked, hesitating, before looking up at the bridge, "Oh _dammit _!"

* * *

><p>"N-no, Blaine, it's still me, I think it didn't work -"<p>

"Chris ?"

"What ? Wait... Darren ? Is-is this you ? But I didn't – oh _fuck_."

* * *

><p>"I don't think it worked, Chris -"<p>

"... B-Blaine ? I'm, I'm Kurt !"

He swam closer to Blaine, smiling widely until he saw the look on his boyfriend's face.

"No ! No, that's impossible !", Blaine said

"Blaine ?", Kurt asked, voice broken, "What's wrong ?"

"Kurt, we're... we're in Los Angeles !"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha ! Didn't see that one coming, did you ?<strong>

**What, you did ?**

**Okay then.**

**Anyways. I'm thinking... two more chapters, or three, after this one. I'll see. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, had a lot on my plate these past few days.**

**Thank you ever so much for the wonderfully nice reviews - I want to hug you all ! *love***

**There, it's a lot more supernatural-y than the previous chapters, and a lot less entertaining than the previous one. The last two parts are seen from Kurt, then Chris' point of view.**

* * *

><p>"No ! No, how can we still be in Lima ! How can you be here ? Chris ?"<p>

"I don't understand !", Chris answered, looking around them, taking deep breathes, "I don't think I've got any blood in my legs anymore, can we just... swim to the shore ?"

Darren nodded and they swam as fast as possible, Chris letting out a sigh of relief once his feet touched the ground. They both collapsed on the sand, breathless.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I don't, I - ... it's not possible !"<p>

Kurt shook his head and looked at the bridge, frowning.

"I... I switched with Chris, it's... did he jump two minutes after you too ?"

"No, no we jumped together ! We were right on time and -"

Blaine coughed, having swallowed some water accidentally.

"Kurt ! What are we gonna do ?"

"Okay, first, you have to calm down. Then we swim to the shore and find some clear water because my hair and my skin are going to be ruined."

Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as they both started to move.

"It's not funny !"

"I know, it's just... I've missed you."

Kurt stopped and turned around, smiling.

"I've missed you too..."

He reached out to take Blaine's hand and they closed the last 20 feet holding on to each other. Once they were out of the water, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's shoulders and buried his face in his neck, the countertenor returning the gesture just as eagerly.

They pulled back after a long minute, locking their eyes together. Blaine was amazed by how un-Chris-like they were, more green than blue for the first time in the last three days. He was about to say something about it when Kurt leaned closer to him and crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p>"Did you jump too late ?"<p>

"No, I was right on time, we even checked to make sure we were on synch with Greenwich !"

Darren rubbed his face with his good hand and sat up, looking at Chris. Even if he was in Kurt's body now, the expression he bore was entirely Chris. And since this sage look already looked out of place on a 21-year-old, this was even weirder.

"Well at least Blaine is going to get some sleep tonight."

"What do you mean ?"

"He's been... restless. Nightmares after nightmares every night... I woke him up once, but then I just... did what you usually do when I have trouble sleeping. Except without the hot cocoa."

Darren smiled and reached out for Chris' hand, the younger man scooting closer and wrapping his arms around him instead. Darren blushed, a familiar warmth spreading from his chest through his entire body.

"I missed you Dare."

"I missed you too. Also, I know it's sort of inappropriate – but I'm... kinda glad you can see all of this for yourself. And there's just... so much for you to see."

Chris chuckled, pulling away with a bright smile on his face. Darren's heartbeat accelerated immediately.

_This is stupid. I've been with Kurt for the last couple of days, we even kissed and stuff, and I'm nearly having a heart attack because Chris just smiled at me ?_

"We should probably get back to Lima, Finn must be freaking out... I might've overdone the goodbyes."

"... oh. Right. _Finn._"

"Yeah I've had some trouble not calling him Cory at first. They're just so similar, I had _no idea_. He's … just a little more clueless. But still, he's a great guy."

"Yeah, well, Kurt's got good taste."

"Finn and Blaine are so different."

"And ?"

"Well, I don't know, it's like..."

"Like Kurt doesn't have a type ? Yeah, maybe. Or he just likes... talented singers who also happen to be ridiculously good looking. Fits Finn, Sam and Blaine."

Darren nodded, thoughtful – before realizing Chris had just said he found him 'ridiculously good looking'.

The shorter man walked faster to match Chris' pace.

"What do you mean 'ridiculously' good-looking ?"

"... so much that it's almost ridiculous ?", he shrugged, "I don't know, people just say that."

"... well, still, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was intended for Blaine, Darren, not for you."

"I _am_ Blaine. Sort of."

"Oh, honey, _please_, you two really _do _look different."

Darren blushed at Chris' pet name.

"That's because I just jumped from a bridge. But I look like me. Normally."

"No seriously, you look younger."

"Not that much younger... right ?"

"Well, you look seven years younger. Doesn't Kurt look different from me ?"

"Not that much, but I guess you're right. It's not just the body in general though. It's your facial expressions."

"... what do you mean ?"

"When Kurt is upset, he frowns and half-pouts. When you're upset, you _raise_ your eyebrows and you fidget with your clothes, but you always try to keep your composure."

Chris glared at him in disbelief before stopping in front of the concrete stairs in front of him.

"I'm not sure I can handle that many steps."

"Let's take it slow. Hey look, I'll just... go first, you can take my hand, okay ?"

"But you're hurt too -"

"Your body is exhausted, and more than mine. Because _I_ didn't just switch worlds. Believe me, I remember."

Chris smiled as he took Darren's hand in his, the older man feeling the butterflies in his stomach coming back to life.

They climbed the stairs in silence, and soon enough they had reached the side of the road on which the car was parked.

"Wait, I thought Burt had taken Kurt's Navigator back a while ago ?"

"... what ?"

"Season 1 ? Back when Mercedes had a crush on Kurt and he blew her off ? Amber killed _Bust Your Windows_, it was super fun ! Don't you remember that episode ?"

"... bits of it ? I remember the song, but... well, season one just seems like one big blur to me. But yeah, I remember that number."

"Because it had girls in bikinis, I bet."

Darren's jaw fell and he was about to retort with something witty when he remembered that, actually, yes, at the time, it had been the reason why he'd liked it.

"Wait, doesn't... Kurt pretend to be in love with Rachel in that scene ?"

"Yes, that's the on... anyways, when he tells Mercedes the truth, or maybe at some other moment, I'm not sure, ehm, he says Burt took the Navigator away when he found his collection of tiaras."

Darren frowned.

"I thought Burt was okay with the whole gay thing ?"

Chris just shrugged.

"I don't know. The first few episodes of season 1 were kinda messy. Keys ?"

"Front pocket of your suit."

Chris passed a hand through his wet hair, brushing some rebellious bangs off of his forehead. His hair looked _Born This Way_-ish.

Not that Darren knew what Chris' hair – well, Kurt's – looked like in every number. Or that he had seen the _Born This Way_ number more than once. Nope.

He had been watching from a corner of the auditorium set during the shooting of that scene. For around six minutes. He couldn't stand it any longer and had to hide in Chris' trailer to take a cold shower.

Or five.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do ?", Kurt asked<p>

They had stopped kissing – after a while - and were now walking back towards the car. They had had to use an old ladder that went all the way up and Blaine was still shaking a little.

"Blaine ?"

"W-what ?"

Kurt smiled sympathetically. Blaine knew Kurt was very much aware of his boyfriend's fear of height ever since they had had a Warblers' party in David's apartment, on the last floor of the highest skyscraper in Westerville. Blaine had spent the entire evening glued to his side. And then had proceeded to drink anything he could put his hand on.

"Come on, it's alright. Solid ground and all."

"We're still on a bridge."

"Race me to the car ?", Kurt suggested

Blaine raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're not serious, are you ?"

"Of course I'm not serious, Blaine, I'm not going to _run_, especially in that hideous surf-suit...", Kurt paused, thoughtful, "Oh my God, Blaine !"

"... what is it ?"

"We're in _Los Angeles_. Oh God, so many shops, and – wait, Chris must have tons of wonderful clothes ! Oh I can't wait to see his closet ! Darren said he was not as fashionable as me but, let's be honest – who is ?"

"Kurt, ehm... There's something you need to know about Chris."

"What's wrong ?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and started to walk a little faster, eager to reach the car. He took a deep breath before looking back to his boyfriend.

"You... you know all those stereotypes about gay guys ?"

"... yes ?"

"Well let's just say that apart from the love for musicals and the, ehm, voice slightly higher than usual, not that it's a problem because you know I absolutely -"

"Blaine, cut it. What is it ?"

"Chris is a nerd."

"What ?"

"He's got Star Wars and Marvel inspired t-shirts and he's read more fantasy and sci-fi books than Nick and Jeff ever will. Also he doesn't know the first thing about fashion."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible ! He – he plays me ! How can he be _me_ if we're SO different ?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Well you've met Darren. He's nothing like me."

"Yeah, well you two are more similar than you'd think, especially – oh !"

"What ?"

"You know about Darren's feelings for Chris, right ?"

"Uh-hu."

"They're together now, and... they're going to have to act as a couple."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's smug expression.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure Chris reciprocates Darren's feelings, though."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, from what Chris has told me, I know they're very close to each other and _do_ act all couple-y already, but Chris didn't give me any sign -"

"If he thinks Darren is straight, why would he act on his feelings ?"

Blaine sighed. Kurt was right, after all. They had reached the car and Blaine kneeled down.

"What are you doing ?", Kurt asked

"Chris left the key on the tire, he said jumping with it was too risky."

"Oh God I hope they didn't lose mine !"

"Hey, speaking of cars..."

"My dad's taking care of it. Oh, and... your parents called."

"And... you answer my phone ?"

"Darren did. He didn't have a long enough conversation for them to notice anything, don't worry."

Blaine opened the trunk and handed Kurt the clothes Chris had packed. The countertenor eyed the shirt suspiciously.

"They wouldn't have noticed anyways. What did they say ?"

"Asked if you were okay, and since you weren't dying or anything they decided it was unnecessary for them to come back. Darren did that thing you do every time your father mentions me."

"Emphasize _'boyfriend'_ in the next sentence ?"

"Yup. He was... was... amazing, you know. Acting like y – what are you doing ?"

Blaine looked down on himself, not noticing Kurt was blinking rapidly and clutching the side of the car.

"Taking off the surf-suit so that I can put this t-shirt on..."

"Aren't we gonna take... take turns and change in the car ?"

"Kurt, what's wrong ? You've seen me shirtless before !"

Kurt blushed and avoided looking at Blaine's exposed chest.

"Kurt ?"

"Look, I-I'm just gonna go change in the -", he muttered

"No, Kurt, tell me what's wrong !"

"... have you l-looked at yourself in a mirror ?", he slurred

"Yes, every morning when I get ready -"

"In _this_ body, silly, did you take the time to see it yourself ?"

"Not really, why ?"

_...does he find Darren's body hotter than mine ?_

"You're, you're... you look _great_ at 17, and you'll look even better at 24", Kurt trailed off, gaze falling to the ground, "Let's just hope that when we're in New York your studies or your job doesn't give you much free time otherwise we're going to be _tired_."

Blaine blinked, processing everything Kurt had just said, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Did I really just say th-that out loud ?", the countertenor stutter

Blaine barely had the time to open his mouth to ask his boyfriend if he was feeling okay that Kurt's legs had given up under him. Luckily Blaine got a hold of him before he hit the ground.

"I'm not feeling so well...", Kurt muttered

"It's okay, I've got you, why don't you just lay in the backseat for a while okay ?"

Kurt nodded groggily, eyes unfocused. Blaine helped him to the door and settled him on the seat.

"Kurt ? Can you hear me ?"

"Why are you speaking Chinese ?"

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to get back to Kurt's house ?"<p>

"... I guess ?"

Darren was doing his best to change into Blaine's clothes without looking at Chris, who was currently buttoning Kurt's shirt and had yet to put some pants on.

"Because we need... we... D-Darren, I don't..."

The actor didn't have the time to finish his sentence that he was falling against the passenger door.

"Wow – Chris ?"

"Help -"

Darren hurried to his side and wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist.

"Lie down", he said, "You're feeling dizzy from the swap – just try to stay awake okay ?"

"Yeah..."

Darren opened the passenger door and helped Chris sit down, pressing a button on the side of the seat to put it in a more comfortable position. Chris opened his mouth but the only sound that passed his lips was a faint "oh" and before Darren had the time to react, he had lost consciousness.

"No, no, no – Chris ? Chris please wake up, you have to wake up... Can you hear me ?"

Darren slapped his cheek gently.

"Oh, dammit..."

* * *

><p>Kurt stood still for a long minute – or at least it felt like a minute – staring at the white curtain in front of him. Or was it a wall ?<p>

The countertenor reached out, fingers brushing against the thin satin-like cloth. He took a step forward and the curtain disappeared.

"... _Dalton_ ? I'm dreaming about Dalton ?"

And that's when he remembered what Darren had told him after the first night. Maybe Chris had fainted too and they were sharing the dream ?

He walked down the gigantic corridor towards the first door he found, marked 2-B. Which meant he was on the second floor, and this was the english class he had pretended to exit on the day he'd come to spy on the Warblers. He smiled at the memory, picturing Blaine's eyes lighting up when he'd shaken his hand and introduced himself, later taking said hand to lead him to the commons. And then his voice...

"Kurt ?"

He turned around, taking a step back in surprise when he found himself face to face with... himself ? Or, not so much.

"Chris ?"

"Oh my God, are you okay ? You-you're in L.A. ?"

"Yes, yes, with Blaine. I... I don't know what happened, we were about to change back into our clothes and then I started... speaking out loud instead of thinking. I don't know..."

"Yeah, me too - I was talking to Darren and my head started spinning. We're still by the car, near the bridge. You too ?"

Kurt nodded. It was... weird. Chris looked like him. A lot like him. Only older and with a slightly darker skin. And he was wearing tight grey jeans cuffed above the ankle with a Phantom Planet t-shirt and had pink sunglasses on the top of his head.

"... this is like the dream Darren talked about, right ?", Kurt asked, "Why are we in my head ?"

Chris turned around and pointed a few cables nailed to the walls, that Kurt hadn't noticed before.

"I think it's part of my head too. But you're in uniform."

Kurt looked down on himself. He hadn't paid attention to his clothes, but now that Chris mentioned it...

"Wait – that's not _my _uniform, it's... it's Blaine's ! The pants are too short for me and the jacket smells like him."

Kurt took a moment to inhale the perfume, candies and cookies and flowers. His very favorite.

"Are you... are you wearing Darren's clothes ?"

Chris raised an eyebrow before staring at his clothes in disbelief.

"Seems like it. This is one of his favorite t-shirts."

"Blaine has got the same one. Wears it to sleep."

"And those are some of his favorite jeans."

"I think I've seen a similar pair in Blaine's wardrobe !"

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What are we going to do ? How do we come back ?"

"I don't know... and there's no way to contact each other !"

"Why ? We can put anything in any scene, can't we ?"

"No, there's no scene shot until... until Thursday."

"_What ?_", Kurt shrieked

"Yes, we're all flying to New York once – once some people are done recording the songs they're singing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and you've got a party at Ashley's tonight !", Chris smacked his forehead

"Ashley ? Who's Ashley ?"

"Lauren Zizes."

"Are we supposed to go ?"

"Ashley's my best friend... you better not miss it. Oh, and ehm, I'm sure Blaine's seen enough of me to know what I'm like, so, just... ask him."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I don't have to tell you how to be me", Kurt smiled

Chris chuckled, nodding.

"True. Wait - do you hear some music ?"

Kurt tried to concentrate and noticed the faint sound of a piano playing a familiar melody.

"It's coming from the Warblers' Hall, come on -"

"Wait !", Chris stopped him, "Do we really want to go there ?"

"Why not ? It's not going to be something dangerous..."

Chris bit his lip and followed Kurt down the stairs, both instinctively stoping on the third step, smiling.

Kurt turned around and exchanged a meaningful look with Chris.

"That's where it all started", he said, "I could've asked anyone – but no. 't was Blaine."

"Ironically, that's where I met Darren, too. I was looking for the director of the episode and I ran into him. I was supposed to meet him an hour later... it was sort of intimidating, seeing him there,_ in the flesh_..."

Kurt frowned.

"Wait – aren't _you_ the famous one ?"

"I guess I am, but... I was a fan of Darren's work on _A Very Potter Musical_. We... we both fanboyed over each other for a while, it was super funny."

Kurt smiled. _I don't know how Blaine thought he didn't return Darren's feelings... just look at his eyes when he's talking about him..._

* * *

><p>Chris took a big breath, which he figured was strange, because you never need to breathe in a dream. He broke the silence that had followed his last sentence by walking towards where the piano was still heard from.<p>

His heart was beating faster, after talking about his first meeting with Darren.

He remembered it perfectly. The bright smile, the pretty eyes, the amazed expression, looking as if he still hadn't quite registered what was happening to him, and his voice... well, it was beyond everything Chris had expected. He'd loved his voice in AVPM, but this was just a hundred times more wonderful. The shy, excited stuttering when he'd said _"Oh my God, you're Chris ! Hi ! I'm Darren !"._

"Chris, wait, it's – it's Teenage Dream."

The two boys exchanged a confused glance. Now that Kurt had said it, Chris could hear it more clearly.

"Do you think it's..?"

"Who else ? But... Blaine or Darren ?"

"Let's see."

They walked side by side down the corridor to the half-closed doors.

They were close enough to hear the voice behind the piano, but couldn't see through the crack who was singing.

"_You and I, we'll be young forever..._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream"_

"Did Blaine talk about anything more than meeting Darren in the dream ?", Kurt asked in a low whisper

"No, he didn't. What did Darren tell you ?"

Kurt looked down.

"Not much, we... we had a fight shortly after he woke up."

"A fight ?"

"I... Sam's mother had just died and I thought... I thought Darren should've done something to prevent this from happening. Later, when... when Sam talked to us, I understood nothing could or should have been done. I apologized to him."

"Oh."

The music had stopped.

"You can come in, you know", the voice said

Kurt and Chris looked at each other before the actor pushed the door open. In the middle of the room, next to the piano, stood...

"Darren ?", Chris asked, just as Kurt whispered, "Blaine ?"

The man smiled. He was wearing a blue Dalton sweater with an old pair of jeans and designer brown shoes that did not match the rest of his outfit.

"You seem surprised."

"What's happening ?", Chris asked, "And who are you ?"

"To you, I'm Darren. And to you Kurt, I'm Blaine. Haven't you noticed we are at the frontier of your minds ? Everything you share is here. And so am I."

Chris blushed at Darren/Blaine's flirty smile. He didn't notice the glare Kurt gave him, clearly jealous.

"Oh, Kurtie, it's okay, don't worry", the boy said, "Blaine might've let his eyes linger on Chris' body but you'll always be the only one for him."

Kurt blinked as Darren/Blaine approached him and caressed his face before bringing their lips together.

Chris fidgeted uncomfortably. He was about to cough and let them know _Hello, I'm here !_ when Kurt pulled away, cheeks red.

"What's this dream supposed to mean ?", the countertenor asked

"You're not dreaming, sweetie, not really", he answered kindly, "You're inside your mind."

"But why ?"

"Why would you need a reason for everything ?"

Kurt didn't answer, looking at Chris instead, who ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I just wanna go home", the actor said, "and bring Darren back with me."

"Oh, honey, there's nothing I can do. I'm not magical", he said, grabbing Chris' hand and dropping a kiss on his palm, "Even if you sure believe I am."

"W-what ?"

Darren/Blaine smiled and kissed Chris' cheek.

"Come on Chris, after everything we've done together, don't play it shy with me."

It was Kurt's turn to frown.

"Wait, I thought Darren and you weren't together ?"

"We're not !", Chris answered

"But I'm not real", Darren/Blaine said, "Oh Kurtie, your teenage fantasies are nothing compared to -"

"Shut up !", Chris interjected, "Just, don't. Please."

"It's okay, Chris. You're with him now. You're supposed to be Kurt, he's supposed to be...", he paused, before smiling, his features softening, "... well, the other part of me. It's everything you've ever wanted. There in Lima, you've got many accepting friends. Lots and lots of friends. And a loving boyfriend. Bonus point – inside, he's the one you've been looking for all these years. Outside - he looks just as hot."

Chris hadn't noticed the tears he'd been holding back had started to fall down his cheeks.

"Do you really want to come back, Chris ?", the man asked, "What about you, Kurt ?"

"Yes, of course I -"

"Shhh - consider it. You're living in Los Angeles. You're famous. And you've got _Blaine_ by your side. Don't you think he'd want to escape your shitty reality too ? You could be so happy together."

Darren/Blaine smiled sadly at the countertenor, who held out his hand and, much to Chris' surprise, took the actor's, squeezing it, instead of his... well, half-of-his-boyfriend's.

"Don't pretend you're not tempted. I know everything."

Darren/Blaine brought one hand on each boy's face, who both closed their eyes.

"It's okay."

"N-no, we can't. We have to switch back, my family -", Chris started

"Shhh, they'd understand. And Kurt here always wanted a little sister. She won't even see the difference, you know, since you've left her -"

"DON'T YOU DARE !"

Kurt moved quickly and managed to restrain Chris, wrapping his arm around the -slightly- taller man, to prevent him from jumping on the offending fantasy in front of them.

"Chris, stop – please, look at what you're doing !"

The actor looked around – the walls were starting to crack and the ground was trembling.

"You have to calm down, please, Chris..."

"I was only speaking your mind, sweetie", Darren/Blaine said, "You don't have to be angry at yourself, being selfish from time to time wouldn't hurt you."

Chris took a deep breath, doing his best to force his heartbeat back to normal. Kurt released his grip slowly but took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"It's funny, isn't it", the dark-haired boy said, "It's like I'm the bad part of your mind when Kurt is the better one... the angel on your shoulder."

Chris felt Kurt scoot closer to him, and the actor wrapped his arm around his character protectively.

_How many times have I wished I could do that ?_

"Kurt ?"

The countertenor looked up at him.

"Yes ?"

"We need to... we're going to figure something out, another plan to switch back, but... we have to meet again in a dream."

"How clever", Darren/Blaine interjected

"You – I'm not talking to you."

"Are you afraid Darren will find out about what you want ? I won't appear in that dream if all four of you are there", he smiled before turning to the countertenor, "Oh – Kurt, please. You're not the needy one in this relationship. Blaine's not going to run away from you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Stop it, Kurt. You know I like it when you look at me like that."

Chris' eyes widened as he looked at a deeply blushing Kurt.

"I don't even wanna know", Chris said, chuckling

"You better not", Kurt answered, "it involves too much alcohol and the worst Warblers' party of the year."

"Oh. Right."

"That cheerleading fetish of Blaine's will come in handy !", the dark-haired boy said, interrupting, "Okay, sorry, bonding time for you two, blablabla..."

"You know you're not even acting like Blaine or Darren anymore", Chris pointed

"If anything, you're like...", Kurt trailed off, unsure

"A mix of their bodies but with your personalities ?"

Kurt and Chris exchanged a considering glance before turning back to the other man and nodding.

"Well of course you agree with me, it's your opinions."

"Kurt, we created a monster."

"You mean – super good looking with a give 'em Hell attitude ?"

"Yes."

They smiled at each other and remained silent for a while.

"So, you need to be asleep from, say... midnight, to 2 in the morning. It makes it from 8 to 10 for us."

"Yeah, okay – but, wait, you have to go to school."

"Oh, shit... school..."

"Come on, you must've graduated not so long ago, must be fresh in your mind. Oh, no...", he winced, "I've got a french test second period ! It's worth 25% of the final grade ! Oh my God I am so screwed..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt, je m'en occupe", Chris said with a smile _[don't worry, Kurt, I'm taking care of it]_

"Oh", Kurt blushed, "Okay then."

He smiled brightly.

"Anyways, Darren can sleep in and I'll wake up when I need to."

"Or _we_ can go to sleep super early ?"

"That'd mean you have to leave the party early... well actually, it won't be a problem, just tell Blaine to pretend he's having a bad headache."

"Sure."

"It's all going to be okay, don't worry."

The sound of the piano made them both turn to... well whoever the fantasy was supposed to be now.

"What ? You two are talking, but I know what you're going to say before you say it, so I'm bored. Oh – looks like your significant others are really desperate to have you back !"

The walls were trembling and the fantasy-man disappeared, leaving Kurt and Chris alone. They barely had the time to move before the walls fell down completely.

"Be careful !", Chris said, feeling himself being pulled away

"You too !"

They held on to each other's hand for as long as they could until everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, they're okay. Mostly. :)<strong>

**Probably a new chapter on Tuesday - I'll be at a music festival all weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone ! Sorry, I'm super late with this chapter but I've been extremely busy... :S**

**Anyways, there you go. :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was starting to freak out, about to call 911, when Kurt finally opened his eyes.<p>

"Hey...", Kurt mumbled, blinking

"Hey yourself", Blaine answered, sighing in relief, "God, you scared me !"

"Sorry..."

Blaine caressed Kurt's face, giving him a soft peck on the lips before letting his hand fall from Kurt's shoulders and getting out of the car. He'd been sitting awkwardly on the floor and now that Kurt was awake and he could stop worrying, he realized there was no more blood in his legs.

"Blaine, I-I saw Chris."

Blaine turned around abruptly from where he'd been stretching his limbs.

"What ?"

"I – he must've fainted too. We... we had enough time to speak a little."

Kurt sat up, passing a hand on his face.

Blaine felt weird: Kurt's hair - which was starting to dry, pointing in every direction - and the unfashionable surf-suit he was wearing made it difficult to know it was the countertenor in there and not his older alter-ego.

"So, ehm... what did he, you know, say ?"

"That we're completely screwed."

"What ? Why ?", Blaine asked, panicking

"There's no filming scheduled until Thursday _and_ we're leaving for New York on Wednesday."

"... so basically we can't communicate..."

"Well, unless we find a way to know how _they _can send us stuff -"

"It just mustn't be filmed."

"You mean, if they rewrite on the note you sent us..."

"There's a slight chance it might work. Your copybooks here, that should be props, are filled with the real deal."

"So Chris was wrong ? We actually could talk to them ?"

"Maybe... but since we know nothing for sure, I guess we... we should... sleep ? Or something ? Since it's worked twice already..."

"Yes, that's what Chris said. We have to try and be asleep tonight between 10pm and 2am."

"Wait – we can't, there's a party at Ashley's !"

"Chris told me to tell you to pretend to be sick."

Blaine frowned and walked back to the trunk. He took out the t-shirt Chris had prepared for him and put it on, taking off his surf-suit.

"Blaine ? Can you hand me the clothes I'm supposed to wear ? If we can call them clothes..."

"Sure."

Blaine did his best not to look at Kurt while he undressed, focusing instead on How-To-Remove-My-Swim-Trunk-From-Under-The-Towel-Without-Giving-A-Show-To-The-Passing-Cars.

_Jeez, how do girls make that seem so easy ?_

After some struggling; he'd managed to take off the blue swim trunks and laid them down next to the surf-suit. The next part was just as tricky, since he now had to put on his boxers.

_Life sucks._

* * *

><p>"Chris ? Chris, wake up, it's okay... I'm here, wake up, please !"<p>

Darren didn't know what to do. Chris had started shouting and tossing and didn't seem close to regain consciousness.

"Come on, Colfer, you're stronger than your nightmares, _wake up_ !"

Darren froze when Chris stopped moving, his breathing slowing down, back to the normal sleepy rate. _That's better than nothing..._

The black-haired man passed his fingers through Chris' hair, sighing, before finally resting his hand on his jaw as he slowly caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"Man, come on. You have to wake up. Don't make me throw water at you. Actually, we only have orange juice, so I guess that's what I'd use. It'd be a damn shame."

"... Kurt would kill you if you put some orange juice in his hair..."

Darren jumped back a few feet, startled, as Chris's eyes fluttered open.

"Dude !"

"Sorry Darren, you were just way too cute. Seriously – I want you to do the speech at my death bed."

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not. Man, I don't know what you were dreaming about but I couldn't calm you down", he said, pausing, "I always calm you down", he added

Chris nodded, looking down.

"I know, it wasn't the usual thing either – remember when you and Blaine talked in a dream ? Well Kurt fainted too, in our world, and we... had a chat."

"What the _Hell_ happened ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You were scared and... angry. Really angry."

"Oh, that – that was nothing."

"Chris, come on."

"Seriously, Darren, it was nothing, just... some scary monster."

"Oh _please, _I know you. And if it was like Blaine and I's dream, your minds were connected. You've both been through Hell and back, Chris."

"What ?"

"Your minds aren't the happiest places on Earth."

Chris sighed and got up, walking towards the open trunk. He silently picked the tight-fitting trousers Kurt had brought and put them on before turning back towards Darren.

"It was you."

"... me ?"

"And Blaine."

"W-what did we do ?"

"It was a weird mix of you and Blaine, actually, like half-you, half-him, I don't know how to explain it..."

"Oh, Blaine and I – we saw the same thing ! I mean, a mix of you and Kurt ! But it didn't do anything scary or made me angry..."

"Because you have kind minds, I guess. Look, I don't... I don't really want to talk about it now, I just want to go... well, 'home', for lack of a better word, to take a shower and maybe eat something."

"Chris, we can't leave it there, you can tell me anything, you know that !"

"Yes, and you can understand that I'm in no mood to talk about it right now. So please, just... let's drive back to Lima."

Darren nodded gravely. He was not reassured the least but knew better than to push Chris. He joined the taller man at the back of the car and helped him re-pack their stuff.

"Oh, and ehm, we have to sleep in late tomorrow morning, because I'm hoping we'll see Blaine and Kurt in our dreams."

"You have school."

"I can miss assembly."

Darren frowned at him.

"Christopher, look, this is not a good idea, the last time you skipped your mother and I were very disappointed. If you want to become a lawyer one day you have to – ouch ! Stop hitting me !"

"You deserve it."

Darren smiled proudly and walked back to the front of the car, sitting down on the passenger seat. Luckily, Kurt owned a GPS, and it didn't take him long to find "Home".

Chris settled behind the wheel, smiling.

"What makes you so happy ?"

"I'm gonna meet Finn and Burt and Carole."

Darren giggled at Chris' expression. The excitement had washed off any signs of worries.

"Let's get this show on the road !", Darren said, turning on the radio as the car roared to life, "And if we happen to drive near a diner – I'd kill for a cheeseburger."

"It's not healthy."

"Dude, it's just me, off with the Kurt-act."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Blaine, look ! WE CAN SEE THE 'HOLLYWOOD' SIGN FROM HERE !"<p>

"Kurt, please, keep your eyes on the road -"

"BUT BLAINE ! OH MY _GOD _!"

Blaine bit his fingers, trying to keep calm. This little show had been going on for the last twenty minutes, ever since they'd approached Los Angeles, and were driving in the main streets. Kurt shrieked and bounced on his seat every time he saw... well, _anything_, from the Prada store to people who looked like someone famous.

"CAN WE GO SEE SANTA MONICA ? PLEASE ?"

"Kurt ! Will you stop _screaming ?_"

"Sorry, Blaine, it's just... wow, L.A. !"

Blaine smiled. Kurt was just... adorable.

"Look, let's go to Chris' place so we can take a shower and change, okay ? Then we'll go visit the city."

"Really ? Thank you, thank you !"

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, making the black-haired boy blush.

They followed the GPS's instructions carefully until they reached a quiet street, parking in front of the tallest building.

"Wait – we know the number of the building, but ehm... which apartment is it ?", Kurt asked

"... there must be some doorbell system, maybe it's written there."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief but exited the car anyways. Blaine followed him to the glass door, looking at the names on the side, next to each of which was a little orange button.

"Seriously ? Blaine, how could they use orange when they wrote the names in _red _? It hurts my eyes !"

Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder.

"It's all right sweetie, don't worry. I'll look."

"Oh, shut up."

"What ? I'm serious, I'll be brave for you and stand up to the clashing colors."

"It stopped being funny two minutes ago."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend and checked the names.

"There – C. Colfer."

"He's not even using a fake name ?"

"... he should totally use a cool fake name, like..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Blaine, because if you finish that sentence I'm not going to laugh at your joke and you're going to be upset."

Blaine pouted and crossed his arms. Kurt looked at him and smiled before caressing his cheek.

"Oooh, don't cry, it's okay, I'm sure our kids will laugh at your jokes... until they turn five."

Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away and stuck out his tongue, the corner of his lips twitching. _Our kids, uh Kurt ?_

"Fifth floor – don't know which side though. Come on, let's go. I think my skin is peeling off."

The countertenor rummaged through Chris' messager bag, taking out three keys held together by a keychain representing the helmet of a storm-trooper. Blaine chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes before unlocking the door.

Once they reached the fifth floor, they stared at the doors on each side of the hall, as if hoping a neon sign would indicate which one was the right one.

"Okay, so... if we try to open the wrong one, what will happen ?"

"Chances are some weird dude will open the door, holding a shotgun, and kill us."

"Thank you Blaine, that was helpful."

"You're welcome."

They exchanged a smile and Kurt walked towards the door on the right. He leaned closer, listening carefully for any noise coming from the inside.

"Do you hear something ?"

"I can't tell if there's some water running in there of it's somewhere else..."

Blaine walked to the door on the left and paused for a second before giggling.

"What ?", Kurt inquired

"Unless someone with a questionable taste in music has invaded Chris' apartment, you're in front of the right door."

"Uh ?"

"C'm'ere."

Blaine tried to keep his composure until Kurt was close enough to hear it too.

"Oooh, my _God_. I haven't heard that song in _ages_ !"

"... don't tell me you like it ?"

"I don't ! It's ridiculous. But I remember, everyone used to listen to it, when we were like 8 or something."

"I never listened to it. If someone at school mentioned _Chihuahua,_ you could be sure he'd make a quick trip to the nearest dumpster."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back to the door marked 5b, struggling with the lock until finally they heard a soft "click !".

"Wow ! Did we just walk into Ikea or something ?"

"... it's like, a hundred times cleaner than Darren's place."

Blaine closed the door behind them in order to take a good look at everything. The walls of the foyer were painted in white but covered with posters of various sci-fi movies. Kurt disappeared through one of the doors as Blaine walked into the kitchen. It was small but welcoming, shelves and cupboard filled with wonderful stuff. There were pictures of cookies on the walls, and a giant Diet Coke commercial poster.

"I like this man", Kurt declared from the living-room, "ooooh Blaine, come here !"

Blaine tore his eyes away from the nutella (reluctantly) and walked towards where Kurt's voice was coming from. The first things he saw was an old _Hello, Dolly_ poster that was -

"It's been signed by BARBRA STREISAND HERSELF, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ?"

Kurt was jumping up and down, clapping his hands together.

"It's a shame I can't bring it back home ! Rachel would be so jealous !"

Blaine smiled.

"My God, he must've met so many wonderful people !", Blaine said

Kurt nodded as he kept looking at the pictures on the wall. Blaine noticed one in particular that showed Chris, who was maybe 8 or 10, holding a younger blonde girl in his arms, both kids laughing at something, or someone next to the camera.

"Who is this ?", Kurt asked

"Chris' little sister, Hannah. She's... she's sick."

"Oh. They look... happy."

"That's true."

Blaine moved to take Kurt's hand but the countertenor wrapped his arms around his waist from behind instead, head falling on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, look at this one !"

Blaine looked in the direction Kurt was indicating and chuckled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones taking ridiculous pictures of ourselves..."

"Although Darren seems to be better than you at making faces."

"... true."

"They're cute."

"_We_'re cute."

"Same thing."

"Not quite."

"Well, close."

"Not exactly."

"But close, that's what I said."

"You're right."

* * *

><p>"I swear, this is the best cheeseburger I've eaten in a while !"<p>

"If there's some sauce on the upholstery, we're dead. And it's only good because it's _fictional_. The ad said 'best cheeseburger in town' so of course it's delicious."

"You're being sarcastic, Chris."

"And ?"

"I missed it."

Darren was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating again because the smile that Chris was giving him was just too much to take.

"I missed you too. Although Blaine is a wonderful guy."

"Kurt's pretty awesome too."

"How did we end up with the coolest characters on that show ?"

"You owe it to your talent – and I owe it to you."

"What do you mean you owe it to me ?"

"Without you, there wouldn't have been Kurt. No Kurt, no Blaine – no me."

Chris shrugged, taking a turn left, and Darren recognized one of the streets close to Kurt's.

"I think Kurt said Tina lives here", he said, pointing a pretty house with flowers everywhere, "or maybe it was this one..."

"That's some precise piece of information."

Darren rolled his eyes and took the last bite of his burger, licking his fingers afterwards, not noticing the way Chris' eyes followed his tongue's movements.

Ten seconds later they pulled into the now familiar driveway.

"Looks like Burt's not back yet."

"That's a good thing, no need for him to ask what we were doing with all this stuff and why you don't have any product in your hair."

They exited the car and emptied the trunk before walking up to the front door, opening it carefully. They were welcomed by a loud snore coming from the living-room. They giggled at the sight of Finn, spread on the couch, drooling profusely on one of the pillows as a rerun of Jersey Shore casted weird lights on his face.

Darren eyed Chris questioningly when the actor took out Kurt's phone and snapped a picture.

"What are you doing ?"

"Blackmail material, Kurt will be happy to have it."

Darren chuckled and walked up the stairs towards Kurt's room, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting on the bed, falling backwards against the pillows.

"Wow", Chris said, "that's..."

"Feels weird, right ?", Darren asked, "Wait until you see McKinley."

Chris sighed, leaving the bags he was carrying next to the desk as he started to look around the room with curious eyes, lips parted in an excited smile.

"This is so awesome. So fricking awesome. I'm gonna spend the whole night looking around this place."

"You should go take a shower first. There's a bathroom there, I'll use the one down the corridor."

Chris nodded.

"Oh wait ! Does this mean I can pick anything from Kurt's closet and wear it ?"

"... I guess so ?"

"That's great !"

Darren laughed and shook his head.

"And you say _I_'m a puppy."

"I'm a kitty, Darren. I only get excited over exciting stuff."

"So do I !"

"You get excited over a leaf falling from a tree !"

"It's beautiful ! You don't understand poetry, Colfer."

Darren left the room with his chin high, smiling inwardly when he heard Chris' giggle. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower after almost forgetting to put his cast in a plastic bag. He wrapped a towel around his naked waist and started to do his hair. Due to his lack of training, it took him around thirty minutes to end up with a hairdo that both pleased him and looked Blaine-ish. He put on his boxers and jeans, before realizing he'd left his t-shirt in Kurt's bedroom.

He certainly did not expect Chris to be shirtless too when he walked back in.

He did not expect him to be crying either.

"Chris ? What's wrong ?"

"L-look...", he whispered, turning around

Chris' back -well, Kurt's, actually- was covered by blue patches. Moving closer, Darren noticed that many scars marred his shoulders and lower back.

He brought his hand to his mouth.

"Oh my God, but... it's impossible, with the Bully Whips and all -"

"I... don't know either, I-I thought he was safe."

"But why didn't he say anything ? Why didn't we see it on the show ?"

"Azimio, maybe ? I don't know."

"Do you think Blaine knows ?"

"Probably not..."

Chris moved to hide his face in his hands but Darren stopped him, taking them instead. Chris sniffled and wrapped him arms around Darren's waist, the older man doing the same around Chris' shoulders.

Darren realized a little bit too late that neither of them had a shirt on and _hello, bare skin on bare skin _and also _my God is he this soft all over ?_

He pulled away slowly, not letting completely go but leaving a few inches between them.

"I just want him to be happy..."

"You've read the script for _New York_, right ?"

Chris nodded, smiling. Darren reached up to wipe away the tears and without really thinking about it, stood on his tiptoes and kissed Chris' cheek.

"Hey Kurt, can – wow – guys, close the door if you're going to make out, because I don't want to walk in on you again."

Darren turned around, not seeing the blush the creeped down Chris' neck. Finn was covering his eyes with one hand.

Chris pulled away and picked his shirt, putting it on as Darren did the same o the other side of the room.

"It's okay, Finn, you can look now", Darren said

"You guys should really be more careful. Seriously Blaine, unless you want to die, make sure the door is closed or that you can hear people coming, because if Burt sees you, it's gonna be like that time I was with Quinn and he came in and then I was grounded."

"I do believe the fact that neither of us can get pregnant makes my dad a little more flexible concerning what we're allowed to do."

"Still. I wouldn't take the risk."

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes in a perfect Kurt-ish way, making Darren smile.

"You need something ?", he asked

"Yeah, right, ehm... my mum called and said they'd be a little late so you have to make diner. Please."

"... what do you mean late ?"

"Dunno, she said we should – and by we, she meant you- start making diner."

Finn smiled awkwardly and walked away.

"We're screwed", Chris said

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, you don't have to make anything sophisticated."

"It's Kurt we're talking about."

"... we'll see what we can do. Let's not panic. You can be a good cook when you want to, remember that cake you made for my birthday ?"

"It was a _cake_. I can bake cakes, I can't make real food !"

Darren frowned.

"There must be an iPhone app for that."

* * *

><p>"But, Blaine ! No, no, this t-shirt was bought at <em>Target<em> !"

"And ?"

"I can't wear anything from Target !"

"Yes you can, you have to be Chris, remember ?"

"He's got expansive suits right there – and the rest of his wardrobe is as plain as Finn's clothes. I don't get it."

"Please, Kurt, can you make an effort ? Pretty please ?"

"Easy for you to say, you go from hipster to nerd-hipster."

"We're not having this conversation again !"

"But, Blaine -"

"Kurt, I swear, if you don't pick your clothes right now, I'm leaving without you."

"You're so not getting any tonight", Kurt muttered

Blaine's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry ?"

"I've always wanted to say that", Kurt retorted, "it's funny."

"Barely."

He was about to add something when his phone – well, Darren's - buzzed in his pocket. '_Mia's cell_'.

_Well, shit._

"Who is it ?"

"Darren's ex-girlfriend."

"Answer it, just... say you're tired or something ?"

Blaine nodded and pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello ?"

"_Hi, Darren, ehm... I'm sorry to call you so early, but ehm... I've left some stuff at your apartment and I'd like to... have them back."_

"... and you... want to come here to pick it up ?"

"We're leaving for New York in two days", Kurt reminded him

"_Is this Chris ? Are you with Chris ?"_

"Y-yes, we're ehm, picking some... things from his place. Because there's, you know, a party. At Ashley's."

"_Right. Well I won't bother you any longer then, just – since you're coming to Chicago soon, if you could please bring my CDs and sheet music with you, I'd appreciate it. Have a good evening. Say hi to Chris for me."_

The line went silent. The bitterness in her tone had been obvious and Blaine wondered if he should have said something to comfort her.

"Well that was awkward", he muttered

"That's an understatement."

"The problem is, I think Darren would be the kind of person to stay in good terms with his ex-girlfriends."

"He'll sort it out when we'll switch back, don't worry", Kurt said, "speaking of which, we need a plan."

Blaine nodded.

"But first, showers, so please hurry up so we can go back to my place ?"

"_Your_ place ?", he chuckled, "Why don't you shower here and borrow some of Chris' clothes ? I'm gonna need some time to plan correct outfits."

"Kurt..."

"What ? Come on ! I promise I won't overdo it."

Blaine rolled his eyes and picked a purple v-neck t-shirt as well as a pair of jeans that looked like they would fit, kissing Kurt's cheek on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, just follow my instructions and everything will be all right."<p>

"What if I screw it up ?"

"Want me to make it ?"

"What if Finn comes in and sees _you _making diner ?"

"We could say I'm just helping you ? Whatever, you can make some pasta, I'll prepare the sauce. It's fine, I'm sure he won't notice."

"All right... do you have everything you need ? You know the recipe by heart ?"

"My roommate used to make some all the time when I was in Italy. It's like riding a bike ! And yes, I've got everything."

Darren smiled at Chris' nervous expression and gathered the ingredients he needed, taking out a saucepan.

Finn was off brooding in his bedroom, singing along to some Bob Seger song.

"You know, if we showed your back to Finn, maybe it'll change something."

"What do you mean ?"

"We've got some proof that Kurt's still harassed somehow, I think we need to warn someone."

"Burt will hear about it and make him change schools again."

"And ? He was much safer at Dalton !"

"Dalton was _too_ safe ! How is it a good preparation for life ?"

"Gives him the chance to have a normal teenage life without any bullies or anything !"

"Normal ? Life at Dalton was not normal, and Kurt wants to be with his friends."

"What about Blaine ?"

"They still see each other after school and on the weekends, and maybe if Blaine transferred -"

"Chris, they can't make Blaine come to McKinley ! What excuse do you want them to give, uh ?"

Chris put the pastas in the boiling water and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. The writers could figure something out."

"Well, if Blaine transfers because he misses Kurt too much, I will complain. That would be _lame_."

"Oh boy, the fans would bitch so much if this happened."

"Well what else then ?"

"Money trouble ? Or Blaine could realize that, just like I told you, Dalton is not a good preparation for what's out there and wants to face his nightmares. He said he regretted running away, right ? He's got the chance to make it right."

"It's not easy."

"I'm not saying it's easy either."

"But can you imagine it, though ? Blaine at McKinley ? He wouldn't accept being reduced to swing in the background while Rachel and Finn sing about whatever they're feeling like this week."

"Oh, Darren,_ please_. Kurt and Blaine would be the new power couple !"

"You're right. It would create some tensions though."

"I'd love it."

"The fans would die."

"Totally. Oh, just thought of something even better – they're both stars, right ? Imagine if they both want a solo and they have like a diva-off ?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely. It'd be so fun to beat your ass !"

"Oh, Darren, it's cute. You think Kurt would let Blaine win ?"

"Righteous."

"You're wrong. Blaine is totally whipped !"

"He's not !"

"He totally is ! Open your eyes !"

"Well maybe, but Kurt is whipped too !"

"No way. Kurt is manipulative. He can get Blaine to do _anything_."

"But if Blaine gave him the puppy eyes, Kurt would fall on his knees. Ehm, not literally. Well, maybe. Not yet."

"Oh please, the puppy eyes are...", he trailed off, "Darren, stop it ! What do you want ? No, stop it ! I'm not looking at you. Go away. It's not fair. Go away !"

Darren walked closer to him, giving him a lopsided smile, his eyes still in full-on puppy mode.

"Stop it."

"Say it works."

"It doesn't, Kurt wouldn't fall for it."

Darren chuckled, Chris still avoiding his gaze.

"But you most certainly can't resist me, can you ?"

"Shut up ! I can totally resist you !"

"Chris ? Can you give me a back-rub ?"

"No !"

"Look at me and say it again ?"

"No, I won't, I... oh, okay, fine, stop it !"

Darren grinned in victory, walking back to his half-finished sauce on the stove, gesturing towards his back. Chris rolled his eyes.

"You're using me. It's not nice."

"It is. Now make my tension go away."

He hadn't meant to make it sound so... erotic. At all.

"Guys, come on. Not in the _kitchen_."

Chris and Darren jumped several feet in the air when they heard Finn's voice coming from the doorway.

"And please, can you stop rubbing your coupleness in my face ?"

"Coupleness ? Is that a thing ?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

Chris chuckled, wrapping his arms around Darren from behind, making the older man blush uncontrollably.

"Dude, come on. Please ?"

"Why don't you sit down and explain what's wrong, Finn ?"

"I called Rachel. She answered but said she couldn't talk to me right now because she was in a hurry, and then I heard Jesse's voice asking who was on the phone."

"Well, maybe they're together because... they're talking about her solo."

"Oh, I'd forgotten - Mr Shue gave the results ?"

"Oh, right, you missed the Glee practice... well, Mr Shue said that we would do group songs only, but we all know how _that_'s going to end... Jesse sort of got mad and said that we were going to lose and everything. But ehm, yeah, we still haven't written anything."

"Did Mr Shue say anything about a duet between Rachel and I ?"

"No. But... we all agreed it would be a good idea. I mean, most of us did."

Darren sensed the vague hesitation in Chris' voice and turned his head slightly to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Chris shrugged it off and let go of him to go sit down next to Finn, Darren missing the warm touch as soon as it was gone.

"Do you ever do real group songs ?", Finn asked

It took Darren a few seconds to understand the question was directed at him.

"Ehm... all our songs are group songs, we all have a part in the harmony -"

"I know, I know, I just meant like... when we did _Don't Stop Believing_ last year, we all had a verse to sing."

"For competitions, we prefer to have one lead vocalist with the others backing up, that's the point of an acapella group."

"You sang a duet with Kurt."

"It's not the same."

"Being the lead singer's boyfriend gives you some privileges, I guess", Chris said, smiling proudly

Darren smiled as he lowered the fire under the saucepan and sat down at the table.

"And the other Warblers just... accept it ? No one ever fights you for the solos ?"

"We hold auditions."

"And you win every time ?"

"Often, yes. But I don't always participate, and we don't always hold auditions, but ehm, I guess the council likes me."

"Oh please, Thad's in love with you."

"He's not _in love_ with me..."

"He was the only one happy to see me come back to McKinley !"

"What do you mean ?"

"Remember when I announced I was leaving ?"

Darren would've wanted the entire world to see what was happening right now because Chris deserved a fricking Oscar for his improvisation.

"How could I forget ?"

"Well, everyone was shocked and sad. Except for Thad. Thad got up and did the happy dance."

"... really ?"

"Yes."

"I guess I was too busy glaring at Trent when he asked if that meant the two of us were breaking up."

"... he asked you that ?"

"Yes."

"Guys. I thought we were discussing_ my_ problems, not the fact that everyone has a crush on you."

Chris glared at Finn and Darren did his best to remain in character. It was in that moment that he realized how wonderful Chris would've been among the Starkids. With improvisation skills like his, he might've surpassed Joe Moses and Nick Lang.

"It's so unfair."

"What's unfair, Finn ?"

"You don't have jealousy issues."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, if I was Blaine, and you were Quinn or Rachel and Thad was... anyone else, my ears would be suffering a great deal."

Darren frowned.

"I don't see what's the point in fighting. I'm clearly not interested in Thad, and Kurt's not interested in Trent either."

"Can I just become gay ? You seem to have it easy in relationships."

"... seriously, Finn ?"

"What ?"

"I've waited for you to say that during two years, and you wait for me to be completely over you, in a stable relationship _and_ for us to be _brothers_ to let it out ? I'm mad at you now."

Darren giggled at Finn's shocked expression.

"But anyways", Darren said, smiling at Chris all the while, "I'm sure Puck would agree to make things official between you two"

"Yeah, totally. He spends half of his life here anyways. You should get married."

"Oh and have kids ! I want to be an uncle !"

"Blaine, you wouldn't technically be uncle until we're married."

"Oh, right."

"But yes, you should have a baby. You'd have awesome ideas for his or her name."

Finn glared at them until he looked up, frowning.

"Wait, I thought two dudes couldn't make a baby ?"

"... oh Finn, tell me you're not serious."

"What ?"

"... remember Rachel ?"

"Oh. Oh ! Right. Yeah, I get it."

He smiled proudly, as Darren and Chris exchanged a meaningful glance. _If only Cory could be here and see that..._

"But I'm not sure I'm ready to give up on boobs just yet."

"I don't quite see the appeal", Chris said

"Of course you don't. And I think Puck would agree with me."

"You'd have an awesome couple name though", Darren interjected, biting his lips together to keep himself from laughing, "great name."

Chris frowned for a second before opening his mouth, finally understanding.

"Well that's classy, Blaine", he said

Darren gave him a questioning look before realizing that yes, that line might've been way out of character.

"I don't understand", Finn said

"It's better."

Finn was still frowning three minutes later when Chris got up and took five plates and glasses from the cupboard, walking towards the living room to set the table.

"Hey Blaine, is... something wrong ?", Finn asked

"What ?"

"I don't know, there's like, some tension between you and Kurt. But not like, anger. I don't know."

Darren frowned. Finn Hudson, Captain Oblivious, could just _not _be able to feel the ever-lasting sexual tension (at least from his side) between the two of them. There was just _no way_.

"Nah, everything's fine."

"I, ehm... tomorrow, after school, I can go to Puck's place, you know."

"... I'm not sure I follow you ?"

"That would leave you the house... to yourselves."

"... why would you do that ?"

"Well, we're going to New York 'til Sunday, so..."

"Oh. Ehm...", he blushed, "that's nice, Finn, but we... don't need it. Thanks anyways."

"It's fine, dude, you totally saved my life the other day by inviting Kurt to your place. Thank you, again, by the way."

"Don't mention it."

Darren smiled and got up, picking some forks and knives in a drawer and joining Chris in the next room.

"Hey", he said, settling the cutlery on the table

"Hey", Chris answered, smiling as he put down the last plate, "It's so weird."

"You'll get used to it after a few hours", he smiled, "...what are we going to do ?"

"Well... what's death-threatening and available in L.A. and here ?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Oh, look Blaine, this one's The Beatles' !"<p>

They were walking down Hollywood Boulevard, Kurt stopping every two steps to look at the stars on the pavement.

They had seen a few same-sex couples walking hand-in-hand, no one giving them second looks. After the forth one, it had been difficult not to hold on to each other. Blaine was afraid someone would recognize them, but Kurt had said that it was unlikely and had taken his hand for approximately three seconds until they spotted a giant Glee poster and various related merchandise in a small shop, a few people looking through them excitedly.

They'd looked down and walked faster.

"Can we get some ice-cream ?", Blaine whined

"... sure", Kurt agreed, "There's a Ben and Jerry's there and -"

"Oh my God, you really are Chris Colfer !"

Kurt stiffened and turned around to the direction where the voice came from. The voice belonged to a teenage girl, who couldn't be older than fifteen, with two of her friends.

"Hi, sorry, I'm, ehm, I'm a huge Gleek, Kurt is like, my favorite character !"

Kurt blushed and smiled.

"Really ? That's ehm, that's nice, thank you very much !"

Blaine approached the girls too, taking off his sunglasses.

"_Oh my God !_ You- you- you're here too !", the girl stuttered as one of her friends turned a bright shade of red, "Hi !"

"Hi", he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "How're you doing ?"

"... so much better than a minute ago", the girl who had blushed said, "Oh my God, Darren, you're so awesome ! Can we like, take pictures with you ?"

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look.

"Sure !"

The girl who had spoken first asked a passing guy to take pictures with each of their cameras.

"Thank you", the second girl said, "what are you doing here, by the way ?"

"Re-visiting", Blaine answered, "I've been living here for a while and realized I hadn't been back here."

"So, ehm", the first girl said, giggling, looking at her friend, "We're huge Klainers, and... please, please tell us you're staying together forever ?"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand, doing his best to make it look as if it wasn't a habit.

"Don't worry, we're going steady", he said, "We might even get married next season."

"Unless I find someone taller", Kurt said, winking

The two girls looked horrified. Blaine noticed that the third girl still hadn't said anything, yet she'd been looking at them with an adoring look on her face.

"So, what're your names ?", he asked

"Lucy", the first girl said,

"Sami ! You wrote a song for me !", the second girl joked, smiling

"What about you ?", Kurt asked the third girl

"S-Spencer", she whispered, blushing, eyes locked on the tip of her shoes

"It was super nice meeting you !", Lucy said, "Can't wait for Born This Way tomorrow night !"

"Ooooh, yes", Sami said, "I cried like a baby for Somewhere Only We Know. It was totally awesome ! Can't wait to see the full episode !"

"Thanks, I, ehm... liked doing the song too !", Blaine said

_Ouch. Yep, still a sore spot._

"See you at Glee Live ! Well, you won't see us, but we will."

Kurt froze for a moment, not understand what they meant by 'Glee Live'. Blaine remembered Chris telling him about it and smiled.

"There'll be a good surprise for you."

He mentally noted to tell Kurt about it later.

"What do you mean ?", Lucy asked

"You'll see."

"I can't wait !", Sami said, excited, "Well, have a nice day !"

"You too girls !"

They waved and started to walk away, but Spencer turned around and walked back to Kurt.

"C-can I hug you ?"

Kurt gaped for a second but nodded, opening his arms.

"You made me accept who I was", she said, her voice broken, "Your speech at the Golden Globes, and everything you do... and also Kurt in general, he inspires me, you... you're my idol. Just... thank you."

Blaine smiled as Kurt held the girl tighter, tears in his eyes. When they finally parted, he smiled at her.

"Never give up", he said

Spencer nodded and walked away.

Kurt stood still for a long moment, a lone tear falling down his cheek. Blaine reached up and wiped it away.

"I... I... Blaine, did... did you hear her ? I'm... I _inspire_ her ?"

"Of course you do, Kurt. You inspire _me _every day. And from what Chris has told me, you inspire thousands of people here too."

Kurt blinked, biting his lips together.

"Come on, let's go get that ice cream."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should just jump from a bridge again ?", Darren suggested<p>

They were sitting on Kurt's bed, Chris looking through a pile of books while Darren was exploring the internet.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. If we're both switching... it could be dangerous."

"It _has_ to be dangerous."

"Maybe we could switch at different moments ? Like, with half an hour in between ? To make sure everything is okay ?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Chris wrote it down on the yellow pad next to him, on which were already a few ideas.

"I still think that swimming with the sharks was cool."

"I'm so not going swimming with sharks ! And I told you, we're not breaking in an aquarium."

"You suck, Colfer. I liked the idea."

Chris rolled his eyes and punched Darren in the ribs lightly.

"We could provoke an accident ?"

"You're already broken all over."

"My wrist is vaguely hurt, otherwise I'm fine."

"Darren. Please."

"Fine", he sighed, "but what about -"

"Boys ? I think it's time you go to bed", Carole said, standing in the doorway, "and Blaine, honey, since I suppose you won't be back to Dalton tomorrow, would you mind coming with me to the store and helping me choose the curtains and the paint for the living room ?"

"Not at all, I'll be happy to help."

She smiled.

"Thank you. Good night, you two !"

"G'night Carole", they answered together

Chris smiled at Darren.

"... what ?"

"What what ?", Chris asked innocently

"You're smiling at me."

"And ?"

"It's distracting me."

_Oh. I just said that ? Well, shit._

"Oh, I'm sorry to distract you..."

The silence that followed Chris' sentence was perceived by Darren as a threat and he let the computer aside just in time to be able to shield himself from Chris' tickle-attack. He grabbed the younger man's wrist in one hand and played his fingers along his waist, laughing evilly when he heard Chris' giggle.

"Hey, hey, stop", he tried to fight back, "It's not fair, release me !"

"Not until you say the magic words !"

"... expelliarmus ?"

Chris used Darren's laughter at his advantage and freed himself from his grip. They fought for a few minutes, giggling, failing miserably each time they were close to winning.

Unfortunately, Burt came in just as Darren was straddling Chris, holding his wrists above his head and blowing air slowly in his neck, knowing it to be Chris' weakness - and obviously Kurt's, too.

"Ahem !", Burt coughed

Both boys looked up and Darren jumped three feet away from Chris.

"Sorry", he muttered

"Go to sleep, boys. In _separate beds_."

"Y-yes dad. Sorry. Tickle-fight. We weren't... doing anything."

"It started with a tickle-fight the day you were conceived, son."

"Ew, dad, too much information !"

Burt smiled and walked away, closing the door.

"... are you really going to sleep on the couch ?", Chris asked

"Burt goes to work at five in the morning. What he doesn't know won't kill him !"

* * *

><p><strong>So much love, guys, so much love. Thanks again for the reviews ! I love you all !<strong>

**And I have like, five different ideas for the last switch - which I won't tell you haha - and I can't decide, so, if you could please submit your suggestions, as soon as someone says something that I had planned, I will chose this one. :)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will come, first day at the university tomorrow (I'M NOT FREAKING OUT) and all... anyways. You'll see the party at Ashley's. And then the dream... maybe. If it works. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the lateness (is that a word ?) of this ! But I've had so much work and so little free time... anyways, here it is. I'll have two more chapters after this one. :)**

**Also I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews (some of you wrote me novel-long analysis and I LOVED them, y'all so sweet ! :D I'm sorry I couldn't take the time to answer each of them but I'm going to try and do it a little more ! Also yeah, it's been asked a few times : in Glee-land, Chris and Darren's phone numbers reach, respectively, an old lady in San Diego and a butcher in Chicago. In our world, Kurt's number reaches a young man who collects butterflies for a living whereas Blaine's is owned by a 12-year-old girl obsessed with Hannah Montana. **

**So, no, they can't call each other. ;)**

* * *

><p>Walking all around L.A. is an extremely tiring thing, especially when your boyfriend stops every two seconds... before sprinting so fast you almost lose him. The fact that you've jumped from a super high bridge in the morning must also be taken in consideration.<p>

Blaine threw himself on the couch as soon as they entered Darren's apartment.

"You know what, Kurt ? Next time we come here, we're staying for like two weeks or something, because trying to see everything in one day – just, no."

Kurt chuckled and motioned for Blaine to sit up so that he could take a seat on the couch too, and Blaine could lay his head on Kurt's lap.

"Next time ?", Kurt smiled,

"You know, for our anniversary or something..."

"Our anniversary's in March, Blaine."

"I'll find an excuse to kidnap you before that", he mumbled,

They exchanged a smile again and Kurt ran his fingers slowly through Blaine's hair.

"It's nice when it's not gelled, you know."

"Chris said that too."

Kurt's hand stopped moving and Blaine looked up, half-blushing at Kurt's quizzical look, understanding what he'd just implied.

"Wait, what I mean is, I ehm... at first I'd put some gel in my hair, you know, to leave the hospital, but Chris told me that Darren usually left his curls go crazy when he's not working. And then he said he liked it better that way. That's all."

"Right."

Kurt seemed to believe him and resumed his slow movements – it was only the truth, after all, no cuddling with Chris involved, none at all.

"You know, if you keep going like that I might actually fall asleep."

"Don't, we've got a party to attend. And I, for once, can drink without puking everywhere."

"You've grown better at holding your liquor together, you know."

"I guess so", he smiled, "Well, still, this body certainly resists much better than mine does."

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes.

"Blaine. Don't fall asleep."

"Mmnot, just... feels good. Missed it."

Blaine didn't need to open his eyes to know that Kurt was smiling. In fact, four seconds later, he could feel that smile on his lips as Kurt leaned down to kiss him.

"We're gonna have to keep the PDA to a minimum, tonight", Blaine whispered between kisses,

"Well, maybe if we act like a couple, Chris and Darren won't have any other choice than to finally get together when we switch back", Kurt answered, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "it's the perfect solution."

Blaine chuckled and sat up, moving so that he had one knee on each side of Kurt's thighs, effectively straddling him. Smiling at the fact that, after all this time, it still made his boyfriend blush, he leaned down and kissed Kurt gently, one hand behind his neck keeping him in place.

Kurt's hands wandered down Blaine's back, settling on his hips. He spun them so that Blaine was laying down on the couch again, this time with Kurt on top of him. The countertenor shivered as Blaine's fingers ran up from his knee to his waist, hooking them on his belt, pulling slightly to bring their bodies even closer together.

Blaine felt his jeans getting tighter quickly as his previous action made Kurt moan, sending jolts through the older boy's spine.

The very first time they'd made out, the night after Regionals, laying on Kurt's dorm bed, it was tentative and slow. They'd both enjoyed it a lot, the sweet, lazy kisses that didn't involve as much tongue as one could've thought.

The next few times had been similar... until Kurt once accidentally bit Blaine's lower lip – kinda like what he was doing right now – and things became a lot more heated. Blaine had started to panic, trying to hide the fact that he was very, very turned on and had ended up fleeing the dorm to go take a cold shower, only to find a very embarrassed Kurt sitting on his bed once he got out.

They had talked about what had happened, both blushing profusely, Blaine finding himself in the need of a second shower when Kurt revealed that he had actually been quite turned on too.

The times after that incident, they'd tried to cool it off before going to far. But they were teenage boys after all, and the night of their two-month anniversary, their hands had found their ways in each other's pants.

Blaine smiled to himself at the memory and was about to suggest they moved to the bedroom, the couch not exactly being the most comfortable place in the apartment, when the doorbell rang.

The boys froze, lips still locked. It rang a second time, a little longer this time, and Kurt pulled away, getting up and walking to the door. Blaine took a deep breath and got up to follow him, trying very hard to think of unattractive things, as opposed to way Kurt's -well, technically, it was Chris'- back side looked in those jeans.

Kurt was about to push the button to answer but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait – my place, remember ?"

Kurt nodded and moved aside, taking Blaine's hand.

"Hello ?"

"_Hey Darren, it's me – thought I'd come and pick you up to go to Ashley's !"_

Kurt frowned, mouthing "Rachel ?", surprised.

"Ehm, sure Lea, I'll uh... open the door..."

He pressed a smaller button next to the speaker and a loud "click" was heard.

"_Thanks !"_

They heard the door closing and Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine ! Y-you forgot to teach me everyone's name !"

"Oh, shit... Well, ehm, the actress who plays Rachel is Lea, and ehm – wait, I've written a note with it on my cellphone. I'll message it to you."

"T-to me ?"

"To Chris' cell. It must be in his bag."

Kurt ran to the bedroom and grabbed the phone.

"I've got a message from... Amber ? Asking if we can buy some beer on our way to Ashley's. Who's Amber ?"

"Mercedes", Blaine answered, "Here, it's sent."

"Got it."

Kurt's eyes ran quickly through the screen and he sighed.

"There're too many names, Blaine, we're screwed !"

"Try to use them a minimum. If you don't remember a name or find yourself in an awkward situation, just say you have to... use the bathroom ?"

"Yeah", he said, breathlessly, "Okay."

"I've told you enough about Chris so that you can act like him to a bunch of tired, drunk people."

Kurt nodded rapidly, and was about to add something when they heard a knock on the door. They walked back there and stood in the hall for one long second, both taking a deep breath before Blaine opened the door.

"Hey Lea !"

"Hi Darren ! Oh Chris, I didn't know you were there, hi sweetie !"

She threw her arms around him and Kurt stiffened before responding to the hug.

"Amber texted saying we had to grab some beer on the way", Blaine said,

Lea let go of Kurt and turned around, looking confused.

"I thought Kevin was bringing loads of it already ?"

Blaine shrugged and walked towards the living room, Kurt on his heels.

"Dunno. Probably not enough, or maybe there's been some trouble with it ?"

"Well, Mark, Cory and him have been there all day to help Ash cook, so maybe there's not any beer left at all."

Blaine chuckled.

"Well I can understand that. Not sure I'm eating any of what they've prepared, then."

Lea smiled, shaking her head, and sat down on the armchair as Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch.

"So what did you guys do today ?"

"We re-visited L.A.", Kurt said, trying to make his voice sound different, "you know, Hollywood Boulevard, Santa Monica..."

"And you managed to go incognito ?", she asked, incredulous

"Almost", Blaine answered, "Some fans came up to us to talk, otherwise I noticed a few people looking at us but they probably weren't sure it was really us."

Lea nodded, understanding.

"Anyways, let's just go buy that beer and then we can go to Ashley's."

"Wait, I have to take a shower and change first", Kurt said,

Lea raised an eyebrow and Blaine sucked in a breath, nervous.

"I'm seriously starting to worry, Chris, Kurt has a bad effect on you", the actress said, grinning,

"... what do you mean ?", he asked

"I remember a time when you didn't really care what clothes you were wearing, my dear."

"Well, I still need to take a shower."

Kurt got up and walked to Darren's bedroom, where he'd left his bag. Blaine did see Lea noticing the way he was watching him walk away.

"Why don't you share that shower with him, Darren ?"

Blaine turned his head so fast his vision went black with stars for a short second.

"W-what ?"

"Well if you're going to stare at his ass that way, maybe you should just go ahead and -"

She was interrupted by the pillow Blaine had thrown to her face.

"What is it with you all, seriously ?", he asked, chuckling, "We're not Kurt and Blaine !"

_I appreciate the irony of that statement._

"Oh _please_."

Blaine rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a 'whatever-you-say' manner.

"Remember that time when, ehm, we shot Born This Way and you came to see us ? You think I didn't see you running away after seeing Chris' dancing ?"

"Lea, you're making it all up in your head – I had received a call from my mum."

"You didn't come back after that."

"I was tired."

"Right."

Blaine rolled his eyes again.

"You're unbelievable, seriously."

"Darren, come on. There's a reason Ryan decided to make Klaine happen – you two have a great chemistry. And just like the way he chose to pair Chord with Dianna instead of Chris, it's not _innocent._"

Blaine tried to remain impassive as he remembered what Chris had told him about Chord having been cast as Kurt's boyfriend at first, until they realized a Sam/Quinn relationship worked better.

He wasn't jealous.

At all.

Not that Sam had great abs or anything.

Nope.

"You're worse than the fans, you know."

He'd seen enough of tumblr to know how bad people wanted Chris and Darren to be together for real.

"Come on, Darren. Maybe if you stopped lying to yourself and opened your eyes..."

"Look, Lea, can we please stop talking about this ?"

She sighed, and Blaine remembered she had a boyfriend. He asked her how things were and sang a victory song in his head, for that question distracted her until Kurt came back from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Motorbikes."<p>

"No."

"Lighting things on fire ?"

"Definitely no."

"Sky-diving ?"

"Positively no."

Darren sighed and kept staring at the ceiling.

"You know, if nothing works tomorrow, I'm supposed to go to Chicago on Thursday – we could still tell Blaine to take the plane and go to New York with the rest of the cast. My brother's in New York, could use that as an excuse."

"No way, Chuck will know it's not you. And _you _can't come to New York with us."

"Blaine doesn't have to go to school until Thursday. I could... drive ?"

"For ten hours ?"

"I've done it before."

"You're hurt, and it'll be suspicious."

"I could take another plane... I mean, Blaine seems to have enough money to buy a fricking company."

"Darren, we've shot the goodbye scene. It can't be changed."

"We can still re-play it ? Pretend to be Kurt and Blaine ? Wait – you kissed Blaine ?"

"... of course I did, it was in the script."

"Ha."

"We had to do a few takes though, apparently my Kurt might've been a little too convincing and he had a hard time restraining himself."

"No kidding", he muttered,

"What did you say ?"

"Nothing, I was still trying to figure out what to do."

"Yeah, well maybe Kurt and Blaine will have some better ideas. G'night, Darren."

"'night."

Chris turned to his side to turn off the lamp and then rolled over again, to lay on his back. Darren was watching him with a smile. _Do I dare initiating some cuddling ?_

He snuggled closer to Chris, their fingers touching. A few seconds passed before Darren felt Chris' warm hand wrapped around his own, and his heart stuttered as he allowed himself to move even closer, his head resting on the taller man's shoulder.

"Chris ?"

"Mmh ?"

"You never told me what... what you saw."

No answer.

"Y-you know, in the dream ?"

Darren heard Chris swallowing thickly.

"I... the mix of you and Blaine, he... he said he was made of our minds. Kurt's, and mine, I mean. He suggested maybe we'd be much happier staying in the other's world – Kurt would finally have the celebrity he's longing for and I... I get to be a teenager for real. To have friends. And a boyfriend."

Darren frowned.

"Do you... do you agree with him ?"

"I... it's complicated. Kurt has it hard here, too. It's different from what I went through, though. The... the fantasy, it told Kurt that it would also be best for Blaine. To have accepting parents, for starters."

"But, our whole lives, our families, our friends -"

"Darren, stop. Don't try to convince me, I know, okay ? I know how it is. I'm aware it's not... _right_. But this is a... a fictional world. Kurt and Blaine _will _have a happy ending. They're gonna go live together in New York and go to college and maybe they'll fight, maybe they'll break up but we know they're going to find their ways back to each other. In our world, we don't know anything about what's going to happen. What tells you that I'm not gonna be the victim of a hate crime and die before I get to really make a difference, uh ? What if I don't make it and people forget about me in five years or so and I have to go back to Clovis ? Or what if I don't ever find a boyfriend because every time I meet someone and try to be interested in them all they want is my fame ? What if -"

"Chris !"

Darren had sat up on the bed, pulling Chris along with him. Two thin trails of tears were shining on his pale cheeks. Darren put one hand on each side of his face, locking their eyes together in the dark, the only light coming from a street light, tamed by the curtains. Even then, Chris' blue-green-gray irises managed to make him melt.

"You listen to me right now. You are the most talented person I've ever met, and probably ever will. You've already had a huge impact on the world, Chris, and as the years pass it will only grow. I swear if anyone hurts you I will hunt them down and make them suffer. And I'm not the only one. You've got friends in our world, Chris. Tons of admirers, too. Who cares about those stupid haters ? They don't know what they're missing on, and frankly – I'd rather not have them among our fans. Kurt was right – they can't touch you, okay ?"

"Y-yeah, I know, it's just... I'm trying, Darren, I swear I'm trying to stay strong about it, I joke all the time, I have to, so many people look up to me now and if they see me weak they're going to stop believing in me, or in themselves... I... sometimes I wish I didn't have so much weight on my shoulders... I'm just... I'm just human, you know ?"

Darren smiled. _You're so much more than 'just human', Chris._

"No one is going to stop looking up to you if you dream of a better world, a better life. It's totally normal."

"It's selfish. Darren, I'm selfish... I've got everything, I... my life, right now, is... what thousands of people wished they had, and here I am, complaining because of what it could've been."

"You're _anything_ but selfish, come on, look at everything you've _done _and how much of it was 'just for you', uh ? And dammit, you deserve to be happy. All that fame, all those awards, everything – you deserved it, and you should get _so much more_."

The corner of Chris' mouth twitched weakly.

"Thank you for always being there when I freak out. I... I don't know who else to talk to, it's... thanks for understanding me."

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck, the older man doing the same around his middle.

"Don't thank me, Chris, you do the same for me."

"You never freak out."

"I do... no, really, remember the day before Never Been Kissed aired ? I was so worried people weren't going to like me..."

"You begged me to call Ryan and Brad and make them delete your parts from the episode..."

Darren chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm glad too."

They pulled away, their lips inches away from the other's. Their eyes met and it took all of Darren's willpower not to close the distance. He was _not_ going to take advantage of Chris' state. It would be wrong... right ?

But before he had the time to make a decision, Chris sighed and leaned back on the mattress.

"C'm'on, let's sleep. Big night and all."

"Are you sure we're going to share the dream ? What if you just see Kurt and I just see Blaine ?"

Chris frowned.

"Well... I suppose it could happen. I don't know. Still something, right ?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Darren laid down beside Chris, their arms touching almost completely. This time it only took five seconds for their fingers to meet. Darren shifted slightly, his whole body in a "if-you-wanna-cuddle-I'm-ready" position. Chris got the hint and rolled over, resting his head on Darren's chest.

"Good night", he whispered,

"G'night, Chris."

They both fell asleep quickly. At some point, it would've been difficult from a distance to tell their legs and arms apart, for they had moved, unconsciously, in perfect synchronization.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>GOD<em> it's _WONDERFUL_ !"

"Yeaaaah, I know r-right ?"

"Seriously, dude, you gotta teach me how to make 'em some day. Those are the most delicious mashed potatoes I've ever tasted. _Ever_."

"Thanks, Darren", Mark said, "It means a lot to me that someone... would say that..."

Blaine smiled and turned around, his fork hanging mid-air, ready to make Kurt try this... this pure _wonder, _but the countertenor was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's K-Chris ?", he asked, looking back at Mark, who was staring at his glass of... whatever it was, smiling, "Mark ?"

"Wut ? Chris ? Ehm... I think he left with Dianna's cousin."

"WHAT ?"

Blaine jumped from his seat. Dianna Agron's older cousin, Peter, was tall, muscular, blond, tanned, funny, played about a thousand musical instruments and overall was just extremely hot. He'd been hitting on Kurt – and from what Cory had said, he'd hit on Chris before – from the minute they'd walked in.

"Wow, Darren, I'm joking, relax ! Pete left with Jenna ten minutes ago."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, sitting back down.

"He's with Jenna ?", Kevin asked, voice barely audible from where he was laying under the table, "But... Why ?"

Blaine remembered hearing Naya and Chord talking about the two of them breaking up and winced sympathetically.

Kevin got up and walked to the kitchen where Cory, Lea and Ashley were discussing their ideas for crazy scenarios.

"Hey dude", Mark whispered, "You gonna make a move or what ?"

Blaine turned his head towards him a little too fast, the few beers and some unidentified drinks he'd had earlier making him dizzy.

"... a move ?"

"With Chris ! And please, don't give me that '_I don't know what you're talking about_' crap..."

Blaine bit into a potatoe before looking up at Mark. _What would Darren do ? Does he trust him enough ? _He decided to tell him the same things he'd told Lauren two days before.

"Look, I... I'm not sure of anything, okay ? I need... I need some time to figure everything out and then, maybe... I'll... try and see if he's... interested."

"C'm'on, dude, you can't be _that_ blind. The way he was talking about you constantly after you became part of the cast officially – man, I like you, I really do, but all of your songs in repeat 24/7 for a week, it's too much – and then after you guys met for the first time, like, the next day we shot the scene where I tell him to go spy on you, and he was talking to Lea and Amber and clapping his hands and, like, blushing. And not the hyperventilating thing he does when we meet celebrities, no, he was like... like a kid in middle school when some popular jock talked to them."

Blaine giggled and told himself he'd have to add that on his note to Darren.

"Also have you seen the way he acts around you ? And you too – I mean you're like... magnets. Or satellites, I don't know what explains it best."

Blaine smiled, putting his plate back on the table.

"I could say the same about you and Ashley, man."

Mark smirked.

"Nah, we're just good friends. Seriously. She's one of my favorite persons on Earth, but she's like my long lost twin sister. We flirt and all, but it's all a joke."

"Yeah, well then your argument doesn't stand. Chris doesn't act any different around me than you act around Ashley, so -"

He was interrupted by a loud _thump _coming from one of the bedrooms, followed shortly by Harry, Heather and Kurt walking out of it. Kurt was giggling like an idiot, cheeks red.

Obviously, as much as Kurt would've loved to be able to drink and not feel anything – Chris' body was _not_ reacting well. Blaine checked his watch, sighing when he noticed it was almost nine. He was about to get up and pour himself another drink when he received an armful of Kurt, who'd just thrown himself at him.

"Hey, you !", he slurred

Blaine smiled awkwardly as Kurt dropped his head on his chest.

They had managed to keep the physical contact to a minimum in the last two hours. And it had _not_ been easy.

"Sure he doesn't", Mark said, referring to the last thing Blaine had said, "absolutely not. It's aaaaaall the same."

"What's he talking 'bout ?", Kurt asked, sitting up,

"Nothing, K-Chris, nothing. What were you doing in the bedroom ?"

"I can still do the Single Ladies daaaance !"

"DAMN RIGHT !", Heather said, holding up her cup and spilling some of the red liquid on her t-shirt, "Oh, crap..."

"Take it _off _!", Naya slurred, causing for most of the boys to turn to Heather hungrily, "... on a second thought – let me take if off for you !"

She took her hand and led her to the guest bedroom, both girls giggling.

"Wow. Is there like an epidemic character bleed syndrome around here or what ?", Harry said, sitting down next to Blaine, who glared at him, "Only the truth hurts, Darren, only the truth", he said,

Blaine rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Kurt to make sure he didn't fall.

"Heeey... 'mmm sleeeeeepy", Kurt muttered, "let's go home", he whined in Blaine's ear, "c'm'ooon..."

Mark and Harry exchanged a satisfied grin.

Blaine coughed awkwardly as Kurt snuggled even closer to him, his head falling on his shoulder.

"Nooooo, you can't go now Chris ! Come on it's too earlyy !", Ashley said, brandishing her glass of wine (or at least it looked like wine), "Follow me, and let's dance !"

Blaine let go of Kurt as Ashley gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him along with her to join the others on the improvised 'dance floor'. Blaine chuckled when he noticed Cory was just as bad as Finn – if not worse - and got up, grabbing another beer, walking towards the table to sit down next to Lea.

"You okay, girl ?"

She looked up, her eyes bloodshot, lips quivering.

"It's, it's... it's stupid."

"What's wrong ?", he asked, wrapping his arm around her, "Come on, you can tell me..."

"I... I was supposed to hang out with Jonathan when we'll be in New York, you know, after filming his scenes..."

Blaine frowned. From what he'd read in the script of Funeral, Mr Schue had fired him. Sort of. Or he'd given up. Why the Hell would he have scenes to shoot in New York ?

He shook his head. _Spoilers. Can't have any of those._

"But he... he sent me a text saying he wouldn't be able to stay be-because he's got important_ stuff_ to do. And he won't tell me what. Can you b-believe it ? _'Stuff'_ ! W-we tell each other _everything _! He'd tell me if, if he had a boyfriend, right ?"

… _boyfriend ? Well that's a new one..._

"Don't worry Lea, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he's in a hurry right now and he'll explain it better tomorrow ? Just, don't think about it okay. Have some fun !"

She smiled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked so precious. And she wasn't making a show of it. _How un-Rachel..._

He was about to ask her if she maybe wanted to drink something when he heard some whistles and catcalls coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Kurt and Cory dancing extremely close to each other, grinning defiantly.

"You better get him back home before Frankenteen makes a move, little one."

Blaine looked up to see Naya smiling at him, hand in hand with Heather, who was staring at Cory, looking confused.

"He looks like an epileptic teddy bear", she commented,

Lea chuckled and Blaine frowned, eyes back on Naya.

"He wouldn't ?", he asked, panicking, "Right ?"

"Of course not", she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But Chris seems pretty far gone and he's just had a margarita. You know what that does to him."

Blaine pretended to understand and got up, taking Kurt's arm and yanking him away from Cory, who barely seemed to notice.

"Heeey, what – oh, it's you !"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaned close to his ear.

"Can we go home ? I wanna make out", he whispered,

Blaine looked around, alarmed, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear. So, apparently, when margarita turned Kurt into a happy drunk – it just made Chris needy. Not that Blaine was complaining because Kurt was a very skilled kisser.

"Okay, let's go. Can you go grab our jackets ? I'll go tell Ashley we're leaving."

Kurt nodded and walked away. Blaine caught himself staring at his movements again and shook his head, turning towards the three dancing girls instead.

"Hey Ashley", he called, nearly shouting, "I'm taking Chris back home, he's not feeling too well and ehm... my head hurts a little, too."

Ashley pouted but nodded, grabbing his arm as he turned around.

"Don't let his state fool you. He won't remember much tomorrow morning so don't do anything you'd regret."

Blaine frowned.

"Ash. You know I wouldn't."

She smiled and nodded once again.

"Yeah, I do. Was just checking. Good night, Darren."

"G'night."

He smiled at her and joined Kurt outside the apartment. He put his jacket on and they walked down the stairs, Kurt leaning slightly into Blaine.

"You're not _that_ drunk, are you ?", he asked,

"I don't even know... it's weird, it's like... I'm perfectly lucid - but my body has other ideas."

Blaine smiled, taking the taller boy's hand as they emerged on the street. It was late enough that no one would recognize them. They walked a few blocks to reach a bigger avenue, and Blaine managed to flag down a cab fairly quickly.

Blaine gave the address to the driver, who looked way too young to be doing such a job, and the music coming from the radio, to which he sung along, was crtainly something the guy's grand-parents had listened to in their youth.

"Rough night, uh ?", he asked, looking at Kurt, "There's a bunch of paper bags right there if you need any."

He sounded young too.

"Ehm, thanks, I... I don't think that'd be necessary."

The man -boy ?- smiled and shrugged.

"I'll drive gently."

Blaine chuckled.

"That's be nice."

After that, both boys leaned back against the seat, Kurt throwing his legs over Blaine's and scooting closer.

"Actually, when we arrive, I think I'll just...", he paused, yawning, "...head straight to bed. B-big night ahead."

Blaine nodded wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's chest. He smiled at the driver who was looking at them as if he'd never seen anything cuter.

_Everyone is so nice, here..._

He'd never hated Ohio so much.

* * *

><p>Darren's dreams were always of the weird kind. They were filled with colorful dinosaurs chasing him, throwing marshmallows at him, or a gigantic piano with each key twice his size(that dream had been really awesome), even purple cabbages dancing to the macarena (that one had happened in college... if it excused anything).<p>

Right now, he was walking in a park, the moon's reflection in the pond scaring the ducks away.

Which didn't make sense because the moon is anything but scary. Darren stopped abruptly under a street light.

He'd just thought that something was absurd. Which meant he'd gained consciousness of the fact that he was dreaming.

Which meant his mind was now connected to Blaine's, and hopefully Chris and Kurt's too.

He turned around, only to see that the park had morphed into McKinley's football field. It was empty, save for a doll on the ground. It had blond hair and was wearing a Cheerio uniform. If he didn't know better, Darren would say it was a Brittany-doll.

The sun was higher in the sky than it'd been a second before and Darren heard the familiar ringing sound, follow suit by voices, louder and louder. He walked towards the bleachers and up the stairs, which led to the school ground. The noises died as soon as he walked past the wall separating the field from the area where he'd serenaded Chris with Somewhere Only We Know.

Well, 'where Blaine had serenaded Kurt' would be a more accurate way of putting things.

"Hello ?", he called,

The place was empty. _Where did the noises come from ?_

He ran to the iron stairs that led to the first floor and through the hall. No one there either.

He could hear some music, though.

Instinctively, he walked to the choir room – only to find it just as empty as the rest of the school.

The music was a little louder, though, which meant he was closer to it, and Darren finally recognized the song.

_Of course._

He walked out of the choir room and turned left, stopping in front of what was supposed to be the History classroom. The part of the set where he'd waited with Chris for two hours during the shooting of Night Of Neglect, since there had been some technical problems.

They'd spent most of that time talking, about pretty much everything, until Chris said he'd had a song in his head for a week and couldn't get it out, after which Darren had suggested they'd sing it together to make it go away.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>and I say it's all right...<em>

Darren pushed the door, walking in. Chris was sitting on the teacher's desk, eyes closed. The music was coming from nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. It was amazing. Darren walked closer and sang the second verse with him.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
>and I say it's all right...<em>

Chris had opened his eyes mid-song, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey !"

Darren sat down as close to him as he could.

"So. You look like you. Weird."

"You look like you too, you know", he said, rolling his eyes,

"Wait – you're Chris right ?"

The Kurt-ish gesture had made him doubt. Chris chuckled.

"Yeah. Obviously", he gestured to the room around him, "Kurt doesn't know about this."

Darren grinned and looked more closely at Chris.

"Why are you wearing my clothes ?"

"I could return the question..."

Darren looked down on himself. Sure. That spiderman t-shirt was not his, and neither was this old pair of jeans.

"You left those at my apartment once."

Chris smiled and picked at the old blue t-shirt that had the University of Michigan logo on it.

Darren chuckled and took Chris' hand.

"C'm'on, let's go find Blaine and Kurt."

"It's amazing how happy it makes you to say that, Darren."

"Can't help it. The thing in itself is amazing."

"Quite true."

They walked out of the room and towards the school's parking lot, only to bump into an identical couple.

"Chris !"

"Blaine !"

"Darren !"

"Kurt !"

They each let go of their partners to hold their alter-egos instead. Kurt whispered _"Did I miss anything ?"_ in Darren's ear, _"Because that was some serious hand-holding..."_

Darren pulled away, blushing, shaking his head. He turned around, only to notice Blaine and Chris were still holding on to each other.

"Ahem", Kurt coughed, smiling,

They finally let go and Chris smiled at Kurt just as Blaine gave Darren a bright smile.

"Let's go sit together somewhere", Kurt suggested, taking hold of Blaine's hand, "Breadstix is just down the street."

The three others nodded and Chris took Darren's hand, matching his character's moves.

"It's like a mirror double-date", Blaine said, "Wicked."

Darren laughed, while Chris and Kurt glared at them, unamused.

"What ? It was funny !", Darren said,

"Totally", Blaine added,

Kurt and Chris exchanged an exasperated look.

"I feel your pain", Chris said, sympathetically,

"It's not easy to live with it everyday", Kurt answered,

"Oh, believe me, I know."

Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes before kissing his cheek. Chris and Darren did their best to look anywhere but at each other or at their characters.

"So, is everything okay in our world ?", Chris asked, changing the subject,

"Yeah, no one seemed to notice you weren't you... we met some fans, though."

Kurt smiled.

"It's amazing. They said they loved us and wanted us to be together forever."

"We get that a lot", Chris said,

"The writers would have to hide in a cave if they ever broke you up", Darren added,

Blaine raised his eyebrows, confused.

"Sorry", Darren said, "I did not mean to make it sound like you did not have a say in this..."

"I think that, for big things like that, it's our world that influences yours", Kurt said, "Or at least I like to think so. Otherwise it becomes scary. I mean, we're not a bunch of brainless puppets that your people get to play with !"

Blaine nodded in approval. They walked in silence for a short time until they finally reached the nice looking diner. Just like the rest of the city, it was empty. No waiters, no customers.

Nothing but the sound of silence.

Darren sat at the table they'd used in Prom Queen, Chris sitting in front of him, Kurt taking the place next to him, immediately joining hands with Blaine on the table.

"So, Chris and I were thinking - if we don't manage to find a way to change by Wednesday, Blaine, you can go to New York with the rest of the cast. Just say you're going to see my brother."

"Chuck, right ?"

"Yep."

"D-don't you think we're going to be able to switch back ?", Kurt asked,

Blaine and Darren exchanged a worried glance as Chris shifted on his chair uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, we've each done it once already !"

"I... I've had an idea actually", Blaine said.

* * *

><p>He shivered as the three pairs of eyes, two of which being his favorite, one oddly familiar, were directed at him.<p>

"What is it, Blaine ?", Kurt asked,

"It's... you're not going to like it."

"I don't think any of us cares about liking it or not anymore", Darren said gently, "I mean... I just wanna go home."

Chris and Kurt nodded in approval.

Blaine had had the idea when they'd seen a little boy throwing a tantrum earlier. His mother had refused to buy him an ice-cream and the kid had found a rather effective way to convince her to change her mind.

"Just... we stop breathing."

"... what ?", Kurt shrieked,

"It could work", Chris said,

"It's _genius_ !", Darren smiled, "It would bring us close enough to death without actually killing us !"

"I... I'm not sure I could do it !", Kurt said, "I... I've tried it once and I... I breathed in without controlling it."

Blaine frowned, squeezing Kurt's hand. There was obviously more to this story, but now was not the time to discuss it.

"Don't worry. Darren and I will go first, like that you'll see it's not dangerous. Well, you know what I mean."

Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Y-yeah."

"Hello, boys !", two voices chorused,

They all looked up and gulped when they noticed who had joined them.

"You were having a meeting without us ?"

"It's not very nice."

"We belong here too !"

"We're believable doppelgangers !"

Blaine felt Chris going stiff next to him as a man that looked like him approached their booth - they weren't exactly identical though, his Dalton uniform was messy, tie undone, his hair was longer and ungelled, and he could see a little bit of stubble on his cheeks. He also looked slightly older.

"Hello, Blaine. Looking good. You too, Darren", he winked, "Chris loves it when you wear his clothes, did you know ?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like it as much as Darren does..."

The second man was looking just the same as he had in the dream Blaine had shared with Darren all those days ago.

"Hi boys ! Good to see you again."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was alternatively looking at the two fantasies, mouth agape. The one that was a mix of Blaine and Darren -_ Blarren ? Sounds weird. _- jumped over the booth behind them to sit between him and Chris. He smiled at the pale man and caressed his cheek.

"Missed me ?", he asked, smirking,

Blaine held Kurt's hand tighter as Chris/Kurt sat on the table.

"Seems like you made up for the time you lost", he said, looking at Blaine, before turning to Kurt, "You look hot, you know. And I saw your mind", he pointed at Blaine/Darren, "Don't you worry the least, your man still thinks you're hotter than Chris", he turned to the older man, "No offense, sweetie, Darren's thoughts make up for it", he winked,

Blaine looked at Darren, who was blushing furiously, eyes locked on the other fantasy, whose hand was now under Chris' chin, thumb tracing his lips. Chris took hold of the man's wrist.

"Don't."

"Don't act like you don't want it, Chris. What is it, too much Blaine in me ?"

Chris glared at him and Blaine stood up, sensing something bad coming.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH !", he shouted, "LEAVE. NOW. BOTH OF YOU."

Chris/Kurt got up from the table and walked past Blaine, caressing his shoulder on his way.

"As you wish, master."

Blaine watched after him as the fantasy left the diner, swaying his hips. Blaine turned around and locked his eyes on the other man, having the weird feeling of looking himself in a mirror... twice, actually, since Darren was on the other side of the table.

Blaine/Darren freed himself from Chris' grip and got up.

"You know, Chris, now that Kurt's back with his one-and-only, you're the loneliest one... your mind is not all puppies and rainbows anymore. You're needy. I hear the motel across the street is quite -_ OW_ !"

Blaine had barely had the time to register what was happening that Darren had leaped on the table and jumped on the man, tackling him to the floor.

"Shut", he punched him, "your", he punched him again, "fucking", another punch, "mouth !"

Kurt and Chris let out a scream of pain at the same time and Blaine ran to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong ?"

"Darren", Chris said, "s-stop, it's hurting us !"

Blaine turned around as Darren let go of the fantasy. He got up, eyes still locked on the other man.

"Ah, Darren, my dear half. When will you learn to control yourself ? Look what you've done... they're waking up !"

Blaine looked in horror as Chris and Kurt turned translucide.

* * *

><p><strong>... aaaand, scene.<strong>

**Sorry.**

**Had to.**

**Also three of each ? Daaaaamn. :D**

**Edit : I edited a few lines, since some people seemed to be quite confused - but Darren punched _Blarren, _which is why it hurts Chris and Kurt , because he's like... hitting their minds.  
><strong>**Chris/Kurt left because he comes from Blaine's mind (and Darren's) so he was able to make him go. Blarren is all Chris and Kurt's so Blaine can't exactly command him to leave.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiii !**

** Again - sorry for the wait ! Anyways - this chapter is_ extremely_ long. I considered cutting it in half but then it wouldn't work and... yeah. I'm still not satisfied, but I need to work so... here it is. :)**

**Hope y'all like it !**

**Thanks again for all the reviews I got here or on tumblr ! :D**

**And... the POVs change, you've also got some Kurt, and some Chris, but you'll know.**

**Also, for the benefit of this story, Blainers is a senior, as he should be. (hear me, RIB ?)**

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped Kurt's hand until there was nothing left to hold on to. He turned around, noticing the fantasy had disappeared as well, which was only normal – none of the minds that had created it were connected to the dream anymore.<p>

"I wish I hadn't done that. I don't know what got into me..."

"He was hurting Chris."

"Yeah, well, it's not..."

"It's the same reason that got me shoving a guy twice my size even though I knew it wouldn't exactly change anything. It's... instincts."

"Do you... Blaine, has he... When you were in my world, did Chris talk to you, about... you know, me ?"

Blaine smiled and sat back down on the booth, gesturing for Darren to do as well. Once the older man was settled, Blaine took his hand.

Which was possibly the weirdest thing he'd ever done.

"Chris likes you a lot, as you probably guessed with what that... bizarre mix of us said. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure he's learned to, say, repress those feelings, given the fact that he believes you to be straight."

"... wait, no, he knows I'm not into labels -"

"Have you ever mentioned any attraction you could've felt towards a _guy_ in front of him ?"

"No, but I've never really... not before him, you know. I've never had feelings for a man. And I've never felt that strongly about a girl either, for the record."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Darren's hand. At least he wasn't the only one who sucked at romance.

"What do I tell him ?", he asked, "What if... what if he's... not ready to be in a relationship ? What if he likes me just as a very good friend ?"

"I used to tell myself the same things about Kurt, you know. After it all clicked in my mind... twelve thousand possible scenarios of how I was going to try to win Kurt's heart back and fail miserably came to me."

"Oh please, your speech was -"

"...unprepared."

Darren frowned, which made Blaine smile.

"I never had the intention of saying anything to him until Regionals. I wasn't even sure he still liked me in a more than just friends way. I didn't know if he still wanted to be the Meg Ryan to my Billy Crystal."

Darren bit his lower lip.

"Y-you know what's weird ? A lot of the little things I learn about you, I... well, let's just say that, actually, I like to fill the gaps for the stuff we don't see, and... it's just as if everything I've ever imagined is true. As well as things I've never thought about."

Blaine blinked rapidly. He was still a little troubled by that whole "_I'm a puppet and don't control my life_" thing. He mentioned it to Darren, who just shrugged it off.

"Man, for these things, I'm sure it's just the other way around. It's because they've actually happened that I think of them. But, yeah, sorry, I cut you in the middle of your story..."

"Oh, right, ehm... well, once I had settled on the song, I took out my phone to text it to Kurt and ask him when we could meet to rehearse a little. But thankfully, my phone was out of battery so I had to seek Kurt physically."

"Ah, it's like... karma or whatever... imagine if you had just texted him..."

"I prefer not to. It makes me feel all weird. Anyways – I think I walked all around school searching for him until finally, I ran into the Art teacher's PA, who told me where he was. When I arrived there, he was surrounded by pearls and glittery things and... and you know, sometimes he's concentrating so hard on something that the rest of the world doesn't exist and he's got that determined look on his face and, and... I'm usually having some trouble breathing normally."

Darren smiled.

"I know the look. Yeah, I guess I... felt what you felt, when we shot that scene. Maybe there was a little bit of eagerness, too, because I was going to kiss Chris again and all that jazz. But you didn't _know_ that it was going to happen."

"No, I didn't. He... you know that little teasing thing he said ? Like, just a few days before we first kissed, he said that thing about the Warblers being _'Blaine and the Pips'_, it was... a little hurtful, but the way he said '_I'm impressed, you're usually so Top 40_', he was... he was being _flirty_. I was trying not to look at his eyes directly because... have you noticed how beautiful they are ?"

Darren nodded.

"Yeah. I'm always afraid I won't be able to look away, they're like magnets and the colors are so perfect..."

He trailed off, smiling, and the corners of Blaine's mouth twitched in that smile's twin brother. None spoke for a while, both lost in the memory.

"Okay, you know what ? The minute we switch back – I will tell him everything."

Blaine grinned and squeezed Darren's hand again.

"I left you a letter in your guitar case."

"A letter ?"

"You'll see."

"O...kay... So, ehm, I'm pretty sure I'm going to wake up soon – what time do you want us to do this ?"

"It's Tuesday, right ? Kurt has Glee from 3:30 to 5pm, and then he usually goes for coffee with Mercedes and me. You should probably join him because Mercedes is going to know something's wrong otherwise."

Darren nodded.

"Okay, so... at 6pm for me, makes it at 10am for you."

"Yes. And Kurt and Chris go... twenty minutes later ?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh, but wait – we forgot something. _We_ didn't switch last time..."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took in a deep breath instead, so as not to make it look as if he'd forgotten what he was about to say.

"Are you sure you and Chris jumped at the right time ?"

"Certain, we were in synch with Greenwich." "Kurt jumped about two minutes after me."

"So... this means we're really 8 hours and 2 minutes away from each other ? So you gotta do it at 6:02 ?"

"I guess..." "But I don't understand, the time of the crash..."

"... was given approximately."

They both sighed.

"Why didn't we think about checking it earlier ?", Darren asked,

"Where's the logic in not having an even number of hours between us ?"

"Where's the logic in this entire thing ?"

"I have no idea – wait, do you smell pancakes ?"

"Pancakes ? No", Darren sniffed the air around them, "No it smells more like bacon."

"I can swear it smells like pancakes."

They narrowed their eyes before saying "Oh !" at the same time when realization hit them.

"Well... I guess this means we're waking up..."

"I guess", Darren said, "The disturbing question is: why is Kurt making pancakes in the middle of the night ?"

"Never, _ever _question Kurt Hummel's motives."

Darren chuckled and shook his head.

"Is the smell stronger by you ?", Blaine asked, "Oh, weird, I can feel the sheets..."

He ran his fingers along the wood of the table and before he knew it the dark swallowed him.

* * *

><p>Darren felt Blaine's hand slip away from his and a second later, he found himself all alone. Breadsticks looked like the set now, instead of the actual place, and the temperature had dropped several degrees. He got up and walked out, stopping on the threshold.<p>

"Hi."

"I thought Blaine told you to go ?"

"That's true, _Blaine_ did. But Blaine's awake now. The 'Kurt' in me is gone, Darren. Now I'm all yours. But you have to wake up."

Darren sighed and sat on the pavement next to 'Chris'.

"Did you... you know, talk to... the other guy ?"

The fantasy smiled and caressed Darren's cheek.

"Oh, honey, when are you going to call things by their names, uh ?"

Darren shivered as the words echoed around him.

"Y-You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. And yes, I talked to him... but I can't tell you. You'll have to figure it all out by yourself, I'm afraid. But don't worry. I promise you it's going to be all right either way."

"... why are you so nice ?"

"You mean, as opposed to the way Chris and Kurt's minds treat them ?"

Darren nodded.

"You've never had a lot of nightmares."

Darren frowned, but when he looked up the fantasy was walking away down the street.

"Wait -"

"You have to wake up, Darren."

"N-no I don't, we- are you sure you can't tell me anything ?"

"You have to wake up."

"Now you're being creepy."

"A little, but I'm serious, you have to wake up, or it'll be too late and you'll have to wait."

"Too late for what ?"

But the figure was walking away again. Darren didn't understand – Chris had just woken up, and he himself didn't need to be ready before ten or so.

"Too late for what ?"

"Follow the White Rabbit, and you'll know."

"... _what ?_"

Darren threw his arms in the air and was about to run after the fantasy when a small white fluffy thing ran through the street.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

He went to follow the rabbit but before he'd had the chance to reach the side of the road, he tripped over his own foot and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up abruptly, his head still spinning. He carefully entangled himself from Blaine, who emitted a small whimper and moved his arms desperately as if he was trying to hold on to Kurt.<p>

"Cuddle monster."

Kurt replaced his body with a pillow and got up, walking to the kitchen as silently as possible.

His head was hurting, both from the alcohol and the way Darren had mistreated his mind. Not that it hadn't deserved it.

Kurt smiled when he saw the pictures of Darren with his friends all over the fridge. They really did look weird to him, especially those which had Chris on, because it was like not remembering something and seeing it on a photograph.

Except, this usually happened with baby pictures. Not grown-up ones. The headache chose that moment to come back full force and Kurt had to clench the doorknob to keep himself from falling.

"Dammit !"

His eyes fell on the fruit bowl, which only contained enormous oranges, and that gave Kurt an idea. Turning on the light, he rummaged through every cupboard to find all the ingredients he needed in order to make some pancakes.

Elizabeth Hummel had had the time to teach a lot of things to Kurt during the too short time they had shared together. How to take care of a hangover was one of them.

Kurt smiled as he put on an apron, remembering one particular morning - the 1st of January, 2001.

He'd woken up all excited about the New Year, and also a little tired because, since he had been six at the time (and a whole half, as he claimed), he'd had the right to stay up until midnight for the first time ever.

He'd got out of bed and right to the kitchen where he'd found his mother singing to herself, drumming the big blue batter on the counter. Kurt had ran to her and wished her a happy new year once again, before asking if he could help her because, really, cooking with his mother was almost his second favorite thing. Elizabeth had handed him the little batter, Kurt's own, the green one, and asked him to keep on stirring while she made some orange juice.

When Kurt had asked where his father was, Elizabeth had said that the champagne they'd drank the previous night had made his mind all bubbly and that this, pancakes and OJ, was the best solution to make the bubbles go away.

Kurt smiled at the memory as he stirred faster, adding some milk. Once the mix was ready, he took out a knife and cut two oranges in half, making quick use of the squeezer. Soon, he had enough for two full glasses and he threw what was left of the fruit in the bin.

Singing to himself, Kurt spun around the small room, cleaning everything up. He was pretty sure the smell of pancakes would wake Blaine up, so he busied himself to give his boyfriend more time with Darren.

Unfortunately, the headache was only getting worse, and since he didn't want to take any more Tylenol (they'd almost emptied the bottle on their way back from Ashley's), he had no other choice but to actually make the pancakes. His stomach rumbled as he laid the first one on a plate. He licked his lips and took a bite, smiling as his entire body relaxed. He had only had the time to make seven more when Blaine walked into the kitchen, hair sticking in every possible direction.

"What're you doin' up, it's late... mmmh pancakes..."

"Always so eloquent, Blaine."

"Al'ays. Feed me ?"

Kurt chuckled and turned the gas off under the pan, laying the last pancake above the other ones. Blaine sat down and motioned for Kurt to take a seat on his lap, which he happily did. Taking a fork, he blushed as he cut off a piece of pancake and fed it to Blaine. They kept going like this silently for a while, Kurt alternating between eating and feeding his boyfriend. They were quickly done, and both drank down their glasses of juice in one long gulp.

"I could get used to this", Blaine muttered, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder from behind,

"Me feeding you ? Well you better not because unless we're eating alone, which, face it, rarely happens, I am not doing it again. Even if you _do_ look cute."

Blaine smiled (the smile Kurt had categorized as his "you're-so-adorable" smile) and tightened his hold on Kurt's waist.

"No, I meant waking up to you making breakfast... being domestic and all that..."

Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine's cheek. He was not going to lie – this all thing pleased him too. But he was also terrified of admitting it to Blaine. Admitting that, even if they'd only been dating for a couple of months, he'd started planning their wedding in his head and naming their children. Well, their _child _at least, since he still hadn't decided whether they were having just one, or two. They hadn't even told each other 'I love you', yet. Sure, he was pretty certain Blaine felt the same way but he did not want to be the first to say it and be face with "I'm sure I'll feel like you eventually, but not yet" or something equally awful. He kissed his way to Blaine's lips, where he lingered for a few seconds before pulling away.

"It's only a little after midnight, we should probably go back to bed."

* * *

><p>When Chris opened his eyes, he was half-hoping that the walls would be those of Darren's room, and not Kurt's. Unfortunately he was met with a Wicked poster and no Star Trek. He took a look at the clock and figured he still had time to get up and get ready to leave before Darren woke up. He couldn't face him now. He just couldn't. He knew there would be questions and they would have to talk about it and Darren, being his ever sweet self, would tell Chris that it's okay and that they could still be friends. He just couldn't believe the fantasy would out his feelings like that.<p>

Even if he hadn't said anything too explicit, well, Darren was not stupid. Clueless sometimes, that, no one could deny, but he surely had understood. Chris reluctantly pulled away from Darren's grasp, freezing mid-movement because the black-haired man had tightened his hold around his waist and was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "_stay_". Chris carefully freed himself, smiling when Darren rolled on his side and curled himself around the pillow. He truly looked like a puppy. How he managed to be awfully sexy at the same time was way above Chris' understanding.

Noises could be heard from downstairs and Chris hurried to Kurt's cupboard. He picked an outfit he recognized from a photo-shoot, hoping Kurt hadn't worn it recently, and then carefully made his way to the bathroom as silently as possible. He took a quick shower and managed to style his hair as Kurtishly as possible. Not familiar with the intricacies of Kurt's moisturizing routine, Chris simply used some hydrating cream, hoping his alter-ego wouldn't be too mad at him for that. He silently walked back into the bedroom, smiling when he noticed Darren was still asleep. The smell of bacon was getting stronger and Chris quickly put every notebook he found into Kurt's messenger bag, grabbed the cellphone and nearly ran to the kitchen.

It was almost 7:45 and he had no idea how long it would take him to go to McKinley High.

"Good morning sweetie, you're up late !", Carole welcomed him, kissing his cheek,

Chris just smiled and approached the table, salivating.

"Blaine kept you busy ?"

Chris nearly jumped three feet in the air as he heard Mark's – well, Puck's – voice.

"... good morning to you too. What are you doing here ?"

"I came to pick you two up, I owe you guys a ride."

"Oh, right."

Chris sat down and eagerly ate all of the eggs and bacon Carole had put on his plate.

"Where's Finn, though ?"

"Something about his t-shirt not matching his trousers. I think he's been spending too much time with you."

"Well, someone had to put some sense into him. No offense Carole, but what did you teach him about getting dressed ?"

"I didn't, that's the thing."

"Explains a lot."

They exchanged a grin as Puck took a seat next to Chris.

"So, where's your boyfriend ?"

Chris' heart stuttered. How he wished he could refer to Darren as that... _He's straight. Not gonna happen._

"Still asleep, he needs to rest."

"Ain't he goin' back to school at some point ?"

"Maybe tomorrow, or on Thursday."

"And why can't he come with us to New York again ?"

"Noah, you know why", Carole said, "I do believe we had the exact same conversation a week ago."

"Yeah, well that's not fair. We've got like five "Plus One" tickets to the show, we're only using three of them. I can totally deal with his parents if -"

"Puck", Chris interjected, "Leave it. It's been discussed one time too many."

"C'm'on Kurt, it bothers you as much as it bothers him."

"I know. B-but his parents are right, he's got finals and stuff -"

"Not before a month and a half -"

"_Why_ do you bother so much anyways ?"

Chris hadn't meant to snap at him but it felt like something Kurt would do in this situation. Puck took a look at Carole, who said she was going to check up on Finn, and left.

"Kurt, look – I just... like I've told you, I'm so, so sorry about everything I've ever done to you. You're my boy now, okay ? I want you to be happy. And I know how much you're going to love New York. But the thing is, you'd love it so much more if Blaine was around, I know it."

"Puck, listen, I've told you already, you've made amends. No need to apologize every ten seconds. I... really, thank you, for everything you've done to help me this past year, but this is something that Blaine and I have to deal with on our own."

Puck nodded sadly.

"I know man, it's just... it's so fucking unfair. Rachel gets to bring Sassy along, when they're not even together, and probably won't ever be, and you can't even bring your _boyfriend_."

"Puck, it's... it's fine, really, we'll have... many more occasions to go there, I know it."

"Yeah, maybe, but, all innuendos aside, wouldn't you've loved to have your first time there with him ?"

"We _will _have _our_ first time there. And it will be just as magical, don't worry."

"I hope it'll be. You two deserve it. After everything you've been through, I'm happy you found each other."

"Noah Puckerman, are you getting all emotional over this ?"

"Shut up !"

Puck playfully punched his shoulder and Chris smiled. He cleared his plate and followed Puck to his car just as Finn joined them down the stairs.

"Seriously, Kurt, I hope this one is okay because I'm not going back up there."

Chris smiled and did a rapid check-up of Finn's clothes, trying his best to look like a professional.

"Yeah, seems... okay. Even if these", he pointed at Finn's shoes, "are hideous, at least they match the rest."

Puck chuckled, hiding his mouth behind his hand. They all said goodbye to Carole and hopped in the car.

The drive to school was uneventful.

However, Chris started to feel the familiar wave of fear that came with going to High School, one he used to have every morning. He was actually going back there.

Not to play a role and act in front of a camera.

For real.

He was going to be teased and mocked.

Again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_This isn't real. None of this is real. You're still acting as Kurt. _

_Whatever is going to happen, won't happen to you. You're Kurt now. This is not Clovis._

"You okay man ?", Finn asked, "I've been calling your name like, twice..."

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm a little tired. What were you saying ?"

"Did you... did you and Blaine... you know..."

Chris blushed but shook his head.

"N-no."

"But, when I... walked in front of your room yesterday night I heard you ask him if he was going to sleep in your bed and he said yes and -"

"_Finn. _Sharing a bed doesn't mean having sex."

"... but what did you do then ?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"None of your business."

"But, Kurt, it's... I don't get it, when I was with Rachel I had to do like, the twenty labors of Herman -"

"It's Hercules, and there were twelve of those..."

"Whatever, I had to do crazy things and be all attentive and things so she's let me make out with her. She didn't even want to have sex."

"... your point being ?"

"Well, if you both want it, why don't you go for it ?"

"Yeah he's right man, you're two dudes. That must basically be the only thing that's on your mind."

Chris felt like hugging them both for not considering the fact that he – well _Kurt _– was gay change their way of seeing that.

"I'm so not discussing my sex life with you."

"... what else are we supposed to talk about ?", Finn questioned,

"...so there _is _something to discuss ?", Puck inquired at the same time, raising an eyebrow,

Chris blushed, his discomfort far from being an act.

"Look, can we not talk about this ?"

"Blaine talks about it."

"What ?", Chris shrieked,

"Well, you know, the other day when we were all at you guys' place ? And we were all watching football but you got bored so you left, with the girls ? Well, except Lauren ?"

Chris nodded. _Sometimes I wish they used three seasons to cover a year, so that we could see all the little things..._

"Well, Mike had a bite mark on his neck so we teased him a little, then we started debating whose girlfriend was the best kisser. And Blaine said something like '_Not sure if I can enter the race but I'm pretty sure Kurt's a better kisser than any of the girls_' and then we all argued but he told us about that thing you do with your tongue and then - ouch ! Kurt, I'm driving, don't hit me !"

"If you finish that story I'm going to strangle you. And I _will_ strangle Blaine too."

Finn chuckled awkwardly and smiled at Chris.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to feel included. Well, this is what we talk about when we're together. Also football, but you don't get it so... yeah. We've got something to talk about with you that isn't Glee-related, let us enjoy that for once, bro."

Chris rolled his eyes but gave him a faint smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And no, Puck, no more details."

Puck sighed and turned left to the school's parking lot, stopping at the only free spot.

"Well, there you go", he said, picking his bag from the back seat, "I'll see you guys later."

Chris exited the car and followed Finn, the fear now mixing up with some form of excitement. He was going to go to McKinley.

Actually go there.

Not on set.

"Wait – Finn ? Where's Puck going ?"

"He said he needed to see someone."

"... someone ? Is he – Finn, is he doing something illegal ?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Chris rolled his eyes opened the door, stopping once he was in the main corridor. It was like a dream. A really vivid one, but still. He smiled as he recognized the faces from a few regular extras, and turned back to Finn.

"Do you think we should ask Figgins to say something about Sam's mum ?"

"Ehm... I don't know... but assembly starts in like, two minutes, so..."

"Yeah. Let's just... yeah let's go."

And thus began the longest hour of Chris' life. Figgins liked to speak. A lot.

And about anything.

The accent stopped being funny after maybe two minutes. Looking around, Chris noticed most of the students had dozed off... at least those who were far enough from Sue Sylvester. Rachel and Finn were chatting quietly next to him, while Mike and Tina were making out on his other side. Mercedes was two rows down, talking to Sam, his right hand clasped tightly between hers. _Damn, Kurt really is... lonely, here._

Just as this thought hit him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, smiling when he saw it was Brittany.

"Hey Kurt, I needed to ask you something."

"Sure Brit, what's up ?"

"Santana's birthday is coming up and I want to make her a dress. But I don't know what kind of dress. Lord Tubbington says she'd look pretty in a princess outfit but I think he just wants to check her out and it makes me jealous because I'm pretty sure she likes him too."

Chris frowned, repressing a smile.

"Well I'm sure we could find something in one of my fashion magazines ? Or maybe we can wait until we're in New York and we can go check out some stores ?"

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"That's a great idea ! Thanks Kurt, you're the best."

Chris grinned.

"Is Blaine feeling better ?"

"B-better ?"

"Yes, after his accident, he was a little off. And you didn't seem so in love. But now it's better, you smile when I mention him."

Chris blushed. Of course he was smiling, he was thinking about Darren... well. Not that everything was going to stay all happy for long.

"Yes, he's feeling better."

Brittany smiled again and then she got up and went to sit next to Santana – who was holding David Karofsky's hand. Chris frowned at the oddity of the scene. She had made her coming out (which was the reason for the purple patch on her cheek), and everyone knew now.

Why was she still pretending with David ? He was about to ask Rachel about it when his phone buzzed.

_Good morning, you ! Blaine told me we're having coffee with Mercedes tonight after school, so I'll meet you there, then we can find a place to switch, at 6. You're doing it twenty minutes after me. And by the way, I missed you when I woke up. Hope you'll have a good day ! Ace that french test ! :) xo -D_

Chris blushed and had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling to widely. _No. Don't do it, Chris. Come on. Don't consider this is a sign. It's never a sign. Darren flirts with everyone. And he's very much straight. Stop it._ He passed a shaky hand over his tired eyes and quickly typed a reply.

_Forgot assembly was so boring... I'm __so glad high school is over. I think Sam might join us tonight. And I agree with the twenty minutes delay, good idea. Have a good day, don't annoy Carole too much. xx – C_

The answer came in less than a minute later.

_Oh please, I'm a joy to be around ! Aren't Sam and Mercedes an item already ? Or was it at the end of New York ? -D_

_Nothing's official yet... you know how the kids are. But yeah, they're pretty close. -C_

_Yay ! Double date ! I've never been on a double date before ! -D_

_Technically we're only pretending, but yay. -C_

_Buzzkill. :( -D_ _Grow up... -C_

_That was mean ! Enough with the height jokes ! -D_

_You took it the wrong way. -C_

_Right. -D_

_I promise, I wasn't saying it like that ! -C_

Chris stared at the screen for almost a full minute before he started typing again.

_You being mad at me doesn't exactly prove your point, you know. -C_

_I know. :) -D_

Chris chuckled and was about to answer again when the bell rang and everyone started to walk to the doors. And that's when he realized he had absolutely no idea where the french classroom was. He followed the mass of students to the lockers, satisfied when he managed to locate Kurt's. Opening it (the combination was the same as the one in his world, 03-15), he shoved most of the content of his bag inside, only keeping his History and French copybooks. He turned around and walked with Rachel for a short second before she turned around and cocked her eyebrow.

"... don't you have French, right now ?"

"Y-yes ?"

"... isn't the classroom upstairs ?"

"It is ! I was just looking for... Mercedes, but oh ! Look a the time ! Too late ! Gotta go !"

He spun on his heels and nearly ran to the staircase. Once he reached the first floor, he realized that Rachel's indications didn't help at all, for the corridor led to eight different classrooms.

And that's when he remembered the last time he's had to speak french on the show – to Azimio, something about the Sound Of Music. Easily locating the jock, he followed him and sighed in relief as he took a seat in the back row. The teacher smiled at him brightly and he returned the gesture.

"Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes près pour le contrôle ?" (_Morning everyone ! I hope you're ready for the test ?)_

"Oui, Madame Paul !"_, _the students chorused,

"Très bien. C'est parti alors !" _(Very well. Let's do it then !)_

She handed the papers to everyone and Chris felt a wave of panic raise from his belly. What if he'd forgotten everything ? Sure, he liked to read and watch movies in french every once in a while but... this was an advanced course. The teacher winked at him as she put the test down in front of him.

"Bonne chance, Kurt. Même si tu n'en as pas besoin." _(Good luck, Kurt. Even if you don't need any.)_

Chris smiled awkwardly before looking at the extract he was supposed to study and nearly crying in relief. He'd read _Les Misérables_ a hundred times, at least. He looked at the questions and smiled.

_Piece of cake._

He was actually done long before everyone else and the teacher picked his paper to grade it. She returned to his table ten minutes later.

"Excellent, comme d'habitude" _(Excellent, as usual.)_

"Merci beaucoup !"

Chris looked down at the paper and almost bursted into a fit of giggles. _A+. I got an A+!_

The teacher told him he could go and Chris left the class with his chin high, ignoring the glares that came from the other students. He managed to find his way to the library and sat there while waiting for the bell to ring.

Unable to stop himself, he took out his phone and texted Darren about his grade, feeling quite proud of himself.

* * *

><p>As the sun finally made its way through the hole in the curtain and hit Blaine's face, it was a little after nine. Blaine groaned and started to roll over, only to be stopped by Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around him. And Kurt's legs, although it was difficult at this point to say whose legs were wrapped around whose. "Kurt ? You awake ?" No answer. Kurt's breathing was still as even and he hadn't moved a bit.<p>

Blaine smiled and held him closer. Nothing was comparable to the greatness that was waking up to this sight. Kurt. In his arms. It had happened before, but this was the first time they were completely alone. No parents downstairs, no other dorms around... it was like a glimpse or what their life was going to be like in a few years. Well, actually, considering their bodies were older, it was _exactly_ what it would be like in a few years. And Blaine loved it.

Being boyfriends in high school was great. They've been official and all for a while now, and everyone knew about them, at Dalton and at McKinley. But being boyfriends in college, and then after that, when they would start to get jobs and when they would start a 'life' ? It made things a hundred times more real. Of course, Blaine had thought about their future.

Quite a lot actually, ever since Kurt had mentioned going to New York together after their senior year. And after seeing what life was like in a big city, well, he couldn't wait. He kinda wanted to go away with Kurt and live on small jobs for a while, singing in the streets until someone heard them and they'd become stars and all...

Those thoughts made Blaine wonder if becoming a performer was really what he wanted. Kurt was interested in music and acting, but he had also talked once or twice about pursuing a career in the fashion department. Apart from singing and acting, Blaine loved pretty much every single subject at school. Particularly literature and biology.

As a child, before he knew he could sing, he'd always wanted to become a teacher. Up until now, he hadn't realized part of his mind still considered this option a plan B in case things didn't work out. He'd never told Kurt about it. He could see it though, coming back home to Kurt rehearsing or working on outfits... he'd come up to him and kiss him and smile at the rings on their fingers -

_Oh. Well that's a new one._

Now he pictured it better. _Mr & Mr Hummel-Anderson._

He had something to ask Kurt once they got back home.

"Blaine ?"

"Hey, you !"

Kurt groaned loudly and moved so that his body was completely covering Blaine's.

"I think you're my favorite mattress", he muttered, "Well, good thing you're my favorite blanket."

They remained silent for a short moment before they started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, my _God _that was so cheesy..."

"Uhu. Never again."

"Well, maybe once in a while."

"Yeah. When we're drunk."

"That'd give us a good excuse."

"Totally."

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt but his lips connected with his boyfriend's hand before he got to do anything.

"Morning breath", Kurt said, shaking his head,

Blaine rolled his eyes and motioned for Kurt to get off of him so he could get up.

"Really, Kurt ? You want me to go brush my teeth ?"

"I'm gonna do it too. And then we can go back to bed and kiss as much as we want. Aaaand we'd better enjoy it because we're going back home in an hour."

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand, pulling him along to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth in silence, exchanging amused glances through the mirror. Once they were finished, they raced to the bed, Kurt falling on top of Blaine once again.

"I think I'm actually going to miss this place when we get home."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, shooting Blaine a surprised glance.

"Really ?"

"Well, we've got everything here. And I mean, look at Darren and Chris' lives... they're awesome !"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but... Blaine, we... we have to switch back !"

Blaine frowned at Kurt's panicked expression and sat up a little, leaning against the headboard.

"Kurt, I never said I wanted to stay..."

"What ? Uh, yeah, ha, I know."

"... have you... thought about staying here ?"

"Who, me ? What ? No !"

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and crossed his legs.

"Okay... maybe a little."

"Kurt, no, we can't, this isn't just about us, we're not going to steal Darren and Chris' identities !"

Kurt shook his head and bit his lip.

"I know that, but... he's got everything I want... except you."

"Yes, that's because he earned it, just like you're going to do. Kurt, you're going to be a star some day, we both know it -"

"Blaine, come on, I'm not half as talented as he is, I'm not half as strong as he is. I... I can't..."

"Okay, that's enough. Come with me."

"Blaine, what are you -"

But the black-haired boy was already pulling Kurt along with him and walking to Darren's computer. Bracing himself and praying for Google to spare them the inevitable hate, he quickly typed "kurt hummel".

"Blaine, what are you doing ?", Kurt repeated,

"Look."

Blaine opened a few pages.

It was everywhere.

"_Kurt is my favorite character on this show, always will be._"  
>"<em>I love Kurt so much, I just want him to be happy.<em>"  
>"<em>He's going to make it, he's going to make it big because he deserves it so much !<em>"  
>"<em>Kurt Hummel. How do I begin to explain Kurt Hummel ?<em>"  
>"<em>Flawless. Just... flawless.<em>"  
>"<em>He can't be real. Seriously, his voice is not human.<em>"  
>"<em>... asdfghjklm hottest man in the entire WORLD<em>"

Kurt blushed at the last one.

"Wait – did a _girl_ write that ?"

Blaine nodded.

"A girl thinks I'm hot ?"

"Oh, and not just one girl, Kurt... Okay, I'm going to do something I'll probably regret, but check this out."

Blaine opened a new page and Kurt leaned closer.

"What's this ? How did they... oh. Oh."

Blaine smiled. Most of the page was filled with pictures, animated or not, from the latest episodes. The majority of the photos were stills of their kiss, even if, according to Chris, the episode had aired over a month before. There were also many posts of people wishing there would be another 'kliss' during 'Born This Way'.

"Are those from Somewhere Only We Know ? Oh my God Blaine you look so sad on this one..."

"Yeah, well that's because I _was_ sad."

Kurt looked down, biting his lips, before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Oh my God that drawing is _magnificent_ ! It really looks like me !"

Blaine kept on grinning as Kurt scrolled down, chuckling.

"This is so weird, it's like... people are stalking me. And damn, they really, really _do_ love us. Do you know if there's any kiss in tonight's episode ?"

"There isn't", Blaine said, "they haven't shown any other than our first yet, and judging from the humongous quantity of graphics, pictures, gifs and videos of that one, I think people liked it."

Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt about the kiss at the airport. Because it would reveal he'd kissed Chris, and the fantasy in the dream had said something that led him to think his boyfriend might be slightly jealous of his alter-ego.

"What do they mean by '_I want one with no cockblocking piano_' ?"

"I have no idea", Blaine lied,

"Anyways, I don't get it. We've kissed plenty between our first and the day I went back to McKinley."

"I know. They just didn't include it."

"I guess it must've been too... controversial or something."

"Probably..."

Blaine shrugged.

"It's already big that we kissed on prime time television, though."

"Yeah, I guess. But ehm, the way they were describing it and all – I mean, it was... pretty hot, I must admit, but was it... _that_ hot ?"

"What can I say, we make them good girls go bad."

Kurt snorted and returned his attention to the screen, when he screamed suddenly.

"Oh ugh, Blaine shut it down ! Why am I kissing Puck ? What the Hell ?"

Kurt covered his eyes with his hand as Blaine hastily closed the offending page.

"It's okay, Kurt, it's over now."

"Why would people do that ? _WHY DID IT LOOK REAL _?"

* * *

><p>"I <em>think<em> I should write another solo. About me."

"Rachel, we agreed on this whole thing being a team work."

Chris sighed. _Come on, you survived lunch and the first half of Glee, just forty-five minutes left, brace yourself..._

Now he understood _why_ Kurt always looked bored in class. Because his days were definitely... uninteresting.

"Kurt ?"

Chris turned around to see Santana smiling at him from the row behind him.

"Yes ?"

"I talked to Dave about this LGBT Youth meeting in Columbus next July, he said he was going to think about it. Brit and I are going... would you and Blaine like to tag along ? It would mean a lot to us if you did."

Chris' jaw fell and he had to suck in a breath before he could answer.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. I... yeah."

Santana smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"How's your arm ?", he asked, noticing the bruises again,

"I won't be doing push-ups anytime soon, but look – I can stretch it out completely now !"

Chris grinned at her sadly, mentally fighting with himself to stop the tears from falling. He turned around quickly, only to see that Rachel and Mr Schue were not done arguing. He rolled his eyes and shut the irritating noises out as he thought about what Santana had just said.

David accepting to attend a LGBT meeting was an _enormous_ character development. Especially after his reaction at the Prom, and Chris could not believe the writers didn't let it in.

Born This Way was probably going to make people warm up a little to Max' character. Of course, his loyal Kurtsies would be suspicious at first, probably never really forgiving him for what he did, but Prom Queen would help.

Max had been incredible in that scene in the hallway, when he breaks down, and they'd had a very long discussion afterwards. Max had always been very interested in Chris' own high school experience. He had a bunch of gay friends but he'd told Chris they weren't very keen on sharing their stories. Of course, Chris had never told him that, had he been Kurt, he would probably never fully forgive David.

He remembered Max' embarrassed expression after they'd received the script for Never Been Kissed. After dancing around his own foot for a while, he'd finally had the courage to spit out what his problem was.

And Chris had been... surprised. "_Chris, I'm so, so sorry to ask you that, but after our scene, you know, with Blaine confronting me – Kurt says it was his-his first kiss... the first that counted. Is... is this... yours too ?"_ Everyone on set, and probably in the rest of the world knew that Chris was a virgin. He'd been on dates maybe five or six times since the beginning of Glee, but hadn't ever ended up with anything more than a kiss on the cheek (and most of the time it was because he hadn't let his date do more). He'd shaken his head no and Max had nodded, thankful, before walking away, visibly still feeling a little awkward.

"_It was Tray Davis, when I was in 10th __grade"_, he'd called after him, and Max had turned around with a bright smile on his face, walking back to him. Chris had explained how Tray, who was a senior, had kissed him at a party -the first and only one Chris had attended in high school- after they'd been talking about music and discovered a shared passion for Kristin Chenoweth."_He broke my heart", _Chris had revealed, "_the first day of school after the party, I went to talk to him and he said that it had happened 'in the heat of the moment' but that it didn't mean anything and he wasn't interested in dating anyone. Two weeks later he ran away with his little brother's geometry teacher."_

Chris was brought out of his daydream when he heard Mercedes' loud voice pierce through the never-ending rumble of Mr Schue and Rachel's somewhat quieter ones.

"... oh _Hell _to the _no _Rachel !"

"Hear me out, I just want to say -"

"If you _say _anything else I will strangle you with that _hideous _fake collar you're sporting. I'd be killing two birds with one stone."

Everyone but Rachel laughed at Chris' outburst, Lauren giggling so hard she almost fell off her chair.

"Thank you", Puck said, turning around, "We were never going to hear the end of it."

Chris smiled.

"Okay, okay everyone calm down", Will said, "how about a brainstorming, uh ?"

"Wouldn't that hurt ? Because once my cousin put a vacuum next to his ear and I'm pretty sure it sucked his brain out."

Everyone turned to Brittany, who was nodding frenetically.

"It's a hundred percent true."

Santana took her hand and squeezed it with a comforting smile. Will blinked a few times before picking a pen and approaching the whiteboard.

"Alright, guys. Ideas ?"

Chris was surprised when none of what the Glee Clubbers were saying matched the lyrics and music of Light Up The World. True, the song was not supposed to be written before they actually _arrived_ in New York, but still...

"How about something a little more... energetic ?", he suggested, "I mean, Loser Like Me worked great because of that, I think we should try and get people to, like, wanna get up and dance, right ?"

"That's a great idea, Kurt !", Will said, sounding surprised,

Finn grinned at him, visibly liking the idea.

Every proposition that came after that seemed to bring them closer and closer to the actual lyrics and Chris patted himself in the back – he'd just given them their song. Sort of. Soon five o'clock rolled around and everyone left the choir room chatting happily about what clothes they had packed and how excited they were for the Big Apple.

Chris followed Mercedes and Sam to the parking lot. He had had a heartfelt conversation with Sam during algebra in the morning. It was like the blond boy hadn't realized what had happened yet. He'd told Chris he still expected his mother to be here when he'd be home, that he'd spent an hour thinking about what he was going to bring her back from New York, before remembering. "_It's like my mind is postponing the pain by trying to make me believe it never happened."_

They had almost reached Sam's old Chevy when Darren parked right in front of them in Kurt's Navigator.

"Fancy a ride, handsome ?", he asked Chris, who blushed,

"S-sure."

"Actually, Mercedes, if you could go with them – I'll join you guys right away but I need to pick up a few things at my mom's workplace and bring them home."

"Oh, you... you're sure you don't want me to come with you ?", Mercedes asked, concerned,

"Nah, it's okay, I promise. I'll be real quick okay ?"

He kissed her temple and threw his bag on the backseat before hoping in his car. Chris squeezed Mercedes' shoulder before taking the passenger seat.

Truth be told – he was glad he wasn't alone with Darren. He was far from ready for the conversation that was sure to come. It was only natural – who would like to have their heart broken ?

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on, I'm sure Chris won't mind if you haven't taken a shower..."<p>

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not an aspiring _hippie_, Blaine, contrary to you and Darren, so I'm going to take a shower because it's 9:40."

"Kuuuurt...", he pleaded,

"No. No, no, no, not the puppy eyes, I'm not looking at you ! Go away ! _Blaine Thomas Anderson, go away from me right now !_"

Kurt ran from the bedroom to the bathroom and locked the door before Blaine had the chance to catch him. The black-haired boy leaned against the wall before slumping to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, actually appreciating the fact that he could do that without getting his hands all sticky.

He took in a deep breath, his entire body shaking as he exhaled. _I can do it. I can come close to death, I've done it before._ The problem was that 'before', he had a goal. Going back to Kurt.

But now Kurt was there. _No, stop it. You have friends who like you. Parents who... are alive. A great life ahead of you. You can do this._ He rubbed his fingers on his temple and repeated his pep talk, like a mantra, until he felt two soft hands take hold of his wrists.

"Blaine, calm down."

He looked up. Kurt was smiling at him.

"It's okay, Blaine, it'll be over soon. We'll be back home and everything will go back to normal, I promise."

Blaine nodded, unable to form coherent words.

"Come on, get up. It's due in five minutes."

Blaine's heart stuttered and he shook his head.

"I can't do it. I can't do it."

"Blaine, listen to me, it's okay... I'll to tell you what's gonna happen, all right ?"

Blaine nodded again as he let Kurt pull him to the bedroom and settle them on the covers.

"You are going to stop breathing. Without any oxygen, you body will shut down. You will faint. Normally, after a few seconds, you will breathe again, automatically, and wake up within the next minutes. It's like... like forcing yourself to sleep."

"You've... done this before ?"

"I've tried. When... when my mother died. I couldn't sleep. And I'd seen a documentary about kids who threw tantrums and pretended to stop breathing – the host said that nothing too... severe would happen. At worst, if you're really tired, you'll stay... asleep. That's what I wanted. To sleep. I never managed to hold my breath long enough. I got lightheaded, but nothing more."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought it up as he leaned down, kissing his palm.

"I... I will d-do it. What time is it ?"

"9:57."

* * *

><p>Darren's mind was racing. Was it possible that Chris liked him back ? Were Kurt and Blaine right ? He didn't want to ruin their friendship by revealing his feelings but at the same time, he knew Chris would never initiate anything. Darren had to be sure, though.<p>

He looked around the Lima Bean, appreciating the reality of the place. They'd been sitting here with Mercedes and Sam for nearly forty minutes and it would soon be time for them to go.

They had decided on doing it in the park that was just five minutes away but held enough "private" areas that no one would come and question their behavior. The ride from McKinley to the café had been... awkward. He could tell Chris was trying to be close to him, as Kurt, but at the same time setting some kind of distance between them, like he was holding something back.

Even right now, as their hands laid intertwined on the table, their fingers fitting so perfectly, it felt... different. Fake. Hadn't he understood ?

"... and that's when she said that Jesse was the only one to appreciate her for who she really is. Can you believe it ?"

Chris rolled him eyes and shook his head.

"This is getting out of control. Seriously, we need to do something."

"Finn seems keen on having her back", Sam said, "but ehm, I think he's afraid Quinn will get mad at him and leave Glee Club."

"She won't", Mercedes interjected, "Trust me, we're far too important for her to get away from us like that. She'll bear, she... she seems to be getting a little better. Santana said she was going to take her out for a little reunion of the Unholy Trinity when we're in New York."

Darren chuckled and caught Sam watching Mercedes with an expression of intense amazement.

"I really like you hair like that", he said,

"T-thank you", she mumbled, blushing,

Chris smiled at them, and Darren knew at that moment that something really _was_ bothering Chris, because this one was one of his favorite smile. This wasn't Kurt's smile. Kurt's smiles didn't make his heart beat faster.

"My God, Blaine", Mercedes chuckled, "you have never looked more like a lovesick puppy than you do right now."

Darren blinked and tore his gaze away from Chris, who had turned towards him, eyebrow raised in confusion. Sam and Mercedes smiled at their exchange before turning to each other.

"If you still wanna go see _Scream 4 _we could catch the 6pm showing ?", Mercedes suggested,

"Sure thing", Sam answered, nodding, "You guys wanna tag along ?"

"No thanks, we've gotta go back to my place, my dad is expecting us", Chris said, "and I've got to pack all my things."

Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you do not want to hear Sam going on and on about how pretty Emma Roberts is..."

"Hey come on, I only said it _once, _you're the one who's bringing it up all the time."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say..."

Sam rolled his eyes and got up, offering his arm to Mercedes. They said their goodbyes to Chris and Darren and walked away.

"I just wanna shout _'get together already !'_ but I have the feeling something's gonna go down during that movie, and I am not talking about Courteney Cox' pants."

Chris giggled and Darren almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Chris", he began, "I -"

"Let's go ! We don't wanna be late !", the brunet interrupted him,

Darren's jaw fell as he watched Chris get up and walk towards the door. _Oh. Okay._

The car ride to the park only took them around two minutes but to Darren it felt like a year. What had just happened ?

_He's either avoiding the discussion because he doesn't return my feelings and doesn't want to mess it up, or because he actually does like me but... believes I don't._ Darren wasn't sure which one was worse, actually, but he knew, knowing Chris, that the second was more likely.

They walked silently through the small hills until they reached the brick wall that marked the limit of the park. Chris checked his watch and announced "_5:53_" before sitting down against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Ehm, so, I learned something new today", Darren began, "Carole suspects something. I think she might've seen Kurt's back." Chris looked up from the fallen leaf he was blankly staring at.

"Really ?"

"Yes, she... she asked if anything more than the Prom Queen incident had happened, and I said _'Not that I know of'_... because it's the truth."

"Are you absolutely sure Blaine doesn't know ?"

"You think he'd have stood idly by ?"

"What would you want him to do ?"

"Tell Burt, probably. Or Finn. No, more like, tell Puck to watch out for Kurt."

"He probably already has."

"Yes. Well actually, I can really see Kurt hiding this from him. In that scene at the Lima Bean with Tina, Mercedes and Santana, Blaine said 'Kurt needs to be safe' and that's the only way he's sort of okay with him going back."

"What do you mean 'sort of' okay ?"

"He's happy that Kurt's happy, but he must miss him terribly. I mean, they're not just boyfriends, Chris, they're also each other's best friend..."

"Yeah, you're right."

_Don't smile at me like that, Chris. I'll have you know it takes my breath away._

It was amazing how much he did not look like Kurt at all at this instant. If it wasn't for his slightly rounder face, Darren would've believed they were back home already.

"What time is it ?", he asked,

"5:59."

Darren let out a shaky breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Darren ? Are you okay ?"

"Okay ? Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna stop breathing in three minutes but I'm perfectly fine."

Chris got up and walked closer to him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Your brain will shut down for a short second and you will just... faint. And hopefully when you wake up, you'll be back home."

Darren nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't you lay down and just... breathe in and out, calmly, just a few times ?"

Darren did as Chris suggested, the short grass caressing his cheeks as he let his head fell to the side.

"You can sing a song in your head, okay ? Whatever you want."

"Can you sing it to me instead ? So I can concentrate on something else ?"

"S-sure."

"What time is it ?"

"6:01... and thirty seconds."

"O-okay. Can you, ehm... sing anything... soothing ?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah."

"Is it time ?"

"Yes, it is."

Darren took in a big breath before letting it out, and blocking everything. He concentrated on keeping his lungs shut as Chris started to sing.

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
><em>_I've come to talk with you again..._

* * *

><p>"Kurt ?"<p>

"Yes ?"

"I... I'll see you on the other side."

"Blaine, I -"

"Shh ! It's going to work, okay ? It has to."

Kurt nodded and Blaine caressed his cheek slowly.

"Have I told you today that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen ?"

Kurt chuckled and smiled.

"No, not in the last thirty minutes."

"Well, you do. What time is it ?"

"9:59."

"Oh."

Blaine took in a deep breath, letting it out one slow blow at a time. He shut his eyes after looking at Kurt one last time. He almost let in a breath accidentally when Kurt started humming in his ear. He smiled and raised his hand, tapping his fingers against his thumb to make Kurt understand he'd like it better if he was singing the words out loud. The brunet seemed to get it and continued the song where he'd left it.

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
><em>_Narrow streets of cobblestone  
><em>_'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
><em>_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

Blaine unconsciously started to count the seconds in his head, as his heartbeat accelerated, trying to send as much oxygen as he could to his body. He had reached thirty seconds when his lungs started to burn.

* * *

><p><em>People talking without speaking<br>__People hearing without listening  
><em>_People writing songs that voices never share_

Darren could feel his heart starting to beat faster and faster as his head started spinning.

_...1'15", 1'16", 1'17"..._

* * *

><p><em>And no one dared<br>__Disturb the sound of silence_

Blaine's entire body was aching, from his legs to his stomach, and his brain seemed to be willing to pop out of his ears. He could feel the blood rushing through his system at an alarming rate.

He bit his lip and gripped the sheets, trying to keep his mouth shut.

…_1'31", 1'32", 1'33"..._

* * *

><p><em>But my words, like silent raindrops fell<br>__And echoed  
><em>_In the wells of silence_

Darren knew he was close. He could barely feel anything other that the pain in his lungs and his head spinning. Chris' voice seemed no louder than a whisper.

_...1'53", 1'54", 1'55"..._

And then he lost count.

* * *

><p><em>And the sign flashed out its warning<br>__In the words that it was forming_

Blaine tightened his grip on the blanket, biting his lips harder. He could feel himself going. It hurt so much that it became unbearable, this was so much more painful than any kick he'd ever received, than any blow he'd ever taken.

_...2'03", 2'04", 2'05"..._

He lost control of his own body as his mouth opened against his will and he let the air in, his insides burning with relief.

"No !", he cried out, "No, no, no !"

He opened his eyes, tears rolling out as Kurt gripped him by his shoulders.

"Blaine ? Blaine ! It's okay, it's okay !"

"No ! Kurt ! I screwed it up ! I screwed it all up ! NO, NO, NO ! I have to, I have to try again !"

"No, Blaine, you can't, it's too late !"

"Kurt, please, force me, do something, use a pillow, anything, we have to go back !"

"BLAINE ! _SHUT UP_ !"

* * *

><p>The darkness seemed to lessen as Darren regained control of his body. He could hear something. Something nice. It sounded great. But what was it ? It was repeating something.<p>

A name ? Yes, it seemed like a name. It wasn't his name, though. But it... sounded like it, in a way. The voice should be saying _his_ name, not that one. That one name should come from someone else's mouth, not this someone. What was the name ?

"Blaine ? Blaine, is this you ? Wake up, please... Blaine ?"

_'Wake up ?' _But he already was awake. Oh, opening his eyes would be a great idea.

He forced himself out of his sleepy haze and reality hit him hard in the face as he felt the grass underneath his fingers.

"No... no, this is impossible..."

"... Darren ?", Chris asked, sounding surprised, "... yes."

"Oh my God, but what happened ?"

"Have you been crying ?"

"I... I thought I lost you, I'm... but you... what happened ?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure I could... _feel_ the other world super close to me for a moment, but then I was in the darkness again and... I woke up here..."

Chris helped Darren up, supporting him.

"It's 6:20, I should -"

"No, no it's... it's too late. Kurt won't do it."

"W-what do you mean ?"

"I... I think Blaine didn't manage..."

"But you said you felt..."

"Yes, but he... he must've... breathed."

Chris opened his mouth but closed it again immediately.

"What are we going to do ?", Darren asked, "We – we need to talk to them. We need to find something else, Chris, we have to go back..."

"I know, I know, we... we have to... we have to talk to them in our sleep again, but the plane is leaving in the morning, tomorrow, so we can't – we can't sleep for too long, we have to figure something out..."

"We have to go with... everything. You have to go to New York and I'll... go to Dalton. We'll wait until you come back, it's... it's going to be okay."

"Not for them. Darren, they can't – no, I don't want them to be spoiled, I don't want Kurt to know about getting to sing on that stage, it'll ruin everything, I can't..."

Darren took Chris' hand and pulled him closer to him, holding him tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. We're going to make it, you hear me ? I promise."

"W-what is that sound ?"

"It... it's coming from your coat -"

Chris let go of Darren and picked up the jacket he'd left by the tree, taking the phone out of the pocket.

"It's Burt", he said, before bringing the device to his ear, "Hello ? … We're just walking around the park, you know, the one near - … yes, yes of course, I'm sorry, we were talking, we lost track of the time and - … okay. We'll be back in twenty. Bye, dad."

Chris stared at the cellphone for a few seconds before turning to Darren.

"We have to go back. Burt says I need to pack my clothes and Carole needs help making dinner."

Darren nodded and they walked back to the car in the loudest silence he'd ever heard.

* * *

><p>It took Kurt over half an hour to manage to calm Blaine down completely.<p>

Well, half an hour, and a kiss. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen's table, staring at the coffee pot with a devastated expression.

"What are we going to do ?"

"Blaine, you _know_ what. I have to go to New York and you have to go to Chicago. Then in a week, when we'll be back here, we can try to contact them again."

"Why not reach them in our sleep tonight ? Oh my God, they're going to hate me."

"No they're not, I told you, Blaine, this isn't your fault. You can't go against human nature."

Blaine nodded, not convinced the least, but Kurt didn't need to know that.

"We have to go to bed early then."

"Yes. At least at nine or something."

"Nine... makes it five for them. Should be right." "I guess. I'm... I'm going to go take a shower." "Blaine -" "No, Kurt, please, I... I need to be alone right now."

He gave the brunet a soft peck on the lips on his way to the bathroom. He quickly stripped off his clothes and entered the shower stall. The hot stream was like a rebirth, burning his skin in a much more enjoyable way than not breathing had done. He hadn't realized he'd spent so long under the water until Kurt knocked on the door.

"Blaine ? Are you okay ? You've been there for over an hour, please, come out, don't... don't beat yourself up..."

Blaine turned off the faucet and walked out, drying himself hastily. He put his clothes back on and opened the door, receiving an armful of Kurt as he did so.

"Kurt ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"No, nothing, it's... it's okay."

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and held him tight. They stood there for what seemed like eternity until Blaine's stomach grumbled. Kurt chuckled and pulled away, walking to the fridge.

"There's some pizza left, I guess we could put it in the microwave ?"

"... who are you and where's my boyfriend ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not eating any, there're some vegetables too. But I guess you need some pizza right now. And it's not your body so, you're allowed to have some."

"... now that's more like it."

They both laughed as Kurt took out the pizza and vegetables. He busied himself with the preparation of his own lunch as the microwave took care of Blaine's.

"I should probably try to learn the lyrics of Darren's songs... I can be excused from playing the guitar, I guess, with my cast and all..."

Kurt nodded as he cut a tomato in half.

"I can help you practice if you want ?"

"Kurt, you know how it ends when we 'practice' together..."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled as he got up and picked a folder from under the desk as well as Darren's computer. He sat back at the table and smiled as he noticed how much like his dream of their future the whole scenery was. Kurt cooking in his underwear, as he, not dressed with much more, was working. That reminded him that he had to pay a visit to that small jewelry shop in Westerville to find the best promise ring they had.

Would Kurt think it was too cheesy ? Would he laugh at him ?

He'd never been the best at grand romantic gestures and he hoped this one wouldn't be ridiculous, especially considering nothing ever went according to plan... well, except for that one time he'd revealed his feelings to Kurt and things went much better than expected. Probably because he hadn't planned anything. He shook his head, launching iTunes, as he opened the folder and took out a few sheets.

"Well he sure loves Disney songs..."

Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, you two have that in common."

"That'll make it easier. Oh hey, seems like he sings Teenage Dream too !"

As if on cue, a phone rang in the living room.

"Darren's or Chris' ?"

"I left Chris' in the bedroom, must be Darren's..."

Blaine got up and picked the phone from where he'd left it on the couch.

"Who is it ?", Kurt asked,

"Katy... with three 'y's."

"Pick up, could be important."

"Hello ?"

"_Hey Darren ! I'm not bothering you, am I ?"_

Blaine's jaw fell. _Could it be ..? Was it ..?_

"Wha- no, I, no it's fine I... wasn't... doing anything... Hi ! Katy. How... how are... you ?"

"_Are you drunk or did I wake you up ?"_

"... ah... ah... it's... little bit of both, I guess ..."

"_Well, that's good. I've got news about Last Friday Night – you know how I planned on having many many special guests ?"_

Blaine took a deep shaky breath, ignoring the looks Kurt was giving him. He knew his cheeks must be redder than they'd ever been before and he was _this_ close to hyperventilating.

"Y-yeah ?"

"_Well if you're still up for a cameo, I called Kevin and he said he'd be okay to play the freaky nerd in love with Kathy..."_

_Wait, what ?_

"Kevin... who ?"

"_McHale !"_

Blaine frowned. He knew that name. Kevin McHale. Who was he ?

"Oh yeah, right ! Oh, that's, ehm, super cool ! When ehm... do you want to... you know, shoot ?"

_Please say next week, please say next week..._

"_Well that's why I called. I got Kenny G too..."_

"Wow ! That's... that's... fucking awesome !"

He ignored Kurt's raised eyebrow at the fact that he'd just cursed.

"_And Rebecca Black too... 'cause, you know, Friday and all. Anyways, I know you won't be done filming for Glee before the next two weeks – so I was thinking, since we're almost done with the few teasers, you know, with just Kathy, we can shoot all the things you're not in and then wrap with your scenes ?"_

"Uh, sure, yeah, totally !"

"_Are you okay, Darren ? You seem... out of breath..."_

"What ? Oh, that, I actually just came back from... a run."

"_A run ? So early ? Hungover ?"_

"Oh not... as in running, I meant, I went to the store."

"_Sure..."_

"Wait, how do you know I'm... hungover ?"

"_Kevin told me about last night. I also know you didn't come home alone..."_

Blaine's tongue felt heavier than lead. _This is the end of everything. Even Katy Freaking Perry wants them together._

"_Darren ?"_

"Uh, yeah, I mean, no, I didn't come home... alone. But don't... make it all up in your head. Nothing happened. We basically just shared a cab."

"_Yeah, right. You'll tell me all about it in two weeks... I'll have Mike forward your part of the script."_

Blaine nodded before remembering he was having a conversation on the phone and not face to face – with KATY PERRY, sure, but still on the phone.

"Yes. Yes, do... that. Uh."

"_Okay, have a good day... take care of yourself, okay ?"_

"Totally. I will. Have a... a good day too."

"_Thanks Darren, bye !"_

"Oh and Katy ?"

"_Yes ?"_

"You're awesome."

He heard her laugh before hanging up. He slowly let the phone down on the table before looking up at Kurt, who was staring back at him expectantly.

"What the Hell was that, Blaine ? Do you want everyone to know you're not Darren ?"

"K-K-Kurt..."

"What ? Blaine ? Blaine, are you all right ?"

"I... I just made a fool of... myself..."

"... I noticed. Who was it ?"

"It, it... her."

"No, really ?", Kurt asked, voice heavy with sarcasm, "It was _her_ ?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side in incomprehension.

"Katy Perry", he finally blurted out, "It was... Katy Perry."

Kurt let the carrot he was peeling slip out of his fingers.

"_WHAT ?_", he shrieked, "But why ?"

"Y-you know Last Friday Night ?"

"Yeah, you put it on repeat the other day..."

"Darren's starring in the music video..."

"Oh my God ! Really ? But wait – in our world... who's gonna do it ?"

"On her fansite it said Russell was rumored to make an appearance, but she didn't mention him to me on the phone. Although Rebecca Black is in it, apparently."

"... you've got to be kidding me..."

"Well, Friday and all... wait, you think it's going to be her too ? In our world ?"

"I suppose, she exists there too... unfortunately."

"_I HAVE A SCOOP THEN. I WILL EARN SO MANY KATY POINTS ON THE WEBSITE !_"

"... why did I accept to be your boyfriend ?"

"Because I've got the sexiest swag. You said so the other day."

"I was drunk."

"Still counts."

* * *

><p>Darren fidgeted with his seatbelt on the drive back to Kurt's house. He had finally gathered all the courage he needed to finally speak but as he opened his mouth, Chris turned the radio up and continued to stare at the road in front of him. This would have to wait... Chris parked the car behind Finn's truck and got out before Darren had even had the time to pick his jacket from the backseat.<p>

"Oh that's nice Chris, ignore me, go ahead..."

He shook his head and got out of the car. Chris had to pack Kurt's clothes, there was no way he'd manage to pretend he didn't exist or get away from him.

_What game are you playing ? Didn't you hear the fantasy ?_ Well, this whole "_I like you, you like me, let's get together_" was _not_ as easy as it sounded. They were two celebrities, for starters, but most of all, and Darren hated that it mattered so much, they were two men, one of which the world believed to be straight. He opened the front door and hung his jacket, heading for the stairs.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt said you were okay to help me make dinner while he packed his clothes ?"

"... sure."

_You're evil, Chris. Evil._ He followed Carole to the kitchen and did as instructed, exchanging a few words, mostly talking about books – discovering he shared with her a deep passion for Jack Kerouac. Chris still hadn't come back downstairs at all by the time they were done cooking.

"You should go get Kurt and tell him everything's ready, I'm sure he must be in the middle of a hat crisis or something equally dramatic."

Darren smiled and walked up the stairs, stopping in front of Kurt's room. He knocked, not knowing whose name he ought to say.

"Who is it ?", Chris asked,

"Me", he answered, reaching to open the door, "Can I come in ?"

The door was opened before he'd had the chance to finish his sentence but Chris had walked back to the suitcases immediately, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Dinner's ready... if you want to."

"Yeah sure, I'm almost done."

He looked up for a second and Darren felt his heart miss a beat. He'd been crying. Not too much, but two thin trails could be seen on his cheeks. _Why would he cry ? Does this mean he really doesn't believe I return his feelings ?_

"Chris, can I -"

"I'm starving, let's go downstairs !"

The brunet rushed through the room but Darren caught his arm.

"No, wait, I need -"

"Darren, can you please not do this now ? I don't – I don't wanna be a mess in front of them or they'll know something's up."

And with that he freed himself and hurried away, leaving Darren alone.

_So he really thinks I don't... like him ?_

Well, he was going to prove him wrong. He made his way back to the living-room and took his seat next to Chris, smiling at him. Chris looked away immediately, grabbing the water bottle. Finn was chatting excitedly about every movie that had been shot in New York City and everything they were going to see, and Chris joined in every once in a while to add a few bits of information.

If Finn, Burt and Carole had been more attentive, they would've noticed the drastic change in Chris' posture every time he looked back to his plate. Darren reached out and took Chris' hand under the table. Luckily the other man didn't take it back, allowing Darren's fingers to be wrapped around his. But he did not look at him. Darren started drawing small circles on Chris' hand with the tip of his thumb, noticing with a smile the blush that crept up the taller man's neck. Once dinner was over, everyone got up and helped put everything in the dishwasher.

When they were done, Burt announced he was going to watch the game and invited Finn and Darren to join him. Darren had no other choice but to accept, since the Buckeyes were playing. He did his best to look excited as he sat down on the couch.

"Kurt ?", Burt asked, "Are you 'joining us' ?"

Finn snickered.

"Come on Burt, he doesn't want to distract Blaine..."

Burt shot his step-son a warning glance.

"No it's fine, I'm exhausted and I know I won't sleep on the plane tomorrow. I'll just go to bed. Good night !"

He waved at Burt and Finn before walking up to Darren and kissing his temple briefly, his lips lingering there for the shortest moment. Darren looked at him with a hopeful expression, only to notice the sad smile was back again.

"G'night Kurt", he said, his voice barely audible,

Chris walked away and all Darren could do was look at the screen. He worked on automatic mode, cheering when Finn did – apparently Burt supported the other team – and shouting "Dammit !" at the appropriate time. His mind was racing. How could he possibly make Chris understand ? Tell him "I love you" just like that, out of the blue ?

No. He wouldn't like that. As Darren tried to remember every single love declaration he'd ever read about or seen, the game ended with the Buckeye winning, and he got up and jumped... a few seconds too late. Finn and him apologized to Burt, who looked as defeated as his team. He shook his head and turned off the TV, walking away.

"Good night boys, don't forget to wake up in the morning."

"'night, Burt", they chorused,

Finn waited for Burt to have reached his bedroom and he sat back down on the couch, reaching for the remote.

"Wanna watch a movie with me ?", Finn asked, "I'm far too excited to sleep !"

"Ehm, no, actually I'm just going to... go to bed. Kurt is probably waiting for me so..."

"Oh, right. Well then, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure."

He turned around and walked to the bedroom, where he found Chris fast asleep, curled in a ball on one side of the bed. Darren took off his trousers and t-shirt, closing the door. Only then did he notice Chris had prepared the sofa bed for him. He sighed and laid down, pulling the covers up to his chin.

He was going to join Chris, as well as Kurt and Blaine, in a dream, and if he had to talk to him in front of their characters - then so be it.

* * *

><p>"I really liked this one", Kurt said, "and I liked <em>Stutter<em> too."

"Thank you", Blaine answered, "I like them too."

He was just done learning _Sophomore _and his head hurt. He looked at the clock, only to notice it was already after 9pm.

"Oh jeez, look at the time – we should probably eat something."

Kurt looked up from the book he was reading – the third of the afternoon – and nodded.

"We should go to bed, too, if we wanna talk to Chris and Darren... I'll make us some sandwiches."

Blaine turned the computer off and threw himself on the couch, reaching for the remote. He went through the different channels for a few minutes and nearly fell on the ground when he saw what was on.

"Kurt ! Kurt, come here !"

"What, what is it ?"

"Come on, Kurt !"

Blaine jumped on the sofa excitedly as Kurt arrived with two sandwiches on a plate.

"What ?"

"Look !"

"What is.. oh, no !"

Kurt chuckled and sat down.

"What are they talking about ?", Blaine asked, gesturing towards Puck and Rachel on the screen,

"Rach' almost got a nose job... Puck had to make me prepare a Barbravention. You know, the Duck Sauce flash mob at the mall ?"

"Oooh, that... right, I'd forgotten."

Kurt settled next to Blaine and handed him his sandwich.

"Thank you !"

"_Well my fellow Glee Clubbers, it's noon, which means... it's official !"_

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Blaine it's -"

"What ?"

"My transfer", Kurt said, at the same time as... himself, "look..."

"Ooooh !"

Blaine pouted. They watched Kurt hug the girls and tell everyone they should get ready for Nationals.

"That jacket really does look super good on you", Blaine noted, "and I dig the hat !"

Kurt chuckled.

"Oh hey, it's us !"

"_... I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want..."_

"This is so weird. I feel weird."

Kurt nodded, not saying a word.

"Oh God, I was trying so hard not to cry, I don't know how I held it in until the end of the - Kurt ?"

"Mmh."

"Kurt..?"

Blaine turned around as _Somewhere Only We Know _began. Kurt was hiding his face in his pillow and Blaine got the hint, quickly turning off the TV.

"Are you okay ?"

It took the other boy over a minute to finally look up.

"Uhu. Just. You know. I mean, you... you sang this to me in front of the whole school even though you knew how they'd react and, and they didn't even attack us or anything and I just... love this song so much too. And also I miss you."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's half-eaten sandwich from his hand.

"Okay, time to go to bed."

"But I wasn't -"

"Ttttt, bed. We're both exhausted and we_ need_ to go to bed, now."

Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose as he got up and took the almost finished sandwiches to the kitchen, putting them in the fridge.

Blaine turned off most of the lights and finally sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath.

Now seemed like the right moment.

The expression on Kurt's face as he walked in the room and found Blaine down on one knee in front of him was certainly the most adorable thing in the world.

"Blaine, what are you -"

"Kurt. I, ehm... I probably should've waited until we came back home... but I really don't want to wait any longer. I'll, uh, get you a ring when we get there but right now it doesn't matter."

He took Kurt's hand in his.

"Blaine -"

"No, wait, let me say this. I know we're young, I know things won't be easy, but I want to be with you for as long as you allow me to be. Preferably forever. I... Kurt, you're everything to me, and I honestly don't know where I'd be today if it wasn't for you. Y-you saved me, I know it. And I... I love you. I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone, and more than I ever will. I... if I had a ring, I would say this is my way to show you that, but unfortunately, I don't have one because we're not... we're not in our worlds, but Kurt, that made me see... I... I want this. I want to live with you and I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want us to grow together in a place where people accept us for who we are. I wanna make you happy. I will probably always suck at romance and make mistakes along the way, but I would like you to keep teaching me how it works, because I want to make everything right for you and -"

"Oh my God, Blaine, shut up, just, oh my God, get up, come here..."

He pulled him up and threw his arm around his neck.

"Yes, of course, I want this too, it's... I love you_ so much_..."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and their eyes locked for a moment before a nervous giggle escaped their lips at the same time. They smiled and tilted their heads to the side slowly, finally meeting for a kiss.

This kiss was the reason that later led Kurt to tell Finn, that if he thought what he'd had with Rachel was "the kiss of the century", he was so wrong it was almost funny. They unconsciously fell on the bed, arms and legs tangled around the other without ever letting go of their lips.

The rest of the world was dead to them.

* * *

><p>Darren couldn't sleep. As soon as he'd closed his eyes, the only thing he could hear was Chris' slow breathing coming from the bed and all he could think of was how much he wanted to be there and be able to hold him. But he didn't want to push things. So he waited, singing in his head. He stared at the ceiling for over an hour before he started to count the seconds, thanks to the excruciatingly slow ticking of the clock.<p>

He'd reached 15,103 when he heard a soft whimper coming from the bed.

Then another, that resembled more a cry of pain. He was by Chris' side in less than a millisecond, hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Chris ? Chris wake up, everything's okay."

He ran his fingers through Chris' hair and whispered his name over and over until he finally stopped moving and opened his eyes.

"D-Darren ?"

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare, you're fine, I promise."

Chris nodded shakily, sitting up. Darren gently wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.

"What was it this time ?", he asked,

"Nothing precise. Just... me. Falling. Calling out but... no one heard. Pretty much like the ones in February."

Darren nodded and pulled away.

"But it's fine now, okay ? I'm staying here with you, you should go back to sleep. Did you... did you see Kurt ?"

Chris shook his head, looking at the clock.

"It's too early. And I'm fine, you can go back to the couch."

He freed himself from Darren's hands and laid down on his side, his back to the other man.

"I'm staying here."

"It's fine Darren, I'll understand if this is awkward to you."

"Awkward ?"

"Oh, come on, don't make me say it, you know what I mean..."

"Chris, you're wrong, I -"

The brunet sat up before Darren had the chance to finish his sentence.

"No ! Don't, please – I know what you're gonna say. That it doesn't change anything, that we can still be friends, but I... I can't okay ? I can't... deal with your flirtiness all the time and the way you look at me sometimes, the way you talk like there could be something more, but there won't ever be because you're _straight _and as much as I sound like one, I will never be a girl and -"

He was interrupted by Darren's hand on his mouth.

"Will you just _stop_ for a second ? Didn't you hear what my mind said ? I-I like it when you wear my clothes. Chris, I'm not – you know I'm not into _labels _and dammit, of _course_ I have feelings for you, have you seen yourself ? You're the single most greatest person in the entire world and I'd be crazy not to notice it. I've... I've always... ever since we first met, it's... I didn't want to believe it at first, I thought it was... just character bleed or whatever, but it's not, I... this is the real reason why Mia broke up with me. Because I can't stop thinking about you and I ignored her and it was driving her crazy. I... was a jerk to her. Until this – this curse, whatever it was, I never would've dreamed that maybe, just maybe you felt the same but now I know, and..."

"... no. Stop it, Darren, you're lying to yourself. You don't... the only thing you feel is... a very strong friendship, that's all, you can't have romantic feelings for me, you're not attracted to me, it's -"

"Didn't you listen to me just now ? I've never... I've never felt so strongly about anyone before you. This... this is the first time I've felt like this about another man, that's right, but it doesn't make my feelings any less real."

Darren reached out and took Chris' hand, hating the look of utter disbelief that was plastered on his perfect face.

"As for physical attraction – it would probably be easier for me to concentrate if our job didn't require you wearing skin tight pants all the time. It's not... it's not just that though, it's so much more, I – whenever I'm with you I just want to hold your hand, put my arm around your shoulders, anything to feel you close to me, it's... you have no idea how hard it is for me to resist kissing you, it's... damn, it got so much harder once I actually got to try... in character, sure, but still... Please, don't... don't tell me what I'm feeling for you isn't real because I _know _it is, okay ? I... fuck, I love you..."

Chris' eyes widened in surprise and a soft blush formed on his cheeks.

"Darren, I...", he smiled, "I love you too..."

Chris took his hand back to put it on Darren's cheek.

"... your eyes really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen", he said,

"Funny, I could say the same thing about yours."

They chuckled, smiles widening. Infinitely slowly, they leaned closer to each other until their lips were less that two inches apart.

"I really want to kiss you, if that's okay", Chris said,

"Oh, it's okay, I really want you to kiss me too..."

He cupped the side of Chris face and brought their mouths together.

People lie about the fireworks thing. Well, in the sense that you don't really see any... it's more like your body tries to turn into one. It starts in your heart and spreads faster than lightning.

They fell back on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Darren was pretty sure the world around them had disappeared, but he didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Neither couple noticed the room around them wasn't the one they thought they were in.<p>

Chris didn't notice the mattress was softer, because Darren was kissing him and nothing else mattered.

Blaine didn't notice the moon was higher than it was a minute before, because Kurt wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, and nothing else mattered.

Darren didn't notice the covers weren't fluffy anymore, because Chris loved him back, and nothing else mattered.

Kurt didn't notice the sweatpants he was wearing were suddenly longer, because Blaine's idea of their future was everything he wanted, too, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY ! Haha :D<strong>

**Okay, feel free to hate me. :)**

**And the next chapter will be the last. :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm extremely sorry for the wait, but October was Hell, then I got really, really sick. Anyways... I'm sad to tell you this, but here is the final chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy ! :)**

**Oh, and if you haven't seen The First Time yet, there might be a small part you won't understand. And let me remind you that Blaine is in the same year as Kurt.**

**And my Santana is less of a bitch than the one we've got in season 3.**

* * *

><p>Blaine let his right hand wander down to Kurt's waist, as the left one made its way to the other boy's hair.<p>

"Kurt...", he sighed, unable to stop himself,

He knew Kurt tended to freak out a little whenever he did that, but this time, however, he was rewarded with a kiss on his neck, followed by a tiny bite. He let out a louder moan, relishing in the fact that no one could hear them because they were alone in an apartment in Los Angeles and... was that someone knocking _on the bedroom door_ ? Did someone just break into -

"K-Kurt ? I-I know you're awake..."

Both boys froze at the same time. This was impossible. _FINN ?_

The incomprehension on Kurt's face matched his thoughts and they both leaped off the bed at the same time, looking around in awe.

"KURT ! WE'RE BACK !", Blaine whisper-shouted,

"OH MY GOD ! IS - IS THIS REAL ?"

Kurt literally threw himself into Blaine arms, almost sending them both rolling on the floor.

"But how did that happen ?", Blaine asked, a huge smile breaking into his face,

"I have no idea, we didn't do anything, we just -"

"Kurt", Finn said from behind the door, "please, if your dad gets up and -"

"Oh for the love of _God !_", Kurt shouted,

He walked towards the door, pulling it open so suddenly that Finn jumped two feet back.

"Are you a moron ?", Kurt asked, "It's -", he glanced at the clock on the nearest shelf, "-not even 6 yet, my dad won't be awake before 6:30, and _we _are supposed to get up earlier to finish packing, but I _am_ done, Finn, and I won't be seeing Blaine for a week, so if you could please just get. Away. From my room !"

Finn's jaw dropped and he nodded shakily, hurrying back to the other end of the corridor. Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"He probably wanted you to help him pack."

"Yeah, I guess... well that's his problem, New York can handle his horrible wardrobe. I'm sure it won't be the worst that's ever been seen on its streets. I mean, we _are _bringing Rachel along."

Blaine snorted and kissed Kurt's neck tenderly.

"You know, I think I have an idea as to what might've happened."

Kurt closed his bedroom door and turned around, placing one hand on Blaine's cheek and leaning closer, smiling as he gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"What are you thinking about ?"

"I-I... well, you know yesterday, I stayed behind with Darren a little, right ? In the dream ?"

"Uh-hu."

"Well, he said he'd tell Chris about his feelings once they'd be back in their world. Maybe he... did it earlier than expected ?"

Kurt smiled.

"Oh, I hope that's what happened, they both deserve it so much -" wait. A kiss ? That's all it took ?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I guess. Well, actually, I don't know about you but I sure had a bigger rush of adrenaline during that kiss than when I jumped."

Kurt blushed, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Y-yeah, me too. I didn't think kissing could do that. But I guess it's... I mean, after everything you said and...", he paused, biting his lips, "you said you loved me."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's expression. It was like he was trying to tame his joy, not letting it show, like he'd done after the first few weeks of their relationship.

At first Blaine had thought something was wrong, that Kurt wasn't happy - turns out it was the exact opposite. He was too happy and afraid Blaine would run away.

Blaine had then had no other choice but to admit that he'd had a breakdown the night after their first kiss and had jumped on his bed, giggling like a maniac. After that confession Kurt had let himself show his emotions a little more, and Blaine was glad.

Kurt Hummel wasn't one to open up to others.

But Blaine was reaching new levels of trust everyday.

"That's because I do. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

"Say it again ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and moved so that his lips were almost touching Blaine's earlobe.

"I love you", he whispered,

Blaine blushed and tightened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"I can't wait for our lives to begin. You know, in New York and all and -"

"Blaine, our lives have already begun. It's worth the wait, right ? Besides, there're still plenty of things to look forward to this summer and next year."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Kurt's tone. His voice had reached octaves so low Blaine felt some shivers run down his spine. It was a voice he only used when they - oh. Yes, well, _that_ was most certainly something to look forward to.

He smiled and leaned closer to Kurt, lips ghosting over his, when he was interrupted by his phone, classical music filling the space.

"Oh, come on", Kurt said, rolling his eyes in despair, "why's your dad calling you so early in the morning ?"

"No idea", Blaine shrugged, "better pick up."

He went to the small alcove over Kurt's bed, reaching for his phone and pressing the answer button.

"Hello ?"

"_Good morning Blaine !"_, answered his father, way too cheerfully at such an ungodly hour,_ "How are you ?"_

"M-morning father, I'm fine, how are -"

"_Listen, remember how I told you I had a meeting in Lima this morning ?"_

"No, I -"

"_Well it was rescheduled to early this afternoon, but I just got the call now, so I'm only a few miles away. I can't make a U-turn before at least three more miles but that would be stupid - I'll just keep driving and I can pick you up at your friend's house since you don't have a car."_

"_Boyfriend_", Blaine answered, anger already spreading through his entire body, making his fingers tremble, "and no thanks, it's fine, I have to be at the airport, at Dayton before -"

"_I'll drive you there, it's fine, I need to go to the main office soon anyways. So, see you in twenty minutes ? Where does your friend live again ?"_

"My _boyfriend _lives on Axminster Terrace, first house on the right, it's just after -"

"_Beaumont Place right ? Where the Robinsons live ?"_

"Yes, that's what I was going to say."

"_Okay, see you then."_

"Bye, dad, see -"

But he could already hear the faint "beep" coming from the other end of the line. He threw his phone behind him on the bed and sat down, sighing.

"I can't... I can't believe him. Wait, when did they come back from New York ?"

He reached back towards his phone, checking through the history. No call from his dad apart from the one Darren had told him about. And no text messages either. He bit his lips to keep himself from breaking down and let out a deep breath in relief when he felt Kurt's warm hands on his shoulders.

"He's coming to get you ?"

"Yeah. Cancelled meeting but he was already on his way."

"Did he say anything else ?"

"Besides calling you 'my friend' twice ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and let his hands fall down Blaine's chest so that his arms were completely wrapped around him from behind, his mouth meeting his cheek for a gentle kiss.

"That's not going to change any time soon, Blaine. Maybe not ever. At least he's not... ignoring my existence."

"Well, at some point he'll have to call you 'my fiancé' when he introduces us to his employees on the annual Christmas Party."

Kurt chuckled, a warm feeling running through Blaine's body. Kurt started leaving butterfly kisses down his jaw to where his neck met his shoulder.

"Your mother'll get through to him, don't worry", he said,

"She doesn't care", Blaine stated, shaking his head, "you know that. She just wants my father to be happy and she wants the entire world to envy her. She adores you, but she'd treat you the same whether you're the love of my life or the occasional one night stand. Well, I _might_ be exaggerating."

Kurt smiled.

"Good thing I'm here to stay then", he whispered, nibbling at Blaine's earlobe before moving away, "Come on, we've got to gather your things. Darren is the messiest person I know. Besides Finn."

Blaine chuckled and got up. Well, at least his father had offered to drive him to Dayton and - wait. _No. That's not what's going to happen. It wasn't in the scene. _Blaine closed his eyes, trying to remember his exact lines.

He knew Chris was saying the first line. He was welcoming him. Excitedly.

_"Blaine ! You made it !"_

_"Had to take a cab."_

Yes, all right, but why ? Blaine frowned. Next up was Kurt's father. Well, _Mike_. What did he say ?

_"Wasn't your father supposed to drive you ?"_

Yes, that was the question, wasn't it ? Blaine tried to concentrate. It was a lot like trying to remember a dream just after waking up. Which was weird because he recalled everything that had happened during his time in the 'real' world. Just... not the parts he'd acted as himself.

Damn, what answer did he give to Burt ?

_"He was. He thought I was here to say goodbye to friends from Dalton, he hadn't understood it was Kurt."_

Oh. Right. That made much more sense. He sighed as he got up and helped Kurt gather his clothes from where Darren had left them on the floor. He couldn't tell his boyfriend about that though, because then the entire airport scene would be changed.

He also had to act with his father as if he honestly believed he was going to drive him there.

"Is everything all right, Blaine ?"

"Y-yeah, I'm... just... I wanted to spend all the time left... with you."

Kurt smiled sadly and took Blaine's hand as the slightly shorter teen closed his backpack and left it by the door.

"We'll have all the time in the world when I come back. Hey, here's the deal. When you'll come pick me up at the airport, I'll leave my suitcases to my dad and we can go straight to the Lima Bean so I can tell you everything about the Big Apple."

Blaine smiled.

"That would be lovely."

"And I'll call you everyday."

"Don't. Kurt, I want you to enjoy New York as much as possible, don't feel obligated to call me if you don't have the time to, okay ?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll text you, at least. Or leave you a voicemail."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Okay, I'll take the quickest shower in history before my father arrives."

"I'll fix you some coffee and see if there's anything left to eat."

Blaine nodded and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before walking to Kurt's bathroom.

* * *

><p>Darren was pretty sure his heart was going to explode when Chris ran his fingers through his hair, all the while sucking softly on his tongue, and couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.<p>

"Shhh", Chris hushed him, "Finn or Burt will... hear us..."

Darren rolled his eyes, leaning back down, when he noticed Chris was staring at the wall, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Da... Darren we... we... we..."

"... we what ?"

He turned his head to the left and his arms gave out as he gasped in shock at the sight that met his eyes. _This is a Star Wars poster._

It took him a millisecond to realize he was entirely covering Chris' body with his, since he'd fallen on him. He rolled over, blushing, thus freeing the younger man, who leaped out of bed and opened the bedroom door.

"Holy shit", he whispered, "Darren, we're back, it... we're back."

Darren got up and hurried out of the bedroom, checking every room in his apartment, as if to make sure everything was in place.

"Oh my God, but... how ? We didn't -"

Chris and Darren's jaws fell at the same time as they understood.

"Of course. They must've kissed too or something."

"... you think they did something in my bed ?"

Chris narrowed his eyes.

"It's Kurt and Blaine we're talking about, Darren."

"Oh. Right. But you never know."

"Well my pants are clean."

"So are mine."

"You got your answer."

Darren smiled and walked back to Chris, taking his hand.

"Hey, you."

Chris blushed and rolled his eyes at Darren's grin.

"You're ridiculous."

"Only for you."

"I never took you for the sappy romantic guy."

"Again, only for you."

Chris chuckled and pulled Darren along with him back to the bedroom.

"Come on, let's go back to bed, it's still the middle of the night. And we need to catch up on everything tomorrow."

He sat down and patted the spot beside him on the bed.

"And we need to... talk about...", he waved his hand between them, "... this."

Darren clenched his jaw and nodded gravely. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen Chris, can I just -"

"In the morning, Darren. Let's just... enjoy the night carelessly and act like responsible adults later."

"Can I just say one thing ?"

"... yes ?"

"I meant every word I said."

"So did I."

"And I would really like it if you accepted to be my boyfriend."

"Darren, it's -"

"Tttt, leave the complicated part to the morning. Just say 'yes' and kiss me ?"

"... yes."

Darren smiled and he barely had the time to say _'see, easy' _that Chris' lips were on his own, and damn, that felt good. He brought his hand up to cup Chris' cheek as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist. Darren slowly lowered them both on the bed, Chris on top of him.

His heart was beating way too fast for it to be completely healthy and his damn cast was making it very difficult to pass his fingers through Chris' hair the way he wanted to, but everything was perfect nonetheless.

"Maybe this curse wasn't so bad after all", Chris said between kisses, "I mean, we met our characters."

"Did it really just happen ? Or am I still unconscious somewhere in a hospital with you crying at my feet and clutching the sheets like a - hey, don' t hit me."

"I'll keep hitting you if you keep saying such things. Stop it, it's not funny."

"Too early to laugh about it, uh ?"

"Waaay too early."

Darren sighed and moved so that Chris could rest his head on his shoulder with their legs were still tangled together. He smiled when he felt Chris' arms sneak around his neck, bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

"I'm so tired...", Chris whispered, "... but I think the adrenaline hasn't completely worn off yet."

"... so ?"

"So I think you should sing a lullaby to help me fall asleep."

"But who will help _me _fall asleep then ?"

"Well you'll just have to be a creep and stare at me the whole night. You seem to like doing that."

"Hey, it was one time and I was drunk and you should never have been in my bed in the first place. And also their was some damn moonlight that shone right on your fucking perfect face and it was just beautiful, okay ?"

Chris blushed and snuggled closer.

"...hey, Darren ?", he asked after a while,

"Mmh ?"

"Never, ever change."

"I don't intend to."

"Good."

Darren smiled again, thinking that if he kept going like that he was going to pull a muscle in his jaw. He started tracing patterns on Chris' back as he sung a wordless song, the melody an odd mix of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and something entirely invented.

He quite liked the sound of it actually. Without really noticing, he let go of the old lullaby progressively to concentrate on the new part. He kept on humming until he could feel Chris' body going limp against him. He waited a few minutes longer and extricated himself from under his _boyfriend _(Darren's heart missed a few beats at the thought) to go to the other bedroom, stopping at the door to watch Chris sleep. He was not doing that in a creepy way... well, not exactly.

He shook his head and walked away, taking out some blank sheet music and his headphones as he sat down by his synthesizer. He needed to get the melody down so he could work on the lyrics later.

He usually did things the other around, but this was one of the first times he came up with the notes before the words. Maybe because what he had with Chris was so unusual, the things it inspired him were just as different. He plugged the headphones in and tried to get back the melody that was stuck in his head. It wasn't easy, with his casted wrist, but he managed it anyway.

Three hours later, he had recorded the melody and was loading it on his computer when he accidentally launched Skype. Before he had the chance to log off, Joey was calling him.

"_Hey dude, what're you doing up so early ?"_

Darren smiled. He'd missed that face.

"Working on something actually. Hey, d'you think I could send you a mp3 that you'd listen to ? And then tell me if it's okay ? It's just the instrumental version..."

"_You didn't have the time to record the vocals yet ?"_

"There's no vocals, that's the thing. I... imagined the melody first. I'll write something over it, I've got a few ideas already."

Joey raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"_Okay. Is everything okay ? You seemed a little... off the other day when we saw each other ?"_

The other day ? Saw each other ? _They saw Blaine ? Holy crap._

"Uh, yeah. I'm much better."

He smiled, not really knowing what Joey had meant. He was about to ask him how _he_ was when he heard some footsteps behind him.

"Darren ? What're ya doin' up, come back to bed, it's too early..."

And before he knew it he had a lapful of Chris Colfer. He opened his mouth to protest but Chris leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, right in front of the camera. Darren reached behind Chris to close his computer but it was way too late and cheers were already erupting from the speakers, which caused for Chris to jump away from him.

"What - is - what... who were you talking to ?"

"Joey, I - I tried to tell you but you..."

Chris blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God this is - this is bad, Darren, why didn't... okay, you _did_ try to stop me... shit I'm so stupid ! I wasn't fully awake and -"

"Chris, it's fine, it's Joey -"

"_Guys ? Is something wrong ?"_

Chris moved back to the computer, taking a seat on Darren's lap.

"Joey ?"

"_Hi Chris !"_

"Ehm, hi. Look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't... tell anyone ? It's... very new and we still need to talk about this so please, please just... don't tell anyone until we tell you so."

Darren let out a sigh of relief. For a minute he'd thought Chris wanted their relationship to be completely hidden, not only from the press - which was absolutely logical -, but from their closest friends as well.

"_Ehm, yeah, sure, I get it, I won't... tell anyone. Are... are you going to be okay ?"_

Chris turned around and grabbed Darren's hand.

"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. Don't worry."

Darren felt like this was not only directed at Joey but at himself too, and smiled, squeezing Chris' hand in his.

"_Hey look Darren, why don't you just give me the file when we meet tomorrow ? I'm still learning for my exams so I'm kinda busy right now. Or just send it to your brother ?"_

Darren looked over Chris' shoulder and nodded.

"_All right, I'll let you two... go back to sleep then."_

"G'night Joey", Chris muttered, standing up,

"'night Richter", Darren said, waving at the screen, "See you soon !"

Joey smiled and the screen went black.

"Darren ?"

"Mmh ?"

"He's... he's not going to tell anyone, is he ?"

"I don't think so. I trust him."

"Not even Lauren ?"

"As much as he'd love to tell her just to see her faint in happiness, I'm sure he'll keep his mouth shut until we tell him it's okay."

"I... look, when I said that, I didn't mean... that it would take long. I just... we really, really need to talk about this because with everything that's coming up this summer and just... life in general, I mean, if the press hears about us, people are going to -"

Darren cut him mid-sentence with a soft kiss, with just enough pressure to send both of their hearts bumping into their ribcages as if they were trying to escape.

"Tomorrow", Darren whispered, lips millimeters away from Chris', "we said we'd talk about this tomorrow."

"Technically, it's already tom - mmph"

Darren smiled into the kiss. He usually was the one to point out that after midnight, it was another day. His way of thinking was starting to wear off on Chris.

"I know, silly. Let's say... we'll discuss this after a good night's sleep. Or, you know, a few hours."

"Okay."

Darren took Chris' hand and led him back to the bed, where they both snuggled under the blanket quickly to be back in the other's arms as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"I hate to leave you here when we've spent so much time apart and... and by 'apart', I mean in different universes. Kurt, seriously, I could tell my dad I don't want to go with him."<p>

_And the other reality be damned, they can re-shoot the scene._

"No, Blaine, it's not necessary... you don't want your father to be pissed at you for the whole time I'll be away, right ? If... I hate to say that, but if you two start fighting, I won't be there and you'll have... nowhere to go."

"I still... have the Warblers..."

"They have no idea how bad it can get, Blaine."

"Kurt, honestly, I really don't care, if it means I can stay with you a little longer..."

"Blaine. As much as I would love to spend those hours with you, we have to be responsible. You know your father, right ? If you're nice and all, well who knows, maybe you'll have the right to spend a little more time at my house this summer. Maybe your father will be okay with you coming to my uncle's cabin with us."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're... probably right."

Kurt got up from where he was sitting on the kitchen's counter and went to the window. He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"He's driving the Lamborghini", he said simply,

"What ?"

"Your dad. He just arrived."

"Oh..."

Blaine got up, picking his bag. His father loved to show off how much money they had, especially in front of his boyfriend. He took Kurt's hand and they walked together to the front door.

Blaine hooked his hand behind Kurt's neck and brought their mouths together in a slow and tender kiss, as he tried his best not to let the desperation transpire.

He pulled away just as his phone rang.

"Hell-"

"_Hey son, I'm outside, hurry up."_

"Okay dad I'll -", he was interrupted by the loud 'beeep', "...be right there."

He sighed and gave Kurt one last kiss before opening the door. Kurt let go of his hand and they walked side by side, fingers brushing together, towards the shiny black car parked right in front of the house. Blaine's father got out of the car when he saw the two teenagers approach and greeted Blaine with a one-arm hug before turning towards Kurt.

"Good morning Kurt, you're up early."

"The day belongs to those who rise before the sun, Mr Anderson."

"Well, if you could drill that into Blaine's brain, I'd be thankful. Never seen anyone who was that much the opposite of a morning person."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Blaine gaped at his father as he smiled at Kurt, visibly not understanding what the brunet's words implied. It was so unusual to see the two of them speaking casually. And about _him_, of all things.

"You ready to go ?"

"Yes dad."

He quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek once he was sure his father couldn't see and hopped in the car. He mentally prepared himself for the detailed speech his father was going to give him, describing very precisely the receptions he had attended in New York and how this or that associate had a daughter who was just Blaine's age and maybe they should organize a diner party and get married.

He tuned his father's voice out just as they passed the city limit of Lima and reached the highway.

"...and since your mother and I couldn't decide what you'd like better, we got a you a gift card."

Typical. His parents didn't want to lose any time picking presents for him in whichever big city they were and either gave him money or gift cards. He had hundreds of them stacked in a box that he'd probably never have the chance to use.

"Thanks, dad", he muttered, eyes on the side of the road,

"Oh and your mother will explain this better but, some of your friends at Dalton are graduating this year, right ? Your Hughes friend, what's his name again ?"

"Wes, dad, he's the son of -"

"Yes, yes, I know who he is, well, his mother asked your mother to take care of the design and organization of the room for the graduating party. And she said she'd ask your friend Kurt for help, because she's really busy these days, as you know."

"Boyfriend", Blaine said, "And I'm sure Kurt will be thrilled."

"Great ! You can call him tonight with your mother and start making plans."

"He's... going to New York until next Monday, dad."

"New York ? What's he doing in New York ?"

"Well, you... probably don't remember, but at Regionals, the Warblers lost to another glee club, New Directions ?"

"Your mother must've mentioned something about it, yes ?"

"Well, it's McKinley High's glee club. Kurt's glee club. Nationals are this week-end, and New Directions are leaving this afternoon. Which is why I'm going to Dayton."

"... to see your friend ?"

"Y-yes."

He didn't even bother correcting him. He could see his father's face going white and his knuckles turned the same color as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well then. You'll have to find yourself a bus to go there."

"A b-bus ? Dad, you said you'd drive -"

"I have other things to do."

Blaine's jaw fell. It wasn't as if he didn't already know this was going to happen, but it wasn't wrong to have hoped for better, right ? Especially after he'd been so surprisingly nice to Kurt.

He didn't say a word until they reached his house twenty minutes later. He grabbed his bag and left the car without glancing back at his father and ran directly to his room, not bothering to greet his mother.

Throwing his bag on the floor, he closed the door and pushed the button of his stereo. He sat down, back against the foot of his bed, and let the tears flow down.

He needed out. He wanted out so, so bad. It was so unfair. Why couldn't his father just accept him the way he was ? Why couldn't he be like Burt ?

And his mother was almost worst. She was completely indifferent. Chances were, she was going to come knock on his door to ask if he'd called Kurt to talk about the graduation party yet and not even notice his eyes were red.

He sighed and took out his phone. He almost dialed Kurt's number to tell him all about what had happened before remembering Kurt was not supposed to know before he actually met him at the airport. Scrolling down his contact list he hesitated for a moment before pressing 'call'.

"_Hobbit ?"_

"Hello 'Tana. I'm not waking you up, am I ?"

"_No, been awake for a while. I'm waiting for Brittany's mother to call me and tell me it's okay to go to her place. What's wrong ?"_

"My dad, the usual."

"_Oh... wait, I thought you were staying with Kurt ?"_

"I was. My dad came to pick me up. He said he'd had a meeting in Lima, and that it was cancelled, but since he was on the way he'd come and get me, but I suspect he just didn't want me to spend so much time with Kurt."

He rubbed his eyes as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_Blaine, I'm so sorry..."_

"No, it's fine, 'Tana, I'm... used to it. Actually, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"_I can move my arms and legs and my head doesn't hurt anymore."_

"Did they find the guys who did it ?"

"_Yes. But we don't have any proof and the police isn't being really... understanding. Hate crime in Lima Heights - not exactly a surprise..."_

They both sighed at the same time.

"_I'm seriously thinking of bailing and staying in New York."_

"Come on, you've only got one year left. Don't give up now."

"_Don't tell me you haven't thought about doing it too."_

Blaine opened his mouth to deny it but figured it was unnecessary.

"Yeah, you're right. But still. If we give up, they win. We can stand strong and united against them."

Santana sighed again.

"_Hey Blaine, can I ask you something ?"_

"Sure, anything."

"_Do they ever stop ? The nightmares ?"_

Blaine gulped and closed his eyes.

"N-not really. I mean, if I'm in a happy mood, or sleeping in the same bed as Kurt, it's fine. But the days when things are hard at school or when my father is feeling particularly like bringing up how much of a failure I am... I can barely sleep. But it gets better eventually."

"_Brittany's having a hard time too, she's been calling me almost every hour to make sure I'm okay and... once, I had finally fallen asleep, and I missed one of her calls and she... she freaked out."_

"I know what she feels like. I never told Kurt any of this but the week after he went back to McKinley, I... I was flipping out. Completely. I asked Puck to keep me up to date because I knew it would annoy Kurt if I sent him text messages every two seconds. Then things seemed to be fine so I relaxed a little. And then... well, the Prom happened."

"_Yeah, I... I'm sorry I was too focused on my campaign to even consider someone would do that. I should've known, Blaine. We could've avoided that."_

"Yeah, maybe this time. But then what ? That's how the world is. We know acceptance won't be there every step of the way. At Dalton, I'm having a hard time remembering that but... McKinley and most of the world outside is just... horrible to us. God, I can't wait to be out of here. I'm going to try and make the most of my senior year, and then everything will be all right."

"_Speaking of next year... is it true that you might let go of your feathers and leave gay Hogwarts to join us ?"_

"Who told you that ?"

"_Evans. He overheard Quinn and Kurt talking about it."_

"I... We've only talked about it once. I honestly have no idea what to do. Kurt said I didn't have to, but you know, he said that in that tone he uses when he really, really wants me to do something."

"_Oh, yeah. He uses it on Mr Schue all the time too."_

"Anyways, I... I still have the whole summer to decide what to do, so yeah. Let's not rush things. And the Warblers need me."

"_Kurt needs you. He's... he's terribly lonely here, you know it. He's got us but... he needs his best friend. And I know you're lonely at Dalton too."_

"Yeah, I... I'll think about it. I'm just... I'm scared of going back... having to go through it all over again. And I'm not sure my parents will agree with putting me back into a public school."

"_I'm sure you'll know how to be convincing, Hobbit. I have faith in you."_

Blaine chuckled at the overly formal tone. He knew Santana wasn't kidding but she didn't want to show she really cared.

"_Look, I gotta go... see you at the airport ?"_

"Hope so, yeah. I'll... call a cab."

"_Bye. And, Blaine ?"_

"Yes ?"

"_Thank you."_

She hung up and Blaine let his head fall on the mattress behind him, stretching his neck. He really, really didn't know what he was doing.

He loved Kurt more than anything or anyone in this world and it was truly terrifying. They were still young, as everyone seemed to point out, and not that many people spend their entire life with their high school sweetheart.

Blaine always felt like punching whoever said that because clearly, they didn't know anything.

_Just because I met the One early doesn't make it a valid reason for me to let him go, simply because of some statistics._

He sighed again and grabbed his phone, calling a cab and making sure he'd be in Dayton in time. He didn't have that much money left in his wallet but it would be enough. He could find an ATM at the airport after all.

There was a knock on his door.

"Blaine ?"

It was his mother calling.

"Yeah ?", he answered, trying to repress the shivers in his voice,

"Can I come in ?"

"Sure", he said, before mumbling, "since when do you ask ?"

She opened the door, smiling.

Blaine's mother looked like Catherine Zeta-Jones' twin sister, only prettier. All of his friends from Dalton were in love with her and it made Blaine sick. Not many of them knew how cold she could be. Or they were in the same situation, so they didn't care. She was wearing a dress Blaine recognized from one of Kurt's magazine.

"Like the dress ?", she asked, visibly happy he had noticed, "I remember talking about it with Kurt and since we went to the store in New York I thought, what the Hell, and your father bought it for me."

She smiled and took a step inside the room.

"Your father told me Kurt was leaving and not coming back until next Monday, do you think he could come over for diner one day next week ? You could come back from school for the night ?"

"Sure, mom, it would be lovely, with dad calling him 'my friend' and you blatantly ignoring his sneers and not saying a thing to defend us."

"Blaine, what are you -"

"Please. You know."

His voice was unsteady, but he was growing tired of laying low.

"Blaine, you know how I feel about your... _situation_. But your dad -"

"Why can't you talk to him, uh ? Is... is the image of the perfect couple you're trying to give to the world more important than your own son's well-being ?"

"You will not use that tone with me young man, I'm warning you -"

"What ? What are you going to do ? Threaten me ? Of what, uh ? You're going to take away my - my... oh wait, you don't even know what my favorite things are, how could you know what would stand for a big enough punishment ?"

"_Blaine_, for the last time, now is not the moment to talk about that. Things are the way they are, and it's never going to change ! Why can't you make an effort and -"

"_Make an effort ? Me ?_", his pulse was speeding dangerously but he didn't care, "What, you mean as in, trying to blend in ? Why don't _you _make an effort and try to be a mother for once instead ?"

Tears were prickling the corner of his eyes as his mother left his room without looking back at him. He was going to get in trouble for this, he knew it. He didn't even know what had possessed him to stand up instead of looking down and taking it, like he usually did.

Suddenly he wasn't so sure standing up to his parents was the right thing to do.

He felt bad.

He never should've done that.

He was going to go apologize and things were going to go back to normal. Better have his mother be indifferent than angry, right ?

Blaine felt sick when he realized he was trying to figure which feeling was closest to some actual pride and ran to his bathroom, emptying the content of his stomach in the toilet.

He wasn't supposed to feel that way. He wasn't supposed to let his parents make him be someone he was not in order to keep up with the appearances and stay away from everyone's judging looks. They should be supporting him. Accepting him.

All he ever wanted was for them to tell him how proud they were to have him as their son. The last time Blaine's father had ever said "I'm proud of you" was when he'd successfully managed to ride his bike on the driveway without falling down.

He got up and rinsed him mouth before sitting back down, head against the toilet bowl. He sobbed quietly for a few minutes until his phone buzzed.

_Hey handsome, you're probably going to leave soon but can you take your leather bracelet with you, so you can give it to me ? See you soon, I miss you, xoxo -K_

Blaine smiled.

Kurt. _Kurt_ was proud of him. He'd told him so once after he'd won the fencing competition at Dalton. And a few other times after that.

But most importantly Kurt _loved_ him. He took his phone out and typed a quick response before going back to his room.

He took out his suitcase and threw a pair of jeans, sweatpants, a few t-shirts and underwear as well as the McKinley High hoodie Kurt had "accidentally" put in his bag when he'd left his house earlier.

He was going to go straight to Dalton after saying goodbye to Kurt and not come back home for the week-end. He was going to spend the night with the Warblers and -

Well no, he wasn't.

He smiled.

He had completely forgotten that Burt was inviting him to their house to watch the second game of the Buckeyes (who had apparently won the previous day) and have diner together.

His smile widened and he finished packing more cheerfully. He got on his computer and printed the homework Thad had sent him, in order to look at it in the cab ride to the airport.

He opened the front door just as the cab parked in front of his house. Not bothering to say goodbye to his parents, he hurried down the stairs and shook the hand of the driver. It wasn't the first time he'd had to call him. A few fights with his parents had ended up with his car being confiscated, and he'd had to find another way to go to Dalton or Lima.

"Dayton Airport, right kiddo ?"

He nodded and took his seat in the back.

* * *

><p>Darren woke up to the delicious smell of coffee and pancakes, the sheets tangled around his waist, probably where Chris had let them fall back after getting up.<p>

The smell was accompanied by the wonderful sound of Chris humming something that sounded suspiciously like Poker Face. Darren got up, ready to make fun of him for it, only to be met with the sight of his _boyfriend _(he almost started giggling in joy) sitting on the counter, dressed in his boxers and one of Darren's t-shirt, eyes locked on the pancakes he was making.

"Morning", Darren said, approaching,

"Hey", Chris answered, smiling,

He stood up and turned the fire off, putting the last pancake on the plate.

"Why the pancakes ?"

"Found some mix ready in the fridge, so I thought I'd make some."

"I knew you'd never do that for me spontaneously..."

"That's not true, I've made you breakfast before !"

Chris rolled his eyes playfully before biting his lower lip, visibly unsure of what to do. Darren felt the awkwardness of the situation and smiled nervously.

What was he supposed to do... kiss him ?

On the lips ?

Hug him ?

He felt like a 12 year old getting with someone for the first time. Finally Chris took a step closer and kissed Darren on the cheek, quickly covering his mouth with his hand when he turned his head to reach his lips.

"Nah-ha, let's eat something first, morning breath ain't exactly the most romantic thing in the world."

Darren chuckled and kissed Chris' cheek before taking a seat at the table. They ate silently, hands joined on the table, stealing glances at each other every once in a while.

Truth be told, Darren was a little anxious about the inevitable discussion to come.

He didn't know what to say, or what to do.

He wanted to tell the whole world that they were together, but then would come the paparazzo and the hate mail and everything he knew he was not really prepared for. And he sure as Hell didn't want to put Chris through all of this either.

"So... what're we going to do ?", he asked finally, "Because... I mean, it's... kinda complicated, but at the same time I've been waiting for this for so long that it's almost a shame to hide it."

"Darren, you... you don't know what it's like to receive hate mail every week telling you you're a freak and should be sentenced to death. People... look at you differently. Why do you think I'm not physically that close to the other guys on set ? Try as they might, it makes them uncomfortable."

"I think most of them guessed how I feel about you by now, hasn't changed anything. For them or the Warblers"

"But you've been with girls before. I haven't."

"Chris, come on. I'm not going to push you into doing anything, I just want you to be comfortable. I also want you to know that when I said I wanted you to be my boyfriend, I meant it like, the whole deal, dates and flowers and all that."

Chris smiled.

"Darren...", he stopped, eyes closed, "I want that. I really do. But I want it to be okay, I... I don't want you to run away from this because it would be too much to take."

"Don't say that. I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't."

"You don't know that, you've never had to live through this. I know most of the fans will support us but some of the hate I get will be transferred to you too."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, I want to be with you. I... I know I... Okay, I need some time before we tell the press and everything, but I'm ready to tell our friends."

"We have to... to make sure no one will tell."

"Why would they ?"

"Imagine how much money they could get for a scoop like that ?"

Darren frowned, nodding. But he couldn't think of any of his friends who'd do something like that.

"What're we going to tell Ryan ?"

Chris chuckled.

"He's probably going to have a stroke."

"Oh God, Lea too."

"What do you mean ?"

"You can't be that blind, she ships us together harder than the fans."

Chris smiled.

"Well. I'll have to tell my parents too. And my sister. She's probably going to hate you for a while."

"What ? Hannah loves me !"

"She did, but now she's going to think you're stealing me from her."

Darren giggled and squeezed Chris' hand.

"And for you, I know Chuck likes me and insisted that we should get married just for what my name would be but...what about your parents ?"

Darren inhaled deeply. His parents were extremely accepting people. And they knew him very well.

"I'm sure you're going to be invited to the annual Criss diner party on my parents' wedding anniversary and be put at the VIP table when I still have to sit with my younger cousins. My mum never shuts up about you whenever I go see them."

"Well, I spent most of the time with her when they came on set to see you."

"It was great, by the way, very nice of you. They'll be happy for me."

Chris smiled.

"And my parents adore you too."

"See ? Nothing to worry about."

Chris rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Darren to his feet and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Darren stood on his toes to kiss Chris on the lips, letting his arms around the taller man's waist.

Darren pulled away after a moment, locking eyes with Chris.

"We should probably get ready."

"Uh-hu."

Chris gave him a soft peck on the lips before walking away to the bedroom. Darren tried his best not to let his eyes wander but Chris was only wearing _Darren's t-shirt_ and _boxers,_ for God's sake, and after all, now he had every right to do that, because Chris was his _boyfriend._

He waited until he was sure Chris couldn't see him and broke into a fit of hysterical dancing around the living room. He nearly fell over his guitar case in the process, and remembered what Blaine had said. Opening it, he retrieved a folded paper from the guitar picks pocket.

_Darren,_

_If you are reading this, you must be back in the right world, hopefully with Chris. If you are with Kurt, keep him away from the stores and make sure he breathes normally._

The last sentenced was crossed out and another one was written over that said '_So now Kurt has actually been here and didn't freak out that much. We want to live in a big city, by the way.'_

_It has appeared quite clear to me, in the few days I have spent in your skin, that you have very, very strong feelings for Chris. I read the text messages you exchanged with Mia and talked to Joey and Lauren._

_Here's the thing: he likes you too, but if you don't make a move, nothing will happen and some other guy might notice how great he is and make his head spin. He thinks you're straight, when from what I can gather you're one of those wonderful persons who likes someone for who they are inside and not what they look like or what their gender is._

_Sometimes I wish I could like girls too, but I don't know, there's just something about boys that I couldn't live without and that girls lack terribly. And I'm not just talking about the physical stuff. Girls are great friends, boys are better lovers. Or maybe it's just Kurt, I wouldn't know._

_Anyways, make a move. And soon. The other actors have an on-going bet, and I think Ashley and Mark win most if you get together quickly, otherwise all the money goes to Cory and Heather. They're nice, by the way. I'm a little freaked out because they all look so much older than my version of them and have different personalities, but I got over it quickly._

_You and Chris are obviously meant to be. It's not a coincidence you were chosen to play us. Kurt always talked about this french movie, "Love Me If You Dare". And we watched it once because it's with Marion Cotillard. She's got the main part along with Guillaume Canet. I don't know if you've seen it but the story is about two soulmates who meet each other and get separated a few times along the years, but end up together in the end. Well, the actors have been together ever since and apparently they're a very stable couple. Now I believe Kurt and I are Sophie and Julien and you and Chris are Marion Cotillard and Guillaume Canet. Maybe I'm seeing too much into this but you know me, I'm just a hopeless romantic._

_I'm sure things won't be easy for you two (just the way it is for Kurt and I, but for different reasons). I know you're not afraid to show the world who you really are, but take it from someone who knows, people you believe to be tolerant will end up being the most disgusted. I've lost many friends and people always look at me differently once they "find out". The good thing is that I know your fans will be supportive of you, and so will your friends. I don't know about your family but if you turned out the way you are now being raised by them, chances are they will accept it._

_You deserve to be happy, and so does Chris. You're one of the few people who manage to put a smile on his face, I think. And I know you can't stop the beating of your heart from going faster, faster every time you look at him. It's your body's reaction, and I felt it._

_Truly, it's not going to be all puppies and rainbows._

_But you know, I think it's a good thing, because that would be terribly boring, wouldn't it ?_

By the time Darren read the final sentence, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He knew that he'd made the right choice.

And when they walked hand in hand into the conference room an hour lated and Lea tackled them to the ground, he figured that maybe, the inevitable hate was nothing compared to all the love and acceptance they would get on the side from the ones who really mattered.

* * *

><p><em>tick, tock, goes the clock...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed fairly quickly that whenever something important happened in his life, he got to talk to Chris in his dreams. There were a few times when he was sure they were just dreams because he barely remembered anything, but otherwise it felt too real to be only his brain.<p>

The reason behind all of this was that important things happened in the other world too, on the exact same day.

When Blaine gave him the ring, in the other world Darren kissed Chris onstage and they had sex for the first time.

And Chris had been very comforting after Kurt and Blaine's first attempt at going to a gay bar ended in a disaster, telling him they'd get out of it only stronger. He wouldn't tell Kurt why, but he only had to wait one more day to find out. That was also the day Chris finally moved in with Darren.

They only saw each other twice during his and Blaine's senior year after that. Once after Sebastian cornered Kurt and drowned him under a flow of insults, explaining in details what he was going to do with Blaine once he finally dumped Kurt. That had been a particularly rough night, and Blaine had seen Darren too, who had reassured him and explained what had happened and why Kurt hadn't called him. Since they didn't show much of the aftermath on the show, he wasn't risking anything.

The second time was on graduation day, when they all shared a dream.

Darren had signed a contract with a very important record label that day, and Julie Andrews had called Chris to ask him if he had a role for her in his next movie.

Blaine and Kurt had told them that they were going to New York together; Blaine had been accepted in Juilliard and Kurt, thanks to the fact that he'd exchanged many e-mails with influential alumni, as well as Sue Sylvester's recommendation letter, was going to Parsons.

They barely saw each other once a year after that.

Blaine proposed to Kurt on the day Chris' movie won three Golden Globes (Best Actor and Best Scenario for him, Best Supporting Actress for Julie Andrews) and Darren ran on stage to kiss him once he'd finished his acceptance speech in which he'd thanked him as his _"better, much hotter half"_.

On the day the Starkids signed a contract for two 20 episode-long seasons with FOX, Blaine was casted as the lead in a new play that promised to open doors for him in the future.

The night after their wedding was a little different. Kurt fell asleep just as the sun rose in the sky, his body even more sore than after Blaine's 21st birthday.

He was walking down a beautiful meadow when he blinked and found himself in an almost familiar hallway. This high school looked like any other high school... but also like a mix of McKinley High and something even more terrifying. When Kurt looked down on himself, he noticed he was wearing the same clothes he wore when Karofsky had kissed him. Shivering, he kept on walking until he reached a row of lockers, noticing most of the doors were hanging off their hinges.

He took a turn left and froze when he saw the banner hanging from the roof, congratulating the Clovis High Cougars for their win.

This was Chris' old High School. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Chris ?", he called out, running towards were the auditorium was indicated, "Chris are you there ?"

"Kurt ?"

Chris was sitting in the middle of the stage, arms wrapped around his knees.

"What happened ?", he asked, sitting down next to his alter-ego, "Why are we here ?"

"I... I broke up with Darren."

"You _what_ ?"

"It's... I did it for him. He's not... made to be in a committed relationship."

"Are you crazy ? You two are perfect together -"

"I don't want to drive him crazy. It's been 5 years now and... there are some signs."

"... what do you mean ?"

"I... he... we were walking in the street and... a group of _girls_ passed and his eyes lingered... they were showing off their cleavages very obviously and... he looked."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Haven't you ever looked at other boys, Chris ?"

"I... what ?"

"Well, Darren... likes boys _and_ girls."

Chris frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I... I've never seen him look at any other boys. Ever."

"Doesn't mean he hasn't."

"But what if he's finally realizing that what I can offer him isn't enough ?"

"What did he tell you ?"

"W-when ?"

"When you broke up with him ?"

"I... I don't... I told him I'd seen him look at those girls and that I understood if... if 'us' wasn't what he wanted anymore because I'm a _man_ and... and then I left because I couldn't bear it. He called after me but I... I ran."

"You - wait, you didn't even let him speak ?"

"N-no. I went to a hotel and I... might've drank all the mini-bar. I didn't even take my phone with me."

"Oh, Chris..."

Kurt shook his head. He'd had to deal with the same situation over a year before. His boss was a very attractive guy and liked to flirt with him, but it was harmless. He was happily married and had three kids. But Blaine didn't know that, and he once saw them when he'd come visit Kurt in his office. The next days had been filled with Blaine alternating between ignoring him, and begging him to stay, but no matter how many times Kurt assured him he wasn't going anywhere, Blaine was way too insecure to believe him and started panicking again.

Although the make-up sex with a jealous Blaine wasn't something Kurt disliked. It was actually very high on his list.

What surprised Kurt was that Chris did not seem to be that kind of person. He was very confident and didn't seem like the jealous type at all. Then Kurt studied Chris' expression carefully, frowning.

"Chris... isn't there a bigger picture there ?"

"What ?"

"Weren't you looking for an excuse to... get some time alone ?"

"I..."

"You know Darren. You know he's head over heels in love with you and I'm pretty sure that if his eyes lingered it's purely because he's a... partially straight man and... even Mike Chang would've looked."

Chris snorted.

"So please, tell me what this really is about. _You_'re the one who's not sure about this, aren't you ?"

"It's not that it's... okay, now that you put it that way... maybe... it's complicated."

"I have all night."

Chris took a deep breath, looking down.

"The other day I was talking to Cory about Darren and I, and he joked that we were so much like an old married couple, and then I started... thinking about it. I looked up some rings online and tried to think of where and when I could... propose."

Kurt felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

"Oh my God, Chris, that's - wait, what happened ?"

"I started thinking about... what it all meant. Being married."

"Wouldn't change that many things for you two, would it ?"

Chris shrugged.

"Four out of five marriages end with a divorce in the show-business."

"One out of five doesn't, then."

"Kurt -"

"Chris, do you know what today is ?"

"9th of November, 2016. And ?"

"Six years ago, I met Blaine. And today... we got married."

Chris turned his head to look at him.

"W-what ? You did ? Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you !"

Kurt was about to open his mouth to say thank you but received an armful of Chris instead. He hugged the other man back and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm happy too..."

"Wait - weren't you supposed to wait until you were thirty ? I remember one of your lines saying something like that..."

"A lot of things didn't go according to what I had planned in high school. You know I was also supposed to go into NYADA and probably would have if Brittany hadn't won the run for class president and if I'd had the role of Tony, but I'm actually much happier with what I did instead. I've been designing things since I was three, this is what I really wanted. And... well, why would we wait ?"

Chris nodded, smiling.

"I wish I could... I wish I could go tell that to you in season 1. Tell you that everything is going to be okay."

"And I wish you'd have known that when you were in high school too, Chris."

They smiled at each other, both still feeling as if they were looking into a mirror, even if Chris' hair was shorter than Kurt's and he still looked a little older.

"And you know, _I_ married my high school sweetheart when everyone always says that this kind of relationship never works. But Mike and Tina are still together. And, surprisingly, so are Britts and Santana."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, I thought Finn and Rachel..."

"They broke up two years ago. Finn isn't made for New York. He went back to Lima, he's been working with my dad and he'll be in charge of the shop in a few months. My dad is retiring."

Chris smiled, visibly surprised.

"They've been talking about... doing a Glee movie."

"Really ? But I thought you said the show got cancelled after the fourth season because it had lost half of the viewers ?"

"Yeah, that's because the new characters weren't as... say 'interesting' as the first generation. But the movie would be about the original characters."

"And people would watch it ?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Darren said... Darren said it could be nice. But I think it's just because he loved being Blaine so much."

Kurt smiled and Chris looked away.

"I'm... I was afraid he was going to say no when I proposed."

Kurt gave him a surprised look.

"Why would he do that ?"

"I don't know, we... our lives are very complicated, I mean, we have two apartments, one in New York and one in LA, we're both working our asses off and sometimes we can't even see each other for over three weeks. I mean, I've spent more time on a plane in the last month than most people do in their entire life."

"But that's the life you like, isn't it ? Working so hard ?"

"Y-yeah. I guess."

"And you still manage to see each other, right ?"

"We take a break every three months. Three days without our phones or anything, just for the two us."

He smiled sadly.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I ?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, God, he's going to hate me."

He hid his face in his hands.

"No, he's not. It's okay to freak out. Tell him everything and he'll understand."

"I... I'm not..."

He trailed off.

"I'm not sure how to tell him how I feel without screwing things up."

"Be honest. Don't try to hide anything. And don't forget to mention how much he means to you."

Chris nodded.

"Everything", he whispered,

"What ?"

"He means _everything_ to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy fluff, I know. But I'm a sucker for the happy endings.<strong>

**The part with Blaine's mother was supposed to go more... smoothly, but after watching The First Time, I decided to change things a little.**

**Well, here we go guys. This is the end.**

**I wish I had enough time to thank you all individually for the extremely kind and supportive reviews I've received, you guys made my day. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the very end and again, I'm sorry for the wait. :)**

**I love you all and give you all a big bag of organic courage. :D**

_**"No doubt, endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it ?"**_


	15. Epilogue

**Ahem, so, like I said, nothing ever really ends...**

**A few people were unhappy with the abrupt ending of Chapter 14, so here is the epilogue. A few months late, but I hesitated for a while. If you're happy with your own headcanon, feel free to ignore this !**

**Purely CrissColfer. I will post a deleted Klaine scene probably next week.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Darren's fingers slid on the keys as he dialled what felt like the hundredth number in less than two hour.<p>

He brought the phone to his ear, checking the clock at the same time.

_1:15am_

_"...Darren ?"_

"Dianna ! Hey ! Are you, ehm, a-are you in New York right now ?"

_"No, I'm still in London... Darren, is everything okay ?"_

"Chris is... he... broke up with me and he... he left with just his wallet and I have no idea where he is and no one has seen him and I've tried calling some hotels but I'm sure he would never give his real name anyways there's too any hotels and I can't -"

_"Woah, woah, slow down – broke up with you ?"_

Darren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting away the tears. He wasn't sure he had any of these left in his body anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he repeated for the umpteenth the events of the evening.

"We came back home after dining outside. Everything was normal, we were watching a movie, and then Chris turned off the TV and said we needed to talk. He told me... he said that we – that we should break up because he felt that he, that _us _wasn't enough for me anymore, and then he started talking about me checking out some girls on our way back and I... I tried to tell him – I swear, I fucking tried to tell him that he was wrong and that I loved him – that I _love_ him – but he grabbed his coat and he ran out of the apartment, I tried to run after him but he took the elevator and by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs he had jumped in a taxi and left, and I kept running but there was too much circulation and -"

_"Darren, breathe. I'm sure Chris just freaked out over nothing, he -"_

"Chris doesn't freak out, Di. I'm the one who fucks things up with my insecurities, not him."

_"He's only human."_

"That doesn't make any fucking sense, 'only human', no one reacts the same, and it's... _dammit_, what if he's been meaning to break up and just waited for me to screw up ?"

_"You didn't... you didn't screw up, Darren, you did nothing wrong -"_

"I checked some girls out."

_"That's not you. Especially not if you were with Chris."_

"Doesn't matter what I did or not. That's what Chris saw."

_"Well tell him -"_

"Tell him _what_ ? He's not _here_, Dianna, how do you expect me to tell him anything when I have no fucking idea where he -"

_"Okay, Darren, you know what ? Call me back when you're not acting like a jerk !"_

"Oh I'm a jerk now ? Are you saying I deserved what Chris -"

But his words were met by the high pitched 'beeep' of the line informing him Dianna had hung up.

Darren threw his phone across the room and sat down on the couch. He picked up Chris' phone from where he'd left it on the armrest and looked through the contact list in the hopes of finding a number he hadn't tried yet.

Co-stars, directors, friends, family, producers, various celebrities, but no one close enough to Chris and that Darren hadn't called yet.

He let out a broken sob and brought his knees to his chest.

_It's gonna be okay. It was a mistake. He's going to come back and everything will be okay._

But what if he'd really meant it ? Or what if Chris was the one feeling like 'them' wasn't enough ? True, working on opposite sides of country, or coming home so late that they barely had the time to exchange a kiss goodnight wasn't ideal, but they were both fine with it.

He always missed Chris like crazy, though. Whenever his mind wasn't crowded by lines, notes or lyrics that he tried to remember, all he could do was calculate how many days, minutes, seconds were left until he would next be able to hold Chris' hand in his.

He sighed.

The media would be happy about this.

He could already imagine the headlines...

_« Hollywood's hit couple splitting up ! »_

Or worse.

_« Is Darren Criss finally through with his gay phase ? Not sure, but the girls are lining up at his door ! »_

Some tabloids hadn't been happy to see how stable their relationship was and how confident he was with his sexuality. Articles had been written about "character bleed" and how he was just "pretending" in order to get more attention.

Chris got some crap for "turning him".

But they'd ignored all of that and the journalists had given up after a while. The fans were supportive. Their families and friends were very happy for them.

That was the only thing that mattered.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Pictures would accompany the articles. He was sure to be followed by hords of paparazzi for the next-

"Of course ! Oh my God, I'm so _stupid_..."

He jolted off the couch, walking to his computer, and opened his internet browser. In New York City on a Saturday, you could be sure someone would've spotted Chris walking into a bar or checking into a hotel or whatever.

Tumblr and twitter were still the fastest and most reliable sources of information.

Chris' twitter mentions were too full of messages from the fans to be of any help.

He checked Chris' tag on tumblr and tried to remain calm as hundreds of pictures of the two of them – hugs, hand holding, discrete kisses on the cheek – flooded his screen. And then finally...

_« OMG GUYS CHRIS COLFER JUST CHECKED INTO MY HOTEL »_

The post was over one hour and a half old. Darren clicked the poster's URL to reach her blog.

A girl, 21, from Kansas, "_proud CrissColfer shipper since '10"._

He scrolled down the page through a bunch of "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I TALKED TO CHRIS COLFER" posts and finally found what he was looking for.

_"Anonymous asked: where are you staying ?  
><em>_- The Chatwal ! But he was walking to his room when I saw him and I don't think he's going to go back out before tomorrow so there's no need for anyone to come and wait outside all night..."_

Darren opened a new tab and searched for the hotel's phone number.

He almost tripped over the coffee table as he ran to get his cell.

On the second 'beep', a metallic voice informed him that he had reached the automatic answering system of The Chatwal Hotel.

"_If you wish to book a room immediately, press 1. If you wish to book a room in advance, press 2. If you wish to contact one of our customers, whose room number you know, press 3. If you don't know the room number, press 4. If you -"_

Darren pressed 4 so quickly he was afraid he'd hit the wrong key.

_"You will be shortly put in relation with one of our hosts. Please wait."_

A very annoying piano tune started playing and Darren used the waiting time to think of all the fake names Chris could be using.

When they were on vacations together, they always used Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

But if Chris didn't want to be found by him, he'd certainly use another one.

Darren opened Chris' wikipedia page on his computer, ready to list all of his characters' names, when he realized that this would be too obvious, since it was the first thing _he _had thought of.

_"Your call will be answered in less than two minutes", _the metallic voice informed him.

Darren nodded, still deep in thought. What would Chris be thinking about ? Some song he'd heard on the radio in the taxi ? Or the taxi driver himself maybe ? Or how ugly the ceiling of the hotel was ?

_"Good evening, Chatwal Hotel, Leonard speaking, you wish to contact one of our customers ?"_

"Yes, but I don't know his room number."

_"It's fine sir, if you could just give the name ?"_

"Ehm, sure, it's..."

Darren looked around him and his eyes fell on the coffee table. The "Notting Hill" DVD was still laying there.

"… Pocahontas ?"

He could hear "Leonard" chuckle.

_"I'm sorry sir, we don't have anyone under the name Pocahontas."_

Darren cursed under his breath and was about to say "Hugh Grant" until he realized that they hadn't actually made it _that_ far into the movie.

"And what about... Flintstone ?"

_"… I'm sorry sir..."_

_Oh, fuck it._

_"__ … but Mr Flintstone checked himself out twenty minutes ago."_

Darren choked on his breath, his mind racing.

"He – he did ? T-to do what ?"

_"He called for a cab, sir."_

A cab. Back home ?

Probably not. There were hundreds of places Chris could be, hundreds of people he could've wanted to see.

"Any chance you could tell me where this cab took him ?"

_"Hold on, let me check the records."_

Darren held his breath and crossed his fingers, hoping to hear the address of their apartment.

_"I'm really sorry, he didn't say anything."_

"D-do you know the number of the cab he took ? It's really important, I have to find him, it's...", he sighed, "… please ?"

He could almost hear "Leonard" rolling his eyes. Couldn't be the first time someone called to find their runaway lover.

_"Yes, I have the number of the cab. Do you want me to put you in-"_

Darren jumped in surprise when his phone was taken away from his hand and snapped shut.

He turned around and found himself face to face with...

"_Chris_ ? Where have you been, I called everywhere for you, I had to stalk you on the _internet_ to find your hotel and call and _you weren't there_ and I thought you were gone somewhere else but I need to – _we_ need to talk ! You're wrong okay ? You're completely wrong, I wasn't even checking them out, and I love you, I don't want anyone else, I swear, never ever anyone else, and you're more than I could dream of, and I know, I probably don't deserve you, but if, if you think that what I can give you is n-not what you want, please, I can, I can p-prove to you that I'm worth it okay ? I'll fight for you ! I can be a pain in the ass sometimes and I work too much and too hard b-but so do you, that's how we do it, and we fucking complete each other, right ? Please, just, give me another chance, Chris, I swear I-"

His plea was interrupted by Chris' soft lips on his. Darren moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Chris' waist, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. He tasted like honey and mint, with a hint of tequila.

Chris pulled away after a too short time, Darren following his lips with a whine.

"I'm so sorry", Chris whispered, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Darren, I freaked out, but you did nothing wrong, it was all my fault, and I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Darren let out a nervous giggle and shook his head, reaching up to give Chris a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, love, with all the freaking out I've been doing in the past few years, I think you had the right to have a moment of panic."

"No, Darren, that's not fair, you never broke up with me – don't bring up Hawaii, we were both drunk and we're not even sure what we think happened really happened – and I left and I accused you of looking at these girls when it's a normal behavior -"

"Woah, woah, hold on a sec, normal behavior ? Not when you're holding the hand of the hottest dude in the entire fucking universe it's not ! Don't forgive me for something I didn't do but would've been very wrong to do."

"I...", Chris started, confused, "_what_ ?"

"I... I don't even remember what I just said."

They exchanged a smile and Chris took a step back, unwrapping his arms from Darren's shoulders, running his fingers down the sleeves of Darren's shirt until he reached his hands and took them in his own.

"L-look, I mean it when I said I didn't flip out because of you. I've... I've been thinking."

Darren frowned, searching Chris' eyes, trying to figure out if this was positive of not, but Chris was ostensibly staring as the ground.

Darren reached out for Chris' chin and lifted his head so their eyes could meet.

Chris smiled nervously and squeezed his hand.

"I... I love you. I love you _so much_, Darren, and you... you mean the world to me. We managed to make this relationship work even though we spend two thirds of our lives at work and one third on a plane, or sleeping, or sleeping on a plane. I – I don't want to be with anyone else either. _Ever_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means I'll have to endure your love for Mexican food, and the way your never cut the bread with any regularity, or the fact that you can jump out of bed in the middle of the night to write down a song that you'll give up on after twenty minutes anyway."

Darren chuckled and closed his eyes, running his hand over his face.

When he looked at him again, Chris had one knee on the floor and was holding out a blue velvetty box. He opened it slowly to reveal a thin, dark silvery band.

"You always said 'Christopher Criss-Colfer' was a superhero name. You know I already have the cape and everything, so... will you marry me ?"

Darren opened and closed his mouth a few times, finding himself unable to speak. He gave up after a few tries and nodded his head frenetically instead, throwing himself into Chris' arms and tackling him to the ground.

Chris giggled as he hugged Darren back just as tightly, both of them too happy to care about breathing just now.

"I love you", Darren finally managed to whisper,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>That was very fluffy, oh my.<strong>

**I have a Klaine scene in my folders that was originally supposed to be in Chapter 14 but I couldn't make it fit anywhere without changing loads of things, so I'll post it as an additional scene. It will require some editing and I'm really busy right now so I have no idea when it'll be up. :S**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited the story since I posted the last chapter, it always makes my heart melt. :)**


End file.
